


Devastation and Healing

by Jrob64



Series: Devastation and Healing [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputation, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assault, F/M, IED explosion, Infertility, Mentions of Mental Illness, Military, Minor Character Death, Physical Therapy, Prosthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 89,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrob64/pseuds/Jrob64
Summary: Sergeant Killian Jones has had more than his share of tragedy in his life. When he’s injured in an IED explosion, he’s assigned to a physical therapist named Emma Swan. While she tries to help him heal physically, can they help each other heal emotionally?
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: Devastation and Healing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924348
Comments: 285
Kudos: 188





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks goes out to Kym, who has so much patience with me and all my questions. Also to Krystal for giving me such valuable feedback, and Mary, who has agreed to be my beta once again.

Blackness. And noise, so much noise. More than he ever thought his ears could endure, followed by a ringing in them so loud that nearly everything else was drowned out. Except the distant screaming which went on and on, until he realized that his throat was raw from it. Then he felt the sensation of wetness all over the left side of his body, starting from the top of his head and running all the way to the tips of his fingers. Fingers which he realized no longer really resembled fingers anymore.

And after the physical devastation came the emotional one. Her words were what was making his ears ring now, nearly as loudly as the IED explosion had. Just as the shrapnel from that device had ripped through his body, Milah’s words had torn through his heart, leaving it mangled and bloody like his body had been. “I can’t be seen with a cripple like you, and I don’t want to have to take care of damaged goods.” Then she was gone from the side of his hospital bed and from his life, off to find her next shining soldier.

Killian Jones had been warned by his friends and the guys in his unit that she only wanted the privilege and prestige of being with a military man. But he had been enamored with her from the beginning. Her beautiful smile, twinkling eyes and musical laugh had drawn him in and, despite hearing that she was no good for him over and over, he had fallen in love with her.

  
Now, as he looked at the bandage at the end of his left arm which hid the healing wound of the amputation, he wondered if the wound that _she_ left would ever heal. He let his head sink back into the softness of the pillow and felt the hot tears running down the sides of his face into his ears, the ones on the left taking a detoured route through the stitches and scabs.

**********

It wasn’t as if she was in love with him. They had only been on three actual dates and had met for coffee a few times. They hadn’t even taken their relationship to that more intimate stage. But hearing that Neal Cassidy had been killed by an IED still devastated her. He was a good guy, one of the best she had ever met, and although she wasn’t in love with him, she _did_ love things about him. He was sweet and attentive, funny and kind. She loved the way his whole face seemed to crinkle up when he smiled and laughed, which was often. He treated her with respect and really listened when she talked. She was hoping that he might be _the one_.

Emma Swan was the physical therapist for a buddy of Neal’s who had torn some ligaments in his ankle during a training run. Neal had come to pick him up from a session one day and, while his buddy was changing back into his uniform, he’d struck up a conversation with the beautiful blonde therapist. He returned for the remainder of his friend’s sessions, and on the day that Emma had signed the papers releasing the guy from therapy, Neal asked her to meet him for coffee that afternoon. That led to a few more meetings and then three dates before she kissed him and waved to him as the bus drove away, taking him to his point of departure for a nine month deployment. Which turned into an eternal one.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gives a lot of background information about Emma and Killian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit that I don't know much about Physical Therapy or the Military, so I owe more gratitude than I could ever say to Mary, who taught me so much about both as she was editing this chapter for me.  
> Thanks also to Kym, who taught me how to post, Krystal for her invaluable feedback and Saj, who has become my best cheerleader.

Ashley Herman walked into the spacious physical therapy room to see her co-worker and friend Emma Swan absently passing a towel over one of the treatment tables.

“I think it’s dry now, Ems.”

“Huh?”

“The table. You were wiping it down when I left to put the equipment away four minutes ago,” Ashley chuckled.

Emma looked down at the towel in her hand, then up at her assistant. “Oh. Yeah. Right. I guess I kinda zoned out.”

Ashley didn’t mention the fact that Emma had been zoning out quite a bit in the weeks since she’d found out that Neal Cassidy had been killed. Although her friend didn’t talk about how sad she was, Ashley knew that it was always there, right under the surface of Emma’s carefully guarded emotions.

So instead she asked, “Well, we’ve got Sergeant Jones arriving in about fifteen minutes. Do you want me to lay out all of the equipment that you need for him?”

“Yeah, thanks. I’m gonna take a look at his file again.”

Emma walked over to the desk and picked up a folder from the top of the stack.

“Sergeant Killian Jones. Wrist disarticulation amputation of the left hand, and some muscular damage from the shrapnel,” she reviewed as she walked back to join Ashley. “So let’s set out some light weights and elastic bands of various strengths until we can get a feel for what he needs exactly.”

Emma stood staring at the shelves for longer than necessary before her friend realized that she wasn’t really focusing on the equipment.

“Hey. Why don’t you take a little break. I can get this stuff ready,” Ashley soothed, as she put her arm around Emma’s shoulder and gently pulled her into a side hug.

“No, I’ve got this. Honestly,” she added as she saw her assistant’s eyebrows raise and her mouth start to open.

“So did you get a chance to talk to your dad last night?” Ashley questioned.

“Yeah, I called him right after supper. He was glad to hear from me.”

“I’ll bet he was. How’s he doing?”

“Good. Busy. Ever since August started working part-time at that new lumber yard, and has been making recommendations for their woodworking business to the customers, their orders have really picked up.”

“Did you talk to August too?” Ashley knew that Emma’s adopted brother was one person that she would probably open up to.

“No, he was out on a date.”

“Anybody serious?”

“Dad said he thinks this may be their fourth date. Which means they’ve likely been dating for months for all the information that August has probably shared with him,” laughed Emma.

“But it helped talking to Marco at least, didn’t it?”

Emma shrugged. “He just doesn’t know what to say to me. If Mom was still alive, she probably would, but, you know, men have a harder time with things like this. Mom tried to prepare us all to go on without her by the time she died, but I doubt that she had told Dad how to deal with his daughter’s heart getting broken 10 years in the future.”

Ashley’s own heart ached for her friend. She’d seen how happy Emma seemed to be in the few weeks that she had dated Neal. If anyone deserved happiness, it was Emma. She’d been abandoned at birth and raised in foster care until she was ten years old, when she was finally adopted by Marco and Penny Swan. They’d always longed for another child to be a sibling for their son August, but had never been able to have one. Since Emma and August were the same age, people often mistook them for twins, and as the two grew up, they were almost inseparable. Marco doted on his daughter and bragged about her to anyone who would listen.

However, it was Penny to whom Emma was the closest. She was the mother that Emma had always dreamed of as a little girl. They talked and laughed and shopped together, sharing secrets and wishes in conversations that often went long into the night. But when Emma was 17 years old, her mother lost her two year battle with cancer. Penny had hoped to watch her daughter go to her senior prom and graduate, to watch her go on to college and get married, but it wasn’t meant to be.

As a result of helping to care for her mother, Emma set her heart on becoming a Physical Therapist, and started at a community college in order to save some money. That’s where she met Ashley, who was getting her Associate degree to become a Physical Therapist’s Assistant. Emma went on to finish her four year degree, and then her PT doctorate. Right after that, she was hired to work at this Army base physical therapy office, where Ashley already worked as an assistant. Emma felt very lucky to be reunited with her friend and, even though she knew her skill and work ethic got her the job, she was sure Ashley had put in more than a few good words for her.

In the weeks since Neal’s death, Ashley had seen her friend trying to push away her grief by working harder than ever. She was worried that one day, the dam would burst and Emma would break down. While she knew that the relationship between the two wasn’t very far along, she also knew that Emma let very few people get close to her. It wasn’t that she was prickly or difficult, she just tried to protect her heart from being hurt again. Ashley supposed it was a defense mechanism that developed during the first ten years of her life, when no one showed her the love that every child deserves. Then it was reinforced when she lost the one person she loved more than anyone else.

Emma finished organizing the equipment that Ashley had laid on the table, then turned to address her friend. “Would you mind going out front to meet Sergeant Jones and escort him back? Since it’s his first therapy session, I’d like him to be greeted by one of us as soon as he arrives.” Ashley nodded and headed toward the front desk, realizing that Emma had, once again, effectively ended a conversation that hit a little too close to home.

**********

At 28 years of age, Killian Jones could measure his life by tragedies. When he was 13, his mother died of congenital lung disease, and his father moved Killian and his 18-year-old brother Liam from Ireland to his home country, the United States. Four years later, his brother was killed in a Naval aviation training accident. Three years after that, his father died of a sudden heart attack and, with no family left and nowhere to go, Killian joined the Army. Twenty four days ago, he was injured in the IED explosion, and eight days later, Milah walked out on him.

Today he was starting his sessions with the physical therapist to strengthen his arm and prepare him for a prosthesis. He’d already had his preliminary appointment, at which the assistant helped him fill out all of his paperwork, and Dr. Swan performed her evaluation. He had to admit that the therapist was beautiful. He’d had to have been _blinded_ by the blast not to notice that. And she seemed to be very good at her vocation, from what he could gather after their brief time together.

Still, he wondered if this therapy would even work. Maybe his arm was too damaged to be able to use an artificial hand. He knew that he shouldn’t always think negatively, but in his experience, it was easier to just prepare for the worst instead of thinking positive thoughts, since those almost always got dashed. If he had his way, he’d just sit in his room at the barracks, and try to forget about the rest of the world. There was nothing in it for him anyway.

Killian arrived at the center, and struggled to push himself out of the Army-appointed car. Then he turned, thanked the Private who served as his driver, and limped to the entrance.

Once inside, he was greeted with a wide smile from the Physical Therapist’s Assistant. “Nice to see you again, Sergeant Jones. Come right this way please.” Killian dropped back to follow a few paces behind her in order to avoid any conversation. Ashley led him to a table covered with blue vinyl in the corner of the large room, and gestured for him to take a seat.

“I’m just gonna take some of your vital signs real quick before Dr. Swan gets started with you. Is that alright?”

Killian nodded and allowed her to take his temperature, blood pressure and pulse rate, while Ashley chatted with him about the weather and what they were going to do during his session. Killian nodded politely, but didn’t say a word.

“Okay. Everything looks to be in order. Emma will be with you in just a couple of minutes. I’ll go tell her you’re ready.”

Soon, in front of him, Killian noticed a pair of light green Vans. He dragged his eyes up to take in khaki pants and a maroon polo before he reached the therapist’s face, though he didn’t make eye contact with her.

Emma knew that the soldier was probably self-conscious about his amputated hand and the other wounds that were visible. But to her eyes, his handsomeness wasn’t diminished by the angry-looking scars that were still healing on his face. He was definitely one of the most attractive men she had ever seen.

“Hello again, Sergeant Jones. Are you ready to get started?”

“Yes Ma’am,” he said quietly.

“Please don’t call me Ma’am,” she chuckled. “You can call me Dr. Swan or Emma, Sergeant Jones.”

“It’s Killian”, he replied, turning his head to the side to mutter, “since I won’t be a Sergeant much longer.” Emma heard him say it under his breath, but as much as she wanted to ask him if he was planning to take a medical discharge from the Army, she knew she shouldn’t say anything. His intentions were his own business. She just needed to do her job to help him recover, so he _could_ stay in the Army, if he chose to.

Emma motioned to his left arm. “We’ll have to take your bandages off before we begin.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Killian lifted his arm. Emma began to undo the tape and unwind the gauze. When she got to the last layer, she went more slowly, being careful not to pull in case it was stuck to the nearly healed wound. Ashley had come back into the room and was taking the discarded dressing as Emma handed it to her.

“It looks like it’s still healing well. Let me just check to make sure there’s not too much pain.” She looked up at him to see if he reacted. He remained still, with his eyes on the floor.

The therapist carefully examined his wrist, touching it here and there with a gloved finger. 

“Does this hurt?” A shake of his head. “Any discomfort here?” Another shake. At one spot, he flinched as she touched it and Emma drew back. “Is that a tender spot?”

Killian shrugged. “Maybe just a bit.” She had noticed at their first meeting that he spoke with a trace of an accent, which she couldn’t place. She thought she might be able to if she heard him string together more than four words at a time.

“Well, it looks like we should be able to get some work done today. I’m assuming that Ashley told you what we intend to do?”

Killian nodded. “Yes Ma’am, I mean, Dr. Swan.”

“What unit are you with?” she asked by way of conversation, trying anything to get the stoic soldier to open up to her, even just a little. He stated the number of his unit and Emma froze with the recognition. A hot sensation, like burning lava, travelled from the top of her head to settle in her stomach. She busied herself with rearranging the bands and weights that she intended to use for the therapy session, while trying to get her breathing and heart rate under control.

Neal’s unit.

Killian Jones had been injured in the same blast that killed Neal.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma learn more about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I get paid for writing this, half of my royalties are going to Mary for ALL of her help with this story! I seriously couldn’t write this without her! My gratitude also goes to Kym who encouraged me months ago to put this story out there, Krystal who is always so generous with her comments and Saj my new friend & best cheerleader.

Emma was lost in thought as she ate a chicken salad sandwich in her office. Her schedule was full of patients, but it was one in particular that was weighing on her mind far more often than any other. She had treated Killian Jones four times now and, despite seeing some slight improvements physically, she hadn’t been able to reach him on any other level.

After calming herself down at that first session, Emma had worked with him for nearly an hour, showing him how to do the stretching exercises for his arm and thigh, which had also taken the impact from the blast, then massaging his muscles when he was done. In that time, he had barely said half a dozen words and never made eye contact with her. When she announced that the session was over, he nodded his thanks and left silently.

The next three sessions followed the same pattern. Robotic answers to her questions. Completion of the exercises slowly but steadily. Grunts of pain, but no admissions of it. Patiently waiting for the timer to go off so the post-treatment ice could be removed, then limping back out the door, having barely spoken a word.

Emma knew that there was probably more than the physical pain which was causing this man to seem so defeated. She was at a loss for how to help him. _Who are you kidding, Emma?_ she thought to herself. _You aren’t dealing with your pain so well. How can you hope to help someone else who is hurting so badly?_

***********

Killian looked at the clock and sighed. The car would be here in a few minutes to take him to his next physical therapy session. He subconsciously rubbed at his left wrist, massaging it in small circles the way that Dr. Swan had shown him. He had finally admitted to some pain, and she’d explained that when a limb is taken so traumatically, the amputee often experiences phantom pains. Then she’d given him some ideas of how to manage those pains when they occurred.

The sessions _were_ helping. He could feel some strength returning to his arm and leg and that, along with the ringing in his ears finally diminishing, made him feel halfway human again. Not that it mattered. His body might feel better, but his heart was still in tatters.

************

“That’s enough, Jones. You’re pushing yourself too hard.”

Killian shook his head, flinging sweat in different directions. “I’m fine.”

Emma put her forearms on the table and leaned over it until she was at eye-level with him. “I’m gonna let you in on a little secret. I’m pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me.”

Killian ground his back teeth together before he gritted out, “I’m telling you the truth.”

Emma straightened up. “Are you _really_ sure that you are?”

The two of them stared at each other as Killian’s jaw ticked. After several long moments, he finally broke eye contact with her as he looked down at the floor and flatly stated, “Fine, then. I’m done.”

Emma sighed. As she began massaging his muscles, she wondered if she would ever be able to make a connection with Killian Jones.

***********

The next session started the same way as all the others. Killian was working too hard, as if he _wanted_ to cause himself more pain.

“You need to go easier on yourself,” Emma chastised. “We’ve talked about this. Pain is there to tell you when you’ve done enough. You can’t push past that threshhold or you’re going to cause more injury to yourself.”

“What does it matter anyway? I’m already a cripple,” Killian said, with resignation in his voice.

Emma squatted down and looked him squarely in the face. “You are NOT a cripple,” she whispered fiercely. “You CANNOT think of yourself that way.”

Killian looked up to make eye contact with her, something he rarely ever did. Emma swallowed thickly. She had never seen anyone’s eyes filled with so much sadness and anguish, and she’d been looking in a mirror all of her life. She’d be willing to bet that the pain evident in his eyes wasn’t all caused by the injuries that he had suffered from the blast.

“It’s the way other people see me.”

Emma studied him. “Would I be wrong in thinking that it’s not _people_ who you think see you that way, but a particular _person_?”

She saw his eyes begin to fill with tears before he turned away from her, furiously blinking them away. “Are we finished for today?”

“Not quite. I’m your physical therapist, Killian. My job is to help you recover physically. But your physical health is influenced by your emotional well-being. If you’re not emotionally healthy, your physical recovery is going to take much longer.” She hesitated, then put her hand on his shoulder. He jerked involuntarily, but still didn’t look at her. “I want you to know that you can talk to me Killian. I may not be trained to help people emotionally, but I can relate to your hurting heart.”

He finally turned back to her. “How could you _ever_ know how I feel?” he asked coldly. It was the first time that she’d heard any emotion in his voice.

Emma contemplated her next words. She didn’t really want to tell him, but she knew that she’d already started down that path, and she didn’t think she should go back now. Not if it could help her reach him. “Because that IED blast took something from me too. Just....not in the same way.” She paused, ran a hand over her face, then blurted out, “I was dating Neal Cassidy.”

Killian jerked his head up so quickly that Emma wondered if she’d have to start treating him for the effects of whiplash. “You’re _Neal’s_ Emma?”

***********

 _Neal's Emma_. The words hit her like a punch to the gut. Why would he call her that? What had Neal said about her? She tried to steady herself, then looked back up at Killian.

“N-Neal told you about me?” she stammered.

Killian cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable that he’d said what he did. “Aye. He talked about you often. Always respectfully, mind you. To hear him tell it, you were the reason why the sun came up in the morning, and the stars came out at night. He...he was quite taken with you.”

Emma closed her eyes and turned to walk a few steps in the opposite direction, rubbing her hands up and down her arms as if she was trying to get warm.

‘He was quite taken with you.’

If she was being honest with herself, she had felt the same way about him. As much as she tried to protect her heart from being hurt, she’d failed with Neal. She could honestly say that she hadn’t fallen in love with him, but she _couldn’t_ deny that, given time, she most likely would have. She’d felt that door to her heart being cracked open every time that she and Neal had talked after his friend’s therapy sessions, and then at their coffee meetings and on their dates. But it hadn’t been a bad thing. It had felt good and she’d been happy.

Where had it gotten her, though? Right back where she started from, but with even more holes in her heart.

“Emma? Are you alright?”

She jumped. She’d been so lost in thought that she hadn’t even heard Killian come up beside her.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. Or to, um, to hurt you in any way. I just didn’t put two and two together to figure out that the beautiful therapist Neal was dating was actually you.”

Emma glanced away from him so he wouldn’t see her tears.

“He said that? He called me beautiful?”

“Beautiful, amazing, intelligent, witty, fun. He used many adjectives to describe you. But as I said, he was always respectful, and very much in awe of you.”

Emma wiped at the tears trickling down her cheeks. Then she straightened her shoulders and stated, with just a slight quaver in her voice, “Ashley will do your massage and ice treatment. Keep doing your exercises at home. I’ll see you on Wednesday.” Then she quickly left the room.

Killian dropped his head. He should’ve just kept his mouth shut. She’d said that she could relate to his hurting heart, but he couldn’t take her word for it. He had to act like he was the only one in the world who’d ever experienced heartbreak. And now he’d hurt her even more.

He realized that she’d known all along that he’d been injured at the same time that Neal was killed. Yet she hadn’t said anything until now. She’d gone on treating him, even though she had that tragic connection with him.

He wondered if she’d ask someone else to take over his treatments, now that he’d basically forced her to tell him. He wouldn’t blame her if she did. But suddenly, he realized that he really didn’t want her to. At the beginning, he hated coming here because it all seemed so pointless. That had changed though, because of her. She urged him to work toward his recovery, and didn’t show him any pity or sympathy. She treated him like a normal person, and he was actually starting to look forward to their sessions.

And now, he’d gone and screwed everything up.

***********

Emma knew that dismissing Killian and leaving the room the way she did wasn’t professional, and hadn’t been fair to him. But she also knew that if she’d stayed one more minute, she might’ve broken down in front of him, and that was something that she just wouldn’t let herself do.

So she went into her office and tried to regain her composure. Pacing around, clenching and unclenching her fists, she tried not to think about everything that he’d told her. But try as she might, his words kept repeating over and over in her head. After several minutes, the calming breaths that she was attempting to take began to come out as sobs instead.

Finally giving into her heartbreak for the first time since Neal’s death, Emma sat down at her desk, put her head on her arms, and wept for all that she had lost...again.

*********

Killian was surprised when Dr. Swan was waiting for him in the therapy room two days later. She greeted him with a smile and acted as though nothing had happened. He was relieved and worked up to, but not past, his limits, in order to meet her expectations. He supposed it was his way of apologizing to her.

However, he still had a secret that he was keeping from his therapist, and he knew that, until he told her, he wouldn’t be able to give her his full concentration. He just couldn’t bring himself to do it that day.

**********

His opportunity came at the end of their next session. Emma had told Ashley to go ahead and leave for lunch. The room was empty, as everyone else was already finished for the morning. She was placing the ice bags on Killian’s wrist and thigh, and setting the timer, when she heard him speak very quietly.

“I’m sorry about Neal.”

Emma sighed. “Yeah, thanks. So am I.”

“No. I mean, I’m _really_ sorry. It should’ve been me.”

“It shouldn’t have been _anyone_ , Killian.” Emma looked into his eyes and saw the familiar anguish in them. This time, there seemed to be another emotion swirling around in the blue depths, but she couldn’t quite place what it was.

“I was the point man on our patrol that day. A dust devil blew through and I got a load of sand in my eyes. I tried to wash it out, but my vision was still impaired. Neal volunteered to take point. He was always the first one to jump in and help like that. Anyway, a few minutes later….well, you know what happened.”

All of this was said while his eyes were on the floor. When he finally dragged them up to meet Emma’s again, she realized what the other emotion was that she had noticed in them before.

It was guilt.

***********

Emma swallowed down the lump in her throat. She wanted to turn and leave the room again, but she knew if she did, it would just add to his guilty feelings.

“Killian, I know it can’t be easy for you to live with that. It’s a terrible thing that happened, but it’s not your fault. It was an accident.”

“It was NOT an accident!” he said vehemently. It was the most emotion she’d ever seen from him. “Those devices are purposely placed to kill and maim, and to do the most destruction possible. The people who put it there did exactly what they wanted to do. They killed Neal, and they injured three more of us. My life is ruined because of them! That is no accident, Emma!”

His shoulders slumped. It was as if he’d spent all of his energy in that outburst of emotion.

Emma sat down beside him on the treatment table. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before she spoke softly. “I’m sorry, Killian. You’re right. That explosion was planned by some very evil people, which just proves it wasn’t because of anything that you did, or didn’t do. Neal’s death is because of _them_. Your injuries are because of _them_. You’re not to blame for _any_ of it. Don’t let it ruin your life.”

Killian pushed himself off of the table. “It already did,” he mumbled, and he walked out of the room.

***********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian have a lighter conversation. Some new characters are introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you to Mary for your super beta skills, Kym for always being such a sweet friend, Krystal for your superlative feedback and Saj for cheering me on.

“Hello?”

“Aug, what was it like when you broke your hand that one time?” Emma spit out in a rush of words, as soon as August answered his phone. 

“I’m just fine, Sis. How nice of you to ask,” he responded. Somehow, Emma could  _ hear  _ the smirk on his face.

“Shut up, you total idiot. I need some information for a patient that I’m treating.”

“Ah, so that’s all I am to you now? A source of information? You don’t even care about your dear brother’s life anymore?” he asked in his poutiest voice. 

Emma heaved a sigh of exasperation. “Fine. How are you? Are you married yet? Any kids? Pets? Have you flown to the moon?” she asked sarcastically. 

August burst out laughing. “That’s the Emma that I know and love. So, to answer your questions that were so sweetly asked. Good. Not yet, but I’m working on it. None that I know of. Not unless you count an annoying cricket that resides somewhere in my house, and chirps incessantly at night. And yes I did, last week. Did our father not tell you about that?”

“Ugh! Speaking of annoying!” she retorted, but she couldn’t keep the laughter out of her own voice. She loved the relationship that she had with her brother, even if his goal in life was to tease and irritate her. 

“Now that we’re all caught up, what exactly do you want to know?”

“When you broke your hand, what were the hardest things for you to do one-handed?”

“Well,” August said thoughtfully, “I was only fourteen at the time so that was nearly thirteen years ago. You’re asking a lot of me to remember back that far.”

“All you did the whole six weeks that your hand was in a cast, was whine about not being able to use it! Now you can’t remember anything about it?”

“Calm down, Sis. I didn’t say I  _ couldn’t _ remember, just give me a minute. Why is this so important to you?”

“Because,” Emma explained, “this patient of mine had to have his left hand amputated and, um, I’m just trying to find some ways to, uh, you know, to make things easier for him.”

August considered for a minute. “So, he’s just a patient then?”

“Of course. What else would he be?” Emma demanded. 

“I don’t know. You seem a little flustered when you’re talking about him. I’m just wondering if you have another reason for wanting to help him.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. You tell me.”

“August, don’t even go there. He’s my patient.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t be interested in him. He won’t be your patient forever.”

“Seriously? Have you forgotten that I just...that the guy I was dating...that it hasn’t been that long since…”

August interrupted her rambling. “I haven’t forgotten, Em,” he said gently. “I know you’re still hurting. Forget I said anything. It was stupid of me.”

Both of them were quiet for several moments. Finally, August broke the silence. “Buttoning my shirt was really hard. I never realized buttons were so little. That’s when I went through a t-shirts only phase. And tying my shoes, of course. Mom had to buy me loafers to wear. Um, let’s see...pulling up my pants. I know that sounds a little weird, but think about it. You use both hands at the same time. Even taking a shower was tricky. I couldn’t get my cast wet, so that made it even more of a challenge. There’s so many things that we do with two hands without even thinking about it. After I got my cast off, I swore I’d never take having both hands for granted again.”

Emma nodded, then realized that he couldn’t see her through the phone. “Yeah, I see what you mean. So what helped you the most?”

“Just, um, I guess, trying to keep things simple. Like the pullover shirts and slip-on shoes. Learning to use other parts of my body along with my right hand, since it was my left hand that I broke. For instance, I’d hold a peanut butter jar under my left armpit and twist the lid with my right hand. Oh, and asking for help when I couldn’t figure out a way to do it by myself. Does any of that help?”

“Yeah, it does. I don’t think this guy  _ will _ ask anyone for help, to be honest. He, um, he’s very closed off. I’m just trying to find some way to make a connection. I’m worried about him.”

“Well, if I know you, and I do, you’re gonna keep trying until you figure out a way.”

“So you’re telling me that I’m persistent?” 

“That’s one way to put it. I think I’d use the word stubborn.”

“Whatever you say, Augie Doggie.”

August groaned. “How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that ridiculous nickname?”

“At least 327 more times,” Emma chuckled. “But seriously, Aug, I really do appreciate the help. Now, Dad says that you’ve been dating someone?”

“Yeah, for a few weeks now. Her name is Claire. I met her when she came into the lumber yard to order new cabinets for her bathroom.”

The siblings continued to catch up on each other’s lives for another twenty minutes before they ended the call. After they hung up, Emma thought about how August had assumed that there might be more behind her inquiries than just being Killian’s therapist, but she quickly pushed it from her mind. He was her patient, and that’s all he could ever be.

**********

“So, how’s it going with the Occupational Therapist?” Emma asked Killian, as she watched him do his exercises. She knew that he had started OT earlier that week. 

“Fine.”

“I hear you’ve been assigned to Ruby,” Emma said, looking at him out of the corner of her eye to see his reaction. She and Ruby had worked together with other patients before. They found it beneficial to discuss the progress or lack of progress that their mutual patients made, so she knew Ruby’s personality. 

“Aye. She’s….quite something. And here I thought you were the fiery one,” he chuckled. 

Emma was glad that he wasn’t looking at her when he said it, because her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Had Killian Jones just made a joke? And then almost actually laughed?

She recovered from her slight shock to say, “Oh really? I guess you’ll appreciate me more now, won’t you?” He looked up at her and smiled. Emma was surprised at how much his face was transformed by that simple action. She already knew that he was a handsome man, but the smile on his face made him look stunning. 

She gave a little cough, then continued the conversation. “What kinds of things are you working on with her?”

“Basic things like getting dressed, cooking, and personal hygiene stuff. Most of the time, it’s quite frustrating because I keep forgetting that I can’t use two hands. She’s also helping me figure out what kind of prosthesis would be best for me, and is getting me prepared for that.”

Again, Emma was surprised. She hadn’t expected him to give her such an extensive answer, since he usually offered as few words as possible. Maybe the last couple of sessions, when they had opened up to each other a little, had served as a turning point for them. 

“I was talking to my brother the other day…”

“You have a brother? Older or younger?”

“Two-and-a-half months older.”

Killian looked confused. “Excuse me?”

Emma laughed. She was used to this reaction from people when she told them how close in age she and August were. “I said, my brother is a little over two months older than me.”

“Wow, okay, that’s um...your poor mum!” he sputtered. 

“I’m adopted,” Emma explained with another laugh. “My parents adopted me when I was ten. August is their biological child, and we both just happened to be almost the exact same age.” 

“Oh, well that makes more sense then.” 

“Yeah.” Emma put her hand on his arm to stop his movement. “That should do it. Let’s start on your leg exercises now.”

He adjusted himself to his next position on the table, while Emma grabbed ankle weights. “So what were you saying about talking to your brother? August, was it?”

“Uh-huh. August, born in August, although he was named after our great-grandfather and not the month. It just happened to work out that way. Anyway, he broke his hand when he was fourteen and had to have it in a cast for six weeks or so. I was asking him what he remembered were the hardest things for him to do. I know it’s not the same as your situation, but I thought it might help me to know.”

Killian looked up at the therapist, who was busy adjusting the velcro on the weights around his ankle. He was surprised, but touched, that she would go to the trouble of trying to find more ways to help him. He had assumed that after each session was over, she didn’t give him a second thought until the next appointment. 

“So what did he say?”

“Similar to what you’re working on with Ruby. Buttoning shirts, tying shoes, putting on clothes, opening jars, things like that. He said that after he got his cast off, he didn’t take having two hands for granted anymore.” Her cheeks filled with color. “Oh Killian! I’m so sorry! That was a completely insensitive thing for me to say!” 

“That’s okay, Swan. He’s right. There are so many things that I used to do with two hands, and never gave it a second thought. Now I’m having to find all new ways to do them.”

Emma noticed how he had called her by her last name only, but she didn’t say anything. She actually liked the way it sounded with his accent. 

“So, what kind of prosthetic hand are you considering?”

Killian finished his first set of leg stretches and started on the next set. “I didn’t even realize that there were so many different kinds. I’ve been doing research on all of them, along with what the prosthetist and Ruby have shown me. I’m leaning toward the hook-like attachment. I know it won’t look as natural, but it has all I would need to function, since it acts like a finger and a thumb.”

Emma hummed her agreement. “That makes sense. Did they say if it would be easier to use?”

“I guess I’ll find out. I’m supposed to get fitted for it tomorrow and then it should be ready in two or three weeks.”

“That would be just about the time that our sessions will be wrapping up then.”

Killian halted his exercise abruptly. “What? You mean I won’t be coming here any more?”

Emma’s eyebrows raised. “No, Killian. My job is to help you regain your strength and mobility. You’ve shown me that you’re making good progress. I’ll be doing an evaluation in a couple of weeks, but I don’t expect to be working with you much longer.”

He resumed his exercises, but didn’t say anything more. After he finished, Emma gave him the usual muscle massage and ice treatment, while he remained mostly silent. Then he nodded his goodbye and left. 

Emma wondered why he’d cut off the conversation. She had been enjoying talking to him, and hearing him reply with more than one or two word answers. Her mind went back over the last thing that she’d said to him. She thought he would be happy to hear that he wouldn’t be coming in for treatments anymore. Could he possibly be upset about that news? 

Then she realized something.  _ She _ wasn’t looking forward to the end of their sessions. Somewhere along the way, she had come to enjoy seeing Killian Jones on a regular basis. 

**********

Killian sat in his private room back at the barracks, trying to fill out forms to initiate his medical discharge. After reading the same line in the instructions four times, he finally pushed the laptop away from him. Then he scrubbed his hand over his face, rubbing at the scruff that he’d allowed to grow, since the wounds on his face made it difficult to shave. 

Why did the thought of no longer going to physical therapy upset him? He could tell that he was improving with every treatment, almost walking normally and regaining strength in his arm. He could continue doing the exercises himself in the privacy of his room, and wouldn’t have to go out in public as often. That would mean seeing fewer people who made him feel self-conscious about his injuries. 

But it would also mean not seeing Emma Swan, and he didn’t want to think about why that fact bothered him. 

*********

Emma and Ruby sat at a table outside the small diner where they had met for lunch. They wanted to take advantage of the warm, sunny weather after a few days of rain and chilly temperatures. Besides occasionally working with the same patients, the two had become friends, and regularly got together for lunch breaks. 

After sharing some small talk and personal news, their conversation turned to their current shared patient. 

“You’ve done a good job with Killian Jones,” Ruby observed. “For as bad as his injuries were, he’s recovered most of his muscle tone, and I think he’ll do well with the prosthesis when he gets it.” 

“Yeah, we were just discussing that yesterday during his treatment.”

“Discussing? As in, actually talking to each other? How did you get Mr. Stoic to speak to you?” Ruby asked, with comically wide eyes. 

Emma sighed. “It’s taken a while, believe me. It’s just been in the last two or three sessions that we’ve really had any kind of conversation. I felt like he was finally starting to open up, but yesterday, as soon as I told him that he wouldn’t have to come to PT much longer, he clammed up and hardly said anything the rest of the time he was there. I just can’t seem to figure him out.”

“Maybe he’s just shy. Or self-conscious. Or both.”

“Maybe. But I have a feeling it might be more than that. He just seems so….sad. I mean, obviously he’s been through a terrible ordeal, but somehow I think his emotional wounds are worse than his physical ones. I just wish I could help him.”

Ruby studied her friend, then spoke carefully. “I think you’re probably right, but the psychotherapist that he’s seeing should be helping him with that….unless there’s something else you need to tell me? Emma, are you maybe, I don’t know, developing feelings for this guy?”

“You sound like my brother!” Emma exclaimed. “You do know that the guy I was dating was just killed a couple of months ago, don’t you?”

Ruby reached across the table to take one of her friend’s hands. “Look, I’m not trying to make light of your loss, or to be insensitive to your feelings. But Neal’s been gone for longer than you even dated him. I know you really cared for him, but it  _ is  _ okay if you start liking someone else.”

Letting go of Emma’s hand, Ruby held her own up in front of her face, studying her red fingernail polish as she said, “It just seems like you’re showing a lot of concern for a guy who’s only your patient.”

“I’m  _ always  _ concerned about my patients. This one isn’t any different,” Emma replied. 

But somehow, she knew that what she was saying wasn’t quite true. And if she was completely honest with herself, she would admit that it scared her how often she thought about Killian Jones.

*********

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and letting me know your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Margaret & David are introduced into the story, Emma & Killian share stories about their families with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can post this chapter so soon after the previous one because of Mary, who got up extra early on a Sunday & went to work editing it. Thanks to Krystal, whose comment about what she wanted to do to Milah is quoted in this chapter, Kym for making a posting guide to walk me through the process, & Saj who gives me honest feedback on the sneak peeks that I send to her.

Emma removed the ice pack that was wrapped around the knee of her friend and patient, David Nolan, then turned to speak to his wife Mary Margaret, who was sitting in a chair along the wall. 

“I am SO glad that you were able to come with David today, and that I'm one of the first people to hear the news!” she exclaimed, as her friend stood up to give her a hug. 

“Well, it just worked out since I took the day off to go to the doctor. We were pretty sure that I was pregnant, but it was exciting to get it confirmed!” Mary Margaret said, giving Emma an extra firm squeeze. 

David walked over and put his arm around his wife’s shoulders, smiling down at her adoringly. “Yep! Best news ever!” he gushed, brushing a kiss to Mary Margaret’s temple. 

“Dave?”

Emma turned to see Killian arriving for his appointment. 

“Killian Jones!” David called out. He walked over to Killian and pulled him into a hug, pounding him on the back a few times. “How the heck are ya, buddy?”

Emma looked between the two of them. “You guys know each other?” 

David answered, “We went through basic together. Jones was in the bunk right next to me.” Turning to Killian, he said, “I’m sorry about what happened to you... and the others,” he glanced over at Emma. “I saw Will Scarlett leaving here the other day when I came in for my session. He says he’s about ready to go back on active duty.”

“Aye. He had the most minor injuries of any of us. Locksley is coming along too. He should be returning soon after Will.”

“How about you? How’s your recovery going?”

Killian’s eyes settled on Emma for a few seconds, then focused back on his friend. “I’m doing well, thanks to the world’s best physical therapist.”

David chuckled, “That she is!” 

Emma’s cheeks reddened at the compliments. 

“So why are you here?” Killian asked. 

“Remember how I was having problems with my knee while we were in basic? That’s part of the reason why I didn’t reenlist. Turns out I had partially torn my meniscus, and over the years, it kept getting worse. I finally had surgery about five weeks ago, and Emma is helping me recover.”

David turned around to his wife, gently pulling her forward. “Killian Jones, I’d like for you to meet my wife, Mary Margaret. We just got confirmation today that we’re expecting a baby!”

“Oh wow! Congratulations!” Killian said, shaking his friend’s hand. “And to you, Mary Margaret,” he added, turning to her and holding out his hand. But she moved to him with her arms open to give him a hug instead. 

“Thank you, Killian. David told me all about the guys he met in basic training. It’s nice to put a face to the name.”

“Well, listen man, we’d better get going so you can get your treatment started. Why don’t you give me your phone number? We’ll have you over for dinner sometime soon,” David said, reaching into his pocket for his phone. 

“You don’t have to go to that trouble,” Killian protested.

“We WILL have you over,” Mary Margaret insisted. “We usually invite Emma to dinner a couple of times a month, don’t we Emma?”

“They do, and I’ll attest to the fact that Mary Margaret is an excellent cook.”

“Hey! What about me? I’m no slacker!” David whined, handing Killian his phone so he could punch in his number. 

“You’re a wonderful cook too, sweetheart,” Mary Margaret soothed, winking at Emma. 

The group said their final goodbyes, and Killian walked over to sit down on the table that Ashley had just finished covering with paper. 

“Small world, huh?” he said, scratching behind his ear, then smoothing the hair down at the nape of his neck. 

Emma started putting the exercise bands around his wrist. “Yeah. I had no idea that you knew David.”

“Sounds like you have more of a connection to them than just being Dave’s therapist.”

She nodded. “When I transferred to a four-year school after attending community college, I answered an ad in the paper looking for a roommate. Mary Margaret was one of the people living in the house. We ended up sharing a room for the next two years and became good friends. We’ve stayed in touch, and now we live just a few blocks away from each other.”

“She seems very nice.”

“She definitely is. She and David are a perfect match. I was in their wedding party about three years ago. I’m so happy that they’re gonna have a baby!”

Killian hummed his agreement. “Do you live far from here?”

“Nope. Just about fifteen minutes from the base. It’s great living so close to them. They watch my dog if I have to be away overnight.”

“Ah! You have a dog!”

“Yeah, a little white Maltese mix named Evie. She’s a rescue from the shelter where David works.”

“It doesn’t surprise me that he ended up working in a place like that. He’s one of the most compassionate guys I’ve ever met.”

Emma nodded. “You got that right. He’s pretty special. He’s almost like another brother to me.”

They continued trading stories about their friends, as Killian worked through his exercise routine. Emma was pleased to see him talking and laughing about his memories with David, and relieved that he seemed to have moved past the sullen mood that he’d displayed at the end of the previous session. 

*********

“I wonder if Killian is seeing anyone?” Mary Margaret asked, as they drove home. 

“Will told me that he was dating a woman for a few months before he was injured,” he replied. “But she broke it off when he was transferred back to the base hospital. Will was in the bed next to him, and he heard her tell Killian that she didn’t want to be with a cripple. She called him damaged goods.”

“That witch! I want to claw her eyes out!”

David looked over in surprise. He didn’t remember _ever_ hearing such venom in his sweet wife’s voice before. 

Mary Margaret saw the shock on his face. “I am NOT sorry! How dare she treat him like that? He’s a hero!” 

David turned his eyes back to the road. “ _Nobody_ deserves to be treated like that, least of all Killian. He’s already lost everyone he’s ever loved. Poor guy mostly kept to himself at the beginning of basic. Eventually he warmed up a bit and we got to know him. He’s a really good guy.” 

“I can tell that he is.” She snuck a glance at her husband. “I also think that he might be interested in Emma.”

“What? How can you tell that after meeting him for all of five minutes?” David spluttered. 

“I’m a reading interventionist. I’ve been trained to observe all kinds of responses, both verbal and nonverbal, so I notice these things. I saw the way that he looked at her, and,” she continued quickly, to cut off her husband’s protests that she saw coming, “she looked at him pretty much the same way.”

“Mary Margaret, please don’t push anything. They’ve both suffered significant losses recently.”

“I know that they’ve had their hearts broken in two,” she replied softly. “But maybe, two halves could make a whole.”

David shook his head. He knew that once the seed was planted, his wife was going to keep trying to get it to grow. He just hoped that she wouldn’t do anything to upset Emma or Killian. 

*********

“My medical doctor submitted my discharge papers yesterday,” Killian shared with Emma at the start of his next appointment.

Emma wasn’t sure if she should congratulate him or not, so she decided to ask a question instead. “So, how do you feel about that?”

Killian shrugged. “Well, I wasn’t planning to re-enlist when my time was up, I just wish it hadn’t happened this way. I had no intention of making the Army my career, I only joined in the first place because…”

He seemed to catch himself. Emma looked up at him. “Because what, Killian?” she coaxed. 

He took a deep breath. “Because my father died and I didn’t have anywhere else to go.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” she said. She watched him do a few reps with the weights. “I, uh, I know what it’s like to lose a parent. My mom died when I was 17 after losing her battle with cancer. She’s the reason that I decided to be a physical therapist. I helped her do exercises throughout her entire illness. It was one way that I felt like I could help her.”

“I’m sure that wasn’t easy, Swan.”

They went several minutes without talking, while he continued his exercises. 

Finally Killian broke the silence to ask, “You said you have a brother. Is he your only family?”

“No, I have my dad, Marco. He’s a woodworker. He’s so talented that he can make a carving look like it could actually come to life.”

“Does he do it all by hand, with one of those...things?”

Emma chuckled, “You mean a chisel? Yeah, most of it. He’s got probably fifty different types of chisels. I remember a couple of months after Mom and Dad adopted me, I was out in his workshop snooping around. He came in and caught me attempting to use one by pulling it toward myself. He grabbed it away and I thought he’d start yelling at me. Instead, he explained that the tools were very sharp and he didn’t want me to get cut. Then he let me hold it while he guided my hands to carve into a piece of wood.”

She continued her story as she unstrapped the weights around his ankle. “We worked together for several hours, using different chisels that I chose. He helped me make a little treasure box. I was pretty clumsy with the tools, but he was so patient with me.”

She started massaging the muscles in his forearm. “I had always kept everything that I owned in a garbage bag. It made it easier to move from one foster home to another. After our time together in Dad’s workshop, I went upstairs, unpacked, and threw the garbage bag away for good. I finally felt like I was home.”

Emma finished her story and looked up at Killian. “I’m sorry. You probably didn’t care to hear about all of that, did you?”

“Nonsense, Emma. I like learning more about your beginnings.”

Just then, Ashley came over with the ice packs and helped Emma place them on his arm and thigh. After her assistant left, Emma asked, “What about you? Do you have any other family?”

Killian fidgeted on the table, before he answered in a monotone voice. “No, they’re gone.” 

Emma could almost feel the walls going up around her patient. She murmured, “I’m sorry,” but she knew that their conversation had come to an end. 

*********

Killian sat at the desk in his room, looking at the three pictures sitting on top of it. He picked up the one of his mother, his brother and himself. He remembered that day very well, even though he was only about six years old. It had been a good day for his mum, who often couldn’t go outside because of her lung condition. They had gone to the beach, and the picture was taken by his father after Killian and his mother had buried Liam in the sand, with only his head and toes sticking out. Alice had her arm slung over her youngest son’s skinny little shoulders and they both had huge smiles on their faces. Liam had his tongue sticking out and his eyes crossed. Killian ran his finger over the picture, tracing his mum’s face and then his brother’s. 

He replaced the picture and reached for the one beside it. This one had three people in it also, but this time it was the two boys and their father. It was taken soon after they had moved to the United States. They all had smiles for the camera, but he could tell that there was sadness in their eyes. In this one, they stood beside each other, but weren’t touching. They had all dealt with their grief in their own way, and it had been very isolating since none of them wanted to express their feelings out loud. It was even worse after Liam was killed. Even though he and his father were close, there always seemed to be an emotional barrier of sorts between them. 

Then he turned his eyes to the last picture. He didn’t even know why he kept it after the way that she had left him. It was almost like rubbing salt in the wound to look at her smiling face and the way she had her arms thrown around his neck. He remembered the day that this picture was taken also. He had just earned the rank of sergeant and she came to his pinning ceremony. She’d insisted that he put on his dress uniform to go out to dinner. Throughout the evening, she’d taken every opportunity to parade him around in front of people, even though it made him uncomfortable. Looking back on it, he could understand why his buddies kept telling him that she was only seeing him because she wanted the recognition of being with a man in uniform. 

Killian pushed his chair away from the desk and stretched his arms over his head. He was ashamed of how his therapy session with Dr. Swan had ended that day. Why had he been short with her, especially after she had just shared such a personal story with him? His family had all been gone for years now and it shouldn’t hurt as much to talk about them. He guessed that old habits were hard to break when it came to being emotionally vulnerable. 

Grabbing a towel and washcloth out of the linen closet, he went to take a shower. As he stood under the hot spray, he came to a decision. At his next PT appointment, he was going to share more information about his family with Emma. He felt like maybe she really _could_ identify with his feelings of loss and sadness. 

*********

Killian spent the next session making small talk with Emma while he completed his exercises. After she finished his massage and ice treatment, he lingered. His appointment was always at the end of the morning and he knew that she didn’t have another patient until after her lunch break. 

“I, uh, I’m sorry about not giving you a better answer to your question the other day, Swan,” he said haltingly.

“Which question was that?”

“The one about my family.”

Emma kept her eyes on the table that she was wiping off. “You don’t have to apologize for that, Killian. I completely understand if you don’t want to talk about such a painful subject.”

When he didn’t speak again for several moments, Emma looked up and met his gaze.

“I was born in Ireland,” he began. “It’s where my mum was from. We lived there until I was thirteen, which was when she died of cystic lung disease. My dad, my brother Liam, and I moved here soon after she passed. Liam was eighteen and had just graduated secondary school in Ireland. He went to college to get his bachelor’s degree, and then enlisted in the Navy because he wanted to become a Naval Aviator.”

Killian stopped. His throat had clogged and he was finding it difficult to speak. 

Emma saw that he was struggling. She put a hand on his shoulder and softly said, “Killian, you don’t have to tell me. I can see how hard it is for you.” 

He shook his head. “No, I want….I want you to know.” He swallowed hard and closed his eyes for a moment before he continued. “One day he was flying a training mission and something went wrong with one of the engines. He kept trying to get the jet under control, and ejected too late. It crashed, and he...he was killed.”

Emma squeezed his shoulder, giving him her silent sympathy that she couldn’t seem to voice at that moment. 

“My dad died of a heart attack three years later. That’s when I joined the Army,” Killian finished in one breath, as if he was just trying to get it all over and done with. 

When he finally lifted his eyes to Emma’s again, he saw what he had been hoping to see - not pity, but understanding. 

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for giving this story a chance and for letting me know what you think about it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian nears the end of his physical therapy sessions with Emma, Mary Margaret and David host a dinner with their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to the world's best beta Mary, who is learning some typical Midwest language as we go, my friends Kym, Krystal and Saj for all their feedback and support, and to Nikki for always leaving lovely comments.

“May I ask you something, Swan?” 

“Ask away, Jones.”

“You don’t have to answer if you’d rather not. I don’t want to offend you.”

“I’m not sure I like the direction you’re going with this.”

Emma was happy that Killian seemed to be more relaxed and open with her these days. Their therapy sessions together were winding down, and she would much rather spend them having a conversation with him, than in uncomfortable silence. 

He shifted the ice pack on his arm. “How long, um...how long did you date Neal?”

Emma looked him in the eye to let him know that she was okay with the question. “We dated for about four weeks. We talked for three or four weeks prior to that when he came by to pick up his friend who I was treating.”

“You mean Jefferson?”

“Yeah, that’s the guy. He was rather….eccentric.”

Killian smiled weakly. “That’s a good word for him. He was so odd that at first, he had a hard time fitting into the unit, until Neal took him under his wing and helped him along. He was pretty much Jeff’s only close friend. He’s had a really hard time of it since all this happened. He _is_ getting some counseling though.”

“I’m glad he’s getting the help he needs. I had a hard time picturing him being in the Army, to tell you the truth.”

“Aye. He works at it, but it’s just not a natural fit for him. I don’t know how he’ll do now that Neal is...now that Neal’s no longer here.” 

Emma could tell that he was being careful with his words so that he didn’t upset her. 

“Anyway, I had a lot of fun with Neal on our dates, but we didn’t have enough time together to form a _really_ close relationship. I do miss him though.”

Killian nodded. 

Emma changed the subject. “I hear that you’re getting your prosthetic tomorrow, is that right?”

“Aye. I’m a bit anxious to see how I do with it.”

“I’m sure you’ll do fine. Ruby tells me that you’ve made a lot of progress in the brief time that she’s worked with you.”

“She’s been a big part of that. She has high expectations, but I’m glad that she pushes me. Between the two of you, I feel almost normal again - physically, at least.” He glanced up at the clock. “I’m sorry, Swan. I’ve gone into your lunchtime.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Killian. I’ll always make time to talk to you, but your driver is probably waiting.”

“I’m sure he is, so I guess I’d better be going.”

“I’ll finish your evaluations at the next session. Your time with me will be over after that, and I’ll sign the papers for your dismissal.”

Killian tried to hide his disappointment. “That’s good news. I’ll, um, see you in a couple of days then.”

He had one more day with his therapist, and he wasn’t looking forward to their sessions coming to an end _at all_. 

*********

Emma went back into her office to eat a quick lunch, but she didn’t really have much of an appetite. She could lie to herself and say that she didn’t know why the thought of Killian’s therapy sessions coming to an end bothered her, but the truth was that she _did_ know. She knew it every time she looked at the clock and saw that it was getting close to his appointment time. She knew it every time she saw him walk through the door. She knew it when she touched him to tie the exercise band to his arm, and to do his post-treatment massage. And she knew it when she saw him smile at her before he left at the end of each appointment. The butterflies in her stomach were there _every time_. 

Emma was attracted to Killian, and despite her denials, and against her better judgment, she could tell that she was developing feelings for him that went beyond their patient/therapist relationship. 

Now the question was, what was she going to do about it?

*********

The next evening, Emma was in the Nolans’ kitchen with Mary Margaret, slicing the pork loin, when she heard the doorbell ring. Soon she heard David’s voice. “Hey Killian, come on in!”

Whipping around, Emma saw that Mary Margaret had fixed an innocent look on her face, as she concentrated on the task of putting the potatoes into a bowl more intently than was necessary. 

“Mary Margaret!” she whispered with a bit of panic in her voice. “Why is Killian here? You didn’t tell me that you invited him!”

“You heard us tell him that we would be having him over for dinner sometime. We’ve been so busy that I thought it would be more convenient to have you both over on the same night.”

If Emma hadn’t known her former roommate’s propensity for trying to make sure that everyone was as happily in love as she and her husband were, she might have bought her explanation. But she _did_ know, and she _didn’t_ buy it. 

“Does he know that I’m going to be here?” she demanded to know. 

“No, I...I didn’t have David tell him when he called to invite him,” Mary Margaret admitted. 

“You go out there right now and you tell him! I’m not gonna walk out there and make him uncomfortable because you’re trying to play matchmaker! He is my _patient_ , you know!”

“Not for much longer,” Mary Margaret replied, in a sing-song voice. Emma glared at her. 

“Oh, Emma. I’m not trying to set the two of you up. It’s just that, well, as much as I love you, I’ve never had to deal with loss like you have, so it’s hard for me to know what to say to you sometimes. Unfortunately, you and Killian have that in common, and I thought it might be nice if you had a chance to talk outside the therapy room, that’s all.”

Emma still had a hard time believing her friend’s explanation, but she decided that, given the circumstances, she was better off just to accept it. 

“Fine,” she huffed, “but you still need to go out and give him a heads-up.”

“I will, but Emma, please don’t be angry. I want this to be a nice dinner with our friends.”

“I’m not angry, and I promise to be on my best behavior, as long as you don’t try to push anything.”

Mary Margaret nodded and headed toward the door that led out of the kitchen. 

“Killian!” she greeted their guest. “I’m so glad that you could make it tonight!”

“Thanks very much for inviting me,” he answered, producing a small bouquet of flowers from behind his back. “I didn’t think it was appropriate to bring a pregnant lady a bottle of wine, so this is the best that I could do.”

“They’re just beautiful,” she smiled, accepting them and lifting them up to her nose. “Oh, I can smell the lilacs! I love Spring flowers, and these colors are some of my favorites. Thank you!”

Killian waved her appreciation away, blushing a bit. 

“I’m going to go find a vase to put these in so we can use them for a centerpiece. David, would you please help me and Emma carry everything to the table?” she asked, keeping one eye on Killian. 

He shot a look over toward the kitchen door, and then back to his hostess. “Emma’s here?”

“Yes. I’m sorry, I know I should have told you. If you’re not comfortable, please don’t feel like you have to stay.”

“No, no, it’s fine. As long as it’s okay with her.”

“To be honest, she didn’t know you were going to be here either. When she realized you were, she wanted me to tell you so that you wouldn’t be surprised like she was.”

David gave his wife an exasperated look, then turned to his friend. “We’ll just be a minute. Have a seat at the table, if you’d like,” he said, gesturing to the adjoining room. 

The pair headed into the kitchen, where they found a pacing Emma.

“Is he alright with me being here?” she asked.

“Yeah, he’s fine,” David answered. “I told you we should ask them before they both showed up here together,” he told his wife. 

Mary Margaret looked chagrined. “I know. I’ll remember that for next time.”

Emma wasn’t sure how she felt about the possibility of a next time, but she decided to let it slide and get on with their evening. She picked up the plate of pork and headed out the door while David helped Mary Margaret search for a vase. 

She found Killian in the small dining room, looking at the pictures on the walls. 

“Hi,” she greeted. 

He turned toward her and smiled. “Hello to you, Swan. Fancy meeting you here.”

“I know, right? Who would’ve ever guessed that Mary Margaret would invite us both to dinner on the same night?”

He chuckled at her sarcasm, then looked up as David and Mary Margaret came into the room. David was balancing the bowl of potatoes, one of gravy and another of cooked carrots, while his wife held the vase of flowers. They placed everything on the table, and invited their guests to sit down. Emma was relieved that her married friends sat together on one side of the table that was pushed up against the wall, so that she and Killian had the chairs on the ends, across from each other.

After saying the blessing, they passed the bowls of food around so everyone could serve themselves. 

Emma addressed Killian, “How did everything go with getting your prosthesis today?”

Killian swallowed his mouthful of food. “Good. After they put it on and made sure that it fit and was comfortable, Ruby worked with me for a couple of hours. She told me to take it off for the rest of the day so that I can get used to it gradually. Otherwise, it might make my arm sore.” 

“I’m sure you’ll get used to it in no time,” Mary Margaret assured him. “I had a student last year who had a prosthetic leg....” She continued her story about the little girl and how she managed, while Emma watched Killian intently. He was trying to cut his serving of pork into pieces, but the fork he was using wasn’t accomplishing the task. The tips of his ears were turning red, and she could tell that he was embarrassed. 

“Mary Margaret,” she interjected. “I like to eat pork loin in a sandwich. Do you have any bread?” 

“Oh! Of course! I’ll be right back.” She gave her friend a puzzled look and pushed herself away from the table.

“That’s a good idea! I think I’d like some barbecue sauce on my sandwich as well. I’ll come with you,” David said, giving Emma a knowing look before joining his wife. 

Killian knew exactly what his therapist had done. “Thanks for that,” he muttered, with his cheeks still flaming. 

“You can ask for help if you need it, you know. Nobody is going to think any less of you.”

“I don’t like to be a bother.”

“I know. But we’re your friends, Killian. We really don’t mind.”

Despite his embarrassment, he looked up at her with a smile. It was the first time that she had referred to him as her friend, and he rather liked the sound of it. 

After the married couple returned, the dinner went on, as they moved from one topic of conversation to another. David talked about the increasing number of pet adoptions now that the weather was getting nicer, and Mary Margaret told stories of how restless her students were, due to the same reason. Emma shared the antics of her little dog, which had them all laughing. 

Then the conversation turned back to Killian.

“I hear that you only have one more day of therapy left with Emma,” stated Mary Margaret.

“That’s right. She’ll probably be happy to be rid of me.”

“That’s not true! You’re one of my best patients.”

“I’m sure you say that to all of them.”

“She doesn’t say it to me!” David protested. 

“There’s a reason for that,” Emma said, trying and failing to keep the grin off her face. 

After throwing a scowl her way, David turned back to his friend. “How long is it going to take for your discharge to go through?” 

“A few weeks, it sounds like.”

“What do you have planned for when you get out?” Mary Margaret asked. 

Killian leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hand over his cheek while rubbing his thumb under his chin. “I really don’t know, but I’m trying to prepare a few things. I’ve been looking online to try to find a car to buy, so I at least have a way to get around. I’ve never bought one before, so I’m not sure what to look for.”

“Oh, David can help you with that! Ever since we found out we’re pregnant, he’s been looking for a more practical vehicle. He’s got all kinds of websites bookmarked.” 

“Yep! We can look at some of them after dessert, if you want to,” David offered.

“That would be great! I’m sort of out of my league, if you know what I mean.”

“Where do you plan to live?” was Mary Margaret’s next question. 

“I, uh, I haven’t figured that out either. I don’t really want to sign a lease on an apartment when I don’t know what I’m going to do. I suppose I’ll stay in a hotel for a while, until I have a better idea.”

Emma looked thoughtful. She hated that he might have to be in a hotel all by himself for an undetermined amount of time. 

“If I remember right, you had an interest in mechanical engineering and product design, didn’t you?” David asked his friend. 

“I did, but I’m not sure that it’s something I can do now,” Killian said, raising his left arm slightly. 

“So much of design is done using computers now,” David said, “Maybe you could look into taking some online courses to see what interests you.”

“That’s an idea. I’ve always wondered if I should’ve tried going to college. I guess now I have a chance to do that.”

“Who’s up for dessert?” Mary Margaret asked, rising from her chair. 

Soon they were all stuffed with peach cobbler and ice cream. Killian pushed back from the table and rubbed his belly. 

“Mary Margaret, that is the most delicious meal I’ve had since...honestly, I can’t even remember when,” he complimented. 

“Thank you, Killian. It doesn’t have to be that long before your _next_ home-cooked meal though. Will you please come join us again soon?”

“If you’ll have me, I’d love to.”

David got out of his chair and clapped him on the shoulder. “Absolutely we’ll have you! You’re always welcome here.” Killian smiled his appreciation at his friend. 

With all of them pitching in, they made quick work of clearing the table and taking care of the dishes. Then David and Killian headed to the computer in the corner of the living room to check out the car dealership websites, while Emma sat with Mary Margaret, looking through baby furniture catalogs. 

After a while, Killian glanced up at the clock. “Oh wow! I didn’t realize that it was nearly nine o’clock. I need to call my driver to come get me.” He stood up, as did everyone else. 

“I can…” David trailed off as he felt a sharp elbow jab to his rib cage. He looked over at his wife, who slightly inclined her head toward Emma. She didn’t need to say anything out loud for her husband to get the hint. 

“Um, you don’t have to call your driver, Killian. I can take you back to the base,” Emma told him. 

“I can’t ask you to do that, Swan. It would take you half-an-hour to drive me there and come back.” 

“You didn’t ask me to, I offered. It’ll take the driver a while to get here, and David probably needs to get to bed. It’s obvious that he needs his beauty sleep.”

“Oh, you’re _hilarious_ ,” David growled, as Mary Margaret covered her mouth to keep from laughing. 

Killian couldn’t hold in _his_ laugh, but he sobered up when his friend shot him a look. He cleared his throat and turned to Emma. “If you’re sure….”

“I am,” she quickly assured him. “As long as you trust my driving...”

“And that rattletrap car that she owns,” David threw in.

“Hey! Don’t be talking trash about my bug!”

“Ah! So that’s _your_ car out front,” Killian said. 

“Yes it is! Do you have something derogatory to say about it too?” Emma questioned.

Killian raised his arms in a sign of surrender. “Not a thing, I swear!”

The group said their goodbyes and thank yous, with some hugs and handshakes thrown in, then Killian followed Emma out to her beloved yellow Volkswagen Beetle.

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks very much for reading and commenting.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma say goodbye to each other. End of story. Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad my muse and my beta Mary cooperated and were so helpful to let me get this chapter ready to post on Memorial Day here in the United States. Neal Cassidy and Liam Jones are fictional characters who died in the service of their country for the purpose of this story. I’d like to acknowledge the real life heroes who have sacrificed their lives for the protection of our country, or any country for that matter. I am in awe of you and am truly grateful.

Killian folded himself into Emma’s car and watched as she slid in behind the steering wheel. 

“This is quite a vessel you captain, Swan. Stick shift, huh?” 

“Yep. I was pretty proud of myself when I learned to drive it.”

“How long have you had it?” he asked, looking around the interior. 

“I got it for my 16th birthday.”

“So, how long ago was that?”

Emma looked over at him with a smirk, “If you want to know how old I am, all you have to do is ask.”

“I was taught never to ask a lady her age.”

She laughed. “I’ll be twenty-seven in October. You’re twenty-eight, right?”

“Aye, as of last January.” 

“I thought I remembered that from your medical records.”

As Emma slowed the car to a stop, the brakes let out a squeal. “Sorry about that,” she said. “I know it’s probably time for me to get a different car, but this one is special because my parents gave it to me. I guess I’m just too sentimental.”

Killian looked at her for several seconds, then reached inside his shirt and pulled out a chain. He held up the ring that was on it and explained, “This was my mother’s engagement ring. I keep it close to me at all times.” Dropping the chain back into place, he then pulled a set of dog tags out of his pocket. “These…were Liam’s.” Looking over at her once again, he said, “I don’t think you’re too sentimental at all, Emma. I understand exactly why you want to hold onto your car.”

She couldn’t help but think that Mary Margaret had been right when she said that Killian could identify with Emma’s feelings. As she pressed the gas pedal and turned the wheel, she said, “I guess I need to figure out how to fit my car onto a chain to wear around my neck.”

Killian laughed out loud at that. Emma smiled as well, thinking how _this_ man barely resembled the one who had walked into her therapy room all those weeks ago. 

“I can see why you say that Dave is like a brother to you. The two of you pick on each other like siblings,” Killian chuckled. 

“Yeah, wait til you see how August and I go back and forth with each other.”

Killian noticed that she was talking like she expected him to actually meet her brother someday. “Do you get to see him very often?”

“Every couple of months or so. He and my dad live a little under two hours away.”

“That’s not too bad, then.” 

“No, it could be worse.” 

Killian nodded and turned to look out the window at the passing neighborhood. “Is your home around here?” he asked, remembering that she’d said she lived a short distance from her friends. 

“It’s actually back the other way a couple of blocks. We would’ve turned left at that first intersection instead of right.”

“I’m sorry to make you go so far out of your way.”

“I really don’t mind, Killian. I wouldn’t have offered if it was something I didn’t want to do.”

“Still, it will be nice when I no longer have to rely on others to transport me.”

“Did you and David have any luck finding a car that you like?” Emma asked, as she waited at a stoplight.

“There were four or five that looked promising. Dave forwarded the information to my laptop. I’ll do some more research on them in the next day or so.”

“What exactly are you looking for?”

“Nothing fancy. I figured I’d just get a sedan, but there were a couple of pickup trucks that were pretty good deals. A truck would be helpful when it’s time for me to move, even though I don’t have a lot of possessions. Of course, I’ll probably have to put some things into storage until I figure out where I’ll be living.”

“Are you, um, are you thinking that you’ll stay around this area?” Emma asked, taking her eyes off the road briefly to look over at him. 

Killian sighed. “I really don’t know. I suppose I will for now since I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

“Looking at classes to take online sounds like a good idea.”

“Yes it does. I plan to look into that in the next few days also.”

They lapsed into silence as she maneuvered her car through the streets. 

Finally, she spoke up. “Do you remember much about Ireland? I’ve always thought it looked like such a beautiful country.”

“I do remember it, and it _is_ very lovely. It seemed like it rained quite a lot, but that only helped to make everything look so green, I think. We used to go to the beach when my mum felt up to it, and those days are some of my favorite memories. I’d like to go back to visit someday.”

“I hope you get a chance to do that. Ireland is on my list of places that I’d like to travel to in the future.” 

“What are some of the other places on your list?”

Emma ticked them off on her fingers. “England, Switzerland, France, and then some states like Colorado, Alaska, California, Oregon and Hawaii to name a few.”

“That’s quite a list,” he chuckled. 

Emma shrugged. “I can dream, can’t I?” 

“Of course you can, Emma. I sincerely hope that you get to travel to all those places, and then some.”

They arrived at the Army base and he showed his ID to the guard on duty, who opened the gate for Emma to drive through. Killian began directing her to his barracks. 

When she pulled up beside the building, he unbuckled his seatbelt and reached for the door handle. “Thanks very much for the ride, Swan. Be careful driving back home. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Good night, Killian. Sleep well.”

He watched as she turned her little yellow car around and drove off. When it disappeared around the corner, he entered his barracks with a melancholy smile on his face. It had been a wonderful evening with lots of good food, conversation and laughter, as well as some time alone with Emma. But he couldn’t stop thinking about how, after tomorrow, he probably wouldn’t see her again. 

*********

Emma looked up and saw Killian entering the treatment room the next day without the smile that she’d grown used to seeing. She knew how he felt, as she wasn’t looking forward to this being their last session together either. Still, she felt the familiar flutterings in her stomach as she grabbed her clipboard and went to meet him. 

“Good morning, Emma,” he greeted as he took his seat on the table. 

“Good morning,” she replied. “Ready to do this one more time?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” 

He went through his exercise routine as usual. At the end of it, Ashley and Emma evaluated his strength and range of motion, and were able to show him just how much progress he had made. 

At the end of the assessment, Emma filled out the necessary paperwork and declared, “Well, that’s it, you’re officially done with physical therapy. You don’t need me anymore.”

_You’re wrong about that Swan,_ Killian thought, but he stopped himself from voicing it. Instead he said, “I assure you that I’ll continue to do my exercises at home.”

“Sounds good. I guess that’s it then. Take care of yourself, Killian.”

“You too, Emma. Thank you for everything.” 

He reached out to shake her hand, holding it for just a few seconds longer than necessary. Then he turned, and Emma watched him walk out the door, trying hard not to notice the all-too-familiar ache in her heart. 

*********

Killian picked up the remote control and switched off the TV. It had been nearly two weeks since his final physical therapy appointment with Emma Swan, and he was having trouble concentrating on anything. 

He _had_ been able to accomplish a few things. He’d scheduled some private driving lessons as it had been years since he’d driven anything other than a Hummer, and had _never_ driven using a prosthetic limb. He’d also purchased a small pickup truck, and had signed up for two online engineering classes. 

His occupational therapy sessions were continuing, as were the ones with his psychotherapist. He felt like he was making good progress with Ruby, but not so much with Dr. Hopper. He just didn’t feel like he could open up to him, no matter how much he knew he should. The only person that he’d found easy to talk to and who he knew could understand him, had been Emma. But that connection was gone now, and he felt adrift again. 

He knew he could probably get Emma’s phone number from Dave or maybe even Ruby, but he didn’t think that it was a good idea. If she’d wanted to contact him, his information was in his file. 

Plus, he argued with himself, she had been going out with his mate Neal, and it wouldn’t be right for him to pursue the feelings that he’d developed for her. When those thoughts entered his head, he remembered what Emma had told him - ‘I had a lot of fun with Neal on our dates, but we didn’t have enough time together to form a _really_ close relationship’. Still, he didn’t think he should add dating his buddy’s girlfriend to the guilt that he already felt when it came to Neal Cassidy.

And then, of course, there were the feelings of inadequacy that Killian had. Why would someone as beautiful, intelligent and vivacious as Emma Swan ever want to be with someone like him? He would soon be out of the Army with no plans for his future, nowhere to go, and he was handicapped. What did he have to offer her?

Yet, no matter how much he tried to talk himself out of thinking about Emma, he wasn’t successful. He thought about her constantly, and he missed her. 

*********

Ashley was eating her lunch at Emma’s desk when the phone began to ring. 

“Emma Swan’s office,” she answered. 

“Hi Ashley, this is Ruby Lucas.”

Ashley was acquainted with Ruby, but wasn’t a close friend of hers, so she knew Ruby wasn’t calling to talk to her. 

“Oh hey, Ruby. Emma’s not here right now.”

“Yeah, I know. She told me she had to make a trip to the pet store during her lunch today. I was hoping that you would pick up if I called her office phone.”

“Is there something I can do for you?” Ashley asked. 

“You can help me give Emma a good, swift kick in the pants.”

“Pardon me?”

“How has Emma been acting at work since she dismissed Killian Jones from physical therapy?”

Ashley sighed. “She’s sad and I can tell she misses him, but she won’t admit it. I was really hoping that she would try to stay in contact with him. I think the two of them were good for each other, but every time I bring up his name, she changes the subject.”

“She does the same thing with me when I talk to her, and Jones is back to being detached and quiet. I think it’s time the two of us take matters into our own hands.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Does she have any openings after her lunch break in the next couple of weeks?”

Ashley pulled the laptop closer to her and clicked on the schedule. “Um, she has a cancellation at 12:00 on Thursday, so she doesn’t have another appointment that day until 1:00.” 

“Perfect!” Ruby said. “I have Jones scheduled for 10:00 that day. I’ll call and ask her to meet me here at 11:00 for lunch, just when he’s finishing up. If things work out the way I hope they do, they’ll be able to have some time to spend together.”

“That sounds like a great plan, Ruby!” Ashley exclaimed. “I really hope it works because I’d like to see a genuine smile on her face again, like the one she had while she was treating him.”

“You and me both. Thanks for the info, Ashley. Let ‘Operation Help Emma Get Her Man’ commence!”

*********

On Thursday, Emma went into her office after her last morning appointment to grab her purse. While she was there, she checked her reflection in the mirror. Taking out her tube of concealer, she dabbed some under her eyes, blended it in, then reapplied her blush and lipstick. She hadn’t been sleeping well the last couple of weeks, and it was beginning to show. If she went to meet Ruby with those dark circles set against her pale skin, she’d have to listen again as her friend told her to ‘just call Killian Jones already’. 

She really did miss him and wished to see him again, but she was torn. She was afraid that getting his phone number out of his file would verge on being unethical. He wasn’t her patient any more, but that number was given confidentially, as was all the other information in there. She could ask David for it, but that would only serve to fuel Mary Margaret’s efforts to get the two of them together. 

In addition, she wasn’t sure if she was ready to risk putting her heart out there again. In truth, she’d only really opened it to Neal when it came to dating, but after having it broken with her mom’s death as well, she wasn’t keen on experiencing that feeling again. 

Emma sighed as she pulled her ponytail tighter. She wondered how much longer it would take until she stopped thinking about Killian Jones. She was pretty sure that it wouldn’t be any time soon.

*********

When Emma arrived at the occupational therapy center, Ruby was working with someone, so she started walking over to the row of chairs to sit down and wait. Then with a shock, she recognized Ruby’s patient. She couldn’t mistake his thick, dark hair and slightly pointed ears, even from the back. 

Ruby looked up and smiled at her colleague, “Hey Emma!”

Killian twisted around quickly. Emma’s knees went weak at the smile that lit up his face when he saw her. “Swan,” he breathed. 

She tried not to let her voice waiver as she greeted both of them, never taking her eyes off of Killian. 

“We’re just about finished,” Ruby told her. “Give me about ten more minutes.”

“No problem,” Emma responded. “The patient that I have right after lunch cancelled for today, so I’ve got a little extra time. Do you mind if I watch you work?” 

“Not at all,” Ruby answered, as Killian echoed with, “Go right ahead.”

She sat down and watched Ruby assist him as he worked to put toothpaste on a toothbrush. Then she had him picking up coins with his prosthetic hand and putting them into a slot in a jar lid. Every so often, he would look over towards her and they would make eye contact. Each time it happened, she felt a shiver go down her spine. 

She was impressed as she watched her former patient using his prosthesis. It wasn’t easy for him and he was still clumsy with it, but he was persistent. As he performed his tasks over and over, she could see that he got better each time. 

When Ruby announced the end of the session, Emma walked over to talk to them. Killian turned to her with a slight smile, but she could tell that he was wondering what she would say. 

“Well, I don’t know what I was expecting, but I’m very impressed with how well you’re doing!” she said, and watched as his smile grew. 

“I agree,” Ruby threw in. “You’re making great progress due to the hard work that you’re putting in, Jones.”

Killian ducked his head down as the tips of his ears turned red. Then he lifted his eyes to Emma’s. Looking back on it later, he would say that he didn’t know what got into him to make him do what he did next. He cleared his throat and asked, “Would you join me for lunch, Swan?”

She looked stunned as she sputtered, “I, well Ruby and I, we were planning to eat…”

“We can do that another time,” her friend interrupted. “I’ve got a pile of paperwork that I need to work on, so I really need to stay here during my lunchtime anyway. I’ll call out to have something delivered.”

“Are you sure?” Emma asked, but her eyes were on the man in front of her, who had a hopeful look on his face. 

“Absolutely! You two kids go on now and have a good time. Just make sure she gets back to work on time, Jones. I don’t want her getting fired, then hanging around here all the time, making eyes at my patients.”

“I don’t make eyes,” Emma protested. 

“Whatever you say, darling. Now get going before you waste any more time.”

Killian smiled his thanks at Ruby before turning to Emma once more . “Shall we?” 

She nodded and could feel him place his hand on the small of her back, while she tried to ignore the fist pump that she could see Ruby doing.

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma & Killian have lunch, and then have doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though my muse fought with me on this chapter, Mary made some suggestions and it finally came together. She's the best beta! Thanks as always to Kym, Krystal and Saj for their friendship and encouragement.

Killian couldn’t believe that he was walking out the door of the Occupational Therapy Center with Emma Swan by his side. He had nearly given up any hope of seeing her again, so when he turned around and she was there, it was almost like a dream. Then he heard himself asking her to lunch, which felt like an out-of-body experience for him. 

“Where would you like to eat, Emma?” he asked.

“It doesn’t matter to me. Did you have a place in mind?”

“I don’t eat off base very often, so I’ll have to rely on your choice.”

“Okay. Well, there’s a diner where Ruby and I like to go that makes a great grown-up grilled cheese, or there’s a bistro with really good salads and sandwiches.”

“Your heart’s desire Swan,” Killian smiled at her. 

“The bistro is usually a bit noisy, but the diner has tables outside. Maybe it would be easier to talk if we go there.”

“Sounds perfect. Do we need to drive?”

“Yeah, it would probably take us about fifteen minutes if we walked. My car is over this way.”

“My truck is right here.” He looked at her to catch her reaction. 

She looked at the small, blue Toyota pickup. “Oh! You  _ did _ buy a truck! Congratulations!”

Killian grinned. “Thanks. Do you, um, do you want to ride with me, or…”

Emma interrupted, “How about I lead the way and you follow?”

“Sounds good.”

When they’d each parked their vehicle at the restaurant, he jogged around his truck to open her door while she gathered up her purse. 

“Thank you, Killian,” she said, then she got out and they started walking toward the diner. “You seem pretty comfortable driving with your prosthesis.”

“I took a few private driving lessons until I got used to it.”

“That was a good idea.” 

“It did help,” he agreed. Then he looked over at Emma and grinned. “So, grown-up grilled cheese, huh Swan?” 

“I always loved grilled cheese as a kid, and I still do to this day. The one they make here has about three different kinds of cheese, bacon, lettuce and tomato. It’s really good!”

“Do you order fries with it?”

“Onion rings.”

“Excellent choice! You can’t beat good onion rings.”

They went inside and placed their orders, then headed outside to find a table.

“You could’ve gotten something besides the grilled cheese, you know,” Emma teased, leading the way to a table in the corner. 

“I trust your judgment.” 

When they sat down, Emma turned to say hello to someone sitting nearby. Killian was glad that she wasn’t looking at him at that moment, because he suddenly understood the term  _ breathtaking.  _ It was the first time that he could really look at her in natural sunlight, and the sight literally took his breath away. Her hair shone like spun gold, and his fingers itched to run through the end of her ponytail to find out if it was as soft and silky as it looked. Her ivory skin glowed and her cheeks were a rosy shade of pink. He didn’t think he’d ever seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. 

She turned back to him and smiled, which did nothing to restore his breathing to normal. 

“You know, I have a feeling that this was all set up by Ruby. She knows how much I enjoyed our conversations during your treatments, and she’s been encouraging me to call you ever since they ended, but I’m just not comfortable doing that. It seems sort of unethical to me, seeing as how you were my patient.”

Killian swallowed. “I hope I wasn’t overstepping…”

“It’s fine,” Emma said quickly. I’m glad I got to see you again. There’s nothing wrong with two friends talking.”

Killian took notice of the way that she called them ‘friends’. He wondered if there would ever be a chance that they could be more than that. 

“What else have you been up to, besides buying a truck and brushing up on your driving skills?” she continued. 

“I signed up for a couple of online classes.”

Just then, the waitress arrived at the table with their order. 

“Thanks Ari,” Emma told her. 

Killian chuckled. “You must be a regular here, if you know the waitresses by name.”

She just shrugged and bit into an onion ring. Then she watched him carefully as he took the first bite of his sandwich. 

After he chewed for several seconds, he looked up and realized that she was waiting for his reaction. He swallowed and smiled at her. “This is delicious! You have great taste, Emma.”

“Well, I’d like to think so,” she replied with a smirk. 

They ate in silence until most of their meal was gone. Every once in a while, they would catch each other’s eye and share a smile. 

At some point, Emma noticed that Killian was turned slightly in his seat and kept his left forearm under the table at all times. She was a little sad to see that he was so self-conscious. She didn’t think that it was because he was trying to hide his scars from her, because she’d seen him when his wounds were much more apparent. She thought that maybe he was afraid that she was embarrassed to be seen with him. 

She ate the last bite of her sandwich and wiped her mouth with a napkin. “Tell me about your classes.”

“I’m taking calculus and physics . ”

“How are they going?”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve taken any math or science so they’re challenging.”

“Are they required for an engineering degree?”

“Yes, but I’m not exactly sure that’s the degree that I’ll be pursuing. These two are general education courses, so they would be part of many different programs.”

Emma nodded her understanding. “Have you heard anything about your discharge?”

“No, but I didn’t really expect to yet. They said it would take at least three months,” he replied. “But enough about me now. How have you been, Emma?”

“I’ve been fine. There’s really nothing exciting going on in my life. Just going to work, then home to Evie.”

“Is she a good dog?” he asked.

“She’s getting there,” Emma answered. “I’ve finally gotten her crate trained and house broken. She still likes to chew so I have to make sure that I don’t leave things lying around.” 

“What kinds of things does she like to chew?”

“Shoes, purses, socks and...other clothes,” she said, blushing slightly.

Killian briefly wondered to himself just what those ‘other clothes’ might be to make her blush like that. “I think you better get that dog some chew toys,” he smirked. 

“Oh, she has plenty of toys. She just prefers chewing anything that’s mine.” 

“How old is she?”

“She’ll be a year old in July, we think. Since she’s a rescue, there’s no way to be exactly sure of her birth date. When David helped me adopt her for my birthday, the vet thought that she was about three months old.” 

“So she’s still a puppy then.”

“Yeah. She’s a lot of work, but it’s worth it. I like having her waiting for me when I get home at the end of the day. She’s always so happy to see me!”

Killian nodded thoughtfully. Maybe once he had a place of his own, he would look into getting a dog as a companion. 

Emma unlocked her phone to look at the time. “I’m sorry Killian, but I have to get back to work.”

“Of course,” he said, standing and offering his hand to help her up. “You won’t be late, will you?”

“No, no. I’m sure you heard me tell Ruby that I had a cancellation at noon. I just need to get some work done before my afternoon starts. I have two new patients coming in and I want to make sure that I have everything ready for them.”

“That’s why you’re an excellent physical therapist, Emma,” Killian commented. “You do so much prep work to make sure you’re giving your patients exactly the treatment they need. I picked up on that when you were treating me.” 

She looked away as her cheeks reddened. “Thank you. It means a lot to me that you noticed.”

They reached the parking lot and he opened her car door for her. 

“You act like such a gentleman,” she observed. 

“I’m  _ always _ a gentleman. My mother insisted that Liam and I learn good manners and respect starting from when we were very little. My father treated her that way, and she always said it made her feel like a queen.”

“Your mother  _ and _ father would be very proud,” Emma assured him. 

“Thank you,” he said sincerely. “Is it okay if I follow you back?”

“If you want to, sure.”

Soon he was pulling up behind her car in front of the clinic, and they both got out. 

“Thank you for having lunch with me, Swan.”

“I’m glad that you asked me. It was nice catching up with you,” she said, giving him a brilliant smile. 

Killian smiled back, then looked down as he scuffed his boot on the sidewalk. “Could I, um, could I maybe get your phone number?” he asked uncertainly. 

Emma hesitated for a second. “Uh, yeah. Do you have your phone?”

He nodded and pulled it out of the back pocket of his fatigues. 

“Okay, type a message into it, then I’ll put my number in and send it. That way, we’ll have each other’s number.”

“Oh, right. Good idea.” He did as she’d asked and then handed over his phone. 

Emma giggled at the text. “Really? A swan emoji?”

“It popped up when I typed in your name, and I thought it was cute, so I included it.”

She put in her number, hit send, and handed back his phone. “There. Now you can call or text me if you want. I can’t promise that I’ll Facetime if you request it because I look pretty rough after a day of work or some time at the gym,” she teased.

_ I highly doubt that’s even possible _ , he thought. 

They finished saying their goodbyes, then Emma turned and walked into the PT center. Killian stood for quite a while looking at the door through which she’d disappeared, before finally heading back to his truck. His day certainly hadn’t gone the way that he’d expected, but he was very happy with the change in plans. 

*********

The next evening, Killian sat at his kitchen table looking at his phone screen. He was trying to figure out whether he should text Emma or not, while at the same time checking to see if she’d sent a message to him yet. 

He had replayed their lunch together over and over in his mind. She seemed to have a good time, but he couldn’t help doubting whether she truly did or not. He was afraid that she’d been uncomfortable, even though she had assured him that she wasn’t, and had given him her number. His insecurities started creeping in regarding his handicap and worthiness to even be friends with someone like Emma. The elation that he’d felt yesterday afternoon was wearing off, and he couldn’t work up the courage to try to contact her again.

He laid his phone down on the table and went to take a shower. 

*********

Emma sat on her couch, trying to focus on the book that she was reading. After every other paragraph, she would check her phone for any incoming messages. Finally, when she realized that she’d read through two full pages and couldn’t remember what had happened on either of them, she stuck her bookmark in and closed it. 

She still had a hard time believing that she and Killian had seen each other again, and had actually gone out to lunch together. Remembering it immediately brought a smile to her face, but it faded quickly when her mind automatically switched to whether or not she was walking the tightrope of being unethical. She was torn between wanting to hear from him, and hoping that she didn’t so that she wouldn’t have to make a decision on continuing their friendship. 

Even though she was no longer treating him, he  _ had  _ been her patient previously. Because of that, she didn’t think it was prudent to contact him. If he sent her a message, she would respond, but she felt uneasy about being the one to make the first move. 

She reached over and scratched Evie behind the ears. Then, she laid down her phone and picked up her book again, determined to concentrate on reading it this time. 

*********

Nearly a month had passed since Emma and Killian had gone to lunch together, and Ruby was getting frustrated with her friend’s excuses for not calling him. 

“He hasn’t been your patient for almost six weeks!” Ruby hissed. 

“Rubes, just let it go, okay? I’m not comfortable being the one to text or call first. He’s got my number. If he wants to contact me, he will. Why are you making such a big deal about this?”

“Because I know the two of you are attracted to each other, and DON’T,” she said over Emma’s protests, “try to tell me that you’re not. I have eyes and I saw the way you looked at each other at his OT session. Plus, when you were telling me about your lunch date…”

“It wasn’t a date,” Emma pointed out. 

“Well, whatever it was then, when you were telling me about it, your eyes were all dreamy and you couldn’t stop smiling. You were on cloud nine!”

“I was not!”

“You’re kidding yourself, Emma, and I don’t understand why. He’s a good guy and you  _ deserve _ to be with a good guy.”

Emma sighed deeply. “Even if I did want to...um, see him again, he’s not gonna be around much longer. He’ll be discharged soon and will probably move away.”

“Not if he has a reason to stay,” Ruby said with a smirk. She could tell that her friend wasn’t amused. “Look, he told me himself that he doesn’t have any family or anywhere to return to when he gets out. He has friends here, and I’m sure the right person could persuade him to stay.”

“Can we please talk about something else? I’m not calling him, and that’s final!”

Ruby huffed. “Fine! I just wish you would explain why you won’t give yourself a chance to be happy.”

“What makes you think I have to be with a man to be happy? I’m perfectly content with my life just the way it is.”

“I’m not saying you have to be with a man to be _happy_ , I’m just saying there’s a man that you could be happy _with_.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “I’m not discussing this anymore. It’s time for me to go back to the clinic.”

Ruby threw up her hands. “Okay, I’ll let it drop...for now. Please don’t be angry with me, Ems. I just, I don’t know, I guess I see the potential for you to find love and I’d hate to see you miss your chance.”

“You know I can’t stay mad at you,” Emma replied with the hint of a smile. “Now, I really do have to get going. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

Her friend stood up to give her a hug. “Yeah, sounds good. Take care.”

As she watched Emma walk towards her car, Ruby muttered to herself, “Guess it’s time to pull out the big guns for Operation Help Emma Get Her Man.” She unlocked her phone and pulled up her contacts, then tapped the one labeled ‘Mary Margaret’. 

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks very much for reading & commenting.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Margaret & David have a party, and Emma & Killian's relationship reaches a pivotal point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer and I debated splitting it into two parts. Thank you to my beta Mary who was patient with me while I tried to come to a decision! I hope you'll agree that it was the right one.

“When is the party?” Emma asked, pulling up the calendar app on her phone as she waited for Mary Margaret to answer.

“A week from Saturday. We’re calling it a Baby Celebration Party, and we’ll hopefully be able to reveal the gender to all of you. The appointment when we should find out ourselves is next Monday, as long as the baby cooperates,” she giggled.

“Do you need any help getting ready for it? The party I mean, not the appointment!”

Mary Margaret laughed again. “I do have a favor to ask. I ordered an ice cream cake, but David and I can’t figure out how we’re going to pick it up with everything else we need to get done.”

“I can definitely do that. Where will I need to go?” 

“The Corner Grocery. They have someone there who makes amazing cakes.”

“Why didn’t you just get a regular cake, instead of one made from ice cream?”

“Cra-vings!” Mary Margaret singsonged. 

“Of course!” Emma chuckled. “What time do you want me to pick it up?”

“Well, the party starts at seven o’clock and they said the cake would be ready anytime after three, so maybe around six?”

“Not a problem,” her friend replied, as she added a note to her calendar reminder. “So, who else are you inviting?” 

“Just a few close friends,” Mary Margaret answered vaguely. “We’re planning to reveal the gender to our families when we have them over for dinner on Wednesday. Oh, and by the way, we’re going to have more than cake at the party. We’ll provide snacks, soft drinks and alcohol too, although I won’t be drinking any of that, of course!”

“All of this isn’t going to be too much for you, is it?”

“Absolutely not! You know how much I love to plan things like this!”

Emma laughed. “Yes I do! Okay, I’ll see you at the party.”

“Thank you Emma. See you then!” 

Mary Margaret ended the call, then immediately made another one. 

“Hello Ruby? Everything is set. I just talked to Emma, and David is calling later to invite Killian. Emma is going to pick up the cake, so she’ll be here early. That way we don’t have to worry about them running into each other before the party starts.”

Ruby couldn’t help the wide grin that spread across her face. “That’s fantastic, Mary Margaret! Now, we just have to figure out how to get the two of them together once they’re there.”

“I have some ideas about that. Leave it to me.”

“You’re the best! Oh, I really hope this works!”

“I do too. We had already planned on having a reveal party. It will be even better if Emma and Killian end up getting together because of it. I could see how well they got along when they had dinner with us, and I was hoping that the car ride home would lead to something. I love Emma, but she’s too stubborn for her own good! If she would just quit making excuses and take a chance on dating someone again…” She trailed off. 

Ruby picked up where she left off. “She might find the happiness and love she deserves.”

“Exactly! We’ll do what we can and hope it’s enough.”

“Thanks for everything, Mary Margaret! Let me know if you need anything.”

“I will. Talk to you soon, Ruby.”

*********

Killian was tugging at his hair in frustration over a particularly challenging calculus problem, when his phone began to ring. Glad to have a distraction, he slid the bar across to answer. 

“Hello?”

“Hey Killian, it’s David Nolan.”

“Oh hey, Dave! What’s going on? How’s Mary Margaret doing?”

“She’s doing great! We’re supposed to find out the gender of the baby on Monday! We’re going to have a small party to reveal it to some of our friends the Saturday after next, and we were hoping that you’d be able to come.” 

“I’d be honored! What time is it?”

“Seven o’clock at our house. We’ll have snacks and drinks, and you don’t have to bring anything but yourself.” 

“That sounds good. It’ll be nice to get away from the base and have a little fun for a while.”

“Absolutely! Which reminds me, Mary Margaret and I want to have you over for dinner again. With her school year winding down, it’s been pretty busy, but now that it’s over, she has more time available.” 

“That would be great, as long as it’s not too much trouble.”

“Don’t worry, it’s a team effort for us and we like to do it. We miss seeing you, man!” 

“I miss the two of you, or should I say, the three of you, as well! But I guess I’ll see you in a few days.”

“Don’t say you guess, make sure you’re here!” David admonished. 

Killian let out a laugh. “I will. See you at the party, then!”

David laid down his phone and looked at his wife, who stood smiling at him. 

“I’m still not sure that you should be setting them up, Sweetheart. You might only succeed in making them both angry with you.”

“It’s not a setup, it’s a party with some of our friends, and it just so happens that Emma and Killian are two of those friends. If they end up together, well, that’s just a bonus!”

Her husband sighed, then smiled despite himself at her excitement, and kissed her on the forehead.

Mary Margaret’s eyes sparkled. Step two of the plan was done. 

*********

Emma checked her appearance in the mirror. She had chosen a coral colored sundress with a floral print, since the weather was so nice and temperatures were warm. She’d pulled her hair up on the sides, but left it down in the back. It was a change of pace from the ponytail or braid that she usually wore at work. Her makeup was light, but she decided to apply another coat of mascara before turning away from the mirror. 

She slid her feet into some comfortable sandals, as she snapped the leash on Evie to take her out one more time before she left. Once the puppy had done her business, Emma took her back inside, gave her a treat, kissed her fluffy head, and put her in her pen. 

“Now be good for Mommy,” she crooned. “I’ll be back soon.”

She grabbed a cooler bag that she used to bring home frozen foods after grocery shopping, and went out the door. 

When she picked up the cake, it was a little larger than she had expected. Mary Margaret had said ‘a few close friends’ but this cake looked like it was enough for a fairly large group of people. _Maybe Mary Margaret hopes she has plenty of cake leftover to satisfy her cravings_ , she thought with a grin. 

*********

Killian pulled up in front of David and Mary Margaret’s house a few minutes before the scheduled start time. He could tell that he was one of the first to arrive, but he did recognize the person getting out of the car in front of him. 

“Hi Belle,” he greeted as she made her way toward the sidewalk. 

“Oh hi, Killian! I had no idea that you were friends with the Nolans!”

“Aye. Dave and I went through basic training together, and I just met Mary Margaret recently. How do you know them?”

“Mary Margaret frequently comes into the library to get books for her students, and David is usually with her. We’ve been friends for several years now, and she and I have even gone to a couple of literacy conferences together. It really _is_ a small world, isn’t it?”

Killian chuckled as he rang the doorbell. “It definitely is!”

The door swung open and David greeted both of his friends. “Hey, welcome! Come on in!”

Killian extended his arm as he said, “After you” and waited for Belle to cross the threshold, then followed her in. He didn’t notice Emma, who was in the kitchen and had a clear view of the front door. 

*********

Emma had arrived before any of the other guests to help Mary Margaret and David with last minute preparations. After placing the cake in the freezer, she chatted with her friends while pouring snacks into bowls. When it was close to 7:00, she heard the doorbell ring, and glanced up through the swinging door that David had propped open. She froze at what she saw. 

A petite brunette was walking in the door, closely followed by Killian Jones. They were talking and laughing with David, and Emma’s heart sank. She had wondered if (and a part of her hoped) he would be invited to the party. 

What she’d secretly wished for had come true, but he arrived with a date. 

*********

Killian was standing on the back patio talking to David and Belle, when he saw Emma bringing out bowls of chips. He noticed that her hair was down, and she was dressed in a simple knee-length sundress. She looked absolutely beautiful. He tried to catch her eye in order to say hello, but as soon as she set the bowls on the table, she immediately whirled around and went back inside. 

Killian was puzzled at her lack of acknowledgement. Hadn’t she seen him? But how could she not have? There were only three people standing out there and the table was right beside him. It didn’t seem typical of her to act like that. Had he done something to upset her? He didn’t see how he could have when he hadn’t even seen her since...

“Isn’t that right, Killian?” David’s question broke into Killian’s thoughts. 

“Huh? Oh yeah. Right,” he replied distractedly, even though he had no idea what his friend had been talking about.

David wondered for a second what had drawn Killian’s attention away, until he saw that his eyes were fixed on the door where Emma had disappeared.

Just then, Mary Margaret emerged from that doorway. She moved over to Killian, giving him a hug while she greeted him. Then she turned to Belle and repeated her actions. 

“I haven’t seen you in the library for a while,” Belle commented.

“You will soon! I’m reading to the baby in utero and I’ve just about depleted the supply of books that we have here at home.”

“I can get some pulled for you if you send me a list.”

“I’ll do that! And feel free to add any of your favorites to it.”

She turned to her husband and quietly said something. He excused himself and headed into the house, while Mary Margaret engaged both guests in conversation. 

David went into the kitchen and found Emma standing by the window overlooking the patio with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. 

“Why are you hiding out here?” he asked. “And why didn’t you say hello to Killian when you brought the chips out?”

“I’m not ‘hiding out’,” she said, punctuating it with air quotes. "I’m uh, putting out the napkins.” She quickly grabbed the package of purple napkins and ripped it open. “I see you went with a ‘neutral’ color.”

“Mary Margaret’s thinking was that blue and pink make purple. You didn’t answer my other question yet. I’m sure you saw Killian out there, but you…”

The doorbell rang.

David sighed. “I have to get that.” 

He opened the door to find several more guests. As he led them through the house to the backyard, Emma saw that one of the new arrivals was Ruby, so she ducked behind the pantry door. She didn’t think she could deal with her friend hounding her about Killian just yet. 

*********

After answering the door several more times and having some brief conversations with their ever-increasing number of guests, David looked around for his wife. She somehow sensed his eyes on her and mouthed “Emma?” to him while raising her eyebrows. David just shrugged his shoulders and inclined his head toward the kitchen. Mary Margaret pursed her lips and frowned. Then she searched for Killian, whom she found talking to Ruby. 

“Killian, will you do me a favor?” she asked sweetly, giving a pointed look to Ruby. 

“Of course.”

“We have an ice cream cake and it’s a little hard to cut, but David is busy entertaining. Would you please go in and help Emma with it? I think most of the guests have arrived now, and I was planning on eating it first thing, before people start eating and drinking everything else.”

Killian hesitated, glancing down at his prosthesis.

Ruby spoke up, “You know, that job would be good practice for you.”

He nodded, though he still seemed unsure. “I’d be glad to help,” he finally affirmed. 

As he walked toward the patio doors, he saw Emma looking out the window. He raised his hand to wave, but she turned around before he had a chance to do so. 

When he got into the kitchen, she was leaning over the island with her forearms resting on it. 

“Mary Margaret asked me to help you cut the cake,” he informed her. 

Emma went to the freezer and got out the cake. After she’d set it down on the counter, she turned to the butcher block and pulled out a long, sharp knife. 

“Why would she ask you to do that? Shouldn’t you be out there with your date?”

Killian’s eyebrows shot up almost to his hairline. “My date?”

“You know, the pretty, dark-haired girl you brought?”

“I brought?”

Frustrated and annoyed, Emma squeezed her eyes shut in an effort to hold onto her patience. She laid the knife down firmly and spun around. “I hated that mimicking game when August used to play it on me, and I still hate it now! Just answer the question!”

His eyes widened even more. “I’m sorry, Swan. I’m just trying to figure out why you think I’m here with a date.” He paused and thought for a moment. Then it dawned on him who she must be talking about. “Do you mean Belle?”

She picked the knife back up. “Is that her name?” she asked, deliberately sounding nonchalant as she started cutting into the cake. 

“Belle isn’t my date. We just happened to pull up in front of the house at the same time, so we came in together. She works at the public library, and I’ve been going there a lot to study since there are fewer distractions, so I’ve gotten to know her. She also dates a guy from my unit, Will Scarlett. He was on duty until early this evening, but he’s going to call for a Lyft when he gets off, so he can join Belle at the party.” 

Emma felt oddly relieved, and a little embarrassed. 

Killian held plates for Emma as she sliced pieces of the cake. They worked in silence for several minutes, and she thought that he had decided not to say any more on the subject of Belle. 

When he spoke again, he did it so softly that she could hardly hear him. “Is that why you didn’t say hello to me outside? Because you thought I was with a date?”

“I...I just didn’t see you, that’s all.”

He looked at her, but she continued with her task. He could tell that she was intentionally trying to avert her eyes from him. 

“I don’t believe that.”

She finally looked up and he saw a spark of fire in her eyes. 

“Oh really? What DO you believe?” 

“Well, I _would_ say that perhaps you’re jealous, but since you’ve made it clear that you don’t want to be more than friends, that can’t be it.”

“I...we, uh,” she shifted her eyes back to the cake. “We have to finish cutting this. Mary Margaret will want to serve it soon.” 

Killian blew out a sigh. “Swan, are you avoiding me?”

“No, I...there’s just a lot of stuff to do right now. Maybe we can talk later.” 

“Why don’t you go talk now? I’ll put these pieces of cake on a tray and take them outside,” Ruby said. Neither Emma nor Killian had heard her come into the room. 

She took the knife out of Emma’s hand and pushed her toward the door. “Go into the living room. Nobody will interrupt you there.” Emma tried to protest, but Ruby ignored her and continued to move her forward until she was out of the kitchen. Then she gestured for Killian to follow and removed the prop so that the swinging door closed behind them. 

Realizing that she didn’t have much of a choice, Emma led the way to the living room. She sat down on one end of the couch, and Killian took a seat on the edge of the recliner closest to her. 

There was a long awkward silence, until Emma finally spoke. 

“You were right, Killian. I did see you out on the patio, but I didn’t want to interrupt your conversation, and…”

“Are you embarrassed for people to know that I’m your friend? Am I even that? Why are you making excuses, Emma?” he asked, and she could hear the sadness in his voice.

“You _are_ my friend and I’m _not_ embarrassed! But you haven’t tried to contact me since we had lunch together.” 

“You didn’t call me either,” he shot back.

“I told you that I’m not comfortable making personal calls to patients…”

“I’m not your patient any more, Emma. I haven’t been for some time now, so you can’t really use that as a reason any more.” 

She didn’t respond, so he continued. “I’m getting mixed signals here, Swan. You say you’re my friend, but you completely ignored me earlier. Then you were upset when you thought I’d brought a date, but you won’t tell me why. I thought we had a nice lunch together, and I’d like to have more times like that with you, but you seem to be uncomfortable with that idea. Am I...am I hoping for something that has no possibility of ever happening?” When she still didn’t answer, he gestured toward the left side of his face and his prosthesis and asked, “Is it because...of this?”

“That’s not it at all!” she exclaimed.

“Then why do you keep pulling away from me?” Now she could hear anger starting to creep into his voice. 

Emma stood up and started to pace around the room. Killian gave her some time, as he could tell that she was trying to collect her thoughts. 

Finally, she sat back down on the couch and made eye contact with him. “My birth parents left me at the entrance doors of a hospital when I was just a few days old. I spent the first ten years of my life being passed from home to home, staying just long enough to start getting attached to the foster parents and the other kids living there, before I’d get sent away again. When my parents adopted me, my mother and I formed a really close bond, but we only had a few years together before she died. I was just beginning to open my heart up to Neal when he was killed. So you see, I have trouble letting people get close to me because I’m afraid of getting hurt again.”

Killian took a minute to absorb all that she had said, before he replied. “Believe it or not, I can empathize with you, Emma. My heart has taken a lot of hits too, with losing my parents, Liam and...other people that I loved. I know that it may be risky allowing people to get close, but I’m willing to take that chance if it means having you in my life.”

Emma could see the sincerity in his eyes, and she wanted so badly to admit that she’d like the same thing, but she couldn’t find the words. She stood up, crossed the room, took hold of his hand, and pulled him to his feet. They looked at each other for a few long moments, then finally she closed the gap between them, pushed herself up on her toes, and kissed him. 

Killian’s eyes widened in shock, before he relaxed, wrapped his arm around her waist, and let himself enjoy the feeling of having Emma Swan’s lips sliding over his. It wasn’t a deep kiss, just something soft and sweet, and it was over much too quickly for his liking. 

She stepped away from him, licked her lips, and said simply, “Be patient.”

“I’ve all the time in the world,” he answered, still in slight disbelief. 

“I think we’d better get back to the party.” 

“Aye.” 

He realized that she was still holding his hand and waited for her to pull it away, but she gripped it more tightly and started moving toward the kitchen with him in tow. 

*********

Ruby had taken the cake out to the patio and helped Mary Margaret and David distribute it, before taking her own piece back into the kitchen to eat it. She was dying to know what was happening in the living room, but she couldn’t hear anything over the music that was playing outside. She also didn’t want to disrespect her friend’s privacy. 

After several minutes had passed, and unable to stand it any longer, she carefully pushed the door open a crack and saw Emma and Killian sharing a kiss. Slapping a hand over her mouth so she wouldn’t squeal out loud, she hurried outside to find Mary Margaret. She had to tell her friend that Operation Help Emma Get Her Man was headed in the right direction.

*********

Emma and Killian found a note that Ruby had left on the kitchen counter telling them that their pieces of cake were in the freezer. She’d drawn two little hearts at the bottom of it, causing Emma to roll her eyes. 

While she went to the freezer, Killian reached over to pick up two spoons and napkins. Then they carried their plates out to the patio. 

Before they had time to find a seat, David came over to them. “Oh good! You’re just in time. Mary Margaret is getting ready to read everyone a story.”

“Right now?” Emma questioned. “But we were just about to sit down and eat our cake.”

“This is a pretty _important_ story,” David emphasized.

“But…”

“Sh, sh, shush. It’s storytime,” Killian chuckled, catching onto the fact that they were about to find out the gender of the baby in Mary Margaret and David’s own special way. 

“Everyone gather around,” they could hear the hostess say in her ‘teacher voice’. “David and I have a book that we want to share with you.”

She went to sit in a rocking chair on the edge of the concrete. When she saw Emma and Killian walking over together, she smiled, and turned to wink at Ruby. 

The guests all brought chairs over or stood around on the soft grass in front of Mary Margaret. Emma found a spot on the picnic table bench, Killian sat down beside her, and they both started eating their cake while everyone else was getting settled. Seeing them sitting so close to each other put a huge grin on Ruby’s face. 

David stood behind his wife and reached around to hand her a rather thick, obviously homemade book. She showed everyone the title, which was Princess or Prince? Opening the front cover, she began to read.

“Once upon a time…”

Killian looked at Emma and smiled softly. He liked the way this story was beginning....and the one Mary Margaret was reading too. 

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it everything you hoped for? Please comment and let me know. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma & Killian enjoy the rest of the party, and get to know each other a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary once again deserves a huge thank you for helping me pull this chapter together. Thank you also to all of you who are reading this story, leaving kudos and comments, or are just quietly liking it. Your support means the world to this author!

_David stood behind his wife and reached around to hand her a rather thick, obviously homemade book. She showed everyone the title, which was_ _Princess or Prince_ _? Opening the front cover, she began to read._

“Once upon a time there was a very handsome, charming Prince whose name was David.” She stopped to smile up at her husband. “He met a beautiful, brilliant Princess named Mary Margaret who was the fairest of them all.”

“I wrote that part!” David admitted proudly. 

“They fell in love and got married.”

“Yer not gonna tell us HOW this baby was made, are ya?” Will Scarlett shouted out. His girlfriend Belle gave him a sharp jab with her elbow.

Mary Margaret smiled good naturedly and answered, “No, this book is rated G, I promise!”

Sitting at the picnic table, Emma giggled at the exchange. Killian gazed at her, thinking how much he loved that sound, and hoping that he’d get to hear it often in the future. 

The mother-to-be continued. “Together, they had the fairy tale life that they’d always dreamed about. There was just one thing that would help them to live happily ever after, and that was to have a baby princess or prince of their own. Then one day, they found out that their wish had been granted! It didn’t matter to them if they were going to be parents of a girl or a boy, but they were eager to find out all the same. When they did, they couldn’t wait to reveal the answer to their family and friends.”

Mary Margaret paused to turn the book around, and David moved to kneel down beside her. Knowing that this was the moment of the reveal, Emma sat forward on the bench and grabbed onto Killian’s arm in her excitement. He nearly pulled away, as she had taken hold of his _left_ arm, and was clutching the brace where his wrist would be located. But when he looked up at her, she gave no indication whatsoever that she wasn’t touching flesh. There was no sign of embarrassment or revulsion on her part. He could almost _feel_ a piece of his heart click back into place. 

There was an air of anticipation throughout the whole crowd as Mary Margaret held the book and David turned the page to display an elaborate pop-up that announced “It’s a Prince!”

A cheer went up and people rushed forward to congratulate the couple.

Emma and Killian turned to each other with identical giant smiles on their faces.

“A baby boy!” she shouted. 

“Do you want to go over, Swan?” he asked. 

She hadn’t yet let go of his arm. “No, let’s wait until the hubbub dies down. Is that okay?”

“Fine with me. Can I get you something to drink?”

“That would be great! I think they have some hard lemonade.”

“What flavor?”

“You can choose for me. I’m not picky.”

Reluctantly, he pulled away and went in search of the coolers. He hadn’t taken two steps when Ruby slid into his vacated spot on the bench. 

“Sooooo, it looks like your conversation went well,” she smirked.

“Yeah, it was good,” Emma hedged. 

“What did you talk about?”

“Lots of stuff.”

“Oh come on, Ems! Throw me a bone, here! Have you guys moved past the friends stage? Are you at least going to start talking to each other more often?”

“Um, I think so? We’re uh, neither one of us is ready to jump into a serious relationship right now, Ruby, so just let us set our own pace, okay?”

Her friend nodded. “Yeah, okay. As long as you give him, _and_ yourself, a chance.” They sat without speaking for a few moments, then Ruby said quietly, “I have a confession to make.”

“Do I really want to hear this?” Emma asked, raising her eyebrows.

“I might have peeked through the door and saw the two of you kissing.” She looked at her friend out of the corner of her eye to gauge her reaction, but it wasn’t what she expected. 

“It was a nice kiss,” Emma said dreamily.

“Wait - you’re not gonna yell at me or anything?” 

Her friend shrugged. “I’m not really surprised that you were spying. Are you forgetting that I’ve known you for years, Rubes?”

“Well, I really _did_ try to not...oh, who am I kidding? I just couldn’t help myself! I think you two would be great together.” 

She suddenly realized that Emma didn’t seem to be listening to her any more, so she followed her line of vision. Unsurprisingly, she was watching Killian. He was on his way back with two bottles in his hand, but had stopped to talk to Will Scarlett, who must have been telling a funny story because Killian was frequently throwing his head back in laughter. 

She looked back at her friend and saw that the same dreamy look had returned to her face. “Oh, you’ve got it bad, girl,” she murmured. 

“What?” Emma asked distractedly. 

“Nothing. I’m going to go talk to Mary Margaret and David now that most folks have cleared out.”

“Okay. We’ll do that after Killian gets back with my drink. Oh, and Ruby?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

*********

“Sorry it took so long, Love. I got sidetracked by Will,” Killian said, handing her drink to her. 

Emma noticed the term of endearment that he’d used, and it made her smile. She couldn’t help but think that before they had their conversation in the living room, she probably would have objected to him using it. 

“That’s fine. It looked like he was telling quite a story.”

“Oh, he’s quite a story teller, all right! You can only believe about a third of what comes out of his mouth. The rest of it is just a load of nonsense.”

Emma laughed and took a sip out of her bottle. “Mmm, peach. One of my favorites.”

“I chose wisely then, huh?”

“Are you quoting an Indiana Jones movie?”

“Maybe. Do you like that series?”

“Yep! We’ll have to binge watch it sometime soon.”

Killian loved the idea of spending hours watching _anything_ with Emma Swan. 

“Are you ready to go talk to Dave and Mary Margaret now?” he asked.

“Sure.”

She reached over to take his hand, so he picked up his beer with his prosthesis, and they walked over to congratulate their friends hand-in-hand. 

*********

As the evening went on, Emma found herself separated from Killian, while they both circulated to talk to different groups of friends. Every now and then, she would look across the yard and find him, only to see his eyes on her as well. Each time it happened, it made her smile.

By eleven o’clock, the crowd had thinned considerably, until there were just eight people left sitting in lawn chairs on the patio. David had Mary Margaret’s feet pulled into his lap and was rubbing them since she’d mentioned how they were starting to hurt. Will was entertaining everyone with his stories of their days in basic training, most of which David and Killian argued never happened. Emma was beside Belle, whom she’d come to like very much, and both were nearly in tears from the boys’ banter. Ruby was sitting extremely close to David’s co-worker, Graham Humbert, who was the county’s dog warden, and who didn’t seem to mind in the least that she was practically in his lap. 

When Emma looked over to see Mary Margaret hiding a yawn behind her hand, she announced, “I think the party’s over when the baby mama can’t stay awake!” 

Everyone started gathering the bottles, cans, and other trash scattered around the yard and on the tables, over Mary Margaret’s objections that they would clean up the next morning. Soon everything was back in pre-party condition. 

Hugs, handshakes and goodbyes were shared, then Belle drove off with Will riding shotgun, and Ruby and Graham exchanged numbers along with a more-than-friendly kiss before driving away separately. 

Back in the kitchen, Mary Margaret was sitting on a bar stool looking through their reveal book again, as David came in from outside after making sure that the flames in the fire pit were thoroughly doused.

“I can’t believe you made that book yourselves,” Emma remarked. “And in such a short time! You just found out that it’s a boy on Monday!”

“We had the whole thing finished except for the pop-up,” the hostess said. “It wasn’t hard to do just that one page.” 

“Well, I’m really happy that I’m gonna be an honorary aunt to a little boy,” Emma said, giving each of her friends a hug. Killian shook hands with David and hugged Mary Margaret as well, sharing his congratulations once again. 

“I didn’t see your car out front, Swan,” Killian observed, as she was pulling her purse out of the pantry where she’d stowed it. 

“I parked in the driveway. It was easier to bring the cake in through the garage.”

“You were in charge of transporting the cake then?”

“Mary Margaret asked me to pick it up for them since they were busy getting ready for the party.”

“That was kind of you.” He shifted back and forth from foot to foot. “May I walk you to your car?” he asked hopefully. 

She chuckled, “Afraid I’ll get mugged on the way?”

He reached up to scratch behind his ear, then smoothed the hair down at the nape of his neck. She had noticed that this seemed to be a nervous habit of his, and she thought it was adorable.

“No, I, um, I just thought that…”

She took pity on him. “I’d be happy to have you walk me to my car, Killian.”

After saying one final goodbye to Mary Margaret and David, Emma led the way out through the garage to her VW. She tossed her purse in the car, then turned back to Killian. “It was a great party, wasn’t it?”

“It was. I’m so happy for them, and I can’t wait to meet the little lad.”

“I hope that means you’ll still be around when he’s born.”

He nodded. “I plan to be. Actually, I’ve got a job lined up at the library after my discharge. It’s just reshelving books and doing some odds and ends. I don’t know how long I’ll end up working there, but at least I’ll have some money coming in while I’m taking classes.”

“That’s great! Do you have any idea how much longer until your discharge is approved?”

“I would say a couple more weeks at least. The papers have been filed for about eleven weeks, and they said it would be three months or so.”

“Where do you plan to live?”

“I found a hotel that rents by the month. The rooms are more like small apartments, because they’re designed for people who stay there long term.”

“That’s good. Well...I guess I’d better let you get going. You’ve got a longer drive than me.”

“Can I...would it be okay if I call or text you?”

“Of course it is. You already have my number.”

“I know, but before, I just...I wasn’t sure that you would want me to use it. I kind of felt like...like it would...make you uncomfortable. I’m hoping that’s not the case any longer?” he asked, looking up at her from under his eyelashes. 

“It won’t make me uncomfortable. I feel like we’ve moved past that point now, at least I’m pretty sure I have. I want to be in contact with you, Killian, but like I said before, just be patient, okay?”

“Absolutely. I’m not ready to jump into another serious relationship right now either, so I’m good with taking it slow.”

Emma wanted to ask him about the serious relationship he referred to, but she didn’t think that it was the time or place for it. Instead she asked, “Could we have lunch together next week? Tuesday, perhaps?”

He grinned. “I’d like that very much. Would you like to meet at the same diner again?”

She considered for a few moments. “How about you pick me up at the clinic?”

He’d assumed the last time that she had wanted to drive separately because she thought it was unprofessional to ride with a patient, even though he technically wasn’t by that time. So to make this offer seemed like a big step for her. 

“That works for me. Shall we say 11:00?”

“My lunch break doesn’t start until twelve that day.”

“Twelve o’clock then?”

“Sounds perfect.” 

They stood looking at each other, until Killian decided to take a chance, and gently grasped her hips to tug her closer to him. Emma responded by putting her arms around him and sliding her hands up his back. He looked into her eyes, asking for permission, then slowly and sweetly placed his lips on hers. The kiss they shared was gentle, warm and so romantic that Emma felt her knees weaken. It only lasted a few seconds, but they were _wonderful_ seconds. They kept their foreheads pressed together to maintain the contact for a bit longer, then Killian whispered, “Good night, Emma.”

“Good night,” she managed to say. 

He took her hand, lifted it to his lips, and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. Then he turned and walked to his truck, blowing out a shaky breath and touching his fingers to his lips, not knowing that Emma was doing the same as she got into her car. 

*********

Killian was getting into bed when his text notification dinged. He unlocked his phone to find a message from Emma. 

_E: I had a nice time tonight. Thank you for listening and understanding. Sleep well._

_K: I enjoyed it too and I’m always willing to listen. Pleasant dreams._

For the first time since the IED explosion, he went to sleep quickly with a smile on his face, and slept peacefully the entire night. 

*********

Killian debated whether or not to text Emma the next day. As much as he had enjoyed the kiss they’d shared at the end of the night, he didn’t want to push her. But he’d liked spending time with her so much at the party, he wanted to keep their conversation going in some way. He finally built up the courage to send a quick message early that evening. 

Emma had just come out of the bathroom after taking a shower, when she heard an incoming text. Expecting it to be from Ashley, Ruby or Mary Margaret, she was surprised, but pleased, to see Killian’s name. She opened it and giggled when she saw the same swan emoji at the end of his message that he had included in his first one all those weeks ago. 

She typed out a response, then went to the bathroom to get her hairbrush. In between reading and responding to his messages, she brushed out her hair and settled into a comfortable chair in the living room. She was glad that she hadn’t made any plans for her Sunday evening because she was enjoying texting back and forth with him. 

They were trying to get to know each other a bit better by exchanging their interests, along with their likes and dislikes on topics ranging from television shows and movies, to places they’d visited, and favorite foods.

_K: I’m not very picky when it comes to food, though I haven’t developed a fondness for sushi._

_E: I can eat it, but it’s not my favorite either, although I do like other seafood. I’d say my first choice is Mexican, followed by Chinese and Italian._

_K: I like all of those as well. I’m not a big steak eater. I’d rather have chicken or a good pork chop._

_E: I see our taste in food is similar, but I guess that’s no surprise since you really seemed to enjoy that grilled cheese!_

_K: I did! I’m glad we’re going back to that diner on Tuesday. I’ve been craving another one!_

_E: You sound like Mary Margaret with her cravings._

_K: Trust me, it’s not for the same reason!_

Emma was having so much fun reading his texts and coming up with replies, that when Killian sent a message that he should probably let her get some rest, she was astonished to see how much time had passed. She stretched and yawned, carrying her phone with her as she went to get Evie’s leash for the puppy’s last trip outside for the night. When she sent her final text of the evening to him, she added the picture of the swan, knowing that she had a new favorite emoji. 

*********

On Tuesday, as the clock crept closer to 12 noon, Emma stole glances at it more frequently. Ashley noticed, but waited until the therapist had applied the ice packs for her last patient of the morning, before pulling her aside. 

“Is something wrong, Ems?” she asked.

“No. Why do you ask?”

“Because you keep looking at the clock like you’re running late for something.”

Emma hadn’t told any of her friends about meeting Killian for lunch. She didn’t want them making a big deal out of it, because she wasn’t quite sure herself what was happening between them yet. 

Making a quick decision to tell Ashley, she said, “Um, Killian Jones is picking me up at noon to go to lunch with him.”

Her friend smiled broadly. “That’s great, Emma! Why don’t you go ahead and freshen up? I’ll finish with Private Clarke.”

“No, it’s fine, I can…”

“All I have to do is remove the ice packs when the timer goes off. I think I can handle that,” the assistant said with a smile and a mischievous twinkle in her eye. “Go!”

Knowing there wasn’t any point in arguing, Emma went back to her office and checked her makeup and hair. She applied a touch more lipstick, tucked some stray hair back into her braid, then gave it a quick spritz of hair spray from the small pump bottle she kept in her purse. 

When she walked back out into the treatment room, she saw Killian standing by the front desk. He was dressed in jeans and a light blue button down instead of the fatigues she was accustomed to seeing him in during the day, and he was fidgeting nervously with the chain that she knew held his mother’s ring. 

As she approached, he turned his head and saw her. His eyes lit up and he walked over to meet her. 

“Hello, beautiful!”

“Hey!” she blushed. “I’m ready if you are.”

Both of them turned to wave at Ashley, who was preparing the table for the afternoon. She waved back, telling them to enjoy themselves, then watched them walk out to his truck. 

They went to the diner again, and put in the same food order. After finding an open table, their conversation started flowing freely. They discussed some memories from the party, and talked about how they thought Mary Margaret and David would handle being parents. 

“They’re naturals,” Emma declared. “Sometimes I feel like they’re _my_ parents the way they’re always watching out for me.”

“Aye, that babe will be in good hands,” Killian agreed. “David was my first friend in basic. I think he could tell that I was in need of one at that time. They’re both very caring people.”

The time passed much more quickly than either one of them wanted it to, and soon he was dropping her back off at the therapy center. 

After taking her hand to help her from the truck, he continued to hold it. “Swan, I was wondering…” He paused, searching for the right words.

“Wondering what, Killian?” she prompted.

“Would you...would you go out with me? On an actual date, I mean.”

Emma knew that he expected her to hesitate. He probably thought that after taking one step forward by going to lunch together, she’d take two steps back when he asked her out. 

So it was a bit of a surprise to both of them when she answered firmly, “Yes, Killian. I would very much like to go on a date with you.”

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and commenting!


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to my friends Kym, Saj and Krystal, as well as my beta Mary. Much of the credit for writing this story goes to them for their encouragement and help.

_E: Can you please tell me what you have planned for Saturday? I need to know how to dress._

_K: Just dress casually with comfortable shoes._

_E: Comfortable as in sneakers or sandals?_

_K: We’ll be doing some walking, but you will be fine in sandals, Swan._

Killian and Emma had decided to have their date on Saturday, and he’d insisted on planning it himself, while keeping the plans a secret from her. As they texted each other throughout the week, she kept trying to glean information from him, but he wasn’t disclosing very much. Both of them looked forward to these exchanges every evening.

_E: Is there a certain color I should wear so it won’t show if I spill some food on myself?_

_K: Ah, ah, ah. That might be revealing a bit too much information!_

_E: I don’t want to ruin our night by having an unsightly stain on my clothes._

_K: Why Swan, are you in the habit of being a messy eater? Perhaps I should bring a bib along for you!_

Besides sending messages that made her laugh, he also included face emojis with various expressions, which added to the humor. Sometimes Emma had to remind herself that this was the same man who was so withdrawn and closed-off when she first met him.

_E: Why are you picking me up so early? Are we eating a late lunch or an early dinner?_

_K: Does it matter which it is?_

_E: I need to know if I should eat lunch at home or wait until we eat on our date._

Every time she mentioned the word ‘date’, he got a goofy grin on his face. He was still having trouble believing that she’d actually agreed to go out with him. When he’d worked up the nerve to ask her, he had prepared himself to be disappointed in case she said it was too soon. He knew he couldn’t push her, but now that they had a better understanding of where they stood with each other, he wanted to continue to build on it, even if it had to be brick by brick. 

_K: Eat something light for lunch. We won’t be going straight to the restaurant after I pick you up._

_E: Then where ARE we going?_

_K: You’ll have to wait and see._

_E: UGH! Just tell me already! I’m dying to know!_

_K: Tis only one more day. I think you’ll survive until then!_

_E: (sends a series of angry face emojis, with one winking face at the end.)_

*********

Friday evening, before he bid her goodnight, Killian made sure to get Emma’s address to put into his GPS app, and verified that he would be picking her up at 4:00 the following day. 

What he had planned wasn’t anything elaborate, but he’d still had a good time playing the guessing game with her. He hoped she wouldn’t be disappointed, and would truly enjoy the evening. He also hoped that they would find ample time to talk. He’d decided that it was time to tell Emma about Milah. 

*********

On Saturday, Emma dressed carefully in a flowy skirt that hit about an inch above her knees, and a sleeveless V-neck blouse. She finished her outfit with a short sleeve, lightweight cardigan and a pair of strappy sandals that were dressy looking, but comfortable. Her hair was styled in soft waves and her makeup was light and natural.

She allowed plenty of time before Killian arrived so she could take Evie for a short walk and play with her for a while, before she had to be put into her pen. The puppy still tended to get overly excited when she met new people, and Emma didn’t want her jumping all over him. 

By 3:50, she was ready and waiting. She felt proud of herself for planning everything so well that she had time to spare, but she spent that time pacing around the living room, waiting for him to arrive. When the doorbell finally rang, she took one more quick glance in the mirror, then opened the door. 

Killian was dressed in dark wash jeans, a royal blue button down shirt which had the sleeves rolled up, and a dark gray vest, with casual slip-on shoes. When he saw her, his jaw dropped a little and his eyes went wide. 

“You look stunning, Swan,” he said, in a hushed tone. 

“You look…”

“I know,” he grinned. Then he pulled his left arm out from behind his back and produced a single red rose. 

“Oh, it’s beautiful! Thank you! I think I have a bud vase in one of my kitchen cabinets. Come on in while I try to find it.”

He followed her into the house and closed the door behind him, remaining in the entryway. Soon she reappeared with the flower in a crystal vase. She closed her eyes and inhaled its beautiful fragrance, before setting it on the end table beside her couch. 

“It really is lovely, and very thoughtful,” she smiled, picking up her purse and turning back to him. 

“I’m glad you like it.” He looked around. “Where’s your little dog?” 

“I already put her in her pen. I’ll let you meet her another time.”

“Sounds good,” he said, hoping that there would _soon_ be another time. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, let’s go! I don’t think I can wait any longer to see what you have planned!”

He laughed, then followed her out the door, and waited while she locked it. They walked to his truck, where she gave him a big smile as thanks for once again opening the door for her. When he slid into the driver’s seat, she observed, “You cleaned your truck, didn’t you?”

“I had an appointment to have it detailed this morning,” he explained. 

“Wow, you really went all out!”

“Well, I wanted you to be comfortable.”

“It seemed pretty clean when I was in it on Tuesday.”

Killian chuckled. “I try to keep it neat, but I’ve had it for a couple of months now, so it was due for a good cleaning.”

“Now can you tell me where we’re going?”

“Wouldn’t you rather wait just a few more minutes and be surprised?”

“Um, maybe, I guess? It _has_ been fun trying to figure out what you have planned.”

“Any guesses?” he smirked.

“Not really. You’ve been VERY secretive!”

“Well, I hope you’re not disappointed when we get there.”

“I’m sure I won’t be. I trust your judgement.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“Will you at least tell me how far away it is?”

“About twenty minutes, give or take. You can turn the radio on if you want.”

As Emma tried to find music that they both liked, they soon realized that it was another area in which they had a lot in common. Both of them named 80’s rock as one of their favorite genres, which led to a discussion of groups and songs that they enjoyed. When an Eagles song came on, Killian started to sing along.

“You’ve been holding out on me, Jones,” Emma remarked as the song came to an end. “You’ve got a really good voice!”

Killian cheeks reddened. “I used to be in my high school choir. I was even in a couple of musicals.”

“Oh really? Which ones?”

“‘Singin’ in the Rain’ and ‘Oklahoma’. I never tried out for a leading role, but I enjoyed having bit parts and being in the chorus. It was a way for me to fit in at school.”

Emma nodded. “I understand that. I participated in band, both marching and concert.”

“Really? What instrument did you play?”

“Saxophone.”

“Impressive! Were you involved in anything else in high school?”

“Just Science Club. I spent a lot of time in the library because I was always reading. I still love to read.”

“We’ll have to discuss our favorite books sometime.”

Killian’s GPS told him to turn right at the next intersection, and that his destination would be on the right. When he’d followed the directions, Emma looked up to see that they were at a Botanical Garden. She turned to him and saw that he was looking at her dubiously, waiting for her reaction. 

“The rose was just a preview,” he explained, before she could respond. 

“This is a _wonderful_ idea, Killian! I have never been to one, and I’ve wondered what they’re like. Have you been here before?”

“No, it’s the first time for me as well. I was trying to find something different than a movie, or dinner at a fancy restaurant.”

Emma unfastened her seat belt. “Well, I can’t wait! It looks beautiful inside!”

He could tell that her excitement was genuine, and not simply so that she wouldn’t hurt his feelings. He hurried around to open her door, and they walked hand-in-hand to the entrance. 

Killian paid the admission and they entered together. Immediately they were met with gorgeous landscapes and displays of plants, topiaries, and flowers of every type and color imaginable.

Emma moved from one display to another, exclaiming how beautiful they were with growing enthusiasm. Killian was enjoying them also, but was having even more fun watching and listening to her childlike exuberance. 

He pulled out his phone to take pictures of her in front of some of the exhibits. When she noticed what he was doing, she insisted that he join her, so he turned the camera lens around to get selfies of the two of them. 

In one area, there was a butterfly room filled with dozens of varieties of the colorful insect. Emma gracefully moved from bush to bush, with a smile so large that he thought her face would start to ache. At one point, two butterflies landed on Emma - one on her shoulder and the other on top of her head. She tried not to giggle and scare them away before Killian could snap a picture. His breath caught in his throat as he captured the scene on his camera. He didn’t think that he’d ever witnessed anything so beautiful in his entire life. 

They walked and explored to their hearts’ content, until he unlocked his phone to take another picture. That’s when he realized that over an hour-and-a-half had passed, and it was nearly time for the gardens to close. He mentioned this to Emma, whose face fell a bit at the news. 

“Don’t worry,” he reassured her, “we can come back another time, if you’d like. We could come earlier in the day to give us more time.”

“I’d love that!” she replied honestly. “Killian, this was such a great idea for a first date. It’s a very special place, and being here with you makes it even better.”

“I’m glad that we could enjoy it together, Emma,” he replied with a warm smile. 

As they walked to his truck, he slipped his arm around her shoulder, and felt her lean into him. “Are you ready for dinner?”

“Yes I am. Are you gonna tell me where we’re going?”

He chuckled. “Sure. We have reservations in about fifteen minutes at a nice Chinese Restaurant. Not one that’s part of a chain franchise, or the kind with a buffet. This is an authentic restaurant.”

“Mmm, sounds good! Do we have enough time to get there?” she asked, as she settled into the truck. 

“It’s just a few miles down the road, so we’ll have plenty of time.” He handed her his phone. “Would you like to go through the pictures and videos I took and send any that you like to your own phone?”

“You wouldn’t mind?”

“Of course not. I’ve already unlocked it for you.”

Emma scrolled through his photo gallery to see all the pictures that he’d taken, then went back and selected several that she forwarded to herself. “These are really good, Killian. I’m glad you took so many, even if pictures don’t do it justice.” 

Killian smiled. He’d been worried that she wouldn’t appreciate the Botanical Gardens, and now he hoped she’d like the _rest_ of his plans as much as she had enjoyed _them_.

They arrived at the restaurant, checked in with the hostess, and were told that their table would be ready in just a few minutes. 

“You planned this out perfectly, didn’t you?” Emma asked with a grin. 

“I don’t know about that, but it has worked out pretty well so far.”

They were soon seated and looked over the menu together. After ordering, they chatted amicably until their food came. They had decided on two meals that both of them wanted to try, so they could share with each other. 

The food was delicious and they had the leftovers boxed up to go. Killian paid the bill, allowing Emma to pay the tip at her insistence. 

When they walked out to his truck, he unlocked it and put the food boxes behind the seat, then closed the door. She looked at him quizzically. 

“There’s a garden with a walkway behind the restaurant. Since the weather has cooperated, would you like to take advantage of it?”

Emma smiled. “That sounds like a lovely idea.” She took his offered hand and they set off for the path that was lit by Oriental lanterns. Along the way, they stopped on a bridge spanning a small stream to share a brief kiss, and when they reached the end of the path, there was a pond. 

Killian led them to a wooden bench to sit down. As they looked out over the water, Emma suddenly called out, “Oh look! Swans!”

His eyes followed where she was pointing and saw two graceful swans gliding across the surface. 

“Did you plan that too?” she smirked. 

He did his adorable nervous scratch. “I’d like to take credit for it, but I have to admit, it’s just a happy coincidence.”

Emma noticed that he seemed a bit tense. “Is everything all right?” 

He smoothed down his hair. “I, uh, I wanted to....talk to you about something. To explain something, actually.”

She turned to face him fully and placed her hand on top of his thigh. “What is it?”

He took a deep breath. “Before I was deployed this last time, I was uh, I was dating a woman for several months. Her name was Milah. She was older than me by a few years, but that didn’t really matter. I was...I was in love with her, and I thought she loved me too, but…”

Emma gave his leg a squeeze to encourage him. When he remained silent, she spoke softly. “But what, Killian?”

“But when she saw me in the hospital, she uh, she decided she couldn’t handle me being….injured.” He paused and swallowed before looking up to lock eyes with her. “You know, you’re quite perceptive, Swan.”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you remember at one of my first treatments when you asked me if there was one person in particular who called me a cripple?”

Emma sucked in a breath. “Oh Killian, no! She didn’t!” Anger flooded through her at the thought of _anyone_ saying that to him, let alone someone who supposedly _loved_ him. 

He looked down to where her hand had a tight grip on his thigh, just above his knee. Then he set his jaw and continued, “Most of the guys in my unit knew what she was like and tried to tell me that she was no good for me, but I didn’t listen. I was blind to her flaws because I was so enamored with her.”

When he met her eyes again, she saw the anguish in his that had been present in those early therapy sessions. “She called me damaged goods, then she...walked out on me,” he gritted out. 

Emma tried to remain calm, knowing that her indignation wasn’t what he needed right then. Instead, she reached up to take his face between her hands. She gently traced over the scars with her fingertips, and then ran her right hand down his arm to touch his prosthesis. “These are a testimony to your bravery, Killian. Anyone who can’t recognize you for the hero that you are, isn’t worthy of you.”

He wanted to tell her that he wasn’t a hero, that he had just been doing his duty, but when he looked in her eyes, he saw that she truly believed what she’d said. He didn’t know how to respond when his throat was so tight with emotion, so he decided not to say anything at all. Instead, he lifted his hand to run it across her cheek and into her hair. He briefly thought that it _was_ as soft as it looked, before he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. 

Emma shifted to get closer to him, then wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few moments, she slid her tongue along his bottom lip, and he opened for her, teasing her tongue with his.

Killian pulled her into a closer embrace as the kiss went on and on. It wasn’t hurried and it wasn’t a battle between them. It was soft and slow and sweet, and when it came to an end, they pressed their foreheads together while they tried to catch their breath. 

He could feel her caressing his face again as she spoke. “You are a good man, Killian Jones. You are strong and courageous, and don’t ever let anyone make you think differently. I’m so glad that I’ve taken the chance to get to know you better.”

Killian hugged her tightly, and spoke against her hair. “Thank you, Emma. I’m glad you did too.”

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read and comment!


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the date, dinner with friends, an award ceremony, and a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Mary for all her information about the military aspects of this chapter. As always, thanks to Kym, Saj and Krystal, whose friendship and encouragement mean the world to me.

Emma and Killian sat on the bench beside the pond until the sky turned dark and the stars began to appear. He had his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Every now and then, he pressed a kiss into her hair. 

“This has been a perfect date, Killian,” she sighed.

“Oh now, that’s too bad.”

She turned to him with a puzzled look on her face. “Why? What do you mean?”

“Well, if this one was perfect, any that we have after this will be disappointing,” he smirked. 

She playfully slapped his chest. “You might have set the bar too high, Sergeant!” Then she leaned up to kiss his jaw. “But in all seriousness Killian, you really don’t have to keep trying to impress me. If you suggested staying in and watching movies, I would be happy. I just…”

He took her hand. “Just what, Emma?”

“I just like spending time with you.”

“And I with you.”

A few people had drifted past while they sat there, but for the most part, they’d had the space all to themselves. When another couple came along and sat down on a bench nearby, then started kissing in a way that would be more appropriate in a private setting, Killian looked at Emma with amused eyes.

“Perhaps we should be going, eh Swan?”

She giggled. “Yeah, I think maybe we should.”

As they meandered down the walkway, he draped his arm over her shoulders while she slid her arm around his back and leaned into his side. 

The ride home was peaceful as they both reflected on their evening together. Every once in a while, one of them would mention an exhibit that they especially liked at the Botanical Garden, or talk about their favorite part of the meal. 

When they arrived at Emma’s house, instead of jumping out to open her door, Killian shifted in his seat to face her. 

She turned and smiled at him. “I suppose this is the part where I tell you that I had a great time, then we awkwardly wait until one of us initiates a goodnight kiss, huh?” 

“Aye, my least favorite part of a first date,” he laughed lightly, rubbing his finger behind his ear.

“I hope you’ve already figured out that I really  _ did _ enjoy everything about this date, Killian. I’m looking forward to more dates with you, if that’s something you want also.”

He reached over to tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear, then cupped her cheek. “I most definitely want that.”

“How about next Saturday?” 

“That sounds good.”

“Oh, but this time,  _ I _ get to do the planning.”

“I thought you trusted my judgment,” he grinned.

“I do! But I’d like to keep  _ you _ guessing this time!”

He threw his head back and laughed. “Fair enough! I don’t really like the idea of having to wait an entire week to see you though.”

“Would you be able to meet for lunch?”

“My schedule is pretty clear.”

“Okay, I’ll check mine to see what day works best, and then I’ll let you know.”

Killian reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. “I should let you get inside.” He opened his door, and Emma collected her purse while he walked around the front of the truck. Together they walked to her front door. She unlocked it but didn’t push it open. Instead, she turned back to him and ran her hands up his chest. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, then they both leaned in to share another lingering kiss.

“Sleep well, Love.” 

“You too.”

She watched him walk away under the street light, admiring the view that his snug jeans provided. When he got to the end of her sidewalk, he turned and winked at her. She blushed, knowing she had just gotten caught ogling him. Still, she stayed outside until his truck disappeared around the corner before she finally entered her house. 

*********

Killian had a smile on his face during the entire drive back to the Army base. The date had gone even better than he had hoped, and he was thinking about the sound of Emma’s laugh, how gorgeous she had looked, and the sweetness of her lips when they’d kissed. 

Once he was in his room, he opened his phone and thumbed through his pictures from the gardens. He viewed the video that he’d taken of Emma in the butterfly room three times, chuckling at her attempts to remain still when the insects landed on her. He chose a picture of the two of them in front of a display of red rose bushes to set as his lock screen. 

That night, he dreamed of fluttering butterflies...and a beautiful Swan. 

*********

Emma was sorting her laundry the next day when her phone rang. She checked the screen before answering, “Hey Mary Margaret. What’s up?”

“Hi Emma! David and I were wondering if you’d be able to come to dinner sometime this week.”

“Sure. What day?”

“We were thinking Tuesday. Is that good for you?”

“Yeah, that works.” 

“I also wanted to make sure that it was okay with you if we invite Killian too.”

“Of course. I do appreciate that you asked me this time.”

“Well, I didn’t want to assume anything, even though it looked like the two of you were getting along quite well by the end of the party the other night. I was hoping that meant you would start seeing each other.”

“As a matter of fact, we went out on a date last night.”

Emma held the phone away from her ear so her friend’s squeal wouldn’t deafen her, then tried to keep track of all the questions that came pouring out.

“Did he ask you out, or did you ask him? Where did you go? Did you have a good time? When are you going out again?”

“Whoa! Slow down! Give me a chance to catch up!”

“Sorry! I’m just so happy for both of you!”

“Mary Margaret, Killian and I just started dating - it’s nothing serious yet. We’ve already reached an understanding.”

Her friend surprised her by saying, “I think that’s very smart of you, Emma. I’m just glad that you’re getting to know each other better.”

“Thanks, I’m glad we are too. I had so much fun last night!” She answered all the questions that had been thrown at her earlier, while Mary Margaret commented about how romantic the date sounded. They chatted for a few more minutes, then Mary Margaret ended the call in order to phone Killian and extend the dinner invitation. 

Emma stayed busy throughout the afternoon doing some housework and paying bills, along with watching part of a Netflix series about a glassblowing competition. Killian had mentioned on their date that he had watched it and found it to be quite interesting. After watching two episodes, she agreed with his opinion, and added the rest of the series to her watch list. 

She reheated the leftover Chinese food for her dinner, letting the memories of their time together in the restaurant run through her mind as she ate. After eating and doing the dishes, she figured she had earned some time to relax and headed into the living room. As soon as she sat down on the sofa, Evie climbed into her lap to let her human rub the fur behind her ears. 

Emma pulled up the contacts on her phone and scrolled down to Killian’s name, then, with a slight tingle of anticipation, she clicked on the call button. He answered almost immediately. 

“Hello, Swan. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Hi Killian. How are you today?”

“Good, thanks. I’ve just been boxing up some of my belongings.”

“Trying to be ready when your discharge is finally approved?”

“Aye. It should be any day now. How has your Sunday been so far?”

“Pretty quiet. I’m getting caught up on my laundry and some other chores. Mary Margaret called a little while ago to ask me to dinner Tuesday evening, and she told me she was planning to invite you too.”

“That she did, and I accepted. I’m looking forward to another one of her home-cooked meals.”

“So am I! She’s such a good cook. Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to go together.”

“That’s fine with me. May I pick you up?”

“You know what, it’s only about a fifteen minute walk from my house to theirs. Why don’t you come here and then we can walk over together?”

“That sounds even better. What time should I arrive at your place?”

“Mary Margaret said dinner will be at 6:30, so how about six o’clock?”

“Six it is. Have you decided where we’ll be going next Saturday?”

“I’ve got some ideas, but I’m still working on it. Oh, I checked my work schedule, and it’s pretty full. Ruby and I are meeting at the bistro for lunch tomorrow to discuss a new mutual patient, and the rest of this week, I’m only able to take half hour lunches. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, Love. At least I’ll get to see you on Tuesday. Perhaps the next week will be more open for you.”

“I’m starting with several new patients, and a couple have been scheduled right around lunchtime, so Monday will be the only available day that I can take a longer lunch for a while. I’ll probably be doing paperwork while I eat this week in order to get it all done.”

Hearing her say that planted the seed of an idea in his head. He thought there just might be a way that he would still get to see her at lunchtime. 

*********

Tuesday evening’s weather was warm and breezy, and Killian could hardly wait to get to Emma’s house. They had talked for nearly an hour on Sunday, and had spent a good deal of time texting one another the next night. When he pulled up in front of her house, he realized that he was almost ten minutes early, and was trying to decide if he should wait in the truck until it was closer to six, when he looked up and saw her coming along the sidewalk with her little dog. 

She was wearing long khaki shorts and a short sleeved navy and white striped shirt, with her hair pulled back and braided. Even dressed as simply as she was, she looked lovely. Hopping out of the truck, he strolled over to meet her. 

When Emma looked up and saw Killian walking towards her, dressed in a white henley and jeans, she gulped and could feel her pulse speed up. She never really understood why she had always found it attractive for a man to be dressed in white. In Killian’s case however, it was easy to see why. The contrast between the white shirt and his tanned skin, as well as his dark hair, was a beautiful sight. 

“I hope you don’t mind that I’m a bit early,” he said when he got closer. 

“Not at all! I was just taking Evie for a walk before we left.”

Killian knelt down and held his hand out for the puppy to sniff, which she did for a few seconds before she started wagging her stubby little tail and spinning in circles. Killian and Emma both started to laugh.

“I think she likes you!” Emma stated, trying to catch hold of Evie to pick her up. When she finally did, Killian moved closer and started to pet the fluffy little pup, which was difficult to do because she was busy licking his hand. 

“I’m sorry. She gets so excited when meeting new people that she doesn’t always remember her manners. She’s still learning.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for, Swan. I’d rather have her licking my hand than biting it!”

Emma laughed her intoxicating laugh, and turned up the sidewalk to her house. “Let me put her in her pen and then I’ll be ready to go. You can come in if you like.”

“I’ll just wait out here on the porch,” he said, taking a seat on her wooden porch swing. 

She was soon back out the door and holding out her hand for him. “We’re gonna take a different route since we’re walking. It goes by a little park where I usually take Evie. Are you ready?”

He pushed himself to his feet, took her hand and replied, “Yep. Lead the way.”

They had allowed plenty of time, so they strolled along leisurely, sharing stories of their week so far. Emma had Killian almost doubled over in laughter as she told him about Ruby’s reaction to the news that they’d gone on a date. 

“You’d think she was my mother the way she was asking about every little detail! Although, I don’t think my mom would have been so bold as to ask if we played tonsil hockey!”

Killian’s deep chuckle raised goosebumps on Emma’s arms. Every time she was around him, she found more reasons to like him, which was a little scary, but also thrilling. 

“Maybe you should have asked for details about her and Graham,” he suggested, still laughing. 

“Oh, I didn’t have to ask. She  _ willingly _ shared more information about their date than I  _ ever  _ wanted to know!”

His laugh was deep and booming at that statement, and when he turned to look at her, his eyes were sparkling. Her breath stuttered, and she wondered fleetingly if she could handle all of these physical reactions that she kept having around this man. 

Emma pointed out the park as they passed it. “In the Fall, they have a farmer’s market there every other weekend. I always try to go early so I can get some homemade apple dumplings and a pumpkin pie before they’re sold out.”

“Sounds like you have a sweet tooth there, Swan,” he smirked. 

“Mmmhmm. Especially for Autumn treats like those.”

Killian filed that piece of information away, along with all the other facts that he’d learned about Emma Swan so far. 

“We turn here and that will take us to the east side of Mary Margaret and David’s house.”

“Oh wow, you guys really  _ do _ live close to one another!”

She nodded. “Yeah, it seems a little farther away when you drive it. The park is almost in their backyard, which will be really nice when the baby comes”

“That’s for sure.” 

David was outside putting away a garden hose when the couple walked across the front yard. 

“Hey you two! You’re early!” 

“We can walk around a little more if you’re not ready for us yet,” Emma called to him, breaking into a grin.

He walked over and hugged her. “Not a chance! If Mary Margaret found out that I sent you away, I’d be sleeping on the couch for a week!”

“I highly doubt that,” she said, returning his hug. 

He turned to Killian to shake his hand. “How’s it going, man?” he asked. 

“Great, Dave! Thanks for the invite!”

“You’re welcome here anytime, I hope you know that! Would you mind helping me out? Mary Margaret wants the furniture to be put out on the front porch and I won’t allow her to help carry it.”

“Not a problem. I’m more than happy to help.”

“I’m gonna see if Mary Margaret needs my help inside,” Emma said, heading toward the front door. 

She found her friend in the kitchen, placing baked chicken thighs and drumsticks onto a serving platter. 

“Hi M’s! What can I help with?”

“Oh Emma! I didn’t hear you come in!” She stopped what she was doing to share a hug with her friend. 

“Wow! This little one is really growing!” Emma remarked, pushing back to look down at Mary Margaret’s belly. 

“Yes, he’s giving me quite the appetite, now that he’s no longer making me feel sick.” She handed Emma a bowl. “Can you get the red potatoes out of the oven and put them in this please? David made up the salad earlier, so it’s already in the fridge. Do you know if Killian is here yet?”

“He is. He came to my house and we walked over together,” Emma said, washing her hands in the sink before opening the oven. “He’s outside with David helping him set out the porch furniture.”

“Oh good! I’ve been wanting to have that done, but it’s too heavy for him to carry by himself.”

They finished putting the food in serving dishes, just as the guys came in from outside. David moved to brush a kiss against his wife’s cheek as Killian went to the sink to wash up. Emma noticed that he turned his back at an angle that would block anyone from seeing him wash his hands, and that the tips of his ears were red. She felt a pang to her heart, knowing that he was still so self-conscious about his prosthesis. 

After everyone pitched in to take the food into the dining room, they were seated and David said the blessing. They began to eat and there were many compliments paid to Mary Margaret for the chicken that practically melted in their mouths, along with all the other food. 

“I, uh, I have some news,” Killian announced when they were all nearly finished eating. “Actually two bits of news.”

They all turned to him with expectant looks on their faces. 

He cleared his throat. “My discharge came through. I’ll be moving off the base this weekend.”

“Congratulations!” they chorused, then laughed at their unintentional unity. 

“Do you need any help?” David asked.

Killian chuckled too, “Thanks! No Dave, I’m good. I can load all that I have in my truck to take to the hotel.” He reached up to scratch behind his ear. “And, um...I’m being awarded the Purple Heart medal at a ceremony on Friday. Rob and Will earned it too, of course, along with...with Neal, posthumously.” He looked up at Emma to catch her reaction. She swallowed thickly, then gave him a faint smile. “It’s awarded for being wounded or killed in action against the enemy. I’d like to invite all of you to attend, if you can make it.”

Mary Margaret got out of her chair, went over to him, and gave him a hug. “Of course we’ll be there,” she said softly. “It’s an honor Killian, even if it’s one that all of us wish you hadn’t earned.”

David nodded his head. “Amen to that,” he said. 

As Mary Margaret went back to her seat, Emma pushed her chair back and walked around the table. She took Killian’s hand and encouraged him to stand up. Then she framed his face with her hands, looked into his eyes, and pulled his head down to give him a sweet and gentle kiss. “I would love to come,” she whispered. 

“Thank you,” he told her quietly. Looking up, he added, “I’ll look forward to seeing all of you there! It’s Friday at three o’clock in the base gymnasium. I know it may interfere with your work hours…”

“That doesn’t matter,” Emma interrupted, and David voiced his agreement. 

“Great! I’ll get your names turned in, and get a map of the base to you. All you’ll have to do is give them your names at the gate, then I’ll be waiting at the gym to escort you inside.”

“We should probably all be in one car, right?” David asked.

Killian nodded. “Yeah, that’s right.”

“Do you want us to pick you up at the clinic, Emma?” David offered. 

She gave Killian’s hand a squeeze, then headed back to her chair. “Sure! That would be great.”

“Oh! We have something exciting to share, too!” Mary Margaret declared.

“You’re not having twins, are you?” Emma asked teasingly.

David nearly spit out the mouthful of water that he’d just taken. “NO! Why would you even ask that? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

Everyone else at the table burst out laughing. When Mary Margaret regained control, she said, “No, we’re not having twins! But we  _ were _ able to feel the baby kicking for the first time this week!”

“That’s great!” Killian beamed, while Emma said, “Aww! I bet that makes it seem even more real, doesn’t it?”

“It really does,” David agreed, taking his wife’s hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. 

Mary Margaret smiled at her husband, then turned her eyes back to their guests. “And we have one more piece of news. We’ve decided on a name, but we’re only telling a few close friends and family,  _ if  _ they want to know.”

“I want to know!” Emma exclaimed, and Killian nodded, grinning at her enthusiasm. 

“His name is going to be Joshua David!” Mary Margaret said proudly, rubbing her protruding belly.

“I love it!” Emma said.

“Very distinguished name,” Killian added. 

“We considered Joshua Paul, which is David’s middle name, but we thought we’d save that middle name for the next one.”

“Let’s just focus on bringing this one into the world first,” David chuckled. 

They finished their meal with a homemade cherry pie and more friendly conversation, before Emma declared that they should probably be going. She and Killian said their goodbyes, then left with his arm around her shoulders, her arm around his waist, and huge smiles on their friends’ faces as they stood in the doorway and watched them leave. 

**********

On Thursday, Emma was just finishing with her last patient of the morning when Killian walked in carrying a brown bag and wearing a grin. He had gone to their favorite diner, and brought her a grilled cheese sandwich and onion rings for lunch. She asked him to stay, but he declined. He didn’t want her paperwork to pile up because she’d stopped to eat lunch with him, and she was already taking off work early the next day to attend his award ceremony. So he gave her the paper bag and a chaste kiss, along with the map of the Army base he had promised, before bidding her goodbye and walking out the door. 

She ate her sandwich in between filling out forms, thinking about how kind and considerate Killian Jones was, and  _ how much _ she liked him. 

*********

Emma had taken a change of clothes to work with her on Friday, so she would be ready when David and Mary Margaret picked her up to go to the ceremony. She’d decided on a red wrap dress and navy blue heels, with her hair pulled into a high ponytail.

They were admitted at the gate, and soon pulled up in front of the gymnasium, where Killian was waiting for them. He helped Mary Margaret and Emma from the car and escorted all of them inside. There were about two dozen chairs set up on the floor facing a podium, and Killian ushered them to seats in the second row, before disappearing into another room to join the other honorees. Emma saw Belle sitting with two people whom she assumed were Will’s parents, and waved to her. 

A few minutes later, the same door where Killian had exited opened, and he, Will, a soldier with the name Locksley on his uniform, and Neal’s parents, accompanied by a military escort, entered the room and sat down in the first row. Emma had met Neal’s mom and dad at the funeral, where they’d told her that they had never heard more happiness in his voice than when he told them about her. A wave of sadness washed over her as she thought about what a proud but somber day this was for them. 

Soon an officer entered and took his place behind the podium. He introduced himself as Major Fredericks, and gave a brief history of the Purple Heart. Then another officer stepped forward and gave details of the event that led to all of the recipients earning the award, including the date and location. 

Major Fredericks called each of the men being honored up to the front one at a time. He said a few words about each man’s service in the Army, and their heroic actions on the day that they were injured. Then he pinned the Purple Heart medal to their uniform, presented them with a special certificate, and shook their hand. He allowed the families to snap a couple of quick pictures before calling up the next soldier.

Killian was the third man to receive his award. Emma swelled with pride as she heard the Major’s remarks about his bravery and honorable service. After he’d been given his medal and certificate, she stood and took some pictures with her phone. Killian looked at her and smiled, then sat back down. 

The military escort ushered Neal’s parents forward for the final award. Emma fought back tears as she saw his mother wiping hers away. When the Major stated how Neal had volunteered to take the point position that day, Emma saw Killian’s head drop. 

Once the officer had presented Neal’s parents with his medal and certificate, he announced that there would be another ceremony at a later date, where Neal would also receive the Silver Star medal posthumously for gallantry. At that, everyone came to their feet to applaud. 

The Major thanked the soldiers once again, led the spectators in a round of appreciative applause for all the recipients, then exited the gym. The families and friends of the soldiers now had the opportunity to take more pictures and congratulate the men in person. However, before Killian, Will and Rob joined those who were there for them, they each talked to Neal’s mom and dad, and gave them warm hugs. 

Emma was still debating whether she should go talk to them herself, when Killian made his way over to where she, Mary Margaret and David were waiting. All three admired his medal and certificate, then each of them hugged him tightly. Emma was the last to be pulled into a hug by him. She wrapped one arm around his back and placed the other on the back of his head, rubbing his hair softly as she uttered, “I’m so proud of you,” into his ear. 

When they separated, Emma ran her hand down his left arm to grasp the base of his prosthesis. He smiled broadly at her, and started to lean in to kiss her when they heard a voice behind them.

“Congratulations, Killian.”

Emma saw his eyes go wide and his jaw clench before he spun around to face the person who had spoken. 

“What are you doing here, Milah?”

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious to know your reactions. Please leave a comment, and don't throw things at me!


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New beginnings...and endings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, huge thanks to Mary for being such a prompt and helpful beta, and to Kym, Saj and Krystal for being my cheerleaders.

_“Congratulations, Killian.”_

_Emma saw his eyes go wide and his jaw clench before he spun around to face the person who had spoken._

_“What are you doing here, Milah?”_

Milah? 

Emma’s mind was racing. What the hell? How could _she_ show up here to watch Killian get a medal for being injured, when she’d left him because he was ‘damaged’? She glanced over at Mary Margaret and David, who had confused looks on their faces as they looked between Killian and the dark-haired woman in front of him. 

Then she turned to look at Killian. He was clenching his jaw so tightly that a vein was popping out on his forehead, and the cords stood out in his neck. 

He repeated his question with anger lacing every word. “I said, what are you doing here?”

The woman either didn’t register his tone of voice, or she was completely ignoring it. 

“I wanted to be here for your special day, Sweetheart,” she purred.

“You weren’t invited! And why would you want to be here anyway? You certainly made it clear three months ago that you wanted nothing to do with me!”

Milah’s sickly sweet smile waivered just a bit. “Oh, Killian, I was in shock! The man that I love had just been gravely injured. I couldn’t register what was happening, and I…”

“That’s enough, Milah!” Killian shouted. He looked around and realized that some of the other people who had been there for the ceremony were watching, so he lowered his voice to a menacing tone. “Leave! Now! I’ve moved on and I don’t ever want to see you again! Do I make myself clear?”

“But Darling…”

“You heard the man, you pathetic excuse for a human being!” Will Scarlett sneered. Emma hadn’t even seen him approach. “I heard what you said to him in the hospital, and you should be ashamed to even show your face around here. He’s far better off without you!”

Emma watched as Milah looked at the group of people gathered around her. She seemed to be searching for someone who would sympathize with her, but all she saw was anger and disbelief on every face.

Tentatively, Emma put her hand on Killian’s back to let him know that she was there for him. He reached behind himself, searching for her other hand, which she slid into his, squeezing it tightly. 

Milah noticed the action. She pulled herself up haughtily and squared her shoulders. 

“Is this who you’ve ‘moved on’ with?” she snarled, curling her fingers into air quotes. 

“Nothing about my life is any of your business anymore! I don’t owe you an explanation for anything!” Killian stared at her until Milah finally broke eye contact with him. 

Emma could see tears forming in the other woman’s eyes. She wondered if they were sincere, or if they were being generated for dramatic effect. “I still love you, Killian, and I know that you love me,” she announced. “You’re going to find out that what we had isn’t going to be easy to replace.”

“You never loved me, Milah,” he answered, and Emma could hear a trace of heartache in his voice. “If you had, you would’ve never treated me the way you did.”

“Oh Killian, please! I’m sorry! Don’t send me away!” Milah sobbed, though Emma could see now that she was clearly forcing the emotion. 

“You found it very easy to dismiss _me_. It’s time for you to go.”

Milah glanced around once more at the group of people surrounding Killian, and seemed to decide that this was a battle she wasn’t going to win. She hesitated before stepping forward with her hand outstretched, reaching to touch his medal. Killian raised his left arm to deflect her just before she made contact. When she saw the hook at the end of his arm, she flinched and pulled back, while a look of revulsion flashed across her face. 

“You’ll never change, Milah. All you want is the glory of being with a military man, but guess what? I’m not that man anymore.” 

He turned away from her, into the waiting arms of Emma. 

Before she could wrap her arms around him, Emma heard Milah hiss at her, “This isn’t over! He’s mine!” Then she finally spun on her heel and stormed out of the building. 

*********

Killian couldn’t believe what had just happened. Having Milah show up at this ceremony was the last thing he expected, but he probably shouldn’t have been surprised. She was always in the front row soaking up the limelight whenever he received any kind of recognition, and she made a point of showing him off any time she had the chance. 

He was furious when he heard her call him ‘Sweetheart’ and ‘Darling’, and when she tried to explain away why she’d left him broken-hearted in the hospital. Then Will let her know exactly what he thought of her, which proved to Killian that he had friends who were there for him.

And when he felt Emma’s comforting hand on his back, it had given him the strength he needed to ensure that Milah wouldn’t sweet-talk her way back into his life. Emma’s hand in his was the calming force amid the roiling sea of emotion that he found himself in. 

Of course Milah wouldn’t go quietly. She had to cast doubt on any new relationship that he might have, then showed her true colors by trying to touch his Purple Heart. He was positive that the chance to admire his medal was the _only_ reason why she’d had the nerve to show her face at the ceremony. Her reaction to his prosthesis further proved that she hadn’t changed one bit. 

When he uttered what he hoped were the last words that he’d ever have to say to her, he felt completely wrung out, so turning and finding himself in Emma’s arms was exactly what he needed. He clung to her as he felt her arms wrap around him, anchoring him and comforting him in a way that he was sure no one else could have at that moment. Her reassurances that it was okay and that she was there for him soothed him, and he drank in her scent to get rid of the stench of betrayal with which Milah had filled him. 

*********

David turned to Will. “You were right. She _is_ a piece of work, isn’t she?”

Will rolled his eyes and nodded. “She’s the same as she always was, coming in here and trying to steal the spotlight.”

“I can’t believe I didn’t get the opportunity to scratch her eyes out!” Mary Margaret spat, causing both men to raise their eyebrows in surprise. Then she added, in her usual sweet voice, “I’m going to go make sure that Killian is okay.”

“I’ll come with you,” her husband said, putting his hand on the small of her back. 

Emma and Killian were sitting down talking quietly. Mary Margaret took a seat on the other side of him. 

He turned and looked at his two friends. “I’m sorry,” he said.

“Killian, you don’t have _anything_ to apologize for,” Mary Margaret reassured him. “I’m just so sorry that she showed up here, but please don’t let it ruin your day. David and I would like for the two of you to go out to eat with us as a nice ending to the day, _and_ to celebrate this next chapter in your life.”

“That’s not necess…” he started to say, but Emma interrupted, “That sounds like a great idea! You really _do_ have a lot to look forward to with this new beginning, Killian. There’s also the fact that you finished Occupational Therapy with Ruby. Not having to put up with her anymore is more than reason enough!”

Her statement had the desired response of making him laugh. “Alright, you win.” He turned to Mary Margaret. “Thanks, I’d really like that.”

Just then, Neal’s parents approached, and Emma stood to greet them. She gave them each a hug.

“It’s good to see you again,” she said.

“We’re happy to see you too, Dr. Swan. I take it that you weren’t here just to honor Neal,” his mother said, glancing toward Killian, who was now chatting with David and Mary Margaret. 

“No I...Killian asked me to come. He came to me for physical therapy for a couple of months, and we became, um, friends.” She could feel the heat in her cheeks. 

The parents looked at each other before Mr. Cassidy replied, “We think that’s wonderful. Our son had a very high opinion of Sergeant Jones.”

Emma exhaled a breath she wasn’t even aware she’d been holding. “Thank you. Oh, and congratulations on Neal being honored with the Silver Star.”

His mother smiled slightly. “Thank you. Well, we won’t keep you, Dr. Swan.”

“Please, call me Emma. It was very nice to see you. Take care of yourselves.”

“You too, Emma,” Neal’s father said, then he and his wife turned to walk toward the exit. 

She watched them go, smiling sadly, then finally went back over to her friends. “Ready to go?” she asked, holding out her hand to Killian. 

*********

They let Mary Margaret choose the restaurant, since she had some issues with heartburn if she ate the wrong thing, and she selected one that served a wide variety of comfort foods. Emma kept trying to engage Killian in conversation as she rode along with him in his truck, but he just uttered short, vague answers to her questions. She knew that he was probably still thinking about his confrontation with Milah, and she was hoping that when they were all together at the restaurant, it would help him to push it from his mind. 

When they arrived, the hostess showed them to their seats and left quickly, only to return with the manager who welcomed them warmly, and informed Killian that there would be no charge for his meal, in appreciation for his service to the country. 

Killian thanked the man with a smile, but Emma noticed that it didn’t reach his eyes. David and Mary Margaret were busy discussing the items on the menu, so Emma put her hand on Killian’s arm. 

“Hey, are you okay?” she asked quietly.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You might have forgotten what I told you quite a while ago, so let me remind you. I’m pretty good at knowing when someone isn’t telling me the truth.”

He sighed. “It’s just...” he looked over at their friends to make sure they were still engaged in conversation, “that’s the sort of thing that Milah was always looking for, you know? Being recognized in public and given special privileges. I guess that’s why she always insisted that I wear my uniform whenever we went out. Sometimes she would even ask for a free meal or free dessert, or a discount of some kind because I was in the Army. It was really embarrassing for me. DAMMIT! Why am I even thinking about her? It was a really nice thing for the manager to do and I can’t even enjoy it because it brings back memories of her!”

Emma reached up and turned his face towards her. “I understand why you were embarrassed when she used you to gain favors. That would upset me, too. But this was _offered_ to you, and you _do_ deserve to be recognized for your sacrifice. You shouldn’t feel bad about that.”

“I don’t really feel bad about it, I just feel so stupid that I couldn’t see Milah for who she was and what she really wanted.”

“I’m sorry that she treated you that way, Killian. You didn’t deserve it, but you...you loved her and that can blind us to the truth sometimes.”

“I know. I also know that I want to enjoy this evening, and talking about her isn’t going to allow that to happen. So let’s take a look at the menu, okay?”

Emma grinned. “Sounds good.”

*********

The rest of dinner went well, even though Killian continued to be a bit quieter than usual. David and Mary Margaret talked excitedly about their plans for the baby’s room. 

“I don’t know why, I’ve just always liked farms,” David explained when Emma questioned their theme choice. 

“Farm animal books are always so cute,” his wife threw in. “I especially like the touch and feel ones. I can hardly wait to read them to little Joshua and rub his tiny fingers over all the textures.”

David smiled sweetly at his wife. “We still have to wait a while before we can do that. First, we have to get his room ready. I have next Tuesday off, and I plan to paint the room that day.”

“Which he won’t let me help with,” Mary Margaret pouted. 

“You shouldn’t be around all those fumes, M’s,” Emma commented.

“ _Thank_ you!” David said, smacking his hand on the table to emphasize his point. “I’ve been trying to tell her that!”

“I’ve heard of other expectant mothers who have helped paint…”

“Well, you’re not going to be one of them,” David said firmly.

“I’m not working until three o’clock that day, Dave. Would you like some help?” asked Killian. “I haven’t painted in a while, but I think I remember how to do it.” 

David chuckled along with his friend. “You sure you want to do that?”

“Yeah, no problem! What time would you like me to be there?”

“We’re gonna get started on the prep work fairly early that morning, so I probably won’t be ready for the actual painting until around ten o’clock, if that works for you.”

“I _am_ allowed to help with the prep work,” Mary Margaret said. 

“I’ll plan on being there at ten, then,” Killian said. 

“Thanks, man. Are you sure I can’t help you move tomorrow?”

“No, I’m good, thanks.”

The group of friends finished their meal, and Killian told David and Mary Margaret that he could take Emma back to the clinic to pick up her car. The married couple said their goodbyes and drove off, while Emma and Killian walked arm-in-arm to his truck. 

“I know you told David that you didn’t need help moving, but would you mind if I helped you get settled into the hotel?” she asked, as he pulled out onto the street.

“Won’t you be busy taking care of all the plans for our date?” he teased. 

“I hate to disappoint you buddy, but it’s gonna be pretty low-key.” 

“That’s fine with me. I think we’ve already established that we don’t have to do anything elaborate.”

“Yeah, we did. Anyway, I thought maybe we could leave for our date after we unpacked everything. I’m sure you’d be more comfortable living there if you didn’t have boxes sitting around.”

“Good thinking. Sure, if you’re willing to help, I accept your offer. Could you come over around three o’clock, or is that too early?”

“Three should work out okay. My appointments are over by noon, and I don’t really have a specific time frame for what we’re doing tomorrow evening.”

They arrived at the clinic and Killian accompanied Emma to her car. She turned to him and ran her hands over his chest, stopping to lift his Purple Heart and reverently run her thumb over it. 

“I’m so glad that you were there in person to receive this, Killian,” she whispered. 

He swallowed. “Yeah, we were all missing Neal today. He definitely deserves being awarded the Silver Star too.”

She looked into the beautiful blue of his eyes. “Overall, it was a good day, and I want you to remember the best parts of it. I’m very proud of you, not only for being honored with this,” she tapped the medal lightly with her index finger, “but also for how you’ve recovered, and I’m not just talking about physically.”

“You’ve been a big part of that recovery, Emma, and _I’m_ not just talking about physically.”

He dipped his head and captured her lips, pulling her closer so he could deepen the kiss almost immediately. She responded by roaming her hands up and down his back, while she swiped her tongue across his lips and into the warmth of his mouth. He wrapped his left arm around her slim waist, and tenderly gripped her jaw with his hand, tilting her head to an angle that allowed him better access. 

Where all of their other kisses had been soft and sweet, this one was heated and passionate. When they finally had to catch their breath, Killian started trailing kisses along the elegant line of her neck. Her gasps and a soft moan spurred him on, until she remembered that they were standing beside her car, almost in the middle of the street. 

Emma moved her hands up his arms and lightly gripped his biceps. “Killian,” she sighed, “we have to stop.”

He placed one final kiss just under her jawbone, then rested his forehead against hers. “That was…”

“Something that I’d definitely like to include in the plans for our date tomorrow,” she giggled. 

“I agree,” he growled. He finally pushed away enough to look into her eyes. “Emma, thanks again for coming to the ceremony today. It meant...well, it meant more than I can put into words that you were there for me.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world, Killian.”

“I’d better let you go.”

“I’d rather you didn’t.”

He laughed. “I really don’t want to either, but I’m sure you’d like to get home.”

“Yeah, Evie isn’t going to be too happy with me!”

“Until tomorrow afternoon then?”

“I’ll see you at three. Oh, don’t forget to send me the address of the hotel.”

“I’ll do that as soon as I get back to my room. Good night, Emma.” He leaned in to kiss her lightly one more time. 

“Good night, Killian,” she breathed, with her eyes still closed.

He waited until she’d started her car and pulled away with a smile and a wave, before he got into his truck and drove back to the Army base for his final night there. 

*********

Killian was waiting for Emma when she pulled into the parking lot of the hotel the next day. He opened her door, and leaned in to give her a kiss before letting her get out of the car. 

“Hey, nice to see you too,” she chuckled, kissing him on the cheek. “Do you already have everything carried to your room?” She could see that the bed of his truck was empty. 

“Aye. I got here at about 8:30 this morning, but I haven’t unpacked yet because I’ve been taking care of checking in and paying for the month. I also went to the post office to get a PO box, and bought some groceries.”

“How did it feel driving off the base for the last time?”

“A little odd, but I don’t think it will really sink in until I’ve been gone for a few days.” He stopped their progress and faced her. “You look lovely, Swan.”

Emma’s cheeks turned pink. She hadn’t dressed in anything special, just some turquoise cropped pants and a short sleeve tunic top with a geometric print. Her hair was held back with a wide headband. “Thank you.”

He led them to his room and used the key card to open the door, then stepped back and allowed Emma to enter first. She looked around at the sparse furnishings and outdated decor, and her heart sank. She hated to think that he was going to have to live in such a dingy place for an undetermined amount of time. 

“I know it’s not much,” he said, scratching behind his ear and rubbing the back of his neck. 

“It’s only temporary, isn’t it?”

“Hopefully. Now that I’ve pretty much decided to stay in this area, I’ll start looking for an apartment.”

“I can help you with that, if you’d like. I’ll start asking around.”

“Thanks, Love. I don’t need anything big or fancy. I live pretty simply, as you can see.”

She saw that there were only about six cardboard boxes stacked in the living room, which had a sofa, a desk and chair, a television mounted to the wall, and an ottoman. The rest of the room had a queen-size bed, a dresser and a small kitchenette. She could see the door leading into the bathroom, and a folding door that she assumed was a closet. 

He motioned toward the bed, on which there were a few stacks of clothes. “I’m gonna start putting these away.”

“Okay. Do you want me to start unpacking the boxes?”

“Sure. Just put things wherever you feel like they should go.”

Emma nodded and pulled the flaps open on the box closest to her. When she saw some bowls and pans, she carried it to the kitchen and started putting them into the cupboards. She saw that he had some canned goods in one of the cabinets already. 

The next box had cooking utensils and silverware, which she quickly placed in the kitchen drawers. 

When she opened the third box, she saw a picture on top. She picked it up to study it, and decided that it must be Killian with his brother and father. There was definitely a family resemblance between all three of them, but especially between Killian and his dad. They both had straight, dark hair and the same piercing blue eyes. Liam’s hair was lighter and curly, though he also had blue eyes. 

She set the picture on the desk and reached for the next one in the box. This one was clearly taken when Killian and Liam were much younger, and included their mother. Emma could tell that Liam favored her, as she also had a fairer complexion and light brown hair. She had it pulled back into a ponytail, but Emma could tell that it was curly like her older son’s. The picture was taken at the beach and, even though they were all smiling widely, Emma noticed that Killian’s mother had dark circles under her eyes and a drawn look to her face from her illness. That photo was placed beside the first one.

There was one more picture frame in the box, and when she turned it over, she froze. It was a photo of Killian with Milah. He was in his dress uniform, and she was draped all over him, looking directly at the camera with a toothy smile. Emma felt a flush run through her body, and she stood up and walked over to the closet with the picture in her hand. 

“Why do you still have this?” she asked, holding it up in front of Killian.

He stopped, holding a hanger with his prosthesis and a shirt in his hand. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. 

“Killian, why have you kept this picture?” When he still didn’t answer, she asked quietly, “Do you still love her?” 

“Why would you ask that? You heard me tell her that I don’t.”

Her mind ran through the confrontation from the day before. “No, you didn’t say that. You said that she never loved you, but not that you didn’t love her.”

“How could I love her after what she did to me, Emma?”

“Stop evading my question - you haven’t given me a direct answer to it yet!” She studied him for a few moments as he opened and closed his mouth, attempting to come up with something to say. “But then again...maybe you have,” she said sadly. 

She paced back and forth in the cramped space a couple of times. Killian watched her, trying desperately to gather his thoughts enough to give her the reassurance that she needed. 

When she came to stand in front of him again, he could see the hurt in her eyes as she said, “I know we agreed that we were going to take things slow, Killian, but I really like you. I was hoping that eventually, what we have now could lead to something more. I just...I can’t do this. I can’t keep wondering if your relationship with her is going to come between us. You might not love her anymore, but she’s clearly still on your mind.”

She turned to walk to the door, throwing the picture on the bed as she went past it. Killian finally seemed to come to his senses. “Emma, wait!” he shouted, as he ran after her. 

She was opening the door but stopped when she heard him. With her back still to him, she said, “I’m sorry, Killian. I can’t go out with you tonight. I need....some time, and I think maybe you do, too.”

Then she left, closing the door behind her. Killian stood in the middle of the room, running his hand through his hair and wondering if he’d just lost the best thing to ever happen to him.

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see that there's still a question mark up there beside the number of chapters. It's not over yet, folks!


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma & Killian do some soul searching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love you’ve shown for this story! It wouldn’t be possible without my beta Mary, and my friends Kym, Saj & Krystal who encourage me through all my doubts.

Emma drove home with her thoughts running wild, as tears tracked down her cheeks. She should have known things were going too well. Despite trying to convince herself, and everyone else, that she wasn’t ready for a serious relationship, she was quickly falling for Killian. They had shared some very special moments with each other in the last few weeks. 

She fondly remembered their first date, and how he had carefully planned everything. He was always so easy to talk to, and so considerate and sweet. They had many long conversations, and had learned a lot about one another.

She’d felt honored that he wanted her to be at his medal ceremony, and had enjoyed their dinner with David and Mary Margaret afterwards. Then there was the kiss in front of the clinic. Emma sighed as she thought about it, and how she’d wished that it could last forever.

That thought had her mind racing and moving in a different direction. Forever. That was the problem. They’d agreed that they were going to take things slow, but Emma was now aware that she’d begun hoping for something more long term with Killian - _much_ more long term. 

She replayed the showdown that Killian had had with Milah the day before. He’d seemed like he wanted nothing to do with her by repeatedly telling her to leave. Yet he still kept her picture, which was confusing. Why was he holding onto something that was a reminder of the woman who had hurt him so badly? 

The more she thought about it, the more muddled her thoughts became. By the time she reached her house, she’d decided that she needed some time away. She called Ashley and left a voicemail asking her to cover her existing patients for two or three days, since they would only need to follow their established exercise routines, but to reschedule the one requiring an evaluation.

The next call she made was to her father. “Hey Dad. How are you?”

Marco’s soothing voice, with his own special dialect, came across the line. “I’m good, Cygnet! And how are you?”

Emma smiled at his nickname for her. It was such a small thing, but she remembered when he first started using it soon after she was adopted. For some reason, it had made her feel special - like she was truly part of the family. 

“Is it okay if I come home for a few days?” she asked, deliberately avoiding his question. 

“Of course it is! Your room is always ready for you! When will you be coming?”

“Tomorrow wouldn’t be too soon, would it?”

“Not at all! I wish it could be even sooner!”

“It could be, if you like. I don’t...I’m not doing anything tonight.”

“Excellent! I’ll be so happy to see you!” 

“Do you mind if I bring Evie?”

“I would love to see my grandpup! Is something troubling you, my dear girl?” he asked with a worried tone. It wasn’t like her to visit on the spur of the moment. 

“I just...I need a little time away from here.”

“You can stay as long as you like. I’ll have dinner waiting when you get here.”

“You don’t have to bother, I can pick something up on the way,” she responded, even though she knew she wouldn’t. She didn’t feel like she could eat anything with the way her stomach was churning right now. 

“Nonsense. It won’t be much, but I’ll be happy to have company. Your brother is rarely home these days since he’s been seeing Claire. Be careful on your drive, my girl. I’ll see you very soon.”

“Okay, see you in a couple of hours, Dad. I love you.”

“I love you too, Cygnet.”

She threw some clothes and essentials into one bag, and some of Evie’s toys and her food into another. 

Just as she was getting ready to take her puppy outside before they left, her phone started to buzz. She looked at the screen and saw Killian’s name. Her finger hovered over the ‘accept’ button before hitting ‘dismiss’ instead. Then she hooked Evie’s leash onto her collar and took her out, leaving her phone on the kitchen counter. 

When she got back inside, she tapped her phone screen and saw that she had another missed call from him, plus a new voicemail, and a text message. She chose not to check either of them, and dropped the phone into her purse. Then she put Evie into her little traveling bag, loaded her car, and left. 

*********

Killian knew she was avoiding him. When she didn’t answer his first call, he tried again, leaving a voicemail telling her he was sorry and asking her to please return his call. Then he followed it up with a text.

He felt so stupid. When she’d asked him why he kept that picture, he didn’t know what to say. Why _had_ he kept it? All it did was remind him of someone whom he’d trusted with his heart, and who had shattered it into a thousand pieces. Maybe that was the answer. He didn’t want to forget that trusting someone could lead to pain. But it didn’t have to, did it? He wasn’t so sure. He was just starting to open up to Emma, and now she was gone. Hopefully not for good, but gone all the same. 

Her other question had him thinking, too. _Did_ he still love Milah? He could have easily and truthfully told her no, but he hadn’t. It wasn’t because he wasn’t sure. He’d hesitated because he was trying to figure out if he ever truly loved her in the first place. He was sure he knew the answer to _that_ as well. 

Killian gave another tug to his hair, which was a mess due to his constant pulling on it ever since Emma walked out the door. Then he picked the picture up off the bed and threw it into the trash can beside the desk. 

*********

When Emma arrived at her dad’s house, she climbed out of her car and was immediately pulled into a hug by her father. She let herself absorb his warmth for several long seconds, then stepped back to look into his kind, gentle face. 

“Welcome home, Cygnet.” 

“Thanks Dad.” She opened the passenger door to get Evie out, while he walked around to the trunk to get her bags. Emma put the puppy’s leash on and let her sniff around the front yard for a while. After the long drive, she knew Evie would need a little time to release her pent-up energy. 

Marco came back outside after putting his daughter’s things in her room. He tried to pet the puppy, who was too busy playfully jumping around and spinning in circles to let him. He and Emma both laughed at the little dog’s antics. 

When they finally went into the house, Marco got busy making grilled cheese sandwiches, and instructed Emma to get a container of coleslaw out of the refrigerator. 

“As I mentioned, it’s not much, but there _are_ cookies Claire baked that we can have for dessert. She’s a sweet girl, and August is happy.”

“He seems to be whenever I talk to him.”

“And how about you, Emma? Are you happy?”

She considered her answer. She could _almost_ be truthful and say yes, since she _had_ been until a few hours ago, or she could be completely truthful. “I’m not sure right now,” she conceded. 

Marco placed his hand over hers on the table. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Emma wrapped her fingers around his calloused thumb and squeezed. “Not yet, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not. You take all the time you need. I’m here whenever you’re ready.”

Emma enjoyed their simple meal, realizing that her father knew exactly what to make for her. They spent the evening watching DVDs of Marco’s favorite, “The Carol Burnett Show”. Both of them laughed until they were wiping tears at the shenanigans of Tim Conway and Harvey Korman. 

When she bid her father goodnight and headed upstairs to her old bedroom, she was grateful that he hadn’t pushed her to talk. Instead, he provided her with several hours of laughter, which was just what she needed. 

She set Evie’s crate beside the window seat that Marco had built for her when she was a teenager. As she ran her hand over the cushioned top of it, she remembered all the hours she spent there, reading and dreaming of what her life would be like when she grew up. Some of her favorite books were the ones that ended with “...and they lived happily ever after.” 

She sighed as she crawled between the covers of her comfortable double bed. She couldn’t help but wonder if she would ever have her own ‘happily ever after.’

*********

Emma was abruptly awakened the next morning by a pounding on her bedroom door that set Evie off on a barking frenzy. As she was scrambling to get the puppy out of her pen before she hurt herself, August burst into the room. 

“Seriously Aug? What the hell? Why can’t you just tap on the door, or better yet, bring me a cup of coffee to wake me up?”

“What fun would that be, Sis? When did you get here, and why _are_ you here?”

“Ugh! Too many questions for this early in the morning! I need to take Evie out before she gives me a reason to have to clean this carpet. She’s way too excited, thanks to you!”

“I can take her out while you get dressed. Dad’s getting breakfast _and coffee_ ready.” He took the pup and left the room.

Emma threw on some yoga pants and a T-shirt, and headed downstairs. She hadn’t slept very well, and was in need of some caffeine. 

“Ah! My lovely daughter!” Marco greeted.

“She didn’t act very lovely towards me!” August complained, handing Evie off to his sister. 

“That’s because you were being obnoxious, as usual!”

“Kids, kids!” their father chuckled, obviously happy to hear his two children bickering with each other again. “Come, your breakfast is ready.”

Emma was glad that August didn’t ask her any more questions while they were eating. The reprieve didn’t last long though. As they were doing the dishes, he asked, “So, not that I’m not happy to see you, but what brings you home?”

“Can’t I just come and spend some time with my family?”

“‘Of course! It’s just that it was rather sudden.”

“Um, yeah, I just needed to... get away for a little while.” She wiped her hands on the dish towel and dropped it on the counter. “I’m not ready to talk about it right now.”

August placed the plate he had just dried into the cupboard, then pulled his sister into a hug. “Well, I’m here for you, and so is Dad. We love you, Em.”

“I know, and I love both of you too.”

*********

August’s girlfriend came over that afternoon and Emma instantly liked her. She seemed to be a perfect match for her brother, and even joined in when Emma was teasing him. The four of them played cards, but Emma was having trouble concentrating because she kept thinking about the events from the previous day. 

“That’s the third trick that you’ve let me take from you, Em,” August said, scooping up the set of cards that he’d just won in the Euchre round. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, about that, Dad,” she apologized to her partner. 

Marco chuckled good-naturedly. “I think your mind is somewhere else today, eh Cygnet?”

“Yeah, I guess it is. I’m gonna go get a bottle of water. Anyone else need anything?” she asked, pushing her chair back from the table. 

When no one took her up on her offer, she headed into the kitchen. Pulling her phone out of the waistband of her pants, she saw that she had two more missed calls and more messages from Killian. She also had texts from Mary Margaret and Ruby, and a message from Ashley saying that her schedule was covered through Wednesday. 

She sent a quick response to both of her friends, telling them that she was staying with her dad and brother for a few days, but didn’t give them any other details. She was tempted to open Killian’s messages, but ultimately decided against it. She locked her phone, then grabbed some water out of the refrigerator and went back to the dining room to rejoin the game. 

*********

“I like Claire,” Emma told August after he came back into the house from saying goodbye to his girlfriend. It was late evening, and their father had already gone to bed. 

“Yeah, so do I. A LOT!” he grinned. 

“I’m glad you found someone, Aug.”

“You don’t really _seem_ like it.” 

Emma reached for his hand and squeezed it. “I’m sorry. I _am_ happy for you. I just...I thought I had found someone too, but, um... I think I was wrong.”

“Ah, thus the reason you’re here, right?”

“Yeah. I just needed to get away for a while, to do some thinking.” She twisted the cap on and off her water bottle a few times before she started to speak again. “His name is Killian and he’s a former patient of mine.”

“Wouldn’t be the guy with the amputated hand, would it?”

Emma gave him an embarrassed smile. “That’s the one.” 

“I know you better than you know yourself!” August teased. “So, do you wanna tell me what’s going on?”

She gave him a brief summary of what had transpired between her and Killian the last few weeks, and ended by telling him what happened at his hotel room. 

August sat quietly for a while after she finished. She tried not to fidget, because she knew that he was thinking. Finally, he cleared his throat. “It sounds to me like he doesn’t love this woman at all, Emma. In fact, he pretty much sounds like he loathes her.”

“Then why does he still keep her picture?” she asked angrily.

“He’ll have to explain that to you.”

“But he didn’t! I kept asking him and he wouldn’t say anything!”

“Did you give him time, or did you take off before he had a chance?”

“He had time, he just...he just...whose side are you on, anyway?”

“Calm down, Sis! I am _always_ on your side. But I know that when you get upset, you tend to turn and run. He was probably caught by surprise and couldn’t respond quick enough. Do you think maybe it’s _possible_ that he would’ve answered you if you’d given him more time?”

“I felt like I gave him plenty of time!” August quirked an eyebrow at her. “Okay, fine. I probably should have been more patient. But that still doesn’t explain why he wouldn’t give me a straight answer when I asked if he still loves her!”

“Why does he have to come right out and say, ‘No, I don’t love her anymore’? From what you told me about his confrontation with her, he said he didn’t love her numerous times, just not in those exact words. Give the guy a break, Emma. You’re not the only one who’s risking opening up your heart again after it’s been broken.”

Emma began gnawing on her bottom lip, which August knew was a sign that she was contemplating what he’d said. After several long moments, she finally looked up at him. 

“Do you think I screwed everything up?” she asked in a small, broken voice.

“Has he tried to contact you at all since you left?”

“He’s tried to call a few times, and he’s left voicemails and texts,” she admitted.

“And let me guess - you haven’t answered any of them?”

Emma’s face reddened. “No. I don’t think I’d know what to say anyway.”

August stood and pulled his sister up into a hug. “It doesn’t sound like he’s given up on you. Stay here and lick your wounds for another day or two while you think about it, but don’t let it drag on for too long. I’m betting that he’s just as miserable as you are.”

Emma nodded but didn’t answer since her throat was clogged with emotion. August released her and kissed her on the forehead. 

“Are you gonna be alright if I go to bed?”

She nodded again, and he turned to go. He was almost out of the room when he heard her say very quietly, “Thanks, Augie Doggie.” 

*********

The next morning, August briefed his dad on what was going on with Emma. She wasn’t up yet, and they had decided to let her sleep as long as she wanted. August figured that with all the thoughts swirling around in her head, she probably didn’t go to sleep until the wee hours of the morning.

He didn’t go into a lot of detail, but he knew that Marco was worried about his daughter, so he gave him just enough information to fill him in a little bit. He knew that she would talk to their dad eventually, but he wished in times like these that their mother was still around. She always had a way with Emma that calmed her and helped her find solutions to her problems. 

After August left for work, Marco stayed in the house instead of heading to his workshop. When he heard Emma stirring around, he prepared a breakfast tray and took it up to her room. Knocking lightly on her door, he waited until he heard her say, “Come in.”

She was still laying in bed, but he could tell that she’d been awake for a while. “I’ve brought you something to eat. I also thought perhaps I could take care of Evie for a while, so you could have some time to yourself.”

“That would be great. I feel bad that she’s had to wait so long to be let out of her pen.”

“Tis only nine o’clock, my dear girl. I’m sure she’s fine, aren’t you little one?” he said while he unfastened the puppy’s cage. Emma laughed as he tried to corral the wiggling, licking ball of fur. 

“You take all the time you need today, Cygnet. Rest and relax. All your good friends are still waiting for you.” He nodded at her overstuffed bookshelves. 

She bit into a piece of bacon. “Thank you, Dad. I think I’ll put my window seat to use today.”

He beamed at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek the best he could while holding an overexcited puppy. 

*********

Emma emerged from her room around 3:30 in the afternoon. She had read, napped, and done a lot of thinking. She’d tried to avoid looking at her phone, but had finally given in and read Killian’s texts. He was pleading with her to give him a chance to explain, and to let him know that she was okay. She felt guilty that she was making him worry for her safety, so she sent him a short message - _I’m fine. I just need some time._

She hadn’t listened to his voicemails. She didn’t think that she could handle hearing his voice just yet. 

When Emma stepped into the kitchen, she was attacked by a white fur ball. Giggling, she picked Evie up and cuddled her. She noticed the ingredients her father was getting out of the cabinets, and could tell what he was going to prepare for dinner. 

“You’re making lasagna!”

“Yes! The noodles are already cooking, and the oven is on. Could you brown that meat for me?” 

She set the puppy down and washed her hands before doing as he’d asked. They worked together to prepare one of her favorite meals, and Emma enjoyed the quality time with her father. When August got home, the lasagna, garlic bread and salad were already on the table. 

That evening, they all watched a couple of August and Emma’s favorite movies from when they were young. They were in bed by ten o’clock, but as soon as she was alone in her room, Emma’s thoughts started spinning out of control again. 

She had received an answer from Killian that simply said, _I’m glad you’re okay._ Her heart and her head were warring with each other about whether or not she should try to work things out with him. She admitted to herself that she missed him, and she wondered if he missed her, too.

*********

At lunch the next day, Emma finally opened up to her father. “I suppose August told you the reason why I came here,” she said, pushing a green bean around her plate. 

“He told me a little about...what is his name?”

“Killian.”

“Ah yes, Killian. He didn’t tell me all of your business, just enough so I would have an idea of what’s going on.”

“He could’ve told you everything, I don’t mind.”

“Maybe it would be better to hear it from you, instead of second-hand?” he inquired. 

“Yeah, probably.” She narrated the story to him, as he sat silently, taking it all in. She ended with, “I just don’t know if it’s worth it, Dad. What if I start a relationship with him and end up getting hurt again?”

Marco looked thoughtfully at his daughter for several moments. Then he suddenly stood up and said, “I’m making a cradle for Mary Margaret and David’s little one. Would you like to come help me with it?”

Emma’s brows rose in puzzlement. “Sure?” she said uncertainly, trying to figure out her father’s sudden change in topic. 

As they walked toward his workshop, he asked, “Do you remember how you used to come out here and help me when you were younger?”

“Of course. Those are some of my favorite memories.”

They walked through the door and Emma inhaled the familiar smell of wood and varnish. She took a seat on the stool that was always her ‘assigned’ place. Marco walked over to a wall which had numerous pieces of wood leaning against it, and considered his options. Then he selected two pieces, carried them over, and laid them on the bench in front of his daughter. 

“I want to use one of these boards to make the headboard for the cradle. Your friend still loves birds, doesn’t she?”

“Yes! She drags poor David along with her to go bird watching at least once a month.”

“Good, good! I’m going to carve birds into this headboard, but first I have to choose the best piece of wood for it. Let’s see if you remember how to make the right choice.”

Emma stood up and carefully looked at each board, turning them over and eyeing them from every angle. She finally picked one up and handed it to her father. “This one.”

“Why did you select that one?”

“Because it’s straight and the grain of the wood is good, without any knots. The other one,” she turned and pointed to the one still laying on the bench, “is a little warped and has two knots in it right where you would be carving the picture.”

Marco smiled and nodded. “That’s right, my girl.” He took the rejected board and tossed it on the discard pile. Then he examined the piece of wood that Emma had chosen. After a minute, he dropped it onto the same pile. 

Her jaw dropped. “Wha...what are you doing?”

“Well, that one is rough and it isn’t the shape I want it to be.”

“But you can cut it into the right shape, and sand it down to be smooth! You can’t just throw it away because it’s not exactly the way you want it!”

“Ah, but that would take a lot of time and work. I’d have to be very patient and dedicated to create the headboard. Do you think it would be worth it?” 

“Of course it would! That board will be beautiful once you work your magic on it.”

“What I do isn’t magic, it’s hard work. But you’re right - there is wonderful potential in that piece of wood, and it will be lovely when it’s finished. If I wait until I find a board that is perfectly shaped and smooth, I may never find it, so I can take _this_ one,” he retrieved it from the pile, “and with love and care, form it into something special.” 

He gazed at his daughter. “Which board represents your relationship with Killian, Cygnet?”

All at once, it dawned on Emma the analogy her father was making. If what she had with Killian was going to turn into something good, they would have to work at it, and have patience to uncover its potential. 

Her father gave her a chance to absorb his lesson, then continued, “Do you think that your mother and I started with a perfect relationship? No, it was rough and raw, but we knew that it was worth the work that we had to put into it. If we would have given up at the first sign of trouble, what would have happened? No marriage, eh? No August and no Emma. Do you think that you were worth the time and effort that we put into our relationship?”

“Yes,” she said softly.

“And August, was he worth it?”

“Sometimes,” she grinned. 

Marco chuckled. “Only you know if what you and Killian have is worth working for. If the foundation is warped and knotty, no amount of work will fix it or make it better. BUT, if what you have is solid and of good quality, ah then, my dear girl, it can turn out to be a beautiful thing!”

Emma had once told Ashley that her father didn’t know what to say to make her feel better, like her mother always did. Now, she realized that she’d been wrong. He had known _exactly_ what she needed to hear, and at last she knew what she was going to do. 

*********

David answered the knock at the door on Tuesday morning. “Hey! How...oh wow, man! You look terrible! What’s going on?” He ushered his disheveled friend into the house and closed the door behind him. 

“Sorry, Dave. I guess I shouldn’t have come,” Killian apologized. “I haven’t gotten much sleep the past few nights.”

“Looks like you lost your razor and comb, too,” his friend teased. 

“Yeah,” Killian chuckled weakly. “I guess I could claim I lost it in the move, but…”

“Come sit down and tell me what happened.”

Killian followed David into the kitchen and took a seat on a bar stool. David held up the coffee pot and a mug as a silent question, and his friend nodded. Just as he took his first sip, Mary Margaret appeared in the doorway. 

“Good morn...oh! Killian, look at you! Are you okay?”

“Have you heard from Emma?” he asked, deciding to get right to the point. 

“She texted me a day or two ago to say she was going to stay with her family for a few days. Why? Has something happened between the two of you?”

He nodded. “She was helping me unpack on Saturday, and she found a picture of Milah and me.”

“Ouch!” David commented. 

“Why did you still have it?” his wife asked. 

“That’s what Emma wanted to know. I didn’t even know what to say. I guess...I guess it’s just a reminder that some people can’t be trusted.”

“I’m sure she wasn’t happy about finding it,” David said.

“She wasn’t. Then she asked if I still love Milah.”

“I hope you told her no! You _don’t_ , do you?” Mary Margaret demanded.

“Of course not! I asked Emma how she could even think that, but she thought I was avoiding the question and not giving her a straight answer. What I was really doing was trying to figure out if I ever loved Milah in the first place. I’ve come to the conclusion that I didn’t. I was just infatuated with her, and she _absolutely_ never loved me. She made that painfully clear that day in the hospital, despite what she said last week.”

“I take it you haven’t talked to Emma?” David asked. 

“I’ve tried calling her numerous times, I’ve left voicemails, and sent texts. All I’ve gotten in three days is a short text telling me she’s fine and she just needs time. I don’t know what to do.”

David studied his friend. It was clear that this was taking a toll on him. “Is she worth it?”

Mary Margaret shot a look of betrayal at her husband. David shook his head slightly, letting her know that he had a plan.

“What?” Killian asked as his eyes widened in surprise. 

“Is Emma worth fighting for? Or should you just let her go?” 

Their friend took a slow, measured drink of coffee. Then he sat back in his seat, staring into space, deep in thought. Finally he sat forward again. “I think we had the beginnings of something really special in the making, before I went and messed it all up. I might have even been…” he paused.

“Falling in love with her?” Mary Margaret asked softly.

Killian looked at her. “Possibly.”

“Then fight for her!” David exclaimed. “A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets!” 

Killian set his jaw and nodded decisively. After days of wrestling with his self-doubts, he finally knew what _he_ needed to do, too. 

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading & commenting! I truly appreciate it!


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian work things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people who are giving this story a chance. I hope this chapter is what you've been waiting for. Thanks, as always to Mary, Kym, Krystal & Saj.

Killian’s heart was lighter as he helped David paint the baby’s room, since he now had a plan of action in mind. He had to be at the library for training from 3:00-7:00, and then he was going to try to convince Emma to talk to him. She hadn’t answered any of his calls since she’d left, but if he had to park in front of her house until she got home from her visit with her family, that’s what he would do. 

He was going to fight for her. 

When he got back to his room, he trimmed his beard back to the short scruff that he preferred, and took a shower. He was working on buttoning his shirt, when his phone screen lit up. The notification box showed a message from Emma. His heart rate sped up as he punched in his passcode as quickly as he could.

_ I’ve been at my dad’s, but I’m leaving to come home after dinner this evening. Would you be willing to come over and talk? _

For the first time in days, a wide grin split his face. Then he sobered a bit when he realized that he didn’t know exactly what she meant when she asked to talk. It might not be a good thing, but at least he would be able to see her and explain some things. He quickly composed an answer -  _ Absolutely. I’ll be working at the library until 7:00. Just let me know what time will work for you.  _

He considered adding a line to tell her that he missed her, but he didn’t want to push. He would just wait until he saw her in person.

*********

Emma read Killian’s response and breathed a sigh of relief. He wanted to talk to her! This time, she would give him a chance to have his say, and hopefully they could work through it. She told her dad that she would be heading back that evening, but that she’d like to stay long enough to eat dinner. 

“I would love to have you with me for one more meal! Claire usually comes to dinner on Tuesdays, so you’ll get to see her again. I’ll be sad to see you and this little character leave,” he chuckled, rubbing his hand over Evie’s back, “but I hope you and your young man can work things out.”

“So do I. He’s going to come over when I get back so we can talk.”

“Well, please let me know how it goes.”

“I will, Dad.” She went back to sanding the board that she’d selected earlier. After a few minutes, she laid it down and walked over to where her father was setting up his power saw to cut boards for the side of the cradle. She put her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. 

Marco stopped what he was doing to slip his arm around her shoulders. 

“Thank you, Dad,” she said quietly, enjoying the feel of his bearded chin rubbing across the crown of her head. 

“For what, Cygnet?”

“For letting me come here, for giving me time to myself to think, and for showing me that I should give this thing between me and Killian a chance. Oh, and also for all the great food!”

She felt him place a kiss on her hair. “You’re very welcome, sweet girl. You  _ always _ have your home and family here whenever you want to come back. We love you very much.”

Home and family. Two things that Emma had ached for until she was ten years old, and thought she would never have. 

“I know, Dad. I love you guys, too.”

*********

_ Could time go any slower?  _ Killian thought, taking yet another look at the clock above the circulation desk. He felt like he’d been there for ages, yet only a little over two hours had passed. He’d tried to send Emma a text during his break a few minutes before, but got the notification that she was driving and was unable to receive messages. He assumed that meant she was on her way home. 

Belle walked by and noticed that he was standing motionless with a book in his hand. She watched for another minute before she walked up beside him and asked, “Do you need some help, Killian?”

He jumped and the book almost slipped from his hand. “I’m sorry!” Belle exclaimed. “I didn’t mean to startle you!”

“No, it’s fine. I was just, um, I guess my mind was wandering,” he said, a little embarrassed that he’d been caught daydreaming. 

“Are you having second thoughts about taking this job?”

“No! So far, I really like it. Of course, it’s only my first day of training, but I could never dislike being surrounded by books!”

“And great co-workers!” laughed Belle. 

“Aye, that too!”

“Excuse me for saying this, but you seem preoccupied tonight. Is everything alright?” 

He hesitated. “I, um, it’s been a few days since I’ve seen Emma. She’s been at her dad’s place, and she’s coming back tonight.” He shelved the book in his hand and reached for another one, while Belle plucked one from the cart, too. 

“Oh, I see.” She moved away a few feet to put the book back in its place. When she returned, she said, “Do you mind if I ask you something?” 

“Not at all.”

“How did she feel about your ex showing up at the ceremony?”

“She...I think she was confused and angry, just like everyone else.” He decided not to get into what had happened the following day. Hopefully after they talked in a few hours, they’d be able to put it all behind them. 

“Well, I thought it was rude and disrespectful,” Belle commented. “Will was furious! He has no good for that woman, whatsoever.”

“Yeah, there’s a lot of that going around. I can’t figure out what I ever saw in her.”

“Emma is certainly more than a step up from her.” 

“Are you kidding? They’re not even on the same staircase!”

Belle laughed along with him. “You two make a great couple, Killian. I’m sure you’ll be very happy to see her when she gets back.” She collected a small stack of books to reshelve in another corner of the library.

Killian went back to work with her words echoing in his head -  _ you two make a great couple _ . He thought so, and could only hope that Emma felt the same. 

*********

By the time his shift was over, Killian still hadn’t gotten any messages from Emma, so he drove back to the hotel to wait. When he still hadn’t heard anything after being back for ten minutes, he tried to text her again, but got the same ‘I’m driving’ notification. He was confused and a little concerned. It shouldn’t have taken her _ that _ long to get back. 

After a few more minutes, he decided to go over to her house, since he was going crazy waiting in his room. He grabbed his keys and threw open the door...and nearly ran right into Emma, whose hand was raised as if she was getting ready to knock.

Seeing her standing there, Killian felt relieved, as though someone had shoved his heart back into his chest where it belonged. 

“Hi,” she sputtered, obviously taken by surprise at him opening the door so abruptly. “I’m sorry. I know I told you I would send a message, but I thought it might be better if I just drove over here, so I wouldn’t have to wait around my house, and then I…”

Her nervous chattering was cut off when he suddenly surged forward and kissed her. He did it without considering that she might not welcome it. He was just so happy to see her again, he couldn’t help himself. 

Emma melted into the kiss. The feeling it created within her reminded her of how she felt when she hugged her dad and August - like she was  _ home _ . 

Killian pulled away, and she chased after his lips, not wanting the kiss to end quite yet. He pressed his forehead against hers, then she heard his deep chuckle before he asked, “Would you like to come in?”

She bit her lip and her eyes fluttered open. “Yeah, sure,” she breathed, a little shakily. She moved past him into the living room, noticing the frame that had contained the picture of him with Milah in the trash can by the desk. He touched his fingers to his lips, which were still tingling, then closed the door and followed her. 

She sat down on the couch and he took a seat on the ottoman, facing her. They both showed signs of nervousness - Emma was twisting the rings on her fingers, and Killian was rubbing the palm of his hand over his knee. Neither seemed to know where to begin. 

Finally, he broke the silence. “Did you have a good visit with your dad and brother?”

“Yeah, I did. We had some really good talks and some great food. My dad spoiled Evie rotten!”

Killian laughed. “That’s good. I’ll bet they were both happy to spend some time with you.”

“I didn’t spend a lot of time with August, he was with his girlfriend quite a bit. My dad was glad for my company, since he’s often by himself these days.” 

“Did you get to meet his girlfriend?”

“Yes I did. Her name is Claire, and I really like her. She picks on August almost as much as I do!”

He laughed again, and another silence fell over them. Then they both started to speak at the same time.

“Go ahead,” he urged.

  
“No, Killian. You start.”

He took a deep breath. “Emma, I’m sorry that I didn’t give you straight answers the other day. I was just kind of...caught by surprise, I guess, and I couldn’t get my mind to work fast enough.”

“Dammit, he was right,” she said under her breath.

“Excuse me?”

“August asked me if I pushed you to answer too quickly, since I probably caught you off guard. I hate it when he’s right.”

“I think I like your brother already!” he smirked. 

“Yeah, well, when you meet him, don’t tell him that! His head is inflated enough already!”

Killian chuckled, then grew serious again. “I’ve done a lot of thinking over the past few days, and figured some things out. First of all, I do NOT love Milah, and I’ve come to realize that I never did. I’d spent years grieving for my family and wishing for someone to love again. Then she came along and she...she paid attention to me, you know? She fascinated me and made me feel like someone cared about me again. I should have noticed that she had tried to use her tactics on other guys on the base, some who were even in my own unit. They’d all figured her out, and they tried to tell me, but I was too caught up in having someone in my life again. I guess I was vulnerable, and she took advantage of it. When I look back at it now, it’s all so clear to me, but at that time, I just needed somebody.”

Emma reached out and put her hand over his. He flipped his hand over and entwined their fingers, thankful that she appeared to understand what he was trying to tell her. 

“I never knew that anyone could be as cold and callous as Milah was to me at the hospital, especially someone who claimed to love me. I think...I think I kept that picture to remind myself to be careful who I trust with my heart.”

He untangled their hands and used his index finger to lift her chin. She slowly raised her eyes up to meet his. 

In a voice husky with emotion, he said, “I want  _ nothing _ to do with her, Emma. Seeing her at the ceremony and listening to her telling those lies, was all I needed to know that I’m ready to move on. I’m hoping it will be with…” He paused. He had insinuated what he was about to say when he was talking to Milah, but after what had happened on Saturday, he didn’t want to make Emma uncomfortable. 

“With me?” she asked, her eyes wide and misty. 

“Aye.”

Emma slowly leaned forward and he met her halfway to share a tender kiss. Afterwards, she sat back and looked down for a few seconds before making eye contact with him once again. 

“I’m sorry, too, Killian. I jumped to conclusions and didn’t give you a chance to explain. Then I took off and didn’t tell you where I was going, and didn’t answer your calls or messages. I’m really sorry for making you worry.”

“I  _ was _ quite relieved when I got your text, even if it was brief.”

“I just needed to get away and have some time to think, but I still should’ve at least let you know that I was okay.”

“I knew that I had hurt you and that you probably didn’t want to talk to me. I couldn’t blame you for that. I’m just glad you decided to give me another chance to explain.”

“I am too. Going to my dad’s was the best thing I could’ve done, I think. He and August were both really good listeners when I was ready to talk, and they gave me good advice. I hope you’ll get to meet them sometime, soon.”

Killian scratched the spot behind his ear, then smoothed his hair down near the back of his neck. “I’m not sure that they’ll be very happy to meet me, knowing that I upset you the way I did.”

“You don’t have to worry about that. I think they realized that it was just as much my fault as it was yours. I even accused my brother of taking your side!”

He smiled. “I guess going home to be with your family was a good idea. I know having someone to talk to helps. I spoke with David and Mary Margaret when I went over to help paint this morning. Dave told me if I feel our relationship is worth pursuing, I need to fight for it. I think his exact words were ‘a man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets’.”

“Wow! Who knew David could come up with something like that?” Emma grinned. 

Killian laughed. “Yeah, but he made a good point. I feel like you and I were really starting to connect with each other, and I don’t want to lose that.”

“So, is that where you were off to in such a hurry when you nearly plowed me over at the door? You were coming to my house to fight for me?”

“Aye. I was going a bit crazy sitting around here waiting. I was willing to camp out on your front lawn, if necessary.”

“Now  _ that _ I would like to see!” Emma giggled. Then she added soberly, “I’m glad you decided to take his advice though, Killian. August and Dad basically told me the same thing, that if I felt our relationship had potential to be something good, we would need to put effort into it to make it work. We’re going to have to be really open with each other, and work through the rough patches together. I know I’m ready to do that, I hope you are too.

“I am definitely ready, Emma. I know that we said in the beginning that we would take this slow, and I think that’s still a good idea, but I was wondering how you would feel about agreeing to date only each other.” She could tell he was a little nervous about asking.

She stood up and tugged on his hand, encouraging him to stand. Once he did, she cradled his face in her hands as she looked into his brilliantly blue eyes. “I’m good with that, Killian. I’m not interested in dating anyone else.”

His breath hitched as he heard her say those words. Just a few short months ago, he had been devastated, both physically and emotionally. Now, because of this beautiful, kind, caring woman, he was healing. 

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a fierce hug, burying his face in the softness of her hair. She returned the hug, spreading her hands over his back, letting all the doubts and pain from the past few days drain away. 

After a minute or two, they drew back far enough to look into each other’s eyes, before moving again to press their lips together. It was tentative at first, but Killian was soon silently begging her to open for him. She did so gladly, and then their tongues were sliding together, while her hands roamed across his back, and his slid down to the top of her hips, pulling her even closer. 

She deepened the kiss as she clung to him. Time simultaneously seemed to stand still and fly by, as they explored each other with their mouths and hands. 

At last, Killian pulled away slightly, groaning as he broke contact with her lips. “As much as I would love to continue this,” he gasped, “I don’t think that would be the definition of taking things slowly.”

She rubbed her nose against his. “I agree, but I think you should know something.”

“What’s that, Love?”

“I REALLY like kissing you!”

“Sweetheart, trust me - the feeling is  _ definitely _ mutual!”

They remained in each other’s arms, occasionally finding a patch of skin to kiss. 

“Thank you for coming over tonight, Emma,” Killian whispered against her hair. 

“I was afraid you wouldn’t want to see me again after the way I left,” she confessed. 

He stepped back from her, gently framing her face. “I don’t think there will  _ ever _ be a time when I don’t want to see you, Love.” He gave her another sweet kiss, then closed his eyes and stood with his forehead pressed to hers. He felt her fingers running through the hair at the nape of his neck. It was soothing and reassuring, especially after the days that he had just spent in an emotional turmoil. 

With much effort, he released her and put some space between them. He gestured toward the small refrigerator and asked, “Would you like something to drink?”

“A beer sounds great, if you have one.”

She followed him over to the kitchenette and he grabbed a bottle for each of them. After they’d twisted them open, he held his up. “Here’s to putting the past behind us, and to a fresh start.”

She smiled and tapped her bottle against his, then took a drink. As she swallowed, her eyes darted towards the desk, and she turned and set her bottle down on the counter. 

“Speaking of putting the past behind us…”

She strode across the room and plucked the picture out of the trash can. Curious to know what she was doing, Killian followed her as she left the room, marched out of the building, and through the parking lot. 

When she reached the dumpster, she raised the lid, then dropped the picture inside. Killian understood that she was symbolically destroying any last remnants of the relationship that had caused him so much pain, and he was grateful for it. 

Emma grabbed the lid to drop it back down, but sliced the side of her hand on a jagged piece of metal. She was unconcerned as she glanced at it, and started to walk past Killian, who stopped her by reaching out to take hold of her arm. 

“Give me your hand.”

“What?”

“Your hand. It’s cut. Let me help you.”

“No, no, it’s fine...”

“No, it’s not!” he said firmly, leading her back inside. 

He took her into the bathroom and told her to wash the blood off while he searched for first aid supplies. When she had cleaned and dried her hand, he examined it carefully to ensure there was no glass in it, and that it wasn’t deep enough to require stitches. Satisfied it was just a superficial cut, he opened a tube of antibiotic ointment and applied it to the cut. 

“Have you had a tetanus shot lately, Emma?” he asked, wrapping a length of gauze around her hand. 

“Yeah, I had one a couple of years ago as part of my physical before I started working at the clinic.”

She watched him tying a knot in the gauze, using his teeth to hold one end. “Killian?” she said softly.

“Yes, Love?” he answered, tucking the loose ends away.

“You can trust me with your heart.”

He locked eyes with her from underneath his eyelashes. 

“I know.”

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading & commenting!


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um....I'm sorry???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to throw Mary under the bus for this chapter since she came up with the idea for most of the events that happen in it. I thought it was brilliant, so here is the result.

The three weeks following Killian’s talk with Emma were some of the happiest of his life. They went out for lunch together on Mondays, and he went to the clinic to eat with her on days when both of their schedules allowed it. Every evening, they either called or texted each other and chatted for hours, until one or both of them became too tired to keep the conversation going. 

They’d gone on three more official dates, which they had planned together. One was to a nice restaurant for which they had to dress semi-formally. Killian had been speechless when Emma answered the door dressed in a red, figure-hugging sleeveless dress that hit her mid-thigh, and showed just a tease of her cleavage. She had been equally stunned to see him in a new, navy blue suit with a crisp, white shirt and red tie. 

Both had stared at each other for a full minute before Emma finally said, “You clean up pretty well, soldier!”

Killian had finally been able to reply, “You look absolutely gorgeous, Swan.” He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off her as they walked to his truck, and for most of the evening. After dinner, they had gone to a local theatre production of “The Producers”, where they’d laughed until they were in tears. 

Mary Margaret and David had them over for dinner again, and were excited to see the couple had worked out their misunderstanding, and were very happy. After dinner, David had clapped his friend on the back and asked, “I take it she _was_ worth fighting for after all?”

To which Killian replied, “Most definitely!”

They spent Sunday afternoons taking Evie to the park, followed by binge watching a Netflix TV or movie series that they chose together. The first set of movies they watched were all of the Indiana Jones films, after which they playfully argued over which one was the best and why. 

Their relationship continued to move slow but steady. They still enjoyed kissing, but had not yet taken the next step to something more physical. Although they hadn’t come right out and said it, they felt like they needed time to heal and sort out their feelings before becoming intimate. Both of them knew what their heart was telling them, but neither one had come right out and said it yet. 

Emma was helping Killian in his search for an apartment. They’d looked at a few, but so far nothing seemed to meet his requirements. His hotel room was comfortable enough for now, but he was anxious to get a place of his own. 

His job at the library was a refreshing change of pace from being in the Army. He enjoyed the work and his hours were flexible. He performed many different tasks throughout his shifts, which helped the time go quickly. He especially liked the days when he worked with Belle, who would fill him in on Will, Robin and the rest of the guys in his former unit.

His online classes were challenging, but he was doing well. Sometimes he would ask Emma to help him work through a particularly tricky problem. He was always in awe of her intelligence and ability to explain things so much more clearly than his professors, or any website that he used for reference. 

Killian’s life was great and he was extremely happy. He should have known it was too good to last.

*********

Emma knocked on the door of Killian’s room with a sense of unease. When he answered wearing a warm smile, she relaxed a bit, and the sweet kiss he gave her helped even more. 

“We have appointments to see two more apartments today,” he informed her, while handing her the printouts which described them. 

She took the papers and glanced over them quickly, before dropping them on the bed. He noticed that she seemed preoccupied and raised his eyebrow. “Is everything okay, Swan?”

“Killian, have you noticed that dark gray car that’s always in the parking lot? It seems like it’s almost always parked across from your truck.”

“Well, many of the people who rent these rooms stay long-term.”

“Yes, I realize that, but whenever I pull in, it looks like there’s someone sitting in it. Then when I walk past, it’s empty.”

“Maybe you’re just seeing the headrest or something.”

“I don’t know. Today, I thought I saw someone duck down just as I got out of my car. It looked like they had dark, bushy hair. Oh, and the last two or three times I left here to go home, that car pulled out right behind me, and seemed to follow me all the way home. It’s giving me a creepy feeling.”

Killian pulled the curtains back to look out the window. “I can’t say I’ve really noticed that car before. It has temporary tags.” He peered a little closer. “I don’t see anyone sitting in it, though.” He dropped the curtains and turned toward Emma. “Maybe I should follow you home tonight.”

“No, don’t worry about it. I’m sure you’re right, that it’s someone who’s staying here, and they just happen to leave the same time I do, and go the same direction. We should probably get going. What time is the first appointment?”

Killian checked the time on his phone. “In about twenty minutes, but it’s only eight miles away from here, so we have a little time before we have to leave.”

“We do? Let’s see, how should we use that extra time?” Emma tapped her index finger on her chin, giving him a sultry look. 

He let out a low growl, and pulled her into a hug. “I have a couple of ideas, if you’re interested.” He gave her a quick peck on the lips. 

“Oh, I think that I’d be VERY interested,” she giggled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, fusing her lips to his. 

In the last three weeks, Emma had grown even more fond of kissing her boyfriend. He was never demanding, but wasn’t passive either. Their kisses were a mixture of give and take for both of them. Killian liked to explore, too. He would trail kisses down her neck, behind her ear, and across her collarbone to see what elicited positive responses from her. Once in a while, he would add a lick or a nip, or would tug her ear lobe or bottom lip between his teeth. It was all about what gave her the most pleasure, and Emma was sure that once they decided to move their relationship to the next level, he would continue to be the same way. 

Killian backed her up against the desk and pulled her hair away from her neck to suck on her pulse point. She giggled as she gasped, “You’re gonna leave a mark, and I’m having lunch with Ruby next week. She won’t let me hear the end of it!”

“So? The two of you can compare your hickeys. I’m sure she’s not shy about letting Graham leave his mark. Shall I make sure that you win the contest?”

Emma threw her head back and laughed out loud at his remark. He stood there grinning like a Cheshire cat, thoroughly enjoying her beautiful laugh and the blush that stained her cheeks. 

Suddenly, they both heard a loud thump in the hallway. They looked at each other quizzically, then Killian moved toward the door. Throwing it open, he checked both directions, but the hall was empty. He thought he saw the back of someone disappearing around the corner, but it was just a quick glimpse. He shrugged and closed the door.

“What do you suppose that was?” Emma asked.

“Someone probably just dropped something.”  
  


“It sounded like it hit high up on the wall, though.” 

“Maybe somebody is drunk and they lost their balance. I don’t know - there are some...rather interesting people staying here.”

“That’s another reason why I’ll be glad when you find an apartment and can move out of here. Speaking of which, we should probably get going.”

“Aye. Are you ready?” 

“Um, you should probably comb your hair,” she chuckled. “I might’ve messed it up a little bit!”

*********

The first apartment they looked at seemed promising. It was located a short distance from the library, was a little closer to Emma’s house, and was within Killian’s budget. It was rather small, but since he was used to staying in the barracks, he didn’t really consider that a problem. It was clean and freshly painted, and was on the second floor. However, it wasn’t going to be available for another two months. 

The next one that they looked at was crossed off the list immediately. The carpets were filthy, cabinet doors were loose, and the bathroom faucet dripped annoyingly. They also noticed that the bedroom window was cracked and the shower floor was disgusting. 

“Why would they even list a place like this before fixing everything?” Emma asked. “I wouldn’t step foot in that shower. I’ll probably have nightmares about it tonight!”

When they were walking back to his truck, Emma thought she caught a glimpse of the same gray car from the hotel, pulling away from the curb further up the street. She almost said something to Killian about it, but she didn’t want him to think that she was being paranoid. 

As they drove to the restaurant that they’d chosen for that evening, he said, “I think I might sign a lease on that first place. I haven’t seen anything better, and we’ve looked at just about every possibility.”

Emma nodded. “I think that’s a good choice. It’s in a really nice neighborhood, and would be convenient for you to walk to work when the weather is decent.”

“Yeah, and even though the second bedroom is small, I could put a desk in there and use it as my study room. I’ll have to keep an eye out for modestly priced furniture.”

“You should talk to Mary Margaret about that. She’s an excellent bargain hunter!”

“That’s good to know! I’ll call her soon and talk to her about it.”

After they pulled up to the Mexican restaurant, and as Killian was holding open the door for Emma to exit the truck, she once again thought she saw the gray car driving slowly down the street. Shaking her head, she thought, _Get a grip, Emma. You’ve got to stop imagining that car everywhere._

*********

The next day was Sunday, and Killian was leaving the hotel to go to Emma’s for their weekly visit to the park and Netflix binge watch. When he exited the building, he noticed that the car Emma had pointed out to him was parked across from his truck again. He thought he saw someone slide down in the seat, but he couldn’t be sure. He decided to walk a little closer than he normally would to try and peek inside, but he didn’t want to get _too_ close and make himself look suspicious. 

He didn’t see any movement inside the vehicle, so he continued on towards his truck and left. On the drive to her house, he checked his rearview mirror a little more often than usual, but didn’t see the gray car following him. 

By the time he arrived and Emma opened the door with Evie in her arms, he had completely forgotten about it in favor of paying attention to his girlfriend. It was a hot and humid day, so she was dressed in short shorts and a cropped tank, and was sporting a white straw sunhat. 

“Hey, beautiful! Nice hat!”

“I’m trying to avoid getting any more freckles,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“I adore your freckles,” he chuckled, affectionately tapping two of them on her cheek.

He gave her a quick kiss and then took Evie out of her hands. The puppy loved Killian and was squirming with excitement. Emma struggled to clip her leash onto her collar, then he set her down on the ground. 

“Ready to go?” he asked. 

“Hold on, I need to grab my house key.”

They started down the sidewalk and Emma waved at a couple who was pulling out of the driveway next door. They smiled and returned her wave as they started driving down the street. 

“That’s Gwen and Arthur King,” Emma explained. “They were the first people I met when I moved here. They have a little boy named Lance, who is the sweetest little guy. I think he’s about two-and-a-half. He loves playing with Evie.”

Killian switched the loop of the leash over to clamp it in his hook, and reached over to clasp Emma’s hand. He was familiar with the walk to the park by now, and knew that it would be interrupted several times when Evie stopped to explore. 

They spent a half hour wandering around the park, chatting to a few people, and sitting closely together on a bench while Evie sniffed around to her heart’s content. 

On the walk back, they discussed their list of possible shows to watch. Emma was pushing her choice of “Supernatural”. 

“Swan, that show has almost fifteen seasons. We’ll be watching it for months!”

“What’s wrong with that? Do you think it’s too big of a commitment for you?” she teased. 

Actually, Killian quite liked the idea of making plans with Emma that would last for months. “We won’t be able to check any other shows off our list for a while, if we start with that one.”

“Maybe we could alternate by only watching a season at a time. I might need to recover from all the Jared and Jensen after several episodes anyway.”

“Oh, you like them, do you? Should I be jealous?”

“Absolutely!” she giggled. 

They continued their playful banter all the way back to her house. Once they arrived, Killian took care of removing Evie’s leash and making sure she had water in her bowl, while Emma went into the kitchen to get the two of them some drinks. 

As she went back into the living room, she noticed something odd. 

“Did you knock that picture down?” she asked him, pointing to the end table where she kept a framed photo of the two of them that Mary Margaret had taken. 

He looked over and saw it laying facedown on the table. “No. I didn’t even go that direction when I came in.”

“Huh. Maybe Evie bumped the table when she heard you knock. She _was_ really excited.” She set the bottles of water down and headed to the hallway, where the thermostat was located. “I’m going to bump the AC up a bit - it’s stuffy in here.”

He was adjusting the picture on the table when she came back into the living room with a bewildered look on her face. 

“Is something wrong, Love?” he asked.

“It’s nothing. I usually keep my bedroom door closed so Evie can’t get in, but I just noticed that it’s open. I guess when I went in there to get my hat, I must’ve been so excited about seeing you that I forgot to close it.”

“Well, I do tend to have that effect on people,” he smirked. 

“Alright, buddy, don’t push it!” She grinned and gave him a kiss to let him know she was joking, then said, “Let’s start watching our show.”

“ _Your_ show, you mean,” he grumbled. “I’m not the one with a massive crush on the actors.”

“Oh come on,” she chuckled, leading him to the couch. “Maybe you’ll take a liking to Misha!”

*********

The next week, they followed their established routine, and soon it was Sunday again. Emma was pulling her hair up into a ponytail when her phone buzzed with an incoming text. 

_I have a flat tire on my truck and it will take me some time to get it changed. I’ll be about an hour late. I’m sorry._

Emma sighed. She was disappointed, but she knew it wasn’t his fault. _That’s okay. Be careful, and I’ll see you soon._

She decided to do some dusting while she waited, but she’d just gotten started when she heard a knock at the door. 

“I think someone is trying to surprise us!” she told Evie in a singsong voice. 

She opened the door with a smile on her face that quickly faded in shock. “M-Milah?” she stuttered. Behind her unwelcome visitor, Emma could see the dark gray car parked along the curb. Suddenly, she realized that she hadn’t been imagining things - Milah had been stalking them! “What are you doing here? Can I help you with something?” she asked, a bit annoyed and guarded. 

Milah stepped forward until she was just inches from Emma’s face. “You can help by staying away from Killian! I told you that he’s MINE!” she spat. She shoved Emma with both hands, causing her to stumble backwards. Milah walked in and slammed the door. 

“Get out of here! You have no right being here! This is my house!” 

“Oh, but I’ve been in here before, my dear. I wanted to see where the SLUT that my Killian is spending time with lives!”

Fear spread through Emma’s body. She thought back to the previous week when she noticed the picture that was knocked over, and the open bedroom door. _She broke into my house!_

“He is NOT your Killian! You threw him aside after he was injured! You called him a cripple! Why do you want him back now? Go find another soldier to use as arm candy!”

Milah glowered at her. “Did Killian tell you that? I never said that to him! He must have been sedated, or...or hallucinating! I love him! I need him back, but YOU’RE ruining everything!”

“You LIAR! Why do you want him back? So you can use him again for your own gain? To make yourself look important? He’s got you figured out, Milah, and he wants NOTHING to do with you! He told me that himself!”

Milah let out a piercing yell and lunged at Emma, who ducked out of the way. Evie started frantically barking, and ran around the stranger’s feet, nipping at her. Milah kicked the little dog, sending her flying into the leg of the end table. Emma heard her let out a sharp yelp, and then whimpers of pain. 

“Oh, Evie!” Emma gasped, turning toward the puppy. Evie got up and limped away to her bed beside the recliner. Enraged, Emma spun back around and slapped Milah across the face as hard as she could, screaming, “How DARE you hurt my dog! What the hell is WRONG with you?”

“YOU’RE what’s wrong! Killian belongs to ME! He loves ME! You are coming between us, and I’m NOT going to let it happen anymore!” 

“He doesn’t want to be with you! He told you to leave him alone! Why can’t you understand that?”

Milah grabbed a metal coat rack that was sitting by the front door, and swung it at Emma. She tried to get out of the way, but the rack hit her in the side, momentarily knocking the breath out of her. Milah whipped it around again, this time missing her intended target, but hitting a picture on the wall, sending it crashing to the floor, shattering the glass. 

Emma grabbed the end of the coat rack and tried to wrench it away from the intruder. They grappled with it, spinning around and knocking everything off the end table. Milah got her feet tangled in the legs of the table and tripped. Both she and the table fell over into a heap on the floor.

Emma used the opportunity to get the rack away from the other woman. She tossed it out of her reach, then charged at Milah, who was just getting back to her feet. Emma caught her with a right hook to the jaw, causing her to stagger. Then Emma jumped forward to claw at Milah’s face, and felt her fingernails dig into her skin. Deep, red scratches appeared on her cheeks. 

Howling with anger, Milah grabbed Emma’s ponytail and gave it a sharp yank. Emma reached up to pull Milah’s hands away, but the woman gripped Emma’s arm and violently twisted it behind her back. Emma heard popping sounds and grasped her left shoulder, then Milah pushed her to the floor. Emma pulled herself upright, breathing hard and wincing at the pain.

Milah disappeared into the kitchen and returned holding Emma’s biggest butcher knife. Emma looked up just in time to see her bearing down on her with the knife raised, ready to strike. She threw her right arm up to defend herself, and felt the blade slice into it. Crying out in pain, she rolled away and tried to stand up. 

After cutting Emma, Milah lost her balance and fell, laying sprawled across the floor. Emma ran toward her, hoping to catch her off guard and take the knife away, but just as she got there, Milah turned over, swinging her arm wildly. 

Emma jumped back, but not before the sharp blade connected with her side. She gasped, and kicked at the woman with all her strength. Her foot made contact with Milah’s right elbow, and the knife flew out of her hand, skittering across the floor. 

Milah was clutching her right arm as she screeched, “You BITCH! HE’S MINE! I’ll KILL you before I let you have him!” She lowered her head and ran into Emma full-bore, knocking her backwards into the corner of the wall. 

Emma’s vision grew fuzzy, and she thought she heard sirens, before everything went dark. 

*********

When Killian turned onto Emma’s street, he saw the flashing blue and red lights of several police cars, along with an ambulance. As he got closer, he was horrified to see that they were all parked in front of Emma’s house. He quickly pulled his truck over, and jumped out to run to the scene. 

Suddenly, he heard Milah’s voice. “Killian! Oh, Sweetheart, there you are! We can be together now, Darling!” 

He rushed over to where a police officer had her pushed up against his cruiser with her hands cuffed. He could see scratches just below her eyes that were oozing blood, and a deep purple bruise that was forming on her jawbone.

“What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?” he managed to choke out. 

“I got rid of that horrible woman who was keeping you away from me! She won’t come between us anymore!”

With his heart in his throat, Killian turned and stumbled toward Emma’s front door, hoping and praying that when he got inside, he wouldn’t find what he feared. 

*********  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just be over here sitting in timeout.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a struggle for me. I wanted to use my heart when writing it, but with the help of my beta Mary (who seriously should get at least half the credit for this story), I realized that I needed to make it more accurate. Her encouragement, along with my friends Saj, Kym & Krystal (who called me personally to talk me through it so I wouldn't give up), has helped me to write a chapter that now passes both the heart AND the head test. I hope you agree!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments after the last chapter. It means a lot to me that people care about so much about this story!

As Killian pushed through Emma’s front door, he saw that her living room was in shambles. His shoe crunched on broken glass, and when he looked down, he saw puddles of blood dripped on the tile. Swallowing down the bile in his throat, his eyes frantically darted around in search of his girlfriend. He felt like he was underwater, as everything seemed to be blurry and moving in slow motion.

He looked to the right where the kitchen was located and saw a flurry of activity. Paramedics and police officers were gathered around something, no _someone,_ on the floor. He saw blond hair fanned out over the burgundy carpet where the living room met the kitchen. _Emma!_

He turned and took a step in that direction, but a police officer blocked his progress. “I’m sorry, sir, but you can’t come in.”

“She’s my...she’s my girlfriend,” he croaked, fighting to make his voice work. 

“These people need to do their job, so you’ll have to wait outside.”

Killian began to panic. He had to get to Emma! He stared at the prone figure on the floor, hoping to see some movement from her, but she lay completely still. He could see a portion of her face between the feet of a paramedic, and could tell that she looked waxy and pale. Without conscious thought, he took another step in her direction. 

The officer put his arm across Killian’s path. “Sir, you _cannot_ enter this house! You need to go back outside.”

Killian finally took his eyes off Emma and looked at the man standing in his way. “At least...can you at least tell me, is she....is she,” he stopped, unable to make himself say the words. 

Fortunately, the officer understood what he meant. “She’s alive. That’s all I can tell you.”

Killian breathed a sigh of relief as his eyes welled up in tears. “How...how badly is she…”

“It’s not that I _won’t_ tell you, sir, I really _can’t_ tell you anymore, because I don’t know anything about her condition. I’m sure they’ll be getting her ready for transport soon.”

Killian heard whimpering and looked over to see Evie limping across the living room, crouched low with her tail between her legs. When she reached him, he gently picked her up, stroking her fur. 

“What happened to you and your mommy, Evie?” he whispered against the top of her head. The puppy whined and quivered in his arms. 

“She must recognize you. She wouldn’t come to any of us,” the officer commented. He glanced up. “Watch your back.”

Killian looked around and saw that a paramedic carrying a backboard was approaching the door. He quickly stepped out of the way, crushing more glass under his foot.

As soon as the woman was clear of the door, Killian walked outside, still clutching the shivering little dog to his chest. Fumbling in his pocket, he pulled out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts with shaking fingers until he came to David’s number. Once he saw that the call was connecting, he held the phone up to his ear. 

David’s cheery voice came across the line. “Hey, Killian! It’s good to hear from you! I figured you and Emma…”

“Dave, Milah came to Emma’s house and attacked her. The police and paramedics are here, and they’re getting ready to take her to the hospital. Apparently, Evie was hurt as well, and I was wondering if you could come over to pick her up.” He was surprised that he was even able to make sense. 

There was silence on the other end for a few moments after he finished. Finally, Killian heard David speak in a choked voice. “We’re leaving right now.”

“Thanks, Dave.”

He replaced his phone in his pocket and started pacing back and forth across the yard, tugging at his hair in frustration. He felt like if he couldn’t see Emma soon, he was going to go mad. 

As he made one trip across, he noticed that a police officer was talking to a woman that Killian recognized as Emma’s neighbor, Gwen King. She looked like she was giving a statement to the officer, who was nodding and writing on a notepad. 

Two paramedics came out, removed a gurney from the ambulance, raised it, and wheeled it up the sidewalk. He watched the front door, hoping to see the rescue personnel emerging with Emma. 

A few minutes passed with no more activity from the house, and then David and Mary Margaret came hurrying over to him. David took Evie from his arms as Mary Margaret pulled him into a hug. Killian hadn’t even known how much he needed it until her arms were around him. He turned his face into her neck and wept great, wracking sobs that shook both their bodies. Mary Margaret rubbed her hands up and down his back, whispering reassurances, as her own tears streamed down her face. 

Killian didn’t know how much time passed before he was able to get himself under some semblance of control. Finally, he released his friend and stepped back, wiping the tears from his face. 

“How is she, do you know?” Mary Margaret asked.

Killian shook his head. “All they told me was that she’s alive. I only got a quick glimpse of her before I had to leave the house. She...she looked so pale, and...she wasn’t moving at all.”

David put his hand on his friend’s shoulder, before explaining the plan that he and his wife had quickly devised on their way over. “I’ll get this little girl to my friend who’s a vet. She’ll check her out, and I’m sure she’ll be happy to keep her for a couple of days, under the circumstances. Mary Margaret is going to ride with you to the hospital. I’ll join you there, after I drop Evie off. We called Emma’s dad before we left home. He and August were leaving right away to come to the hospital.”

Killian nodded his understanding. “I...I just can’t believe this is happening. I _never_ could have imagined that Milah was capable of doing something like this.”

“Where _is_ Milah?” Mary Margaret asked.

“She was being arrested when I got here, so I assume she’s in jail. I hope she is, at least. She...she told me that she got rid of Emma so the two of us could be together.” He rubbed his hand down his face, then around to the back of his neck. 

David asked, “Who called 9-1-1?” 

“I have no idea. There’s so much I don’t know. Right now, all I need to know is that…” his voice caught. He swallowed, then continued, “that Emma is going to be alright.”

David saw movement over his friend’s shoulder. “It looks like they’re bringing her out right now.”

Killian spun around and saw that they were placing a backboard with Emma strapped to it onto the gurney. Without stopping to think, he ran across the yard. The paramedics were fastening the straps around her body, so he was able to get close to where her head was lying. 

“Swan? Can you hear me?” he asked hopefully. 

She cracked her eyes open, then slowly blinked twice. “Ki-Killian?” she hoarsely whispered. He could tell that it was an effort for her to speak. 

“Yes, Sweetheart, I’m here. You’re safe now. They’re going to take you to the hospital, but don’t worry, I’ll be there when you get there.” He pushed some sweaty strands of hair away from her face. 

“E-Evie? How...is…”

“She’s got a bit of a limp, but she’ll be okay. Dave is going to take her to the vet.” He looked up and realized that they were finished tightening the buckles. “They’re going to put you into the ambulance now, Love. Just relax, and I’ll see you at the hospital.” 

She moved her head a bit, which he took as a nod, and closed her eyes again. He kissed her temple, then backed away. 

They wheeled the gurney down the sidewalk and Killian watched as she disappeared inside the ambulance. Then he hurried over to Mary Margaret and David. 

“I want to follow behind them,” he explained. “Are you ready to go?”

Mary Margaret turned to David, giving him a quick hug and kiss. “I’ll see you when you get to the hospital. Be good, Evie,” she added, scratching behind the puppy’s ears. 

She and Killian walked to his truck where he opened the door for her, then rushed around to climb in his side after she’d gotten settled. A police officer was just closing the rear doors of the ambulance, as the flashing lights turned on and the siren started. 

It took twenty minutes to reach the hospital. Mary Margaret noticed that Killian’s knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel, and he gave only short, succinct answers to any questions that she asked. 

The ambulance pulled up in front of the Emergency Room entrance, and Killian swung his truck into the closest space in the parking lot beside it. He and Mary Margaret walked quickly down the sidewalk, and arrived at the same time they were pulling the stretcher out of the back. Emma looked just as wane and pale as she had at the house. Her eyes were closed and seemed to be pinched with pain. Killian’s heart ached as he looked at her. 

The two friends followed the gurney through the double doors. When the paramedics stopped for a minute to check in with the nurse at the admitting desk, Mary Margaret leaned over Emma and said, “Your dad and brother are on their way, Emma. We’ll all be waiting here for you. We love you.”

“Love you too,” she mumbled, with her eyes still closed. “Killian?”

“I’m right here, Love. You’re so brave, Sweetheart. Stay strong.” 

“I’ll try. Don’t...leave me, okay?”

Hearing her say it in such a small voice nearly broke his heart. “I’m not going anywhere, Emma. I promise you that.”

Mary Margaret patted Emma’s cheek, while Killian kissed her forehead. “We’ll see you soon, Swan,” he said, then they watched as she was wheeled through another set of doors. 

The nurse from the front desk approached them with a clipboard. “Are you Emma Swan’s family?”

“We’re friends of hers,” Mary Margaret informed her, then nodded towards Killian. “Actually, this is her boyfriend.”

“I see. Do you know if she has any family who will be coming? I have some paperwork that needs to be completed.”

“Her father and brother are on their way, but it will take them a while to get here. I could call her father and ask him the questions over the phone, if that’s okay.”

“That would be fine. If there are any that you can’t answer, just leave them blank.” She handed Mary Margaret the clipboard then went back behind the desk. 

Mary Margaret pulled out her phone, placed a call to Marco, and began filling in the blanks on the paper in front of her. Killian walked from one side of the room to the other, running his hand through his hair over and over, becoming more agitated by the minute. Finally, he told his friend that he was going to get some air. 

Once outside, he pulled out his phone and called Will Scarlett, quickly explaining what had happened the best that he could. 

Will struggled to contain his anger, while Belle clung to his arm, listening to Killian on speakerphone. 

“What can we do to help?” Will asked, after his friend had finished speaking. 

“I’ll let them know at the library that you won’t be in to work this week,” Belle told him. 

“Thank you. I don’t know how long she’ll be here, but I plan to stay with her as long as she needs me, even after she goes back home.”

“Of course. Don’t worry about your job - they’re very understanding. When Will was injured, they let me take off all the time I needed.”

“That’s good to know,” Killian stated. “Will, I want to make sure they have Milah locked up so she can’t come after Emma again.”

“I’ll see what I can do to get that information,” his friend promised. 

“I have to get back inside. I really appreciate all your help.”

“That’s what friends are for, mate. Keep us updated,” Will said.

“Give her our love and let her know that we’re praying for her,” Belle added. 

“I will. I’ll talk to you soon.”

He re-entered the waiting room and saw that Mary Margaret was at the desk, speaking with the nurse. He slumped into one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs, placed his elbows on his knees, and held his head in his hands. _This has to be a nightmare,_ he thought. _How could this have happened?_ He’d known that Milah was angry that day at the ceremony, but he never in a million years would have thought she could be this violent.

He began to think about some of the strange things that had occurred in the past few weeks. He wondered if that gray car belonged to Milah. If so, he was sure that she’d been following them. She was probably the one they’d heard in the hallway that day at the hotel, and she’d more than likely been listening outside the door. 

With a jolt, he realized that she must have been the cause of his flat tire, too. He’d found a nail that was driven into the side of the tire, a location that was impossible for it to have been accidentally picked up along the road. She had probably planned this all along! She must have watched them long enough to figure out their Sunday routine, and then used that knowledge to put her plan into action. 

Killian felt sick to his stomach. Emma was severely injured because of his mistakes. He should’ve listened to all the warnings that his buddies had given him about Milah. He stood and started pacing around the room again, avoiding the areas where other people were sitting, waiting for news of their own loved ones. 

The outside doors opened, allowing David to enter, and Killian strode over to meet him. Mary Margaret had just turned away from the desk, and joined the two of them. 

“Any news?” David asked anxiously, putting his arm around his wife. 

Killian answered, “Nothing yet. I’m assuming they’re running tests. What did you find out about Evie?” 

“Kimberly examined her and assured us that she’s gonna be fine. There are no broken bones, she just has a couple of sore spots, which are more than likely deep bruises. She thinks that…” he paused and looked at his friend. He was sure that this news wouldn’t be easy for him to hear. “She thinks that someone probably kicked her into a wall, or some other hard object.” 

Killian threw his head back and closed his eyes. He could only imagine how agonizing it must have been for Emma to watch that happen to her beloved puppy. What other horrors had she endured at the hands of Milah? From what he could piece together, he could tell that she’d suffered trauma that would cause more than just physical pain. Speaking from experience, he knew that emotional wounds ran deep, and could be even more difficult to recover from than the physical ones. 

“I just got off the phone with Marco. He said they’re about forty minutes away,” Mary Margaret shared. 

“I hate to meet her family under these conditions, knowing it’s my fault that she’s here,” Killian said. 

David and Mary Margaret both looked at him sharply. “How on earth is this _your_ fault, Killian?” Mary Margaret asked, using her strictest teacher’s voice. 

“Milah did this because she wanted the two of us to be back together.”

“No, she didn’t! She did this because she wasn’t getting all the attention she wanted anymore! She did this because she knew that you’d moved on without her, and she hadn’t found anyone new to put up with her nonsense! If she had, you can be sure that she wouldn’t have fixated on you and Emma. None of this is your fault, Killian Jones, so just put that idea right out of your head!” 

David nodded his agreement. “She’s right, man. There’s something wrong with that woman. I wouldn’t be surprised if they test her mental stability. I’m not being flippant about that, I seriously think she may have some sort of mental illness. I just don’t see how someone who’s mentally healthy could do something like this.”

Killian sat down in a chair, thinking about what his friends had said. They were probably right, but he still couldn’t help but feel some degree of guilt. 

*********

While they waited for August and Marco to arrive, David told his friend some more information he’d found out before leaving Emma’s house.

“Emma’s neighbor, Gwen is the one who made the 9-1-1 call. She said that she and Arthur had been suspicious of a gray car that they’d seen driving slowly around the neighborhood on several occasions.”

“So that _was_ Milah’s car. Emma was just telling me the other day that she had an uneasy feeling about it because it was always parked across from my truck at the hotel, and it seemed to follow her out of the parking lot and almost all the way home a couple of times. Both of us thought we saw someone sitting in it, but when we walked by, it appeared to be empty. Milah must have been spying on us for weeks. I’m sure she flattened my tire today so she would have enough time to go after Emma.”

“Oh, that’s so creepy!” Mary Margaret shivered. 

“Anyway, Gwen said that she was outside with her little boy when she saw that car park in front of Emma’s. After a while, she heard a lot of screaming from inside the house, since Emma had her windows open. Her husband wasn’t home and she couldn’t leave Lance to go over to help, so she called the emergency number.” 

“Thank God she did,” Mary Margaret commented. 

“It sounds like the police got there right after Milah pushed Emma into the wall and knocked her unconscious. I don’t even want to think about what might have happened if they hadn’t,” David finished.

“Neither do I,” Killian agreed.

*********

Almost exactly forty minutes later, Marco and August walked through the doors and hurried over to where the three anxious friends were sitting. Mary Margaret rose and gave both of them hugs, then stepped back as David shook their hands. 

He turned and motioned Killian forward to introduce him. “Killian, this is Emma’s father, Marco Swan and her brother, August. This is Killian Jones.”

August stepped forward and shook his hand, then Killian offered his hand to Marco, but was pulled into a hug instead. 

“I’m very happy to meet my Emma’s young man,” he said, gently patting him on the back. Killian had to fight back tears at the genuine kindness of the older man.

“Thank you, sir. After all that Emma has told me about you and August, I’m glad to meet both of you as well. I just wish it was under different circumstances.”

“Have they told you anything about how she’s doing?” asked August. 

“Not a word. I’m sure they’re examining her thoroughly, but it’s difficult just sitting here waiting,” Mary Margaret answered. 

“Were you able to talk to her at all?” Marco wondered. 

“Very briefly at the house and again right after she got here. She um, she seemed to be in quite a bit of pain,” Killian said, dropping his head. “I’m sorry that all of this happened.”

Marco studied the man in front of him, who hadn’t yet met his eyes. Over his shoulder, he saw that August was engaged in conversation with David and Mary Margaret. He took Killian by the elbow and steered him further away from the others . 

“The woman who did this, I’m told that you know her?”

Killian swallowed. “Yes, sir. I dated her for several months before my last deployment. I assume that Emma told you I was in the Army.”

Marco nodded. “She did, but you’ve been discharged, eh?”

“Yes, sir, a few weeks ago.”

“Did you know that the woman was going to do this to Emma?”

“No, sir! I would’ve done everything I could to protect her if I had _any_ idea! ”

Marco put his hand on Killian’s shoulder. “Then, my boy, you have no reason to blame yourself or feel guilty for anything that happened today. We can’t control the thoughts and actions of others. We can’t always predict what they might do, or prevent them from doing something they’ve set their mind on doing. That is beyond our control. Right now, our girl doesn’t need your guilt. She needs your strength, your hope, your prayers, and dare I say, your love. Can I count on you to give her those?”

Killian straightened his shoulders and looked him in the eye. “Yes, sir, I’ll do my best to give her whatever she needs.”

“Good, good! Oh, and one more thing, Killian…”

“What’s that, sir?” 

“Please don’t call me ‘sir’. I’m not your commanding officer, I’m family.” His face crinkled with a smile. “You can call me Marco.”

“Thank you...Marco.”

*********

August and Marco had been there for nearly ten minutes when the double doors swung open, and a man in a white doctor’s coat and blue scrubs came through. He had a shock of blonde hair that stuck straight up, and a stethoscope slung around his neck. He walked directly to the group and said, “I’m Dr. Whale. Are you Emma Swan’s family?”

“Yes,” August said, rising from his seat. “I’m her brother, this is her father and these are her friends.”

The doctor shook all of their hands, and after noticing Mary Margaret’s baby bump, commented, “Congratulations!”

“Thank you,” she responded. “What can you tell us about Emma?”

He looked at Marco and August. “I can tell the two of you since you’re her family. If you want anyone else to be in the room, that’s your call.”

Marco answered, “We all want to hear, of course.”

“Come with me.” He turned to go toward a room off to the side of the ER waiting room, and the others fell into step behind him. 

When they were all in the small room, Dr. Whale leaned forward in his seat and began to explain his findings. “Miss Swan has several injuries, but none that are life-threatening.”

Killian exhaled, relieved that the doctor hadn’t made them wait to hear that bit of news. 

“She suffered a concussion, and we’ve classified it as a grade three because she did lose consciousness for a brief period of time, is still very drowsy, and is complaining of a headache and nausea. She doesn’t appear to have any memory loss, though. She’ll have to be monitored carefully for several weeks to ensure that she doesn’t have any long-term effects from it.”

“She has two deep, but clean lacerations, meaning that they’re not jagged. From what the paramedics told me, they were made with a large butcher knife. One is to her right forearm, and the other to her right abdomen, just below her ribcage. She lost quite a bit of blood, but we didn’t need to give her a transfusion...yet. Hopefully that won’t be necessary. We’ll try to close them using a local anesthesia, but she’ll need stitches inside and out because they’re fairly deep. We don’t like to use even a general anesthesia when there’s a concussion involved. Luckily, it appears that there was very little damage to her muscles, and none to the tendons, ligaments or any organs from the cuts.”

“We’ve determined that she has two cracked ribs on her left side. She was probably either kicked, or hit with a hard object. In addition, she also has a Type III separated shoulder - her left one - which hopefully can be conservatively managed. It does appear that she may have some strained or torn ligaments and tendons there. I’ll recommend that she see a physical therapist when she’s ready for treatment.” 

“She’s a physical therapist herself,” August interjected. 

“Ah, very good!” Whale responded. “I’m sure she’ll understand the process then, and will be able to select an experienced colleague. Time will tell if she’ll be able to recover from it without surgical intervention. With the assessments that we’ve been able to perform, we’re fairly confident that these are all the injuries that she sustained.”

“Which injury is the most concerning?” Mary Margaret asked. 

“Concussions can be very tricky because the effects can continue to show up randomly for months. Sometimes the symptoms improve, only to show up again later. All of the injuries are concerning, but Miss, excuse me, _Dr._ Swan appears to be in very good physical condition, which will definitely help with her recovery. She’s more than likely going to need someone to be with her for a few days or weeks to help see to her needs.”

“I’ll be with her,” Killian stated matter-of-factly.

“We live just a few minutes away, so we’ll be able to help her, too,” Mary Margaret affirmed. 

“We’re planning to stay for a few days,” Marco added.

“It sounds like she’ll be in good hands then. I want to get those lacerations closed up, and then we’ll be moving her to a room, since I want to keep her under observation at least throughout the night. Do you have any other questions?” 

“Can I, uh…can someone stay with her tonight?” Killian inquired.

“We can make accommodations for that.”

Killian relaxed a bit, knowing that she wouldn’t be alone if she woke up in the middle of the night. 

“Anything else?” Dr. Whale asked.

They all looked at each other, then shook their heads. 

“Not right now,” David answered for all of them. 

“Great! I’ll have someone let you know when she’s settled in her room. I won’t limit visitors, but I must impress upon you that she’s going to be sensitive to noise and bright lights.”

“We’ll be sure to keep that in mind,” Marco guaranteed. 

He shook all their hands once again, then exited the room. 

*********

Killian didn’t think he had ever lived such a long day in his entire life, not even the day when he himself was injured. He estimated that he’d gotten to Emma’s house around noon. It was now nearing five PM, and they were still waiting to see her. 

They’d made calls to Ruby, Ashley and Claire while they waited, and Killian had updated Will and Belle on Emma’s condition, as promised. David and Mary Margaret had gone to the hospital cafeteria, returning with sandwiches, chips, fruit and drinks for everyone. Killian had taken a couple bites of a sandwich and had forced down some pieces of an orange just to be polite, but he had absolutely no appetite. 

The longer they waited, the more the conversation lagged until they were sitting mostly silent, each lost in their own thoughts. 

Finally, a nurse came into the waiting room from a different direction than the doors through which Emma had been taken.

“Emma Swan’s family?” she asked cheerily.

They all scrambled to their feet as Marco answered, “Yes, here we are.” 

She stepped over to their area of the room. “She’s settled into her room, so you can see her now. Please follow me.” She turned and walked briskly toward a hallway on their right. 

“We’ll wait here so there won’t be too many people in her room at one time,” Mary Margaret said. “Tell her we’ll see her later.”

As Killian followed behind August and Marco, his heart rate began to increase and he was finding it difficult to take deep breaths. He knew that the doctor had said none of the injuries were life-threatening, but they were still serious. He wanted to keep his emotions in check, but he didn’t know how he could if she was in a lot of pain. 

They took an elevator to the fourth floor and wove through a maze of hallways until the nurse stopped in front of room 424. 

“We’ve dimmed the lights and made it as quiet as possible in the room. Please keep it darkened and try not to talk loudly. There’s a call button on the side of her bed rail. If she needs anything or is in any discomfort, please let us know. You can also come down to the nurse’s station.”

“Thank you,” Marco and August chorused. 

Marco led them into the room. The blinds were closed, and the only light was a small one turned toward the wall behind Emma’s bed. Her head was slightly elevated, and her left arm was in a sling, while the right one was swathed in bandages. There were monitors in the room, but their sounds had been muted, and she was hooked up to an IV. 

Her face was gray, with dark circles under both closed eyes. Her lips were thin and colorless, and her hair laid lank against the pillow. 

Killian thought she looked absolutely beautiful.

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading & commenting!


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma spends the night in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments about the last chapter. My beta Mary and I appreciate every one that you are so kind to leave.

Marco approached the left side of the hospital bed, and reached over to touch Emma’s fingers which were sticking out past the end of the sling. August circled around to the other side and lightly put his hand on her shoulder. 

“Hello, Cygnet,” Marco said quietly. 

Killian was standing at the end of the bed, but could barely hear her raspy reply. “Hi, Dad.”

“How ya doin’, Sis?” asked August. 

“I’ve had...better days,” she answered. Her brother chuckled. 

Marco asked, “Are you in any pain?”

“Better now. They...gave me meds.”

Killian could tell that it was an effort for her to keep her eyes open. Her father noticed also.

“You don’t have to stay awake, sweet girl. You need to rest. August and I will only visit a few minutes, then we are going to stay at your house overnight, if that’s okay.”

Her eyes had drifted shut, but she still spoke to him. “It’s a mess.”

“We’ll clean it up, Em. Don’t worry about that,” August assured her. 

“Killian is here,” Marco informed her, gesturing for him to come over. 

“Good,” Emma breathed. “Where is he?”

“Right here, Love.” He went to stand beside Marco and put his hand on the blanket over her knee. 

“Hey.”

“Hey, Beautiful.”

“I tried to fight back. I hit her with...a good right hook.”

“Maybe you needed my left hook, too,” he quipped. 

She started to laugh, then grimaced in pain, moving her right hand to press against her left side. 

“I’m sorry, Emma,” he apologized, taking her fingers and lightly squeezing them. 

“Forgot about the ribs.” 

“Yeah, laughing and taking deep breaths is gonna be painful for a while,” August chipped in. “I remember that from the time I broke a rib when I ran my sled into a tree.”

“You were...such a klutz.”

All three of the men chuckled softly at the fact that, even while being injured, she could still tease her brother. 

August caught Killian’s eye and they shared a grin. In the hours that they’d spent waiting to see Emma, the two had struck up a friendship. At first, Killian was tentative because he wondered if August would play the role of the protective older brother. After some starts and stops, their conversation had flowed as easily as it possibly could under the circumstances. They had discovered some likes and dislikes that they shared, and August even had Killian laughing at times when he told stories about younger Emma. 

Emma opened her eyes again and focused them on her boyfriend. “Are...are you leaving, too?”

“I’m staying right here,” he said firmly. “The doctor said that I’d be able to stay with you through the night, so I’m not going anywhere.”

She gave him a weak smile. “Good.”

“Mary Margaret and David have been here this whole time, but they stayed in the waiting room so you wouldn’t have too many people in here,” Marco explained. “They’ll be up to see you when August and I leave.”

“She should be home resting...not sitting in a hospital.”

“You know her better than that, Love. She’s going to be here for you no matter what. We called Will and Belle, Ruby, and Ashley to let them know.”

“And Claire,” August threw in. 

“They all send their love, thoughts and prayers,” Marco informed her. “You have so many people who care for you, Cygnet.”

Emma smiled again. “I know. I’m very lucky.”

Killian couldn’t help but think of the irony of her statement. Here she was, battered and beaten, laying in a hospital bed, and saying that she was lucky. His heart swelled thinking about how lucky  _ he _ was to be dating such an amazing woman. 

Her eyes had closed again, and Killian saw August and Marco share a knowing look. 

August leaned over and brushed his lips over his sister’s forehead. “We’re gonna take off, Sis. We’ll be back tomorrow.”

She blinked her eyes open and managed another small smile. “Thanks for coming...Augie Doggie.” He sighed in exasperation, but then couldn’t help grinning. 

She turned her head toward her father, and for the first time, Killian saw a tear leak out of the corner of her eye. “I love you, Dad. I’m glad you came.”

“Always, dear girl, always.” He kissed her cheek and rubbed his nose against hers affectionately. “I love you, too. Tomorrow will be a better day, eh?”

“Hope so.”

Marco gently put his large, work-roughened hand on her forehead and held it there for a few seconds. Killian glanced over to see his eyes closed and his lips moving, and bowed his head until her father finished his prayer. 

When he heard Marco move, Killian looked up and met his eyes. “Take care of our girl tonight, my boy,” he said softly, reaching over to pat him on the shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, s-, uh, Marco. I assure you I’ll be by her side all night to help her whenever she needs something.”

“Get better, Em,” August said, pinching her toe on his way past the bed. 

“I’ll try.” 

“Do or do not. There is no try,” he said, attempting to impersonate Yoda.

“Stupid Star Wars,” Emma muttered, making them all chuckle again. 

August lightly clapped Killian on the back as he passed, then he and Marco left the room. 

Killian moved around to the other side of the bed and pulled the chair closer before sitting down. He lifted her right hand carefully and held it, rubbing his thumb across the back of it. He could feel the gentle pressure of her squeezing his fingers. 

They sat quietly until the door opened again, allowing Mary Margaret and David to enter the room. 

“Is she asleep?” Mary Margaret whispered.

“No, she’s awake,” Emma answered, opening her eyes a crack.

“How are you feeling?” her friend asked.

“Pretty sore, but...I’ll be okay.”

“Just make sure you give yourself time to heal. Don’t push it.”

“We’ll be there to help you with anything you need,” David said.

“Absolutely! You can count on us.”

“You don’t have to worry about work. Ashley said they’ll get the schedule worked out. Oh, and Evie is gonna be just fine. She just has some bruises,” David reported.

“She...she kicked her into the end table.” Emma’s eyes filled with tears.

Mary Margaret brushed her hand over the top of Emma’s head. “I’m sorry, Emma. I know that had to be hard to watch. We’re just so glad that you’re both going to be okay.”

David nodded. “That’s the important thing. Listen, we’re gonna leave now. We just wanted to stop in to let you know we’re here for you and we love you. We’ll call Killian tomorrow to see how you’re doing.”

“Sounds good. Thanks.”

They each gave her a quick kiss, waved to Killian, and slipped out the door. 

After watching them leave, Killian’s eyes moved back to the beautiful woman in the bed. He hadn’t yet stopped caressing her hand. 

“Is there anything I can get you, Sweetheart?”

“A little water, maybe?”

He checked around the room and saw a plastic pitcher and cup sitting on a tray. He lifted her hand to his mouth for a tender kiss before placing it back down on the blanket, then made his way around the bed to pour some water into the cup. Unwrapping the straw laying nearby, he bent it and stuck it in the water. 

“Do you need to sit up a little more so you can take a drink?” he asked.

“Yeah, probably.”

He found the bed controls on the handrail and pressed the button. He let it elevate to what looked like a comfortable level, then held the straw to her mouth. She took a few sips, and licked her lips, which seemed to be very dry. 

He set the cup back on the tray and searched in the plastic bag of personal care supplies until he found a tube of chapstick. He held it up to her and she nodded slightly. He popped the cap off with his thumb, then carefully applied some to both lips. 

“Do you want the bed lowered again?”

“Just a little. Not as much as before.”

He did as she asked, then went back and sat down. 

“What else do you need, Love?”

She had closed her eyes, and when she didn’t answer right away, he assumed that she’d dozed off. 

Then she whispered, “Where is she?”

“Who? Evie?”

Emma slowly moved her head from side to side. “No.  _ Her _ ,” she said in a small, broken voice.

Killian blinked back tears. This strong, brilliant, full-of-life woman was now injured and fearful because of a vicious, spiteful person. It nearly caused his heart to break. 

“She’s in jail. Will was somehow able to find out that she’ll be arraigned tomorrow on several charges, including attempted murder. She won’t be able to hurt you again, Emma. Trust me.”

“I do trust you,” she said, without hesitation. 

And with those four words, his heart went from almost broken with sadness, to practically bursting from a completely different emotion. 

*********

When August pulled the car up in front of his sister’s house, they saw that the bright yellow police tape was still stretched across the door. Tears sprang to Marco’s eyes at the stark reminder of what had happened to his daughter. 

“Do you think we are permitted to go in?” he asked.

“I don’t know, but I’ll see if I can find out,” August answered, pulling out his phone to Google the number of the local police department. 

While his son was making inquiries, Marco looked around the quiet neighborhood. When Emma was looking for a place to rent, she’d asked him to come along with her to look at some prospects. They’d looked mostly at apartments, but when they came to this little house, Emma had known right away that it was the one. She loved the location, especially the fact that it was close to her college roommate, and that she wouldn’t have neighbors above or below her. Marco had appreciated the fact that it was in a safe neighborhood. 

He sighed. He knew it was still safe, and that the events of the day weren’t due to some random criminal, but because of a vengeful woman. 

He noticed Emma’s neighbor watering flowers in her front yard. Unfastening his seat belt, he opened the car door and followed the sidewalk until he stood in front of her house.

“Excuse me,” he said pleasantly. “Are you Gwen King?”

She stopped what she was doing and turned around, hesitating for just a second before she answered, “Yes, I am.”

“I’m Marco Swan, Emma’s father,” he said, taking a step closer.

Gwen set down her watering can and walked through the yard to greet him. “It’s nice to meet you! How is she?”

“She has several injuries - a separated shoulder, cracked ribs, she needed stitches for two deep gashes, and she has a concussion.”

“Did the doctor say if she’ll be able to fully recover?” Gwen asked, with a worried tone to her voice.

“He is most concerned about the concussion as it’s hard to predict what symptoms will show up, and how long they will last. She was able to talk to us before we left, but she was very drowsy, because they had given her some medicine for the pain.”

“Well, she’ll certainly be in our thoughts and prayers. I hope she can come home soon.”

Marco nodded. “As do I. Mrs. King, I wanted to thank you. I’m told it’s because of your call to the authorities that my Emma’s life was saved. I can never,  _ ever _ repay you for that.”

“No thanks are necessary, Mr. Swan. I’m just glad that the police got here so quickly. I was so afraid that they would be too, um, that they wouldn’t...get here in time. Arthur, Lance and I think the world of Emma,  _ and  _ Evie.”

“Yes, poor little Evie. She was hurt too, but the vet said she only has some bruises. I will let you get back to your work. I only wanted to let you know how much we appreciate what you did today.”

“We’ll be here for Emma when she gets home. Please be sure to tell her that.”

“I will. Have a good evening.”

“You, too.”

August was leaning against the side of the car when Marco made his way back. 

“They said that they’ve finished gathering evidence from the house, and they’re gonna send an officer over to take down the tape. I think they want to make sure that we have a valid reason for being here.”

“How long will it take for him to get here?”

“They said there’s one patrolling the area, so not very long.”

Within three minutes, a cruiser pulled up and a female officer climbed out. 

“Good evening,” Marco greeted. “I’m the father of Emma Swan, who lives here. This is her brother.”

She shook both their hands. “I’m Officer Fa. They probably told you the scene has been cleared. I’m not sure why they didn’t take the tape down.”

“Tis no problem. It’s more of an inconvenience for you than it is for us,” Marco told her. 

She smiled at him, then proceeded to the door, pulling the yellow strips off as soon as she reached it. 

“Do you have a key to get in?” she asked. “I’m sure the other officers locked it when they left.”

“Right...here,” August replied, digging into the front pocket of his jeans and holding it up. “I’m glad I remembered to grab it before we left.”

“Looks like you’re in business then. Take care.” The officer turned on her heel and headed back to her car.

“Thank you!” Marco called after her. 

August unlocked the door and swung it open. Stepping across the threshold, his toe kicked a piece of glass across the tile entryway. Looking down, he swallowed when he saw the dried blood that had been tracked across the floor by several pairs of shoes. He scanned the room and let out a low whistle. 

Marco pushed in beside his son to also survey the damage. There was a gash in the wall beside the door, obviously made by the picture that lay twisted and broken below it. The glass from the picture was scattered and crushed on the floor. A metal coat rack lay across the entrance to the hallway, and they could see that it was slightly bent. A table beside Emma’s couch was overturned, with magazines and books scattered across the floor. 

The carpet had several visible blood stains on it. Marco followed the trail toward the kitchen, while August went straight ahead, through the living room. 

When Marco got to the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, he could see a large bloodstain where he assumed Emma had fallen when she’d been pushed into the wall and knocked unconscious. He covered his mouth with his hand, and tears trickled down his cheeks as he imagined the scene. He carefully sidestepped the stain to enter the kitchen. 

The doctor had said the lacerations were made with a large butcher knife. Marco noticed that the butcher block he’d made for his daughter to hold her sharp knives was missing. He figured it had been taken as evidence. 

August entered from the other end of the kitchen where it joined with the small dining area. He was holding a picture of Emma and Killian. The glass was cracked and the frame was dented as though someone had stomped on it with the heel of their foot. 

“Evie’s gonna need a new bed. She made a mess in hers, probably out of pain and fear,” he reported.

Marco explained his findings. “I can make a new butcher block for her, but she’s going to need a new set of knives. I can also make a wooden hall tree for her to take the place of that coat rack.”

“I took a quick look through the rest of the house, and nothing else seems to be out of place. I think everything happened in the living room and kitchen.” They were both quiet for several moments, thinking about what Emma must have gone through earlier that day. 

Finally, August cleared his throat. “I think it would be better if we stay at a hotel tonight. With everything that happened at this house today, I’m just not comfortable staying here. If that’s okay with you, I’ll get a reservation made.”

Marco nodded his agreement. “Yes, that’s a good idea, I think.” He started going through the cupboards in the kitchen to find cleaning supplies, while his son went into the other room to check the internet for a local hotel.

August re-entered the kitchen a few minutes later. “I found a place and we’re all set. What can we do before we leave here tonight?”

“We should at least attempt to clean the carpet the best we can, sweep up the glass, and throw most of the damaged things away so Emma won’t have to see them when she gets home. There may be some things that she wants to repair and keep, so we can put those in a box. Perhaps tomorrow, we can get her a new set of knives, a bed for Evie, and a frame for that picture.” He pointed to the one August was still holding. 

“When we get to the hotel, I’ll look up a store where we can go tomorrow to buy everything. We can stop there on the way back from the hospital.”

August opened the pantry door and found a broom and dustpan. He handed them to his father.

“You can start sweeping up the glass in the foyer, and I’ll see what I can do with the carpet. Emma told me she bought a carpet cleaning machine when she was trying to housebreak Evie. I think it’s probably in the hall closet.”

With their plan in place, they began the grim task of cleaning up the scene of the crime.

*********

Killian would have sat in the chair by her hospital bed all night, but Emma wouldn’t allow it.    
  


“The chair in the corner is more comfortable and has a footstool...so you can stretch out,” she insisted. “All I’m going to be doing is sleeping anyway.” 

He didn’t want to upset her by arguing, so he conceded. She didn’t need to know that he never truly went to sleep at all, but watched over her throughout the night. If she began to whimper or toss restlessly, he was instantly at her side, stroking her hand and whispering soothing words into her ear until she slept peacefully again. 

The nurse came in every couple of hours to make sure Emma was able to be woken up, which was a standard thing to do for someone with a concussion, he was told. She was asked to answer questions such as her name, birthdate, address and occupation, and the nurse checked the pupils of her eyes. Every other time she came in, she would also take Emma’s vital signs. Each time, when the nurse left the room, Killian would sit beside her until her breathing evened out, then he would go back to the more comfortable chair.

Besides making sure that Emma was able to sleep, there was another reason why Killian stayed awake. He knew that if he slept, he would have nightmares. They had gotten less frequent as the months went on since the IED explosion, but they still happened on occasion, especially when there was a triggering event sometime during the day. He was sure what had happened to Emma would cause him to wake up screaming and in a cold sweat, so he fought off the sleep his body craved after such an exhausting day. 

*********

At 7:30 AM, Emma’s eyes blinked open and she took a quick inventory of how her body felt. She was still achy and sore, which was to be expected, but the headache had lessened a bit, and she didn’t feel nauseous anymore. She turned her head to the right, and wasn’t surprised to see Killian sitting beside her. 

“Good morning, Love.”

“Hi.” Her finger found the button to raise the head of the bed, and she pushed it until she was more upright.

“How do you feel this morning?”

“Better. My head isn’t hurting quite as much, but I still feel a little bit like I just got off the Tilt-a-Whirl.”

He smiled softly. “I’m glad to hear there’s improvement, at least. I’m sure the doctor will be in soon to see you. In the meantime, is there anything I can get for you?”

“I really need…”

“Good morning!” a pleasant voice greeted quietly. Emma and Killian looked towards the door to see a nurse entering. “I was hoping you’d be awake. How are you feeling?”

“I was just telling Killian that I really need to go to the bathroom.”

“I’ll help you with that. You’ll have to take your IV stand along. Can you slowly swing your legs over the edge of the bed?”

Emma did as she was told. She started to push herself up to a standing position, but the nurse held up her hand to stop her. 

“Give it a minute or two. You have a concussion and you’ve been lying down for hours. Suddenly being upright can throw off your equilibrium. How does your head feel?”

“A little less fuzzy than yesterday.”

The nurse took out a penlight and checked her pupils. As she put it back in her pocket, she once again asked Emma some of the questions that she’d been asked several times during the night. She patiently answered each one. 

“Okay, do you feel like you can try standing up now?”

“Yeah.” Emma braced her right arm on the bed to push herself up. The nurse touched Killian on the arm and gestured for him to go to Emma’s other side. He placed his hand in the middle of her back to gently support her as she stood. 

Once she was on her feet, they gave her a few moments to adjust, then walked along on each side of her as she shuffled to the bathroom. The nurse went in with her and Killian waited outside the door. 

Emma was more steady when she crossed the room to go back to bed. The nurse took out her IV and a breakfast tray was brought in. Emma hadn’t realized how hungry she was until she smelled the eggs on her plate. It was a bland breakfast, but it tasted good to her all the same. She convinced Killian to go down to the cafeteria to get some food for himself, which he brought back to the room so they could eat together. 

Dr. Whale was off duty, so another doctor came in to check on her about an hour later. By that time, she was getting antsy, and the first question she asked him was when she could go home. 

“I’ll be better able to answer that after I’ve had a chance to examine you,” he responded. “There’s a concussion test which I need you to take. We don’t have baseline data from before your injury, so we’ll just have to check you every week to see if your numbers are improving.” He asked her numerous questions, and recorded all her answers and how long it took for her to answer them on the portable laptop. 

After that, he had her rate her current pain on a scale of one to ten. She thought carefully, pressing lightly on her ribs which were wrapped, and trying to lift her shoulder. She finally settled on a six. 

“Looks like you were giving it an eight last night, so you’re making some progress,” the doctor commented. “A good night’s sleep can work wonders.”

“I wouldn’t say I got good sleep when somebody was in here every five minutes waking me up,” she grumbled. 

Both Killian and the doctor laughed. “It was more like every two hours, Swan,” Killian corrected her, but he was very happy to hear her sounding more like herself.

“I’m going to open the blinds slightly to see how you deal with a little more light,” the doctor told her, moving toward the window. He twisted the stick to angle the vertical blinds, which immediately brightened up the room a bit. Turning back to Emma, he asked, “How’s that?”

“Good. It doesn’t bother me.”

“Excellent.” He addressed Killian. “If you’re planning on being here for a while, keep opening those a little at a time and see how she adjusts. If it starts to bother her or makes her headache worse, close them again.”

“Got it,” Killian replied.

The doctor continued, “Before we release you, someone will be coming in to go over all of your care instructions for when you are at home. It would be good if the person who will be staying with you most of the time can listen to them, as well.”

“That’ll be me,” Killian informed him. 

Emma looked at him with her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. He just gave her a nod, and turned his attention back to the doctor. 

“I’m not going to sign the release papers yet. I’d like to give you a little more time to be sure the headache doesn’t get worse, and that you feel steady on your feet. If you feel up to it, you can take some short walks in the hallway. I’ll check back at the end of my rounds, which will be in about two hours.”

Killian could tell that Emma wasn’t pleased with that, but he knew that she probably understood the reasons. 

After the doctor left, Killian checked his phone. He had messages from David and August. 

“Your brother left a message that he and your dad will be here around ten o’clock.”

“When did you get my brother’s number?”

“Yesterday when we were in the waiting room together for 85 hours.”

“That’s a bit of an exaggeration.”

“That’s what it felt like. Longest day of my life.”

Despite the reason for it being such a long day, Emma couldn’t help but have a warm feeling about his concern for her. 

“So you got a chance to talk to my dad and brother, huh?”

“Aye, we got to know each other a bit. I wish I could have met them under different circumstances, and that you were there as well.”

“Me too.” 

“David is asking for an update. I’m going to give him a call. It’s easier than trying to text everything.”

He went over to the chair in the corner and Emma could hear him talking quietly before she dozed off. 

When he finished the call, he sat back down in the chair beside her bed. She awoke about fifteen minutes later. 

“Sorry, I’m still kind of sleepy.”

“According to what I’ve been reading about concussions, that’s to be expected, Sweetheart.”

“I’d like to take a walk like the doctor said.”

He got up to move to the other side of the bed. “Okay, but take it slow. Sit up for a while first.” 

She swung her legs around to dangle over the edge. He sat down beside her. 

“Killian?”

“Yes, Love?”

“What did you mean when you told the doctor that you would be the one who’s staying with me most of the time?”

He did his tell-tale scratch behind his ear and neck rub, while his cheeks reddened. “I’m sorry that I made an assumption without asking you first, but Dr. Whale told us last night that you’re going to need someone with you for several days or even weeks. I want to be that person, if you’re okay with it.”

“You mean, stay at my house?”

“Just temporarily, until you recover. I can sleep in the extra bedroom or on the couch. But if you’d rather have Mary Margaret or Ruby or…”

She reached over and grasped his prosthetic hook. “I’d be happy to have you there, Killian. I just don’t want you to feel obligated out of some sense of…”

“That’s not it at all!” he said firmly, knowing what she was going to say. “I want to be there to make sure your recovery is going well, and that you have everything you need. I’m sure that every minute I can’t be with you, I’ll be wondering how you’re doing. But the biggest reason I want to be there is that I…” he stopped abruptly. 

Emma locked eyes with him. “That you what, Killian?”

He paused, wondering if she was ready to hear the next words out of his mouth. “That I love you. I’ve fallen in love with you, Emma.”

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading & commenting!


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets released from the hospital and Killian gets an unpleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned into a monster a little over 5700 words long! Who would've thought that I was capable of writing such a long story! I certainly didn't! I couldn't do it without the help from my friends Mary, Kym, Saj and Krystal, and all of you who have been reading it. I appreciate it so much, and I hope you'll all hang on for however much longer this story turns out to be!

_He paused, wondering if she was ready to hear the next words out of his mouth. “That I love you. I’ve fallen in love with you, Emma.”_

Emma’s eyes widened. Killian could see them starting to fill with tears, as she realized what he’d said. “Killian, I…”

Just then the door opened and a nurse breezed into the room. “The doctor said he’d like for you to take a walk in the hall a couple of times before he releases you,” she stated, completely oblivious to the moment she’d just interrupted. “Oh, it looks like you were getting ready to do that!”

Emma blinked a few times, but never took her eyes off of Killian. She could see he was visibly upset that the moment had been ruined, but he didn’t say anything. 

The nurse’s eyes moved back and forth between the two people sitting on the bed. “Is this a bad time? Should I…”

“No, it’s fine,” Killian said, unable to keep a trace of frustration out of his voice. “You’re right, we were just about to go for a walk.”

Emma kept her eyes on him, and moved her hand to rest on his leg. He looked over at her and shrugged, smiling weakly. 

“We’ll talk about it later,” he said quietly. “Let’s get you up and moving.”

With Killian on one side and the nurse on the other, Emma walked up and down the hall twice before returning to her room. Her boyfriend could see that the short distance had sapped her strength. He figured the blood loss she’d suffered, combined with the effects of the concussion, were to blame for her fatigue. 

He helped her back into bed, and she was asleep almost immediately. He took the opportunity to take a nap himself while she was dozing. 

When he woke up, August and Marco were sitting in the chairs on either side of Emma’s bed, but he could see that she was still sleeping. He stretched, then pushed himself out of the chair. 

“I’m sorry,” he said in a gravelly voice. “I didn’t realize it was that close to ten o’clock or I wouldn’t have fallen asleep.”

“Nonsense, Killian,” Marco said. “You needed sleep, so why would you stay awake just to greet us when we arrived?”

“We got here a little ahead of schedule,” August explained. “We found some things that needed to be replaced at her house last night and headed out to Walmart first thing this morning. We were gonna wait until we left the hospital, but we were both awake early.”

“It wasn’t easy sleeping last night,” Marco added, turning sad eyes toward Killian. “After seeing the condition her house was in…” he trailed off, looking back at his daughter and lightly stroking his fingers down her arm.

August continued where his father left off. “We decided to stay at a hotel instead, but it was still hard to get those images out of our heads.” He looked at Marco, who nodded his agreement. 

“I didn’t really pay attention to what the house looked like, I was too focused on trying to see Emma,” Killian admitted. “Were you able to, um, clean it up?”

“We did the best we could,” August answered. “There are a few spots on the carpet where you can still make out some of the...the bloodstains, but only if you look closely.

Killian ran his hand through his hair and blew out a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry you had to take care of all that. It probably would’ve been better to have someone professionally clean it.”

“No, no. There were already enough people invading her house yesterday. August and I made sure that everything was returned to the way she had it as much as possible. There is still a little visible damage, and some items were either too ruined to keep, or have been taken by the police as evidence. It might take a while for Emma to feel safe in her own home again.”

Killian knew Marco was right. He was sure it would take _him_ some time before he could walk into the front door and not see the image of her lying so still and pale on the blood-stained carpet by the kitchen. 

Emma started to stir, and her eyes slowly opened. “Hey, Dad. When did you get here?”

“Just a few minutes ago, dear girl. How are you feeling this morning?”

“Sore, but better. I can’t seem to stay awake, and walking down the hall a couple of times wore me out. I just want to feel normal again.”

“It’ll be a long process, Sis. You’re gonna have to be patient.”

Emma raised the bed until she was in a sitting position. “I know, but I’m used to helping other people recuperate, not myself.”

Killian moved to stand at the foot of the bed. “You do an amazing job helping others, Emma. I’ve no doubt that you’ll be able to do the same for yourself, but you’re going to have to let other people help you.”

Emma met his eyes, and he smiled softly at her. She could feel her heart swell as a thought ran through her mind - _He really does love me!_

The four of them chatted for a while longer, until the door opened and the doctor who had been there earlier entered. 

“How are you feeling now, Dr. Swan?”

“Still weak, but ready to go home,” she replied hopefully. 

“The nurses tell me that your vital signs are good, you’ve done some walking in the hallway, and your pain is being managed. If you have someone who will be staying with you and watching for warning signs,” he paused and looked at the three men surrounding her bed, “you should be okay to go home. I’ll sign the release papers, and have a nurse come in to go over all your care instructions, and schedule your follow-up appointment for a couple of days from now. If your concussion symptoms become worse before that, you’ll need to call. You may need to see a neurologist.”

Emma thanked the doctor before he left the room, relieved that he was allowing her to go home. 

“Oh, I almost forgot, Em,” August said, reaching down beside his chair to pick up a bag, “we brought you some clothes to wear home, and Dad has your purse. We thought you might need your insurance card, and we stuck your sunglasses in there, since the doctor said you’ll be sensitive to bright light.”

“Good thinking. Thanks.” She reached for the bag and rummaged through it. “Yoga pants and a t-shirt. You guys did good.”

“Do you think you should change right now?” Killian asked with a trace of concern in his voice.

She could tell that he was worried, so she answered, “I’ll wait until the nurse gets here to help me.”

He nodded, satisfied with her response.

As they waited for the nurse, Killian noticed that Emma’s forehead between her eyebrows was pinched. 

“Are you in pain, Love?”

“No, I’m...okay.” 

He frowned, and studied her face. “No, you’re not. Your headache is getting worse, isn’t it?”

Her cheeks turned pink. “Maybe just a little,” she confessed. 

Killian crossed his arms. “Sweetheart, you’re going to have to be honest if you want your recovery to stay on track. If you’re uncomfortable or in pain, you _must_ tell us.”

“That’s good advice,” said the nurse who had just stepped into the room. 

Emma sighed. “I know. I promise I’ll tell you if the pain increases, and it started to about fifteen minutes ago, I’d say.”

The nurse checked the chart. “Well, your last pain meds were given a little over six hours ago, so you’re due for another dose. Let me get that for you, then I’ll go over your discharge instructions.” 

While the nurse was gone, Emma wouldn’t meet Killian’s eyes. He reached down and rubbed the top of her foot through the thin blanket covering it. When she finally looked up, he winked at her and it brought a small smile to her face. 

In the next twenty-five minutes, Emma received more pain medication, got dressed with the aid of the nurse, and heard all the things she should and should not do when she got home. All three men listened intently, and Killian wrote extensive notes in the margins of the papers that they were given. 

When the nurse left to get a wheelchair, August informed his sister of the plan the three of them had discussed while she was changing her clothes. “Killian is gonna go back to the hotel to get some sleep and pack a bag, since he’ll be staying with you. Dad and I are taking you home to get you settled. When Killian comes over later, he’s gonna pick up some food for dinner. How does that sound?” 

He didn’t mention that it took quite a bit of persuasion to get Killian’s agreement to go to the hotel and sleep. Marco was finally able to convince him by stating that in order to take proper care of his daughter, Killian was going to have to take care of himself, as well. 

“Sounds good,” Emma answered. “I know Killian didn’t sleep very much last night because every time I was awake, he was sitting right beside me.”

Her boyfriend’s cheeks reddened. He hadn’t meant for her to notice how much time he spent by her side during the night. 

August left to get the car when the nurse came in with the wheelchair. Killian and Marco rode down in the elevator with her. When they reached the main floor, Killian squatted down in front of Emma. 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can, Swan,” he said.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be in good hands,” she said, glancing over at her father. “Make sure you get some good sleep, Babe.” 

He stood and gently put his arm around her shoulders, pressing kisses across her cheek, and then one on her lips, fighting back tears as he thought about the fact that a little less than twenty-four hours ago, he didn’t know if he’d ever hold her in his arms again. 

“I will,” he whispered in her ear. 

“There’s August with the car,” Marco announced. 

Killian stood up after leaving one more kiss on the back of Emma’s hand. Marco put her bags into the car as Killian and the nurse helped her get comfortable in the passenger seat. Her boyfriend leaned in the door and pulled the seatbelt across her body to fasten it. Then he pressed a kiss to her forehead and closed the car door, before heading around the hospital to the Emergency Room parking lot where he’d left his truck. 

“Ready, Sis?” August asked after Marco got buckled into the back seat.

“Yeah, take me home, Aug.”

*********

Killian decided to pack his bag, take a shower and trim his beard when he got back to the hotel. He knew that if he was able to go to sleep, he would sleep for hours, and he wanted to have all those things done so when he woke up, he could leave for Emma’s right away. 

He was so exhausted that the minute his head hit the pillow, he fell into a deep, thankfully dreamless sleep. He’d been asleep for nearly three hours when he was awoken by a loud banging on the door. At first, he was foggy and sluggish, but after he realized that the knocking was getting more insistent, he jumped out of bed with his heart hammering painfully in his chest, terrified that something was wrong with Emma. 

His fears didn’t lessen when he saw the person at the door. “Are you Killian Jones?” the police officer asked.

“Y-yes I am. Did something else happen to...to Emma?” His mouth felt completely dry, making it difficult for him to speak. 

“No, not that I’m aware of,” the officer replied. “I’m Officer James. We need you to come down to the station so we can ask you some questions.”

Killian sagged in relief knowing that Emma was safe at her house, then raised his eyebrows at what the man had said. “You need to question _me_? I wasn’t there when the, um, attack occurred.”

“I understand that, but we still have some questions we need you to answer.”

“Oh, okay.” Killian looked around, still a bit disoriented from being awakened so abruptly. “Just let me get my bag. Can I follow you in my truck?”

“Sure. I’ll see you at the station.” 

Killian grabbed his bag off the top of the dresser, stuffed his wallet in his pocket, picked up his keys and followed the policeman out of the building. 

*********

August parked his car along the curb and turned off the engine. He had noticed that his sister got quieter and more tense the closer he got to her house. He reached over and tapped her leg to get her attention. 

“If you’re uncomfortable about going in, we can leave, and you can come and stay at the hotel with me and Dad.”

“I shouldn’t be afraid to go into my own house,” she said, choking back a sob. 

Marco reached over the seat to lovingly squeeze his daughter’s right shoulder. “We understand if you are, sweet girl. Take your time.” He started to climb out of the car. “Open the trunk please, August. I’ll take the things we bought into the house. You two can stay out here while Emma makes her decision.”

After their father had gone through the front door, Emma looked over at her brother. “You probably think I’m being stupid.”

He patted her leg again. “That’s not even _close_ to what I’m thinking, Em. Dad and I, well, we got a pretty good idea of what you went through in there yesterday. If you really want to know how I’m feeling right now, then I can tell you that I’m very _proud_ of you. You were so brave and strong and determined to fight back when you were taken by surprise like that. I don’t know many people who could’ve done what you did.” He reached over and wiped away a tear that was trickling down her cheek. “It’s perfectly understandable why you’d be afraid to stay here.”

She sniffed and wiped a tear from her other cheek with the back of her hand. “No, I’m not gonna let _her_ win by making me too scared to stay in _my_ home. Besides, Killian will be with me.”

“He’s a good guy, Em. We got to talk to him quite a bit in the waiting room yesterday. It’s obvious that he truly cares about you.”

She looked over at him and smiled. “Yeah, I _really_ like him, Aug. He’s just...such a fun, sweet, considerate guy, and I enjoy every minute that I spend with him. I’d be pretty happy if our relationship turned into something long term.”

“I’m fairly certain that he feels the same way, Sis.”

Emma sighed and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back against the headrest. “I think I’m ready now. The sun is starting to bother me, even with my sunglasses on.”

Her brother jumped out of the car, careful not to slam the door, and jogged around to help her. Emma looked at the distance between where she stood on the sidewalk and her front door, feeling like it was miles away. Her legs were shaky and she had trouble catching her breath from the pain in her side as they slowly made their way to her house. 

August got her in the door and across the living room to sit on the couch. Then he went to the windows to close the blinds. Marco came around the corner from the kitchen carrying a bottle of water. 

“The nurse said it was very important for you to stay hydrated,” he said, unscrewing the cap.

Emma thanked him and took a long drink. As she looked around the living room, she saw that almost everything was back in its place. She picked up the picture of her and Killian from the end table next to where she was sitting. 

“Is this a different frame?”

“Uh, yeah. The other one was...broken,” her brother answered. “We also had to get Evie a new bed. She, um, made quite a mess in the other one.”

Emma tried to draw in a breath, but it caught in her throat. Her eyes filled with tears again. “She must have been so scared,” she whispered. 

Marco sat beside his daughter and took her hand. “She’ll be okay, Cygnet. Puppies bounce back quickly.”

“I want her home with me,” she stated. 

“I’ll send David a message and see if he can pick her up after he gets off work today,” August offered, pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

“Would you like something to eat?” Marco asked.

“Can you make grilled cheese?”

He kissed her on the cheek. “For you, sweet girl, anything.”

As soon as he stood up from the couch, Emma slumped over, suddenly feeling very tired. 

August walked back into the room several minutes later. “David said that it’s no prob…” He stopped when he realized that his sister was sound asleep in what looked like an uncomfortable position. He removed her shoes and gently swung her legs up onto the couch, being careful not to jostle her shoulder. Then he went into the kitchen in search of his father. 

Marco was buttering pieces of bread while the pan heated on the stove. 

“Hold off on that, Dad. Emma’s sleeping.”

“Ah, our poor girl. She needs the rest. I’ll just make sandwiches for us, and I’ll make hers when she wakes up.”

*********

By the time Emma did wake up, it was late afternoon and the pain was starting to kick in again. She sat up groggily to find herself alone in the room. 

“Dad? August?” she called out, with a hint of panic in her voice. She tried to stand up when a wave of dizziness washed over her. 

August came around the corner from the kitchen. “Whoa! Take it easy, Em. We’re right here.”

Emma sank back into the couch and closed her eyes until the lightheadedness passed. 

Her brother handed her a fresh bottle of water. She took a few sips and gave it back to him. 

“Has your headache come back?” he asked.

“It never really left, but it’s worse than it was before I fell asleep. My shoulder is hurting too.”

“You’re not supposed to take that pain medication on an empty stomach. Dad and I don’t think grilled cheese is the best choice for you right now since it can be a little greasy, and Killian will be bringing dinner soon. Would you like a snack so you can take the meds?”

“Sure. I think I have some bananas out there. I could put some peanut butter on one of those.” She started to stand up again. 

“Just stay there, I’ll get it for you. I never understood how you could like peanut butter on bananas.”

“How can you _not_ like it?” she teased.

When August came back into the room with the food, Marco followed him in carrying a prescription bottle. He opened the cap and tipped out two pills, which he laid on the table beside the bottle of water. 

“August says you’re in more pain.”

“Worse than earlier today, but still not as bad as yesterday.” She took a couple of bites of the banana. “What time is it?”

“Almost five-thirty,” Marco replied. 

“I thought Killian would be here by now,” she remarked, picking up the pills to pop into her mouth. Then she reached for the bottle of water to wash them down. 

“Maybe he slept longer than he expected to,” August suggested. He pulled out his phone to check for messages. They had decided that Killian would correspond with August since Emma needed to stay away from electronic devices as much as possible, due to her concussion. 

“I don’t have anything from him. Oh, you fell asleep before I could tell you that David is picking up Evie and bringing her over. He should be here pretty soon.”

“Oh, good! I’ll be so glad to have her home.”

“I’m sure she’ll be happy to be home, too.” August said.

Emma finished her snack while Marco fussed with making sure she was comfortable. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. When August got up to answer it, he noticed the tension that had filled his sister’s body. He made sure to look out the side window panel of the door before opening it. 

“It’s David,” he announced, letting their friend in. The puppy he held in his arms started wiggling with excitement as soon as she saw Emma.   
  


“Oh, Evie! Come here, baby! I’m so happy to see you!” 

David placed the little dog on the floor and she ran and leaped onto the couch, immediately smothering her owner with wet puppy kisses. 

“Hey! I’m here too, you know,” David pouted.

“I don’t want _you_ licking my face,” Emma shot back. 

After a few minutes, Evie finally calmed down and settled into Emma’s lap. David stayed a little longer, asking her about how she was doing. She updated him as best she could, and August filled him in on the rest. Then David gave Emma a kiss on the crown of her head before bidding everyone goodbye and leaving. 

August checked his phone again. “Killian just sent a message that he’s on his way to pick up the food. He’ll be here in about twenty minutes.”

“I’m going to try to clean up before he gets here,” Emma said, shifting Evie to the floor and slowly rising to her feet. 

“Do you need help?” Marco asked. 

“Oh, um, thanks Dad,” she said, as her cheeks filled with color, “but I’ll manage.” 

“At least let him help you take your sling off, Em,” August told her.

“Yeah, okay. I’m just gonna wash off a little and brush my teeth and hair.”

Marco followed her into her bedroom and came out minutes later. They could hear the water running in the bathroom soon after. 

“She’s so stubborn,” August commented.

“She’s a grown woman. It’s understandable that she’s embarrassed to accept help from her father. Perhaps she’d feel more comfortable with Mary Margaret or Ashley.”

“I’m sure they’ll work something out to help her shower and wash her hair.”

Knowing that their meal was on its way, Marco began setting the table. August played tug-of-war with Evie while he waited for his sister to emerge. When she finally did several minutes later, she had changed clothes, and was holding a hairbrush and her sling. 

“Can you help me put this back on and brush my hair, please?”

“Sure. Do you want me to re-button your shirt since it’s all crooked?”

Emma looked down and rolled her eyes. “And here I thought I did so good.”

August chuckled. “You did, Sis. It’s tricky getting dressed when you can only use one arm. It’ll get easier.” He straightened out her buttons and had her sit on the ottoman so he could brush her hair. 

Just as he was coming out of the bathroom after putting the brush away, there was another knock on the door. He shot a look at Emma to see how she reacted, and was glad that she didn’t look as anxious as when David arrived.

After checking to verify who it was, he swung the door open for Killian, relieving him of a couple of the take-out bags he was holding. 

“Thanks,” Killian said. Emma noticed immediately that something seemed to be bothering him. He hadn’t looked at August when he spoke to him, and his answer was short and clipped. His face looked flushed, and his jaw was set. 

“Aug, can you take all the bags into the kitchen so you and Dad can unpack them? I need to talk to Killian.”

“Of course,” her brother said, grabbing the rest of the food. 

Once he was out of the room, Emma turned to her boyfriend. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Killian rubbed his hand down his face, then tilted his head toward the ceiling and closed his eyes. She waited patiently, knowing him well enough to recognize that he was trying to get his emotions under control. When he finally looked at her, he opened his mouth like he was going to speak, but nothing came out. 

“Are you upset about being interrupted this morning at the hospital?”

“No, well yes, but that’s not what’s bothering me right now.”

She took his hand and led him to the sofa so they could both sit down. “Talk to me Killian. I can tell something has really gotten you agitated.”

“I went to the hotel and I’d been asleep for a while, when a police officer showed up at my door. He told me they wanted me to go down to the station to answer some questions. I figured they just wanted me to tell them what I know about what happened to you.”

“That’s not what they wanted?”

“Well, they _did_ want to know, but not because they were trying to piece things together. They consider me a....a suspect.”

Emma’s mouth fell open in shock. “What the actual hell? Why would they think that?”

“Why do you think? Because Milah told them that we planned it together!”

“Did you convince them that you had nothing to do with it?”

“I did my best, but I’m guessing that they’re going to be questioning you and several other people, including Dave and Mary Margaret, Will, and probably your dad and brother. I showed them the tire with the nail in it that’s in the back of my truck, but they said that I could’ve flattened it myself to provide an alibi. I told them that I hadn’t been in contact with Milah in months, except at the medal ceremony. They’re checking phone records to verify that, because she led them to believe that we’ve been plotting this for weeks. I might need to get a lawyer.”

He stood up and paced around the room, running his hand through his hair over and over. 

“We’ll get this straightened out, Babe. Try not to worry about it.”

“They did tell me that at the arraignment today, the judge ordered her to have a psychiatric evaluation.”

“Well, there you go. They’ll find out she’s seriously delusional, and that she’s made all this up in her mind.”

“I certainly hope so, but I hate that she’s tried to pull me into her sick, twisted fantasy, and that she took it so far as to almost kill you! Why can’t she just leave us alone?” 

Emma pushed herself up from the couch and walked over to him, placing her hand on his chest. “Maybe she figured out that she made a mistake in letting you go, but I’ll tell you one thing…”

“What’s that, Swan?”

“I’m not gonna make the same mistake.” She put her hand on the back of his neck to pull him forward, and kissed him. As she did, she could feel the tension in his body ease. 

The kiss was brief, but just what he needed right then. He gently put his arms around her and pulled her snuggly against his chest. “I’m glad to hear that,” he said, his voice rumbling against her cheek. 

They stood together, enjoying the feeling of being in each other’s arms again, until Emma heard dishes being placed on the dining room table. She leaned her head back to look at him. 

“What did you pick up for dinner?”

“I went to the restaurant where we ate with Mary Margaret and Dave after the Purple Heart ceremony. I remembered that they had good, home-cooked comfort food, so I got a chicken and noodles meal. I thought it might be better for you than a greasy hamburger or something.”

“That sounds delicious,” Emma declared, giving him one more quick kiss before taking his hand and pulling him toward the table. 

The four of them sat down and started passing around the bowls of food. Killian filled Emma’s plate for her, before getting food for himself. Marco watched with satisfaction, knowing that his daughter was going to be in good hands once he and August left the next day. 

Killian explained the events of the afternoon, which angered the other two men. 

“We’ll be happy to answer their questions and assure them that you would never do such a thing,” Marco stated firmly. August nodded his agreement. “We can go down there tomorrow before we go back home.”

“You’re leaving tomorrow?” Emma questioned. 

“Yeah, I’ve got to get back to work on Wednesday, Em. We’re planning to come back Saturday to see you, and Claire is coming with us.”

Marco reached over and patted Killian on the forearm. “You have someone right here who will take good care of you, Cygnet.” Killian smiled at him with gratitude. 

After dinner, the men insisted that Emma go sit down while they took care of the leftovers and dishes. When they finished and went back into the living room, they found her asleep in the recliner with Evie curled up in her lap. 

“I think that’s our cue to leave,” August said softly. 

“Yes, it’s been a long day for us, too,” Marco threw in, seeing that Killian was about to protest. “We’ll come back tomorrow morning and I’ll make Emma’s favorite breakfast for all of us.” He moved forward to warmly hug Killian. “I don’t want you worrying about what happened at the police station today. Once we have all told them that you’re a good man who cares deeply for my girl, they will see there is no truth to what that woman said.”

“I hope so.”

“I know so, Killian,” August guaranteed, shaking his new friend’s hand. 

“I’ll follow you out. I need to get my bag out of the truck.” 

Marco and August both went over to leave soft kisses on Emma’s forehead before they left, and Killian quietly closed the door as they all exited. After he retrieved his bag, he chatted with the two of them for a few minutes longer, then watched their car drive away down the street. 

He was expecting to find Emma peacefully sleeping when he re-entered the house. Instead, he found her shaking and crying, while Evie stood quivering beside the chair. 

He rushed across the room and knelt beside the chair, picking up the puppy and tucking her into his left elbow to comfort her, while he urgently whispered, “Emma, Love, wake up! It’s just a nightmare, Sweetheart. You’re safe.” Moving his hand to cup her cheek, he tenderly brushed her tears away. 

She continued to whimper for a few seconds longer, until her eyes popped open and she looked around the room frantically, finally focusing on him. Her body seemed to crumple as she started to sob. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Killian soothed, putting Evie down and petting her head a few times, before he slowly pulled the handle forward to lower the footrest. When Emma’s feet were back on the floor, he carefully scooped her up, then sat down with her in his lap. He cradled her against himself, whispering reassurances in between placing kisses on her face and hair. 

Slowly, she became fully awake and her crying subsided. She cuddled into his chest with her cheek resting on his shirt, which was damp from her tears.

Killian rocked the chair gently for several minutes as he held her, letting her soak up his safety and warmth. Finally, he put his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up to look into her face. 

“Are you alright, Sweetheart?” 

She sniffled and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. “Yeah, I’m sorry about…”

“Shush, Swan. You have no reason to apologize. I, uh, I had nightmares for months after being injured - still do sometimes.”

The house was quiet and began to darken as twilight approached. They sat rocking for quite a while, lost in thought. Evie had settled into her bed and was snoozing contentedly . 

Emma’s head still rested on Killian’s chest, so her voice was muffled when she finally spoke. “That nurse had lousy timing this morning. I wish she hadn’t come in without knocking first.”

He chuckled. “Aye, she sort of put a damper on the moment, didn’t she?”

Emma sat up and looked into his eyes. Ever since she met him, she’d thought he had the most beautiful, blue eyes. She raised her hand and ran it through his thick, dark hair, then along his strong, scruffy jaw. She rubbed her thumb over his ear lobe and leaned in to kiss him. 

“Mmmhmm,” she hummed against his soft lips, “but maybe we can pick up where we left off.”

“You mean right after I told you that I’m in love with you?” he asked breathlessly, wondering again, as he had that morning, how she would respond.

She gave him the beautiful smile that he’d come to love as much as he loved her. “Yeah, that’s what I mean.” 

“I shouldn’t have said it at that time.”

The smile slid off her face. “Didn’t you mean it?”

He tenderly cupped her cheek. “Of course I meant it, Emma. I am very much in love with you. But I should’ve waited until we were in a more private setting, or until you were fully recovered, or…”

“It was a perfect time to say it, Killian. I needed to hear it because…” She bit her lip, peeking at him from under her eyelashes. 

He raised an eyebrow as he asked, “Because what, Emma?”

She moved her hand to the nape of his neck, running her fingers through his soft hair. “Because I’ve been trying to figure out when I was gonna tell you...that I’ve fallen in love with you too, Killian.”

A broad smile stretched across his face just before he captured her lips in a sweet and loving kiss. When it ended, he rested his forehead against hers. 

“You love me?” he whispered.

“Yeah,” she sighed. “I do.”

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting!


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian helps Emma continue to recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my usual suspects Mary, Kym & Saj for their talents of editing, creativity & encouragement, and to Krystal for her talent of leaving comments (and threats!) I’m glad to have all of you on my team!

Killian would have been perfectly happy to stay in the chair with Emma in his arms all night, but he knew it would eventually get uncomfortable. After she told him she loved him, they’d shared some more kisses, then talked for a while before she dozed off again. When she began to stir, he shifted a bit to make it easier for her to sit up. 

As soon as her eyes opened, they focused on him and she smiled. “Hey, Babe,” she whispered, her voice rough from sleep. 

“Hello, Beautiful,” he replied with a bright smile. 

“I’m really great company, huh? I keep falling asleep.”

“I don’t believe you staying awake was part of the deal when I decided to stay,” he grinned. “My job is to take care of you, and you” he tapped his finger on the end of her nose, “are to do whatever it takes to recover, which includes sleeping, when you feel the need.”

Despite the circumstances that had him staying at her house, and the threat of being arrested as an accomplice to her attempted murder, his heart was lighter than it had been in a very, very long time.

“Yes, sir!” she replied, in mock seriousness, then broke into giggles. Killian couldn’t help but laugh with her, as he listened to the beautiful sound. 

He stopped as he heard bells ringing. “Evie must need to go out,” he said, recognizing the jingle bells hanging on the back door that Emma had trained the puppy to hit. 

“Oh, I’ll get her,” Emma said, turning in his lap to stand up.

“Uh-uh,” he corrected. “I’ll take care of her. You stay sitting until you’re sure you can stand up without getting dizzy.” He eased out of the chair, and went to get the leash hanging by the sliding glass doors.

“Killian, wait!” Emma said, sounding a little panicky. “Is the front door locked?”

“I think so…” he started to answer, then took a look at her face. The color was draining out of it and her eyes were wide. Bidding the little dog to sit and stay, he dashed across the room to double check the lock on the door. 

“It’s locked, Sweetheart,” he reassured her, stopping to place a kiss on the crown of her head.    
  


“Thanks,” she breathed, clearly relieved. 

He fastened the leash onto Evie’s collar, turned on the outside light, and slid the back doors open to take her out. He hoped she would be quick to do her business, so he could get back to his girlfriend. 

Emma wasn’t in the living room when he returned. He hung up the leash, locked the door and tested it, and pulled the vertical blinds closed. 

“Swan?” he called, walking down the hall toward her bedroom. 

“I’m in here,” she answered from the bathroom. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m just...trying to put on my pajamas.”

“Do you...do you need help?”

“I, ugh! I thought I could get this sling off myself, but it’s too tight.”

“Can you let me in?”

The bathroom door opened and Emma stepped back so Killian could enter the room. She shuffled her feet as she looked down. 

“Sorry, I really thought I could do this on my own.”

Killian found the metal loops that the strap slipped through and started gently tugging at it. “First of all, Love, I don’t want to hear you apologizing for needing help, and secondly, you don’t have to do things on your own. I’ve told you that’s what I’m here for, and you have your family and numerous friends to help with your recovery, too.” He paused until she finally looked up at him. “No more apologies, Sweetheart. Got it?”

“Got it,” she agreed.    
  


“And you’ll ask for help when you need it?”

“I will.”

During their exchange, he had loosened the strap, allowing him to slip it over her head. When he did, he realized that she’d already unbuttoned her shirt and it came open, exposing her lacy bra and the creamy skin above it. He swallowed as he tried to shake the thoughts of kissing every inch of that skin from his mind. 

He looked up to meet her eyes and wondered if she’d known what he was thinking. Her cheeks had some extra color in them, which led him to believe that she did. 

Clearing his throat, he carefully removed the sling from her arm. Now he could also see the wrap around her midsection that was helping to immobilize her ribs, while also hiding the bandaging over the stitches in her side. 

“I, uh, I think you might have to help me take my shirt off, too,” she informed him. “I had a difficult time doing that when I changed earlier this evening. That is, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t. Let’s, um, let’s start with getting your right arm out of the sleeve.”

Working together, they got her shirt off. Killian went very slowly, but he still heard soft gasps of pain from her a couple of times. 

“Where would you like for me to put this?” he asked, holding up the shirt. 

“I only wore it for a few hours. You can hang it on the hook on the back of the door so I can wear it again tomorrow. I wanted to change out of that T-shirt this afternoon because it still smelled like a hospital.” She wrinkled up her nose adorably. 

He chuckled, then ran his hand softly over her left shoulder. “How much pain are you having from this?”

“Not a lot. I just get twinges when I move it wrong. The best thing is to keep the movement as minimal as possible so the ligaments can heal.”

Killian continued to caress her shoulder, then he leaned forward to press some tender kisses to it. Her heart felt like it was melting from the sweetness he was showing. When he looked at her from under his long eyelashes with those blue, blue eyes, she suddenly forgot that she was injured. She stepped closer and brushed her lips against his twice, before sucking his bottom lip into her mouth to run her tongue across it. 

Killian responded by wrapping his arms around her and flicking his tongue against hers, before delving into her warm, welcoming mouth. He ran his hand up and down her back, and then around to her side, skimming his fingers across the lacy material that covered her breasts. 

Without thinking, Emma started to reach up to put her arms around his neck, and instantly felt a bolt of pain radiate from her shoulder. She winced and pulled back. 

“I’m so sorry, Emma!” Killian exclaimed. “I didn’t mean...I forgot for a moment...you’re just so...so beautiful and so damn sexy, and I got carried away! I’m sorry!”

“Hey, it’s okay! I...I wanted it, too.” She ran her right hand along his jaw. “How could I not, when I have such a hot boyfriend who I love so much?”

Her words and smile helped him to relax a bit. “I love you, too.” He gave her one more sweet kiss. “We, uh, we should finish...getting you into your pajamas.” 

“I think I can handle the rest, if you need to, um, go get changed.” She had felt the effect their intimate exchange had on him, and knew he could probably use some time to calm himself. 

His face filled with color when he realized what she’d meant. “Yeah, I should...probably do that. What else do you need, Emma?”

She smirked, but decided not to make any comments that might embarrass him further. “Umm, it’s time for me to ice my shoulder again, and for another dose of ibuprofen. Oh, and I’ll need your help putting my sling back on.”

He kissed her cheek. “Okay. I’m gonna change my clothes and try to find my toothbrush. After I grab the ice and ibuprofen and put them by your bed, I’ll be back outside this door.”

She smiled her appreciation and he left the bathroom. When he got into the spare bedroom, he sank down onto the bed. He took several deep breaths and tried to think of something besides how Emma’s lips had tasted, and the softness of her skin. Finally, he stood and removed his clothes, sighing with relief when the zipper of his jeans was no longer pressing against him. He pulled on a pair of loose sleep pants and a worn T-shirt, then headed to the kitchen. Pulling an ice pack out of the freezer, he pressed it against his groin over his clothes for several seconds, before returning it to the freezer, and retrieving another one to take to his girlfriend. 

Meanwhile, Emma was imagining what would have happened if the pain hadn’t ruined the moment. It had been years since she’d slept with anyone, and never with someone whom she loved. She knew that when she was finally recovered enough to take the next step with Killian, it would be an entirely different experience. 

When they’d both gotten into their pajamas, he helped her put the sling back on, and they brushed their teeth. Then they went into her bedroom, where he adjusted her pillow and helped her into a sitting position against the headboard of her bed. 

She took the two pills he’d set out for her, and he very gingerly applied the ice pack. 

Evie wandered into the room, yawning. Killian picked her up and handed her to Emma for a cuddle and a kiss, before he placed her in the bed that her owner kept for her in the corner of the bedroom. 

While Emma was icing her shoulder, he brought in her laptop and they found a show to watch on Netflix. He was sitting beside her on the bed, and she leaned her head on his shoulder for the duration of the show. 

“Are you...okay?” she asked, looking at him slyly with a raised eyebrow.

The tips of his ears reddened. “I’m fine. I really should be asking  _ you  _ that question.”

She snuggled into his side as he put his arm around her. “I’m good. I’m actually feeling pretty cozy right now.” She looked up at him to share a smile. 

When the show was over, Killian went into the kitchen to return the ice pack to the freezer, and came back with a plate of saltine crackers, a bottle of water, and her prescription bottle. He set everything on the table next to her bed, then loosened the lid on the bottle of water, and put two pills on the plate with the crackers. 

“If you wake up and are in pain, eat the crackers first, then take your meds,” he explained.

“Thanks, Babe.” 

He helped his girlfriend slide down in her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Then he turned and picked up her alarm clock. “I’m not sure what time your family is coming over tomorrow, but your father said he would make your favorite breakfast, so I’m assuming fairly early. Do you want me to set an alarm?”

When she didn’t answer, he turned his attention back to her, and saw that her face had gone ashen and her lips were trembling.

“What’s wrong, my love?” he asked, concern creasing his forehead as he sat down beside her, smoothing her hair away from her temple. 

“She was in here.”

“I know, but she’s gone and she can’t…”   
  


“No, Killian. She was in  _ here -  _ in my house, in my bedroom! Remember last week when my bedroom door was open and the picture was facedown? That was  _ her _ ! She told me so herself.”

He had thought he couldn’t be angrier at Milah, or think any less of her. He was wrong. 

“She broke in and went through your house? While we were at the park? The police need to know about that, so they can add the charge of breaking and entering to the list! How could I have ever been so  _ stupid _ to become involved with someone like her?”

He stopped his rant to look at his girlfriend, who looked so vulnerable with her eyes wide and her right hand gripping the top of the bedsheet until her knuckles turned white. 

“I’m sorry, Emma. I’m so,  _ so _ sorry that she did all of this to you. I wish...”

“It’s not your fault, Killian, and don’t ever think that it is! She’s...something’s wrong with her. She couldn’t have said those things to you, and then did what she did to me, if she was in her right mind. I have no doubt when they evaluate her, they’ll find out she has some sort of mental illness. There’s just no other explanation.”

“I hope so, and I hope she gets the help she needs, but I also hope that they lock her up for a long time for what she did.” He pressed kisses to her hairline, temple, nose and finally her lips. “She won’t be able to hurt you again, Emma. I’ll make sure of that.”

“I guess I should’ve taken her threat seriously.”

Killian drew back to look at her. “What threat?”

“That day at the medal ceremony, right before she left. She told me it wasn’t over, and that you belonged to her.”

“I must’ve tuned her out by then, because I didn’t hear her say it. That’s another thing you should tell the police when they interview you, Emma.”

She sighed. “I suppose they’ll want to do that pretty soon.”

“I’m sure they will. I’m a little surprised they haven’t already. I think sometimes they even go to the hospital to talk to the victim.”

“I probably wouldn’t have made much sense at that time.”

“I’m not sure the doctor would have allowed them to talk to you,” he commented. “Well, you need to get some sleep, Sweetheart. Are you comfortable enough?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep flat on my back all night. I usually sleep on my left side, but that’s not gonna happen for a while.”

“Would you like to be propped up on another pillow?”

“That might help. There’s another one on the top shelf in my closet.”

He found it and helped her sit up so he could slide it under her head and shoulders. “Better?” he asked.

“Thanks, that feels much better.”

Killian leaned down to kiss her once more. “Sleep well, Emma. If you need me during the night, I’m right next…”

“Will you stay with me?”

He looked puzzled. “Absolutely, Love. I told you I’d stay with you as long as you need…”

“No, I mean now. Will you stay here,” she motioned to the bed beside her, “with me? I just, um, I don’t think I’m ready to be by myself yet.” She bit her lip as she waited for his response.

Killian sat down on the bed and took her hand. “If that’s what you want, then of course I’ll stay here with you.” He saw her visibly relax. “I just need to get a couple of things. I’ll be back in a few minutes, okay?”

She nodded and he left the room. Soon he returned with a pillow from the other bed and a bottle of water, which he set on the floor beside the bed. She noticed that he’d also removed his prosthesis. He lifted the covers and carefully climbed in beside her. 

He turned onto his left side so he could look at Emma, and saw that she was smiling at him. “I know this probably isn’t the way you pictured sleeping with me for the first time.”

He grinned. “You might be right about that.” He reached over to wrap some of her silky hair around his finger. 

“I love you, Killian, and as soon as it’s physically possible, I want to show you just how much.”

“As enticing as that sounds, we need you to heal first. Then we’ll think about other more enjoyable activities.” He moved forward and pressed his lips to hers, and she teased the seam of them with her tongue. His hand moved to tangle in her hair, pulling her a little closer. 

Using every bit of self-control he could muster, Killian pulled back, but kept his forehead against hers. He nuzzled her nose with his own and whispered, “I love you, Emma. Someday soon, I’ll make love to you, but I want both of us to be able to enjoy it. For now, you need to rest.”

She nodded. “I know, but I’ll be looking forward to that day.”

“As will I. Good night, Sweetheart.”

“Good night, Killian.”

*********

It was 1:45 AM when Killian heard soft moans from Emma. He opened his eyes and let them adjust to the darkened room. When they did, he saw that her face was filled with tension and she was holding the left side of her rib cage.

He reached over and caressed her cheek as he spoke in a hushed tone. “Swan, are you awake?” When she didn’t answer, he spoke a little louder, “Open your eyes, Emma. You need to take something to help you stop hurting.”

Slowly, she peeled her eyes open, and even in the dim light, he could see they were full of pain. 

“Oh, my love, I know it hurts. Let me help you.” He slid his left arm between the two pillows she was laying on to raise her up a bit more. Then he reached across and took a cracker off the plate. Placing it in her right hand, he urged her to take a bite. 

Emma nibbled at the cracker and, with her boyfriend’s encouragement, had soon eaten the whole thing.

“That’s my girl. Eat one more then you can take your meds.”

She was more awake as she ate the second one, then he lifted her a little more so she could drink some water to wash down the pain pills.

“Thank you,” she sighed. “I’m glad you were here.”

“I am, too. Do you think you’ll be able to go back to sleep?”

“Probably after the pills take effect.”

“Is it your ribs?”

“Yeah, and my head. I just wish I could get rid of the constant ache and fuzzy feeling.”

“It might take a little while, Sweetheart. I know it’s frustrating, but it’ll all be better eventually.”

“You speak from experience, don’t you? I’m sorry to complain. You had so much more to deal with and you didn’t have anyone to help you through it, like I do.”

“Hush now, Swan. Pain is pain and it’s never pleasant. And I did have someone who helped me more than I think she knows - a certain gorgeous physical therapist who never gave up on me. You pushed me to keep going, and listened when I needed someone to talk to. If it weren’t for you, well, I really don’t know what I would’ve done.”

“I’m very glad that you were referred to me. It changed my life, too.”

They lay quietly in the dark as he tenderly stroked her hair in a soothing manner. After a while, he could feel the rigidity of her face and body starting to slacken.

“Feeling better?” he questioned. 

“Mmmhmm,” she hummed. 

“Sleep then, Love. Sweet dreams.”

*********

By the time August and Marco arrived the next morning, Emma was dressed, Killian had changed the bandages on her arm and put her sling back on, and Evie had been let out and fed. 

Emma was sitting in the recliner with ice on her shoulder when they heard the knock at the door. Since August had sent Killian a text telling him what time they’d be there, he already knew who it was, but was careful to check anyway. 

“Good morning!” Marco greeted as he walked into the room. “How is my dear girl today?”

“Pretty good,” she answered. “I woke up with some pain in the middle of the night, but Killian was there to help me.”

“Was it bad?” Marco worried.

“Not...terrible, but enough for me to have to take some pain meds. Killian made sure I had something to eat before I took them.”

“It’s a relief knowing that he’s here with you. He’s a good man, that one,” Marco praised.

“He really is. He told me you promised to make my favorite breakfast this morning.”

“I did, and I made sure you had all the ingredients. I’ll go get it started.”

While this exchange was going on, August was getting an update from Killian about how things went for Emma overnight. 

“Thanks for being here for her. Dad and I really appreciate it, and I’m sure Emma does, too.”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. I...I love your sister, August, and I’ll do everything I can to help her through this.”

August’s face split into a grin. “I can’t tell you how happy that makes me! Emma deserves a good man who loves her. Looks like she found one!”

Killian returned the smile. “I sincerely hope so. She’s…” he looked over at her, “very, very special, and I feel privileged to be part of her life.”

If Killian hadn’t already proclaimed how he felt about Emma, August would’ve known just by seeing how the other man looked at her. 

“We’re all glad that you are, Killian.”

“Thanks, that means a lot to me.” He turned back to August. “Now that you’re here, I’m going to take a shower.” He turned and headed toward the bathroom.

Just as Emma got up to go into the kitchen with her father, her phone began to buzz. She looked over at her brother, who picked it up. She could only hear one end of the conversation, but eventually she figured out that it must be someone calling from the police station. 

When August ended the call, he explained, “The police department is sending two officers over in about an hour to get your statement, Em. I guess they called the hospital yesterday and found out you’d already been sent home. They asked for you to come to them, but I told them no. I don’t think you need to be in a busy police station with all the fluorescent lights. They also wanted to meet with you alone, but I explained that someone needs to be with you all the time. I don’t think it’s a good idea for Killian to be here, though.”

“Maybe he could take Evie for a walk to the park when they get here. It makes no sense that they’re considering him a suspect! That makes me so angry!”

“I know, but there’s no reason to get yourself upset about it. They’ll figure out he had absolutely nothing to do with it. The truth is on our side.”

“You’re right. I just hope it doesn’t take too long. He’s been through enough. He doesn’t need these accusations on top of everything else.”

Killian came into the kitchen about ten minutes later, just as Marco was putting pancakes and scrambled eggs onto four plates and August was pouring orange juice. He caught Emma sneaking a piece of bacon off a plate, but she just grinned and shrugged, as she took a large bite of it. Killian shook his head, but smiled. 

The meal was delicious and they all enjoyed good conversation in between mouthfuls. 

“These eggs and pancakes are the best I’ve ever tasted,” Killian complimented. “Are there special ingredients you put into them?”

“I think he uses magic,” Emma answered. “No matter how hard I try, I can never make them taste as good.”

“Tis not magic, Cygnet,” Marco smiled. “I just make them with a little extra…”

“Love?” August threw in.

“...nutmeg,” Marco finished. “At least for the pancakes. For the eggs? Well, I’ll keep that a secret for a while longer,” he chuckled. 

After the table was cleared and the dishes were cleaned, August told Killian about the police officers coming over. He could tell that Killian was upset about having to leave the house, but he didn’t protest. 

“They should be here in a few minutes,” August said.

“Right, well, I guess you and I are going for a walk, Evie,” Killian said, heading to the back door to grab her leash and a toy out of her basket. 

“You can wait until they actually get here,” Emma told him. 

“No thanks. I’d rather not have them looking at me like I’m some kind of criminal.”

He walked over to his girlfriend to give her a kiss before he left, and saw that she looked agitated. 

“Don’t worry about me, Love. The truth will come out in the end. Just tell them what you know, and don’t forget to include the threat Milah made and how she broke into your house.” 

“I won’t.” She put her hand on the back of his head and rubbed it softly as she kissed him. “I’ll see you soon. August is gonna call you when they leave.” She summoned Evie up into the chair with her. “Be good, little one. Have fun on your walk.” 

Killian attached the leash to the wiggling puppy’s collar, and coaxed her to jump down to the floor. With one more wave to everyone, they went out the front door. 

*********

Killian had been at the park for over half-an-hour, and had almost worn Evie out playing fetch in the fenced-off section for dogs, when he decided to sit on a bench to give them both a break. He wondered how the questioning was going and hoped it wasn’t wearing Emma out too much. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone sit down on the other end of the bench. 

“Good morning, Killian.”

He turned to the person who had spoken. “Mary Margaret! What a nice surprise! How are you?” Leaning forward, he brushed a kiss to her cheek.

“I’m doing great!” she answered in her usual cheerful way. “I called Emma to see how she’s feeling, and August told me that you were at the park, so I thought I’d join you.”

“I’m certainly glad you did! I had to make myself scarce since police officers were coming by to talk to Emma.”

“August told me that they questioned you as a suspect yesterday, but he didn’t give me any details. That’s absolutely ridiculous! Why would they think that?”

“Because Milah told them that we planned the attack together, so they have to investigate the claim.”

“That vile, vile woman! I hope she gets put away for a long time!”

Killian chuckled darkly. “I hope so too, and I hope it’s soon.”

“If it comes down to it, David and I will definitely be character witnesses for you, but I really don’t think it will. I’m sure they’ll find out that her claims are totally false.”

“Thanks. I appreciate the support.”

“So, you’re staying at the house with Emma, then?” Mary Margaret said, to change the subject. 

“Yes, for as long as she needs me. I meant to ask you though - do you think you or Ruby could come over and wash Emma’s hair, and maybe even attempt to help her take a shower? I know she tried to wash up yesterday, but it’s really difficult, and I don’t think she’d be comfortable with me trying to help.”

“Of course! Not a problem!” she said, while rubbing her belly. 

Killian realized just how pregnant his friend had become. “I can call Ruby if you think it’s…”

“No, it’s no trouble at all! I’ll talk to Ruby to see if we can get a schedule figured out to help her for a couple of weeks. Do you want me to come over this afternoon?”

“Can we play it by ear? I don’t know how she’ll be feeling after meeting with the police. It might drain her physically  _ and _ emotionally, especially when she has to recall everything that happened to her.”

Mary Margaret nodded. “That’s true. Well, just let me know. Oh, David and I are planning to go to the grocery to pick up anything that the two of you need. Would you be able to make a list for us?”

“Sure. We’ll probably visit with Marco and August for a while, since they’re leaving to go back home later today. I’m sure Emma will sleep after they leave, so I’ll work on it then.”

“Just text it to me when you’re finished.”

“I will. Thanks for doing that.”

They sat watching Evie sniff at a bug on the sidewalk, until Mary Margaret turned to Killian and asked, “You’re in love with her, aren’t you, Killian?”

He was a little taken by surprise, but recovered quickly. “Yes, I am. Is it that obvious?”

“It is to me, but I’ve been told, mostly by Emma, that I’m a hopeless romantic. After the time that we spent together at the hospital, it was easy to come to that conclusion. I know what a man in love looks like. I live with one, after all!”

Killian laughed. “Aye, that’s for sure!”

“Have you told her yet? I mean, if you don’t mind my asking.”

“Not at all. I told her yesterday at the hospital, but before she could say anything, a nurse came in and sort of spoiled the moment.”

“So you don’t know if she feels the same about you?”

“We had time to talk last night, and she told me that she loves me, too.”

Mary Margaret was just barely able to resist squealing out loud at that news, but she did throw her arms around her friend to hug him. 

“I’m so  _ happy _ for the two of you!” she gushed. “I had a feeling that if you both gave it a chance, something special would develop between you!”

Killian was beaming. Just as he started to respond, his phone began to buzz. “Excuse me,” he said, sliding his thumb across the screen. He spoke a few words then ended the call and returned the phone to his back pocket. 

“That was August. The policemen finished questioning Emma, so I’m gonna head back.”

“Okay. Give her our love, and don’t forget about the list. We’re going to the store after David gets home from work, then we’ll drop the groceries off to you. We’ll pick up dinner for all of us, too.”

“Sounds good. Thanks very much for coming over to keep me company. You helped take my mind off of worrying about how things were going for Emma.” He pulled her into a warm hug, then kissed her on the cheek. 

“You’re welcome. It was nice to get out of the house for a little walk, and to spend time with a good friend.” She bent down and petted Evie a few times. “I’ll see you this evening!”

They parted ways, and Killian picked up the little dog to carry her so he could get back to Emma more quickly. 

When he got back, a police cruiser was still sitting along the curb. He was debating whether he should go into the house or wait outside, when the door opened and the two officers who had questioned him the day before came out. They recognized him and walked over to meet him.

“Mr. Jones,” one officer greeted. “Dr. Swan told us that you’re staying here with her.”

“Yes, I am,” he answered. “That’s okay, isn’t it?”

“It’s up to her, as long as she feels comfortable with that arrangement, and she seems to.”

The other policeman spoke up, “So far, we haven’t found any evidence to substantiate Ms. Gold’s claims.”

“And you won’t, because they are completely fabricated. Am I still considered a suspect?”

“Not at this time, but don’t go far, in case we need to call you back in for further questioning.”

“I’ll be right here,” he replied, motioning to the house. 

“That’s good to know. Have a good day, Mr. Jones.”

“Thanks. You too.”

He turned and went into the house, forgetting to knock in his hurry. Marco and August were the only ones in the room to his relief, when he remembered how nervous Emma had been about people coming to the door. 

“Is everything alright? Where’s Emma?” he asked, all in one breath. 

“She’s in her bedroom laying down,” August answered. “She’s exhausted.”

Marco looked at him with sadness etched in his face. “She was so brave, our girl. She had to tell them everything that happened. It was....it was very hard to listen to all of it.”

August nodded his agreement. “We all told them how you had nothing to do with what happened. I don’t think they wrote down what Dad and I said because it was off the record, but at least we said our two cents worth.”

“Thanks for that. They just told me outside that I’m not being considered a suspect anymore, at least for now.” He handed Evie to August. “Could you please get her a treat? I want to go see how Emma’s doing.”

“Sure. Come on little moochie-poochie, let’s get you a treaty-wheaty” August said in a baby talk voice. 

Killian smiled at his antics, and headed down the hallway. The blinds were pulled to darken Emma’s bedroom, but with the little light they did let in, he was able to make out her form on the bed. She was curled up on her right side in a fetal position, which he worried would cause a pull on her shoulder and ribs. 

He walked around the bed and carefully sat down on the mattress. He wasn’t sure if she was awake or not, until she spoke.

“I’m glad that’s over.” 

Scooting further onto the bed, he reached over and started rubbing soothing circles into her back. “Are you okay, Sweetheart?”

“I could lie and say yes, but I’m really not. Living through it once was awful enough. Having to tell all the details about it was just as bad, if not worse.”

He laid down beside her and resumed rubbing her back. “I’m so sorry, Emma,” he murmured, between pressing kisses to her face and hair. “What can I do to help?”

“Will you just stay here and hold me?”

“Aye, Love. I think I can manage that.”

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how many more chapters this story will have, but it will come to an end eventually. If there are any special moments that you would like to see before it ends, please tell me in a comment. I can’t promise that they will be included, but I will certainly consider them. 
> 
> Thank you for reading & commenting!


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma & Killian make an important decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***PLEASE NOTE THE RATING CHANGE*** (This is a soft M)  
> I can't thank Mary enough for her beta skills, especially for this chapter. Also massive thanks to Krystal for looking over & making suggestions for one scene in particular!

Over the next few days, Emma and Killian began to adjust to their new situation. August and Marco returned home, but called regularly for updates. Mary Margaret and David either called or stopped over every day. The couple also heard frequently from Will and Belle, Ruby, and Ashley. 

Before he and his father left, August filled Killian in on exactly what had happened to Emma during the attack, since he hadn’t been there to hear her statement to the police. Her brother knew that Killian would never ask her to tell him the details, and August felt like he should know. He wasn’t sure that he’d done the right thing when he saw his sister’s boyfriend swallowing hard to keep from getting sick, while his face drained of color. 

Mary Margaret came to the house Wednesday and helped Emma take a shower. She had borrowed a shower seat from a teacher friend so Emma wouldn’t have to stand for the duration, and it worked out quite well. Mary Margaret was also able to wash her friend’s hair, which made Emma feel much better. 

Killian took Emma for her follow-up medical appointment on Thursday. The doctor was pleased with her progress, but warned that she still needed to be very cautious. She continued to take pain medication, but the time between doses was lengthening. 

On Friday morning, she insisted on going with Killian when he took Evie for a walk to the park. Even though Emma wore her sunglasses, being out in the sunlight for less than thirty minutes caused her to suffer a severe headache. She had to lie in her darkened bedroom for hours.

Killian was in the living room later that afternoon, catching up with some of the work for his online classes, when Emma emerged from her bedroom. Quickly, he jumped up and pulled the blinds to diminish the amount of light in the room. 

She still looked wobbly on her feet, so he put his arm around her and helped her take a seat on the sofa. She cuddled into his side and laid her head on his shoulder, with her nose buried in his neck. 

“I hate this,” he heard her mutter. “I just wanted to go to the park with my dog and my boyfriend, and I couldn’t even do that.” He could hear the exasperation in her voice. 

“I know, but it’s only been five days, and you heard the doctor say that there will be good days and bad days with your concussion symptoms. This just happens to be a bad day.” 

“I’m still waiting for a good day.”

Killian rubbed his hand up and down her arm, and turned to kiss the crown of her head. He knew that she just needed to vent her frustration, and he was actually rather glad to hear it. She hadn’t complained about anything since she’d come home from the hospital, although she had plenty of reason to do so. 

“Would you like something to eat, Love?”

“Um, not yet. I still feel a little queasy.” The headache had gotten so bad that it caused her to vomit twice before she had finally fallen asleep. Killian had felt helpless as he sat beside her on the tile floor in the bathroom, holding a cool, wet cloth to the back of her neck. 

She turned her face to look up at him. “You’re gonna get tired of putting up with me. I’m a mess.”

“That will _never_ happen,” he reassured her, “and I didn’t know it was possible for a woman to be so sick, and still look absolutely gorgeous.”

Emma scoffed. “Yeah, right.”

He kissed her forehead. “I’m telling you the truth, Swan. You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. I noticed that as soon as I met you at our preliminary PT appointment.”

“Well, you’re not so bad yourself, soldier,” she returned. 

“Some people might even say I’m striking,” he teased. 

She bumped her left shoulder into him and he was happy to see it didn’t seem to cause her pain. The doctor had said that in another week or so, she could begin physical therapy sessions for her shoulder. Emma had already contacted her colleague, Kelly West, to set up her first appointment at the end of the next week. Kelly was more than happy to honor Emma’s request to have Ashley assist during her upcoming sessions. 

Emma didn’t sleep well Friday night after having spent most of the day in bed. She tossed and turned, and at one point insisted that Killian go sleep in the spare bedroom so she wouldn’t keep him awake. He refused because every night so far, she had woken up in pain and he’d helped her take her medicine. He didn’t want her to have to handle it alone. 

Her usual method of helping herself fall asleep was to read for a while, but the doctor had suggested not to do any reading for a couple of weeks. She was nearly to the point of breaking down in tears from frustration, when Killian began telling her stories from his childhood in Ireland. His soothing voice, along with his fingers softly stroking through her hair, calmed her, and at last she was able to fall asleep. 

True to their word, Marco, August and Claire came back to visit on Saturday. They brought several days worth of meals that they’d worked together to prepare for Emma to use at her convenience. 

While they were there, Killian took the opportunity to go to the hotel, pack up his things and check out. He had already signed a lease on the apartment he and Emma agreed upon, and knew that she would probably need him to stay with her until he could move into it in a couple of months. 

Emma insisted that Killian go back to work the following week. He asked the library director if he could work a reduced number of shifts for a few weeks, and she was happy to accommodate. When he worked during the day on Tuesdays, Mary Margaret stayed with Emma, and Ruby came over when he worked Thursday evenings. 

Killian took her to the doctor on Wednesday to have her stitches removed, and to have a neurological test administered, which showed improvement. Killian could see that she was getting better each day. She was able to tolerate a little more light and sound, and had been gradually spending some time outside, including joining Killian and Evie for their walks, though he was careful to keep them short. 

She took over-the-counter pain medication when necessary, instead of the stronger, prescription pills, and she no longer woke up in the middle of the night in pain, (although Killian continued to sleep in her bed, just in case.)

Once she started physical therapy, she didn’t have to wear the sling anymore, unless her pain increased from using her shoulder too much. Her ribs only gave her twinges of pain now and then, so she didn’t keep them wrapped. She no longer needed anyone to help her take a shower, though Killian still helped her brush out her hair afterwards. 

The couple barely even realized how comfortable they’d become with each other as the days passed. 

One day at the end of the third week after the assault, Emma and Killian were sitting together on the couch watching an episode of Supernatural. She was still limiting her screen time, but she told Killian it wouldn’t bother her to watch that show because, “Jensen and Jared are easy on the eyes!” 

When his ringtone sounded, Killian took his phone into another room to answer. She could tell something was wrong as soon as he returned. She pushed the power button on the remote to turn off the TV and asked, “What is it, Babe?”

“My apartment is available next week,” he informed her. 

“I thought they said it would be another two months!”

“They did, but the previous tenants moved out earlier than expected.”

“Oh. I guess that means you’ll be moving then,” Emma said, not meeting his eyes.

He scratched behind his ear, then rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I guess so. But I’ll stay here until you no longer need me.”

She wanted to reply that she would _always_ need him, but she couldn’t force the words past the lump suddenly clogging her throat. 

It was quiet around the house for the next few hours. Emma spent some time in the kitchen, cleaning and organizing her spice cabinet, while Killian attempted to work on an assignment. Neither were able to concentrate. 

There was very little conversation during dinner, and Emma decided to go to bed early, claiming she was exhausted. After Killian and Evie went for a short stroll, he took a shower, and tried to do some reading. When he’d read two pages and couldn’t remember anything they said, he gave up, brushed his teeth, then went quietly into Emma’s bedroom. 

He looked at his girlfriend who was on her side facing the wall, before he carefully slid between the sheets and lay staring at the ceiling. 

“I don’t want you to leave,” she said, so softly that he barely heard her. 

He turned and propped his head on his left wrist. “What do you mean, Love?”

She rolled over to face him. He could see that her eyes were red and a little puffy, and realized that she’d been crying. 

“I...I like having you here, Killian. It’s, I don’t know, it just...feels _right_ , you know? Like this is where you belong. I’m sorry, I know that sounds…”

“I agree, Emma. I love being here with you. It feels like...like _home_ , and if I were to leave, I would just _miss_ it. I mean, I know it started out as a necessity because you needed someone to stay with you, but now...like you said, it feels right.”

“Can you get out of that lease?”

“I don’t think so,” he saw her face fall, and quickly added, “but I can try to find somebody to sublet the apartment. Are you saying what I think you are?” Tentative hope flickered in his eyes.

“Yeah. Move in with me, Killian. I mean, I know we haven’t been dating that long, but...I love you and I love spending every day with you, even when I feel like crap. I just...I _know_ this is what I want.” She reached toward him and took his hand in her own. 

“When you put it like that, I would _love_ to move in with you. It’s what I want, too.”

Before he could even register what was happening, Emma pulled him closer and crashed her lips into his. He wrapped his arms around her, being careful not to crush her too tightly, and swiped his tongue against hers. The kiss went on for long moments as they thoroughly explored each other’s mouth, stealing quick breaths when necessary. 

When he tilted his head to plunge his tongue deeper, she gasped into his mouth, and he moved to her ear, licking around the shell, then sucking at her lobe. He trailed little kisses along her neck, and delighted in her shiver as he slid his tongue along her throat. She moaned softly as he flicked it against her collarbone, then sucked a mark into the soft skin below it. 

Emma tugged on his hair and panted into his ear, spurring him on. “Killian, make love to me,” she breathed.

He pulled back. “Are you sure? I...I don’t want to hurt you,” he stammered. 

“You won’t,” she said confidently, staring into his eyes “and yes, I’m _very_ sure.”

“Let me, um, I need to get…” 

“Hurry,” she whispered. 

He threw back the sheet and dashed to the other bedroom, digging through his bag frantically until he pulled out the box of condoms tucked in there, then opened the box while retracing his steps as quickly as possible. He climbed back into bed, reaching over Emma to place the box on her nightstand, with one of the foil packets on top. 

She tugged at the hem of his T-shirt. He took the hint and pulled it over his head, dropping it onto the floor. She traced his abs, ran her fingers through the soft hair covering his chest, and spread her hands across his shoulders and biceps. He kept his eyes on her face while she explored his body, almost unable to believe the desire that he saw in her beautiful features.

When she finally lifted her eyes to meet his, the same desire she felt was reflected in their blue depths. As she leaned in to kiss him, she guided his hand to the bottom of her own shirt. He slowly slid it up her body, enjoying the feel of her silky skin as he exposed it a little bit at a time. When it was above her breasts, she wiggled out of it, then dropped her eyes, biting her lip.

Killian used his finger to lift her chin until she looked up at him. “There’s no reason to doubt or fear what I feel for you, Emma. You are so gorgeous, Sweetheart. I love you so much.” 

Her breath hitched as she heard him say those words. “I love you, too,” she managed to answer. He moved his hand down to one of her breasts, gently squeezing, kneading and twisting her nipple until it peaked, while his mouth paid attention to the other one. As he drove her higher and higher, she slid both hands down inside the back of his pajama pants and squeezed. 

It wasn’t long before their remaining clothes joined their shirts on the floor, while they continued to take their time kissing, tasting and exploring each other’s body. Neither of them had ever been with someone that they truly, deeply loved, and reveled in both the physical and emotional feelings they were experiencing. 

When Emma reached over and grabbed the condom that Killian had set out, he knew that she was ready. He used his teeth to help tear open the package, and held it out to her, in a silent question. She didn’t hesitate, but took it and slowly rolled it into place. He closed his eyes as she did, shivering at her touch and knowing that the moment they’d both anticipated had finally arrived. 

Killian moved over the top of his love, caging her in between his arms. She widened her legs to let him settle between them, then he glanced down at her, raising his eyebrows. She smiled and nodded, verifying her readiness, and he watched himself slowly enter her inch by inch until she was completely filled. When he looked back into her face, he saw tears sliding down both cheeks. 

“Oh, Sweetheart, am I....”

“No! No Killian!” she interrupted vehemently. “You’re not hurting me! I just...I’ve never made love with anyone before...I mean, I’ve had sex, but this is different. This is...I love you, Killian, and I know you love me, and that makes this mean so much more. I’ve never felt this way before. It’s perfect!”

“ _You’re_ perfect, my love! I know we’re meant to be together. I’ve never felt like this, either, Emma.”

“Please move, Killian,” she begged. “Let me feel your love for me.”

He did as she asked, moving slowly at first as they got used to one another. He experimented with ways to please her, utilizing different angles while continuing to touch her with his fingers and mouth, and was delighted with her responses. 

At one point, she saw the strain on his face, and knew he was holding back for fear of hurting her. Running her hands along his clenched jaws to the back of his head, she pulled him down to her, hoping to encourage him to let go. Pushing her tongue into his mouth, she brazenly explored as their teeth clacked together and their breathing grew ragged. Her hands roamed over his muscles and tangled in his messy hair. She locked her ankles around his waist to push him even deeper inside her, if that was possible. 

Soon, he was giving back as good as he got, his hips mirroring the action of his mouth, his tongue twisting and thrusting into Emma’s warm, slippery mouth. 

Although they both wanted the feeling to last as long as possible, the sensations overwhelmed them. They came almost simultaneously, wrapped together tightly and gasping words of love into each other’s skin.

Afterwards, they lay entangled, trying to get their breathing back under control. 

“That was…” Killian panted.

“Yeah, it really was,” Emma smiled, turning her head to leave a sweet kiss to his neck, just below his ear. “I love you.”

“I...Emma, I can’t begin to describe how much I love you. You are _everything_ to me.”

She sighed happily and continued to nestle into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. 

“So...I guess we’re living together, huh?” she asked. 

“Yeah, I just have to get the apartment situation worked out. That is, unless you change your mind.”

“Never gonna happen, Babe.” 

He chuckled as his hand drifted up and down her back. Then he grew serious. “Are you feeling okay, Sweetheart?”

She pushed up on her elbow so he could see the honesty in her face. “I feel good, Killian. Better than good, actually. Maybe we should’ve had sex a couple of weeks ago, so I could have recovered faster.” Her playful grin soon turned into a fit of giggles, which caused her boyfriend to laugh out loud. 

Three weeks prior, Killian thought he would have to overcome yet another loss in his life. The fact that he was holding his girlfriend in his arms after they’d decided to live together and then shared such intimate moments, was astounding. 

They talked and cuddled for a while longer, but soon Killian noticed signs of her fatigue. He went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom, and brought back a washcloth for her to clean up. Then he collected their pajamas from the floor, handed Emma hers. After he dressed, he noticed that she was still sitting on the side of the bed, holding her T-shirt and dozing off. 

“Emma, love, let’s finish getting you dressed.” He pulled the shirt over her head, then helped her get comfortable in the bed and lovingly covered her with the sheet and blanket. When he laid down beside her, she rolled toward him and he gathered her into his arms. 

They both went to sleep with smiles on their faces, and had nothing but good dreams and restful sleep all night. 

*********

Emma awoke the next morning and realized she was alone in bed. She took inventory of how her body was feeling, and decided she would try to go without any pain medication for the time being. The clock read 10:17, so she swung her feet to the floor and shuffled out to the kitchen. 

Killian was bent over looking into the refrigerator when she entered the room. She took a moment to appreciate the view, then walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Immediately, he brought his arms up to cover hers.

“Good morning, Love.”

“Why did you let me sleep so long?” she asked. 

He turned and pulled her against him. “Because you need your rest to heal, and also because you look so damn adorable when you’re sleeping.”

“How is it possible to look adorable with drool coming out of my mouth?”

“Well, I can’t say the same for anyone else, but it certainly applies to you.”

She scoffed, then stretched up to kiss him. “You’re ridiculous!” she giggled.

His smile stretched across his face before he asked, “Are you hungry? I made breakfast and tried to keep it warm for you.”

“Do I smell pancakes?”

“Not just any pancakes-your dad’s secret recipe pancakes. I didn’t even _attempt_ to make his eggs, though. But there _is_ bacon.”

She poured herself a cup of coffee, happy that the doctor had lifted the restriction on caffeine at her last appointment. Killian was putting her plate of food on the table as she sat down. He watched as she took her first bite, waiting for her response.

“These are great! Almost as good as Dad’s!”

“Almost?”

“Well, it might take a _lot_ more practice to make them perfect,” she smirked.

He chuckled as he figured out her sneaky tactics for getting him to make pancakes more often.

“What time did you get up?” she asked between mouthfuls. 

“About 7:30.”

“Three hours ago? What have you been doing all this time?”

“Well, Evie needed to go out, so we took a short walk. Then I carried in the remaining boxes from my truck and called the leasing office for the apartment.”

“What did they say?” 

“They were fine with it. They said they have a waiting list and they’ll just take the next person, and refund my money.”

“So you’re officially living with me then, huh?”

“Yes ma’am, you’re stuck with me now!”

She got up and went to sit in his lap, draping her arms around his neck. “I’ve never been so happy to be ‘stuck’ with someone in my entire life, Babe.”

Emma couldn’t believe that she had just left her bed a few minutes before, and suddenly found herself right back in it. This time, however, it was for more enjoyable activities.

*********

Emma smiled as her call to her father connected. “Hi Dad.”

“Ah, Cygnet! How good to hear from you! I was planning to call you later today. How are you feeling?”

“Almost back to normal. I have a doctor’s appointment next Thursday and I’m hoping he’ll let me start going back to work a few hours a week.”

“That’s very good news, my dear girl, very good indeed! Are you still having any pain or are you off of the medication completely?”

“I went all day yesterday without taking anything, so I’m hoping that I’m done with it. Of course, I’m aware that the concussion symptoms can continue to pop up from time to time, so I’m being careful not to be in bright sunlight for very long, and I’m still limiting my time on electronics. I haven’t had to wear my sling for several days, though. Killian has been helping me do my exercises for my shoulder here at home.”

“How _is_ that young man of yours?” Marco asked pleasantly.

“Killian? He’s...Dad, he’s great! I’m so happy to have him in my life! I wanted to let you know that we’re, um, we’ve decided that he should continue to stay here, even after I’m fully recovered. He’s moving in for good.”

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds and Emma held her breath. She knew that her father had been raised with the belief that a couple should be married before they lived together, so she wasn’t quite sure how he was going to react. 

“That’s wonderful news, Cygnet! I have always prayed you would find someone who would treat you the way you deserve, and I’ve witnessed that from Killian. I’m so happy for you!”

Emma breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn’t because she was ashamed of their decision to live together; she just never wanted her father to be disappointed with her, or the choices she made. 

*********

Mary Margaret and David had gotten into the habit of bringing dinner over for their friends on Mondays, and staying to eat with them. Killian and Emma knew they would tell the other couple their news sometime during the evening, and they’d talked about how they wanted to do it. They decided to drop little hints to see who would catch on first.

When Mary Margaret took the foil off of the green bean casserole, Killian crumpled it up and told her, “I’ll put this into _our_ recycling bin.”

David was petting Evie, when Emma said, “ _Daddy_ took you for a walk right before Uncle David and Aunt M’s came to _our_ house, didn’t he Evie?”

When they sat down to eat, Emma asked, “Would you please close _our_ blinds, Babe? The light is hitting me right in the face.” Neither of them noticed any reaction from either of their friends. 

After dinner, they decided to take a walk together. Since it was a cooler evening, Killian said, “I’ll grab a sweater for you from _our_ bedroom, Sweetheart.” That time, Emma saw Mary Margaret look at David with a raised eyebrow. 

Halfway around the block, Killian reminded his girlfriend, “Don’t forget we have dessert in _our_ freezer when we get _home_.”

David suddenly turned around to face them on the sidewalk. “Okay, what gives?” he asked, looking between Killian and Emma.

“What do you mean, Mate?” Killian asked innocently. 

“What is all this talk about _our_ bedroom and _our_ freezer, and saying that Killian is Evie’s _daddy_?”

Emma and Killian couldn’t contain their grins. Mary Margaret suddenly exclaimed, “Oh! Have you...are you....you ARE, aren’t you?” She squealed and pulled Emma into a hug. 

David stood watching with a confused look on his face. “Are what? Is someone gonna tell me what’s going on?”

Killian finally took pity on him. “Emma asked me to move in permanently.”

A grin slowly spread across his friend’s face. “That’s fantastic, man! Congratulations!” He grabbed the other man’s hand and pulled him forward into a back pounding hug. Then he folded Emma into a gentler embrace while Mary Margaret hugged Killian. 

“When did you decide? What happened with the apartment? Have you told your family?” Mary Margaret fired off. 

“Sweetheart, take a breath and give them a chance to answer!” her husband fondly admonished. 

All four friends laughed and resumed walking, as Killian and Emma answered their friend’s questions with their arms wound tightly around each other’s waist.

*********

Emma watched Killian look out the front window for the fourth time in less than a minute. 

“Babe, go ahead and leave. I’m sure Ruby will be here in a few minutes. If you wait much longer, you’re gonna be late.”

“I know, but I don’t want to leave....”

“I’ll be fine by myself for a while.”

“But...you’ll have to answer the door. Maybe you should text her and tell her to go around back.”

“Oh,” Emma whispered. Even though she was only having occasional nightmares, she still tensed every time there was a knock at the front door. One Tuesday morning, when Killian was in the backyard with Evie, Mary Margaret had arrived early. She’d seen Emma look out the side panel window when she knocked, but the door never opened. Sensing what probably happened, she hurried to the back of the house. She and Killian had found Emma sitting beside the door with her knees drawn up to her chest, trembling and ashen-faced. She’d seen her friend at the door, but her imagination had played tricks on her, causing her to think it could be Milah instead. 

“I can call the library and…” A loud knock on the door interrupted him. He looked out the window and turned to nod to Emma. 

As soon as the door opened, Ruby came bursting through. “I’m sorry! Graham stopped in and…”

“I’m taking off. I’d rather not hear all the details,” Killian chuckled, stopping to brush his lips against Emma’s. Then he grabbed his keys and hurried out the door. 

“Do you want to order food now, or wait a while?” Emma asked. Takeout food had become the two friends’ tradition on Thursday nights. 

“Now! I’m starving!”

“Of course you are,” Emma laughed, going into the kitchen for the menus. “Chinese, pizza or Mexican? What are you hungry for?”

Ruby was coming out of the spare bedroom when Emma re-entered the room. “Hey, what’s with all the boxes in here?” she asked.

“Why were you in there?”

“I needed to look in the mirror to make sure that I was, um, presentable, and that room was the closest. Sooo?”

“Yeah, well, Killian has officially moved in with me.”

Emma winced at the loudness of the squeal that came from her friend. “Rubes! Seriously? I have neighbors, you know! The last time they heard a scream like that…” her voice trailed off as she dropped her eyes down to the floor. 

“Oh, Emma! I’m sorry! I’m just so excited for you guys! I _knew_ that ‘Operation Help Emma Get Her Man’ would work eventually!”

“Operation who did what? What are you talking about?”

“Uhhh, nothing! I think Mexican sounds good, don’t you?”

*********

Killian pulled into the library parking lot and looked to his left to see Will and Belle standing beside Will’s car kissing. He stepped out and slammed his truck door a little harder than necessary.

The couple broke apart and turned to look at the source of the noise. 

“Oi! Ya wanker! You interrupted a beautiful moment!”

“Maybe you should have your moment in a more private setting!” Killian smirked. 

Belle laughed and turned to give her boyfriend one more kiss. “I’ve got to get inside anyway, Sweetie. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“Oh, I wanted to tell the two of you - Emma and I have decided to live together.”

Belle clasped her hands together and gave a happy little bounce. “Oh Killian! That’s the best news! Congratulations to both of you!” She ran over to give him a quick hug. 

He looked over at Will, who hadn’t moved, and was wearing an unreadable expression. Finally, he walked over to stand beside Belle.

Killian was expecting some quip or sarcastic remark to come out of his friend’s mouth, but that’s not what he heard. Instead, Will put his hands on Killian’s shoulders, looked him in the eyes, and said, “If anyone deserves all the good things in life, it’s you, mate. I couldn’t be happier for you.”

Killian looked at his friend who had been a first-hand witness to so much of the injury and pain he’d suffered during the past year. He swallowed hard to force down his emotions. “Thanks, Will,” he replied simply.

*********

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Besides the rating change, you might have noticed that a number has finally been set for the chapters. I'm thinking there will be one more chapter plus an epilogue, and then this story will be finished.  
> Thank you so much for reading & commenting!


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize profusely for how long it's taken me to post this chapter! It has a lot of legal information in it, of which I know nothing! Massive thanks to Krystal & her husband, who patiently walked me through it for literally hours. Also, thank you to Mary for all her help (as always) & for making sure it sounds right. Special thanks to Kym & Saj for putting up with me when I whined.   
> You might notice that the chapter number went up again. This chapter turned into a major beast, so I tamed it down by splitting it in half. There will be one more chapter & an epilogue before I label this little story complete.

Killian had been taking Emma in for treatments on her shoulder for about three weeks, but today was the first day she’d stayed to treat two of her own patients. There was a sense of deja vu for him when he looked into the large physical therapy room and saw her taking the ice off of the ankle of a female soldier. He couldn’t help but think about how much things had changed for him since the day he’d first laid eyes on the beautiful blonde therapist. 

  


“Hi Killian,” Ashley said, stepping through the doorway. “Emma’s just finishing up. She’ll be ready to go soon.”

  


“Thanks. Did everything go okay?”

  


The assistant had been able to tell how worried Killian was when he dropped Emma off three hours earlier. He usually waited while his girlfriend got her treatment, but she insisted that she would be fine if he left today, since she had to be there all morning. 

  


“Everything went well! Kelly is very pleased with Emma’s progress, and I can tell that Emma is happy to be working again, even if it’s only for a few hours a week.”

  


“I hope the bright lights in here aren’t going to bother her. We try to keep them dimmed at our house.”

  


Ashley smiled at the reminder that Killian was now living with Emma. She was thrilled to hear that news when her friend told her a couple of weeks ago. 

  


“She said she felt fine - not a trace of a headache.” She could see Killian visibly relax.

  


“Nope, not a trace,” Emma stated, as she entered the lobby. She moved directly toward her boyfriend to give him a peck on the lips. “Missed you.”

  


“I missed you too, Love. Ashley says things went well?”

  


“Yeah, they really did.” Turning toward her assistant, she asked, “Are you sure you don’t want me to take care of updating the paperwork?”

  


“I’ve got it. I don’t want you to take on too much all at once and cause yourself to have a setback.” 

  


Killian was relieved to hear that Ashley was looking out for Emma, too. He hadn’t really doubted she would, but knowing she was willing to take on some extra work to ensure it, put his mind more at ease. 

  


“Thanks, Ash. We’ll see you Wednesday!” Emma called out, sliding her arm around Killian’s waist as they left. 

  


“Where did you go while I was working?” she asked, as she settled into the truck and reached for her seatbelt. 

  


Killian scratched behind his ear and rubbed his hand across the back of his neck, before starting the truck. Emma recognized his actions, and wondered what was making him uncomfortable. 

  


“I, uh, sort of...went to a couple of car dealerships.”

  


“Are you thinking of trading in your truck? I thought you really liked it.”

  


“I do. I wasn’t looking for myself, I was, um...looking for something for you.” He took his eyes off the road for a second to see her reaction.

  


“Oh.” She dropped her gaze to her lap and fiddled with her smart watch. 

  


“It’s just, I know you love your bug, and I don’t think you should get rid of it, but it’s not very...practical. Or safe.”

  


“We don’t have enough room to keep three vehicles, Babe.”   
  


“I know. I thought we could put it in storage, or maybe...keep it at your Dad’s. Would he have room for it?”

  


“He’s got a big barn. We used to have parties in it when I was a teenager, but it’s not used very much anymore.”

  


“Do you think he would mind keeping it for you?”

  


“I’m sure he wouldn’t. August would probably be willing to take it out and drive it from time to time, too.”

  


“Would you be interested in looking at some other cars, then?”

  


“What made you decide to go car shopping for me?”

  


He brought his truck to a stop at a red light, and looked over at her. “I know your car has a special place in your heart, but I worry about its reliability. I was also wondering if it would be easier for you to drive one that has an automatic transmission and power steering.” 

  


She nodded her understanding. The doctor had given her clearance to drive a couple of weeks prior, but Killian still insisted on driving her where she needed to go. He never really told her why, but now she knew it was because he was afraid operating her car would put a strain on her shoulder. 

  


“Did you find anything?” She motioned to the light, which had turned green.

  


“There were a couple that I think you may be interested in seeing, so I took pictures of them. You can pull them up on my phone.” As she picked up the device and unlocked it, he added, “I’ll look them up on the dealership’s website when we get home. Tonight when Mary Margaret and Dave come over, maybe he can help us do a search for some other options, like he did for me.” 

  


Killian pulled his truck into their driveway and cut the engine. He looked over at his girlfriend, who was still scrolling through the pictures on his phone. “What do you think?”

  


“I like the looks of the dark red one. I think I would want a four-door, and the leather seats are nice.”

  


“They’re heated  _ and  _ cooled,” he told her. “Plus it’s got a heated steering wheel.”

  


“Oh wow! I didn’t even know there  _ were _ options like that!” 

  


“Well, when you’re basically driving a Flintstones car, I guess you wouldn’t know things like that have been invented!” he told her with a smirk.

  


She reached over and smacked him on the arm. “Watch it, Buster! Nobody makes fun of my bug and gets away with it!”

  


Killian feigned injury. “Ouch! Will you forgive me if I tell you that I bought your favorite lunch?” he asked, reaching behind the seat to pull out a paper sack. 

  


“I  _ thought  _ I smelled onion rings!” she said, noting the logo of their favorite diner on the bag. “You really know the way to win my heart, don’t you?”

  


“Ah, now the truth is revealed - you only love me because I keep you fed!”

  


She laughed and kissed him. “You figured me out, Babe!”

  


*********

  


Four days later, Emma noticed that Killian was acting strangely. He barely spoke to her all morning, chose not to go along with her when she took Evie for a walk, and didn’t eat any lunch. 

  


She didn’t know what was wrong, but decided maybe he just needed some time to himself. Later in the afternoon, when she was coming out of the bathroom, she saw him sitting on the bed in the spare room, looking at the two pictures of his family.

  


“Babe? What’s wrong?” she asked, walking in and taking a seat beside him. 

  


He blew out a heavy sigh and finally looked at her. “It’s been ten years. Ten years ago today, actually.” 

  


Realization dawned on her. “Since...since Liam died?” she asked, hesitantly.

  


He nodded. “I miss him, Swan. He was...he was the best brother. Except when he called me ‘little brother’, that is.” He let out a small laugh. “I always told him it was ‘younger brother’, but he never listened. He was a stubborn arse,” he said, his voice cracking a bit. 

  


“Tell me more about him, Killian.” She arranged herself against the headboard, then encouraged him to lay his head in her lap, stroking his dark hair as he shared memories of Liam. 

  


Finally, he seemed to reach a stopping point, and looked up at her with a weak smile on his face. “Thank you, Emma. I...I’m sorry for being so moody today.” 

  


“Killian, we’re in a relationship,” she said softly, tenderly running her fingers along his cheeks. “That means when something is bothering you, you  _ come _ to me, and you  _ lean _ on me and you  _ trust  _ me. We can’t hide things from each other. I haven’t been in a long-term relationship before, but I don’t think that’s how it’s supposed to work. I love you, and I’m here for you whenever and however you need me.”

  


He sat up, then knelt on the bed in front of her. “And I for you. I won’t pull away from you again. I’m just so used to having to handle this by myself, that I didn’t think...I’m sorry. I  _ do _ trust you, Emma. Please be patient. I’ll figure this relationship stuff out, eventually.” 

  


“How about we figure it out together?”

  


“Aye, together. I like the sound of that.”

  


*********

  


The District Attorney’s Victim’s Services Officer kept Emma updated on the case against Milah. In the weeks following the attack, there had been a bond hearing and a preliminary hearing, and the Grand Jury had handed down an indictment charging her with Criminal Mischief, Breaking and Entering, Stalking, Felony Assault, Burglary-one and Attempted Murder. 

  


She hadn’t been able to make bail, so she was still in jail awaiting her trial, which was a huge relief to both Emma and Killian. 

  


Two months after the attack, the District Attorney herself called and asked Emma to come into her office for a meeting. They scheduled it in the afternoon, on a day when Emma only worked in the morning, and Killian would be available to go with her. 

  


When they entered the office, the couple could tell immediately that the attorney was a no-nonsense type of person.    
  


“Dr. Swan, I’m Regina Mills,” she said crisply, offering her hand.    
  
“It’s nice to meet you. This is my boyfriend, Killian Jones.” He reached forward to shake the lawyer’s hand, as well. Regina gestured to the chairs in front of her desk. 

  


“First of all, I wanted to give you the results of the psychiatric evaluation that was requested for Ms. Gold. She’s been found to have Narcissistic Personality Disorder.”

  


“What exactly does that mean?” Emma asked. “I mean, I have a pretty good idea just from the name of it, but could you please elaborate?”

  


Regina picked up a sheet of paper and read, “People with this disorder feel self-important, have an excessive need for admiration and take advantage of other people. They act with little or no regard for other people’s feelings, and they can react with narcissistic rage when their self-worth has been threatened, which can lead to violent attacks or even murder.”

  


Killian let out a low whistle. “I’d say they hit the nail right on the head with that diagnosis.”

  


“Does that mean that she can’t stand trial?” Emma worried. 

  


“This isn’t a diagnosis that would allow them to say she’s insane. She’s competent to stand trial. Unfortunately, the defense would have to submit that report, and since it would hurt Ms. Gold’s case, I’m sure they won’t.” 

  


Emma and Killian exchanged glances, and he shrugged his shoulders slightly.

  


The attorney looked at him. “You used to be in a relationship with her, am I correct?”

  


He nodded, dropping his eyes to the floor. “Yes, ma’am.”

  


“Please call me Regina. Am I also correct in saying that she broke it off with you?”

  


“Yes, she did.”

  


“I see. Well, Ms. Gold’s defense attorney contacted me,” she stated. “He offered a plea bargain. She’ll agree to plead guilty to Felony Assault if the rest of the charges are dropped. If we agree to it, she will be sentenced for twenty years, and there will be no need for a trial.”

  


Emma and Killian shared a look before Emma asked “What happens if we don’t take the deal?”

  


“They might offer something else, but if you want my opinion, I think she should stand trial. The evidence in this case is quite solid. The police caught her in the act of going after you with a knife. We have strong witnesses, including the police officers, the ER doctor, your neighbor, and of course, yourself. You are a respected Physical Therapist whose practice has been put on hold for weeks as you recover from your injuries.”

  


“What would the sentence be if she’s found guilty on all the charges?” Killian asked. 

  


“Burglary-one is going to be enough to get her a life sentence since she took Dr. Swan’s own knife and used it to injure her severely. The charges of attempted murder and felony assault are included with it; they’re all a part of the same attack. She may get additional years on top of that for the stalking charge, which means she shouldn’t be eligible for parole for twenty years. However, I would propose that we drop the charge of Criminal Mischief since we don’t have a lot of evidence that she actually drove the nail into your truck tire, and I also think we should drop the Breaking and Entering charge. They might confuse the jury and distract from the more serious charges.”

  


Killian and Emma shared another look. 

  


Regina added, “Take some time to discuss it. You can get back to me in a day or two.” She stood from her chair. 

  


“I don’t need time,” Emma blurted. “I want her to be put away as long as possible.”

  


“Swan, are you sure? You’re going to have to take the witness stand and give a complete account of what she did to you, and she’ll be sitting right there.”

  


“I can do that, Killian!” she said firmly. “I never want her to have another chance to hurt us again!”

  


Her determination made Killian fall in love with her just a little bit more.

  


“I’ll let them know that we aren’t accepting their plea bargain,” the attorney stated. “We’ll be in contact with you about the trial date and our plan for the case.”

  


*********

  


As the trial drew closer, Killian grew more and more worried about his girlfriend. She was distracted and fidgety, and often he would catch her staring off into space in the middle of a conversation, while she subconsciously traced the angry looking scar that remained from the slash on her forearm. 

  


Regina Mills was working with both of them to prepare them for their time on the witness stand, but Killian didn’t think that any amount of preparation would be enough for the feelings Emma was going to have when she faced Milah and recounted details of the attack. 

  


The first day was the selection of the jury, which didn’t require them to be present. Regina called them late that afternoon, telling them the jury had been chosen, and to be available to testify during the next several days. 

  


Emma barely touched her dinner that evening and kept wandering around the house, unable to sit still. Her boyfriend suggested taking Evie to the dog park, but even though they played with the little dog until she was too tired to fetch her toy anymore, Emma was still unsettled when they got back to the house. 

  


Halfway through an episode of “Parks and Recreation” on Netflix, Killian flicked off the TV.

  


“Why did you do that?” Emma questioned. 

  


“Were you watching it?”

  


“Yeah.” 

  


“Okay, tell me one thing that happened.”

  


“They, um, well Leslie went...I mean Ron…”

  


Killian pulled her into his lap and kissed her forehead. “Sweetheart, you don’t have to pretend that you’re not nervous about the trial. I know it’s bothering you.”

  


Emma sighed and put her head on his shoulder. She ran her hand over his prosthetic, a habit that she’d developed as they sat together each evening. When she’d first started doing it, he had felt self-conscious and tried to pull away, but she’d made it clear that she was a fan of  _ every _ part of him. 

  


“Remember what Regina said - you have at least two days before you have to testify. Tomorrow, each counsel will give their opening statements, and then they’ll start calling some witnesses. Gwen King will be one of the first ones, and the police officers, paramedics, and Dr. Whale will all testify sometime in the next two days, whenever it works with their schedules. Regina has your dad and brother lined up, and I’ll have to take the stand, too. You might not get called for two or three days.”

  


“I wish I could just get it over with,” she murmured, lightly pulling on the lever that caused the hook to split apart. He watched her, in awe of the fact that she was so comfortable with his handicap. 

  


“It should all be over by the end of the week, and then we can move on with our lives without ever having to think about Milah again.”

  


She sat up and looked into his face. “What if she’s acquitted?”

  


“Regina would never let that happen, Love. She’s a bulldog, and all the evidence and the witnesses are on your side. Regina said that the defense hasn’t subpoenaed any witnesses, so they probably couldn’t even find anyone to be a character witness. Milah doesn’t stand a chance. No jury in the world would acquit her.”

  


“I hope you’re right,” she whispered, laying her head back down. 

  


“I am. Trust me.”

  


“I do.” 

  


*********

  


Late that night, Emma thrashed around in bed, then sat straight up. “No! Evie!”

  


Killian bolted upright at the sound of Emma’s scream. She had been restless the last few nights, but this was the first nightmare she’d had for several weeks. 

  


Very quietly and gently he said, “Emma, love, wake up. It’s not real, it’s only a dream. You’re safe, I’m here with you, and Evie is fine. She’s sitting right by the bed.” He could feel the muscles in her back beginning to relax. He kept talking and massaging her until she finally blinked and looked at him with clear eyes.

  


He’d learned that he had to talk softly and rub her back and arms to bring her out of the bad dream slowly. Using a loud voice or trying to jostle her awake only served to frighten her more. 

  


She knew that Killian would brush away an apology if she made one, so she didn’t. “Thank you. It was...so  _ real _ .”

  


“Do you want to talk about it, or do you want me to distract you from it?”

  


She turned to look at him with a sly little smile. “Oh, I definitely choose a distraction.” 

  


He grinned and slid his hand up inside her T-shirt to fondle her breast. “As you wish,” he said, before fusing his lips to hers. 

  


*********

  


Killian took the stand on the third day of the trial. Before heading to the courthouse, he dropped Emma off at the clinic. She figured that since she couldn’t be in the courtroom until after he’d finished testifying, she might as well go in for one of her final therapy sessions with Kelly, and work with some patients herself. She was hoping it would help take her mind off of what was happening in that courtroom. 

  


He was asked questions about his relationship with Emma, and how she had reacted to the attack. He explained that he stayed with Emma to meet the doctor’s recommendation, since her family lived too far away to help her for an extended length of time. He could feel Milah’s glare on him the entire time as he shared how her injuries had hindered her everyday life, and how nightmares and pain interrupted her sleep for weeks. He also described her fear of answering the front door, and made it clear that it was because of the attack. 

  


When it was the defense attorney’s turn, he tried to bring out Killian’s bias toward Emma in a subtle way, hoping to make it seem like Killian was exaggerating. Killian remained calm as he patiently answered the man’s questions, and it was apparent that this frustrated the lawyer. Finally, he said that he was finished with the witness and sat back down at his table. 

  


When Killian took a quick look at Milah, he could tell that she was infuriated. As he left the stand after he was dismissed, he heard her hiss, “Why didn’t you ask how she brainwashed him?” He saw the attorney pull his arm out of her grasp and brush off the sleeve of his suit. 

  


*********

  


Emma was scheduled to testify the next day, and she was very glad that Killian could be there with her. He could tell how anxious she was as she sat beside him, waiting to be called. She gripped his hand tightly and kept taking deep breaths, while he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb and shared reassuring smiles until the judge entered the courtroom. 

  


Regina had outlined all the questions she would be asking Emma, and he knew all she had to do was tell the truth, but he was worried about what kind of impact facing Milah would have on her. When Regina called her to the stand, he lifted her hand to give it a quick kiss before she shakily got to her feet. 

  


After Emma took the oath and was seated in the witness box, he saw her lift her eyes to look at Milah. Then she straightened her back and turned to Regina, awaiting her first question. 

  


Killian had never been more proud of anyone in his entire life. The longer she was on the stand, the more confident she became. She testified for well over two hours as Regina worked hard to establish Emma’s credibility, and brought out important details about her relationship with Killian. The attorney also made sure to ask questions about how Milah had acted toward Emma when she met her at the medal ceremony, and about the times that Emma saw evidence of Milah following or spying on her and Killian. As she recounted all the details of the attack, she often looked directly at the person sitting at the defense table, but her voice never waivered. Regina finished with her questions, and the defense attorney was given the chance to cross-examine. 

  


The man’s strategy must have been to try to discredit Emma, but he wasn’t able to shake her testimony, as she answered all of his questions with poise and certainty. After a while, he began to fumble and stammer as he looked through his notes, before announcing to the judge that he had no further questions. 

  


She stepped from the stand and strode straight past the defense table without even glancing Milah’s direction. It was all Killian could do not to grab her and kiss her when she took her seat beside him. 

  


*********

  


Regina had told them that the defense probably wouldn’t chance putting Milah on the stand for fear she would damage her own case, so when the prosecution rested, they weren’t surprised when her attorney announced that he had no witnesses. 

  


The judge told everyone there would be an extended lunch recess, and that closing arguments would begin when they resumed. As soon as he pounded his gavel, Killian pulled Emma into a tight hug, told her how proud he was, and kissed her.

  


When he pulled away, his eyes were drawn to the doorway in the corner of the courtroom. Milah was staring at them with a look of absolute fury on her face, while being led through the door in handcuffs.

  


*********

  


Regina’s closing argument was extremely well-done and hopefully very effective. Killian couldn’t help but think that if he was sitting in the jury box,  _ he’d  _ be persuaded by it to find Milah guilty, even if he originally thought she was innocent. 

  


The remarks made by the defense attorney were a different story. The man was grasping at straws as he suggested that Milah had only gone to Emma’s house to talk to her, and that Emma had initiated the attack, causing his client to fight back in self-defense. 

  


When he said that, Killian sat forward in his seat and squeezed Emma’s hand like a vice, while his jaw ticked in anger. She reached over with her other hand and ran it soothingly over his forearm. “Look at the people in the jury,” she leaned in to whisper. “They’re not buying it.”

  


He did as she’d said and realized that she was right. Several of the jurors wore angry or disbelieving expressions on their faces. He relaxed back into his seat. 

  


Following the defense’s closing remarks, Regina once again stood up to deliver her final summation. She reminded the jury of what the testimony and evidence showed, and urged them to find the defendant guilty on all charges. 

  


After the lawyers wrapped up, the judge gave the jury more instructions, told them that they would begin deliberations the next morning, and dismissed them. Then he adjourned court for the day. 

  


Regina walked back to talk to the couple. “I don’t anticipate that they will deliberate very long before they reach a verdict, so I’d recommend coming to the courthouse tomorrow around noon. I’m assuming that you  _ do _ want to be here to hear it. ”

  


“Absolutely,” Emma said firmly.

  


*********

  


When they got into Killian’s truck, he turned to her and asked, “How would you like to go pick up your new car?”

  


A wide smile stretched across her face. “Really? I thought we weren’t gonna do that until this weekend!”

  


“I called the salesman while you were in the restroom at lunchtime, since it didn’t look like we’d be in court the entire afternoon. They’ve got the paperwork ready. All you have to do is sign it, and the car is yours!”

  


They’d researched many more cars with David, but Emma kept going back to the dark red one Killian found at the local dealership. They had gone in for a test drive the previous week and she’d loved it, but with the trial taking all their attention, they decided to put it on the back burner for awhile. 

  


Killian grinned as Emma practically bounced in her seat the whole way to the car lot. He hoped that by arranging the final purchase of the car, he’d be able to help take her mind off of the trial for awhile. 

  


As promised, the salesman had everything in order when they arrived, and within thirty minutes, Emma was driving her dark red, four door sedan with gray leather seats home. 

  


*********

  


When they got up the next morning, they showered and dressed, then ate a late breakfast and puttered around the house until just before noon. Then Killian drove them to the courthouse in Emma’s new car, since she was too anxious to drive it herself. When they arrived, they were shown to a small room to wait. Emma grew more nervous as time passed, afraid that one or more of the jurors was not convinced of Milah’s guilt.

  


Finally, around two o’clock in the afternoon, there was a knock on the door, and the Victim’s Services Officer poked her head in to inform them that the jury had reached a verdict. “When they announce their decision, try not to react verbally,” she instructed. Emma and Killian nodded, then followed her into the courtroom. 

  


Milah and her lawyer were already seated at their table. She saw Killian walk in and tried to get his attention by waving and smiling. He could see her out of the corner of his eye, but didn’t give her the satisfaction of looking at her directly. 

  


Five minutes later, the jury members took their places, the command was given for all to rise, then the judge entered the room. After everyone was seated, he asked the jury if they’d reached a decision and the foreman stated that they had. 

  


The judge took the paper that was given to him, read it, then handed it to the bailiff, who gave it back to the jury foreman. The judge ordered Milah to stand, and the foreman began to read the verdict aloud. Each charge was read, and was followed by the word ‘guilty’. With each pronouncement, Emma gripped Killian’s hand more tightly and inched closer to the edge of her seat. 

  


The judge polled the jury to be sure that they all agreed with the verdict, then he announced that Milah would be detained in prison awaiting sentencing, and she was ushered out the door with a look of shock on her face. The judge thanked the jury, before he closed the proceedings. 

  


Everyone stood to their feet. Emma turned to Killian who wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off of the floor. She let out a squeal then kissed him soundly. He lowered her back down to the ground and they shared a smile, before they heard someone behind them clearing their throat. 

  


When they turned around, Regina stood there with a rare smile on her face. “Congratulations,” she said, offering her hand to Emma. “I’ll call you when they set a date for the sentencing.”

  


“Thank you for everything, Regina,” Emma said. 

  


“You’re welcome. Now, try to put this behind you and move forward. You won’t have to worry about Milah Gold interrupting your lives again for a very,  _ very _ long time.”

  


*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you for your patience, & for reading and commenting.


	23. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holidays and important moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get comfortable for this one because it turned into a 6500 word beast! So much for my goal of keeping each chapter around 3000 words when I first writing this story! Thanks to my beta Mary, who had to read it over & over, Krystal & Chris for their extra help, & Saj for cheering me on.

Marco, August and Claire drove up to see Emma and Killian the day after the trial was over. Emma’s father and brother had testified earlier in the week, but hadn’t had much time to stay and visit with the couple afterwards. They had called for updates every day since, and they were the first ones Emma contacted after they left the courthouse. 

The five of them went out to eat together to celebrate the end of the trial, and Emma’s birthday, which was the following Monday. When they left later that evening, August was driving her little yellow VW Beetle with Claire in the passenger seat. Emma got a little misty-eyed watching it moving away down the street. 

*********

The next afternoon, Killian and Emma went to Mary Margaret and David’s house. Mary Margaret had insisted on having them over despite the fact she was due in just a few days. 

When the couple walked into the house, they were startled as several voices shouted, “Surprise!” Will and Belle, Ruby and Graham, and Ashley and her husband Thomas were standing in the living room, along with David and Mary Margaret. The next few minutes were filled with hugs and declarations of ‘Congratulations!’ and ‘Happy Birthday!’ 

They enjoyed some time catching up with all their friends before they had a delicious ‘pot luck’ dinner. After singing to Emma, and just before they cut into the birthday cake Belle had made, Mary Margaret gasped, “David!”

Everyone looked over and noticed there was a puddle of water on the kitchen floor around her feet. Suddenly, the room erupted with noise at the realization that her water had broken. 

When things quieted down, Mary Margaret confessed that she’d been having what she assumed were Braxton-Hicks contractions for the last two days. David called their obstetrician and was told to bring his wife to the hospital when her contractions were four minutes apart.

While he was making the phone call, all the friends pitched in to help clean things up. Thomas and Will carried all the dishes into the kitchen and straightened the dining room. Emma and Ruby helped Mary Margaret to the bedroom to get changed into comfortable clothes. Belle mopped the kitchen floor, while Killian and Ashley washed and dried the dishes. After he got off the phone, David placed a towel on one of the kitchen chairs, and another on the seat in their van. 

The guests wanted to leave, but Mary Margaret wouldn’t hear of it until they’d all had cake and ice cream. “I’m just going to be sitting here, waiting for the next contraction to hit, and my bag for the hospital is already in the van. We might as well enjoy the rest of our celebration together.”

They did as she asked, but every time the group of friends saw her grab her belly and heard her quick intake of breath, they checked the time on their watches or phones. When the pains were about five minutes apart, they all scrambled to get their jackets and keys, then everyone, except Emma and Killian, departed after stating their best wishes for the Nolan’s. 

The couple stayed with their friends until Mary Margaret’s contractions met the criteria, then they helped David get her into the van, asking him to call as soon as the baby was born. 

Although Emma wanted to stay awake until the call came, Killian convinced her that they should get some sleep, since they didn’t know how long the labor would last. 

At 2:50 AM, Emma’s phone started vibrating on the nightstand. She startled awake, then grabbed it and nearly dropped it in her excitement. Before she could even say ‘hello’, David’s voice came through the speaker. “He’s here! Joshua David was born at 2:03 AM! He weighs eight pounds, five ounces, is twenty inches long, and is perfect! Mary Margaret is doing great and we’ve just gotten to spend some skin-to-skin time with him.”

“Congratulations, Daddy!” Emma exclaimed. “Oh, I’m so happy for you guys! Please tell Mary Margaret how excited we are, and that we’ll be in to see all of you later today!” 

“I will! I’ve got a couple more calls to make, so I’m gonna go. We’ll see you soon!”

Emma laid down her phone and turned to look at Killian, who had a huge smile on his face to match her own. 

“What a special birthday present for you, Swan!”

“That’s right! He _was_ born on my birthday!”

“Indeed he was! You have a lot to celebrate today!”

“Yeah, I do,” she agreed. “And at the top of that list is my relationship with you.” She rolled over on top of him and held his face in her hands. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me Killian, and I love you tremendously.”

“I love you too, Emma.” He nipped at her lips with his teeth, then shared a long, increasingly passionate kiss with her until they finally separated, breathing hard as they pressed their foreheads together. “Happy birthday, Sweetheart.” 

Although it was the middle of the night, they demonstrated just how much they loved one another by celebrating her birthday in the most enjoyable way possible. 

*********

They had to wait until they finished work before going to the hospital. Since Killian’s shift started later than Emma’s, they both drove on their own and met in the hospital parking lot to enter together. Killian was afraid being there would stir up bad memories for his girlfriend, but she was so excited to see the baby, it didn’t seem to faze her. 

When they entered Mary Margaret’s room, David was sitting in a chair holding the baby in front of him with his arms propped on his legs, talking and cooing, while his wife dozed in bed. 

“Hey!” Emma greeted in a hushed voice. She walked over to stand beside David and gazed at the new addition. “Oh David, he _is_ perfect! He’s beautiful!”

“If you’d like to hold him, you need to wash your hands first,” the new father said, using his head to gesture to the sink in the corner of the room. Both Emma and Killian headed over to do so, then went back across the room to settle onto the couch beside David’s chair. 

He carefully stood up, never taking his eyes off of his precious son, and gently laid him into Emma’s waiting arms. She pushed his little knit cap up since it was almost over his eyes, then nuzzled her nose against his downy blonde hair. Killian reached over to lift the baby’s hand with his finger, chuckling as Joshua gripped it with his own tiny fingers. 

They didn’t notice that Mary Margaret had awakened and was observing her friends with a knowing smile on her face, thinking how natural her friends looked holding a baby together. 

*********

By Thanksgiving, Emma was back to work full-time and no longer experienced any effects from her injuries. Killian was taking two engineering classes at a branch campus nearby, while continuing to work at the library. They had adjusted well to living together, as they discovered each other’s habits, both annoying and endearing. 

The week of the holiday, neither of them had to work past Tuesday, so Emma called her dad and asked if she, Killian and Evie could drive down Wednesday morning and stay through the weekend. Marco was very happy to oblige, since August had moved in with Claire the previous month and he was lonely in the house by himself. 

Killian hadn’t yet been to the house where Emma lived when she was younger, so he was interested to see it. She’d told him about the window seat in her bedroom, and about her father’s workshop, which were her two favorite places to spend time. 

It was also the first time for him to celebrate Thanksgiving. It wasn’t an Irish holiday, and when they moved to America, it only meant that Killian’s father got the day off from work. Even when he was in the Army, the only significance of the day was the turkey dinner they served in the mess tent. His buddies always took the opportunity to Facetime their families to wish them a Happy Thanksgiving, but Killian had no one to call, so he usually volunteered to be on duty that day. 

When they pulled into the driveway late Wednesday morning, Marco came rushing out of the house to meet them, giving Emma and Killian warm hugs, while Evie released her pent-up energy by running circles around the yard. The day was spent helping to prepare food for the feast the next day, taking Killian on a tour of the house and the buildings outside, and having game night, with Emma and Marco teaching Killian how to play the board game Catan. 

Killian had laughed and taken a picture of Emma when she rolled back the barn doors and laid on the hood of her beloved yellow car to give it a ‘hug’. While she took it out for a short drive to keep the battery charged, he wandered around the house studying all the photos that were displayed, especially the ones of Emma with her mother. 

Claire and August joined them the next day to watch the Macy’s parade, after which they had a traditional Thanksgiving dinner. As Emma and Killian sat cuddled together on the sofa watching football that afternoon, he whispered into her ear, “What are you most thankful for today, Swan?”

She turned in his arms and ran her hand along his jaw. “I’m thankful to have you in my life, Killian. I’m thankful that even though we’ve both been injured, physically _and_ emotionally, we were able to help each other heal. I have far too many things to name, but those stand out to me the most.” She gave him a sweet kiss, then asked, “What about you, Babe?”

He looked around the living room at Marco, with Evie curled up in his lap, then at August and Claire laying on the floor, playfully arguing about which team would win. Finally, his eyes settled back on his gorgeous girlfriend. 

“I’m thankful to have a family again.”

*********

The next day, Emma and Claire ventured out to do some Black Friday shopping and August had promised to help a friend do some painting, which left Killian alone with Marco most of the day. 

“What would you like to do today, my boy?” Marco asked, after they’d finished breakfast. 

“Would you mind showing me how you work with wood in your shop? Emma showed me around in there, but I’d really like to see how you create such beautiful pieces.”

“Of course, of course! I’d be very glad to share my woodworking skills with you!”

They chatted amicably as they walked across the yard and entered the little building. Killian noticed that as soon as they were through the door, Marco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he saw Killian looking at him curiously. 

“The wood speaks to me,” he explained. “It lets me know which project is demanding my attention today!” He chuckled good-naturedly as he led Killian over to his workbench, where a half-finished baby cradle was sitting.

“Is this going to look like the one you made for Mary Margaret and David?” Killian asked, running his hand along its smooth edges. 

“Similar, but not the same. I try to personalize each piece I make somehow. Did you notice the birds carved into the headboard of baby Joshua’s?”

“Yes, I did, and Emma explained the significance to me. I am in awe of the craftsmanship on it. The whole cradle is absolutely perfect!”

Marco chuckled again. “Thank you! God gave me a gift and I’ll continue to use it for as long as I’m able. Now, what would you like to see?” he asked, waving his arm in a broad gesture to direct Killian’s gaze around the workshop. 

They spent nearly ninety minutes exploring as Marco patiently explained the function of each tool, and showed Killian all of his works in progress. He demonstrated how to choose the correct board for a project, which reminded Killian of the analogy Marco had made that Emma shared with him so many months ago. 

When they sat down to take a break, Marco noticed Killian fidgeting nervously. He repeatedly scratched behind his ear, then rubbed the back of his neck. Marco waited quietly, knowing that something was on the younger man’s mind. 

He was watching Evie sleeping on a pile of wood shavings, wondering what she was dreaming about as she kicked her feet and wiggled her nose, when Killian finally spoke. “I, um, I wanted to ask you something, sir, uh, I mean...Marco.”

“And what is it you want to ask, my boy?”

Killian stood up and took a step forward, straightened his back and looked the other man in the eye. “Marco, may I have your blessing to ask for Emma’s hand in marriage?”

Marco immediately got to his feet and clasped Killian’s hand with both of his, shaking it enthusiastically. “Of course you can, Killian! There is no one in the world who is a more perfect match for my Emma, of that I am certain!” He pulled the younger man into a firm hug, before standing back and grasping both of his upper arms. His smile was warm and genuine as he asked, “When do you plan to ask her?” 

“I want to wait until after the sentencing for Milah is over. I don’t want that hanging over our heads during what should be the happiest time of our lives.”

Marco nodded. “I agree. Yes, that is very wise. Have you chosen a ring yet?”

Killian dug into the front pocket of his jeans and pulled out a black leather box. He held it in his hand and used his prosthesis to flip the lid open. Marco moved closer to have a better look at the white gold band with an oval cut ruby, surrounded by half-moon diamonds on each side. 

“Beautiful! And so unique!”

“Just like Emma,” Killian responded. “I wanted her to have something different and special. I don’t know why, but I feel like a ruby is more her style than a diamond.”

“I think you may be right, my boy! My Cygnet has never been one to be conventional.” He looked thoughtful for a minute. “Did Emma ever tell you about the first project we made together soon after we adopted her?”

“She said you helped her make a treasure box. She told me how kind and patient you were, even after you caught her snooping around your workshop. She also said that was the day she unpacked the garbage bag that held all her belongings and threw it away, because she finally felt like she had a home.”

Marco’s eyes filled with tears. “I never knew,” he said in a voice thick with emotion. “She didn’t share that story with me.”

Killian took one more look at the ring, before closing the box and pushing it back down into his pocket. 

Marco cleared his throat and asked, “Perhaps you would like to make a treasure box of your own to keep that in until it sits on Emma’s finger?”

Killian hesitated. He appreciated the offer and really wanted to take Emma’s father up on it, but he wasn’t sure how adept he would be with the tools. 

“We’ll work together, eh? Come, let’s pick out your piece of wood.”

After careful consideration, Killian chose a board made of cherry wood.

“Excellent choice!” praised Marco. He showed Killian how to measure, then cut out the pieces using a table saw. As they worked together, the older man explained how to use the tools, but encouraged Killian to do the majority of the work himself. 

Despite his initial hesitation, Killian found that he was able to do far more toward creating the little box than he thought he could. He attributed much of that to Emma’s father, who didn’t seem to consider his having a prosthesis an issue at all. The more time Killian spent with the woodworker, the more he liked and respected him. 

After several hours of working together, taking only a half-hour break to get a bite to eat, Killian sat back and admired the result. The rectangular box was just a little larger than the one containing the ring, with a hinged lid on which Marco had carved a design based on a drawing Killian sketched. It was a heart formed from a swan’s head and neck, and a stylized hook. Months ago, he would have been too self-conscious to use a reminder of his handicap in his doodle, but living with Emma had taught him to embrace it as a part of himself just as much as his remaining hand. 

“You did a fine job, my boy! You should be very proud!” Marco declared. 

“I could _never_ have done something like this without your help. Thanks very much!” Killian replied, smiling broadly. He once again pulled the ring box out of his jeans and fit it down inside the treasure box. “It’s perfect! Now I just have to find a place to hide it until I’m ready to give it to Emma. Would you...I’d rather not tell her about the box, so can you, um…”

“Your secret is safe with me, son,” Marco chuckled, running his fingers across his mouth as though he was zipping it shut. 

*********

A week-and-a-half later, Emma received a call from Regina telling her that the date for the sentencing was scheduled for the following week. She asked Emma if she or Killian wanted to make a statement before Milah was sentenced. 

When Emma asked Killian about it later that evening, he thought about it for a while before answering. 

“I think it would be a good idea to make a statement. This will be the only chance I have to make it known just how much she hurt you”

Emma bit her lip. She’d been considering what she wanted to do ever since she’d talked to the district attorney that afternoon. “That’s a good point, and I also want the judge to hear it. He heard all the facts, but if we spoke, he’d hear the impact it had on our lives as well.”

*********

On Tuesday of the second week in December, they found themselves back in the same courtroom where the trial had taken place. This time, there was no jury and very few people in the gallery. 

When the judge asked if anyone had a statement to make before he passed sentence, Emma stepped forward to the small podium. 

“Your honor, I am a Physical Therapist. I was unable to work at all for almost two months because my injuries were so severe. It was over three months before I could return to my job full-time. I have given you a written statement which details how much income I lost, along with the total of my medical bills.”

“For weeks after Milah Gold attacked me, I wasn’t able to drive, take a shower, or wash my hair without assistance, to name just a few inconveniences. I had to rely on other people to take me to all of my doctors appointments, and I couldn’t go out into the sun because the concussion caused me to be extremely sensitive to bright light. Pain woke me up in the middle of every night for over a month. I experienced nightmares about the attack, and whenever someone knocked on my front door, my heart would begin to race for fear that it was her.”

“She completely disrupted my life and caused me physical and emotional pain and suffering. I’m asking that you please sentence her for the longest amount of time possible so she won’t be able to hurt anyone else the way she’s hurt me, and to ensure that she gets the help she needs. Thank you.”

Emma hadn’t yet looked Milah’s direction, but as she turned to walk back to her seat, she caught a glimpse of her and could tell that she was seething. 

When Killian walked up to the podium, he glanced over at the defense table and could see that Milah was shaking her head with a pleading look on her face, mouthing the word, ‘No’. 

He turned back to face the judge and cleared his throat. “Your honor, I am a veteran of the United States Army. I was injured in an IED explosion and had to have my left hand amputated. As I was in the hospital recovering from my injuries, this woman, Milah Gold, who I was dating at the time, told me that she didn’t want to be with me anymore because I was a cripple. She also called me damaged goods before she walked out on me.”

“Months later, she found out that I was being awarded the Purple Heart, so she showed up at the medal ceremony, which I believe was because she wanted a share of the limelight. She wasn’t happy that Emma was there with me, and she acted out that anger by attacking Emma.” 

“Milah made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with me, until she found out that I had moved on, then she tried to get rid of Emma in the hopes that I would take her back. No rational person behaves that way.”

“Emma Swan is one of the strongest people I’ve ever known. It’s been so painful to watch as she reacts in fear whenever someone knocks on her front door, or when she wakes up shaking from a nightmare in the middle of the night.” 

“I had to have my hours cut back to part-time at my job for almost three months in order to stay with Emma to take care of her. I’ve tried to help as she’s suffered from terrible headaches and other symptoms from the concussion, and have taken over household duties that she hasn’t been able to do because of her injuries.”

“Milah Gold has no regard for other people, as evidenced by the calloused and calculated attack that she made on Emma, and the way she treated me after I was injured. She deserves the most severe sentence possible. Thank you, your honor.”

He returned to his seat and took Emma’s hand, before turning his attention back to the judge. 

“Milah Gold,” the judge began, “You have been convicted of Stalking, Felony Assault, Burglary-one and Attempted Murder. You were found guilty of these crimes by a jury of your peers. Do you have anything to say before I impose the sentence of law upon you?”

Milah stood, threw a spiteful look over her shoulder at the seated couple, and said, “Your honor, what those two said just isn’t true! I would never do anything to hurt Killian!”

“Milah, that’s enough! Sit down!” her lawyer hissed.

“No, I won’t! I’ve been unfairly convicted because she brainwashed him into thinking that I didn’t love him anymore! If anyone is guilty of a crime, it’s her! She...she probably caused those injuries to herself just to keep me away from Killian! She’s the one who deserves to go to jail! Please have mercy on me, your honor!”

The judge looked at her sternly. “Milah Gold, you are hereby sentenced to life in prison, with the possibility of parole after you’ve served no less than twenty years. You are remanded into the custody of the Correctional Institution for Women. Court is adjourned.” As he banged his gavel, two police officers led a protesting Milah out of the courtroom. Killian and Emma could hear her shouting all the way down the hallway. 

After walking over to thank Regina one more time, Killian wrapped his arm around Emma’s shoulders and brushed a kiss against her temple. “Ready to go home, Sweetheart?”

“More than ready. Let’s get out of here.”

*********

Killian couldn’t remember ever experiencing a better Christmas than the one he had less than two weeks later. He and Emma went to Christmas Eve services at the church they attended with Mary Margaret and David. Two-month-old Joshua had a starring role as Baby Jesus and slept through the entire performance, much to his mother’s relief. The candlelight service was very moving, as the congregation quietly sang all three verses of “Silent Night”. Each person held a lit candle while they all stood together to form a circle around the inside perimeter of the church. 

Emma was standing close enough beside him that their arms were touching, and seeing her face bathed in the warm glow of the candle while she sang in lovely harmony, made his breath catch in his throat. The peace and meaningfulness of the night, coupled with the company of the beautiful woman he loved, filled him with a happiness he never even knew was possible. 

When they returned home, it was nearly 10:30 pm. Killian poured two glasses of wine, then curled up on the sofa with Emma to watch “It’s a Wonderful Life”. It was well after midnight by the time the familiar strains of “Auld Lang Syne” faded away. 

“Happy Christmas, Emma,” Killian said softly, using the traditional greeting he’d known growing up in Ireland. 

“Merry Christmas, Killian,” she replied. The lights from the Christmas tree reflected in her striking green eyes, adding a little extra sparkle. Killian framed her face with his hand and leaned in to kiss her. 

She moved to straddle his lap, not breaking the kiss as her fingers roamed down his chest to unbutton his shirt. When she reached the bottom button, she pulled on the ends to untuck them, and ran her hands over his abs and back up his chest. 

The atmosphere in the darkened room, lit only by the soft lights of the Christmas tree, the buzz from the wine, and the feeling of being adored by the person whose arms were holding them, created an ambiance which held the couple captive for minutes on end. They shared long, languid kisses that caused their hearts to race and their blood to surge. 

Killian paid special attention to Emma’s throat and the line of her collarbone. Finally, she pulled his face back up and nipped at his lips before thrusting her tongue into his panting mouth. 

He growled low in his throat, then wrapped his arms around her backside and stood up. As he walked them into their bedroom, Emma’s hands never stopped moving through his hair, down his back, and up his chest. She was making little noises in her throat that caused him to hurry just a bit more. 

He gently laid her on the mattress, and sat down, gazing at her. 

“What?” she asked, wondering why he’d momentarily stopped their progress. 

“I...Emma, I love you so damn much. No matter what is in those gifts under the tree, the greatest gift I’ve _ever_ received is you falling in love with me.”

“I feel the same, Killian. You’re definitely the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” She sat up to push his shirt off his shoulders, and he reached around to unzip her dress. They’d become very familiar with undressing one another, but it always gave them a thrill of anticipation as each article of clothing hit the floor. 

The top of her dress slipped down and she pulled her arms free. He ran the tips of his fingers along the top edge of her lacy bra, dipping them into her cleavage as he licked his lips. He glanced up at her and their eyes met. Just watching his facial expressions as he explored her body was enough to make her ache for more. 

She slid her hands along his scruffy jaws, shivering at the prickling sensation on her palms. Then she pulled him toward her to meet his lips once more. Their kisses were soft, creating an unending dance that expressed their deepest emotions. 

He undid the clasp on her bra and she flipped it off to the side, giggling as it landed on Evie, who was laying in her bed. The little dog grumpily shook it off, then curled up with her back to them. 

“I think somebody’s mad at us,” Emma laughed, then drew in a sharp breath as her boyfriend sucked her nipple into his mouth. 

“She’ll get over it,” he murmured, moving to do the same to her other breast. 

Her hands found his belt and made quick work of it, then skillfully undid the fastener of his dress pants and slid his zipper down. He threw his head back and moaned as she reached inside to squeeze his erection in a way that nearly drove him mad. 

Eventually, his pants and boxers, along with her dress and underwear, also found their way to the floor. Killian slipped off his prosthesis and toed off his socks before he lay down beside his love, stretching his body alongside hers with his head propped on his wrist while he lightly ran his fingers up and down her side. She squirmed and giggled as he tickled her, and flipped over onto her side to face him. 

“I have a little bit of a present to give you right now,” she said, tracing the shell of his ear with her fingertip. 

“Now, Love?” he asked, his voice gruff with desire. “Can’t it wait until after...until later?”

“I think you’ll want it now. I went on the pill a couple of weeks ago. I didn’t tell you right away because I wanted to give it time to get into my system.”

His eyebrow raised. “No more condoms?” 

“No more condoms. Just you and me, with nothing in between us,” she said, running her hand down his arm and then up along his length. 

Killian once again molded his mouth to hers as he moved to hover over her. She welcomed him into the cradle of her legs, and he paused to tell her, “Thank you for that gift, Sweetheart,” before he pushed himself inside her warmth and wetness. As her walls surrounded him, he pressed his forehead against hers, trying to keep himself under control as the new sensations caused every nerve ending in his body to tingle. 

Emma was trying to hold on, too. Her boyfriend usually prided himself on being able to drive her over the edge multiple times as they made love, but tonight, she wanted them to take that fall together. 

Slowly, Killian began to move, sliding in and almost all the way back out, focusing on pleasing the woman who was currently wrapping her legs around his hips and closing her eyes in ecstasy. He kept the pace slow as he used his thumb circling over her bundle of nerves, and his mouth nipping, licking and sucking over every inch of skin with which he came in contact, to drive her higher.

Her hands roamed over him, squeezing his muscles and feathering over his skin, causing him to come alive from her touch. Meanwhile, the sounds and uttered words that were coming out of her mouth helped push him to the brink.

He dropped to his elbows and brought his arms up under her shoulders, snapping his hips a little faster as her moans and gasps spurred him on. 

“Killian...m-more...deeper!”

He was happy to oblige and she met him thrust for thrust as she raked her fingernails along his back, heightening the sensations he was experiencing.

“Close...close...come with me, K-Killian! Now...pleeease!”

He plunged back in one more time and felt her orgasm rippling against him. He couldn’t hold back, and didn’t want to, as he joined her in that state of bliss. 

As soon as she could rouse herself from her bonelessness, she threaded her fingers through his thick hair and started smothering every part of his face that she could reach with kisses. He was still panting against her neck, unable to move, but able to enjoy her whispering, “I love you, I love you,” over and over. 

Finally, he pushed up on his forearms and looked down into her stunning face. “I love you too, Emma, so very, very much. I hope this is only the first of many Christmases we spend together.” 

“It will be. There’s no one else I want to be with, Killian, now or ever.” 

“I’m very glad to hear that,” he smiled. 

After they both made quick trips to the bathroom, they decided to forgo digging out their pajamas, and snuggled together under the covers. Killian wrapped his arms around Emma who burrowed into his chest, tangling her legs with his. He tugged the blanket up to cover her bare shoulders, and kissed the crown of her head. 

“Good night, my love,” he murmured.

“Good night, Babe. Sweet dreams.”

*********

Killian had decided he wouldn’t propose to Emma on a holiday. He wanted it to be a special day all its own; he just didn’t know when that day would be exactly. He kept the little treasure box tucked away in the zippered pocket of his duffel bag, which lay in the closet of the spare bedroom. 

He didn’t want to take her out to a fancy dinner, or turn the proposal into an elaborate show. He’d rather have it be just the two of them at their house, so they wouldn’t have to share their intimate moment with anyone else. 

It was at the end of the first week of the New Year that the opportunity presented itself. They had planned on spending Friday evening with David and Mary Margaret, but Joshua was congested and had a bit of a cough, so the parents asked to postpone the dinner. 

Killian threw together a chicken stir fry meal that Emma always loved whenever he made it. Afterwards, they sat together in the recliner, playfully battling over the remote control. 

“You watched your show last time, Swan!” he protested. 

“I don’t remember it that way, Buddy!” she retorted, making a lunge for the remote as he held it over his head. “We chose that show together!”

“I highly doubt that I would vote to watch Gilmore Girls!”

“I think you have a thing for Lorelai!”

“Wrong, wrong, wrong! It’s you that has a crush on Luke!”

Just then, Emma’s ringtone sounded. She frowned at her boyfriend as if it was his fault she’d been interrupted by a phone call. When she looked at the screen, her eyes lit up and she quickly swiped her finger across it.

“Hi Dad! I didn’t expect to hear from you since we’ll be seeing you this weekend.”

While she was chatting with her father, Killian had an idea. He slid out from under her and went into the spare bedroom. His heart was hammering painfully in his chest as he extracted the treasure box from his bag, sitting it on the dresser within easy reach. He waited until he heard her say goodbye, then walked back out into the living room. 

“Is everything alright?” he asked, trying to make his voice sound normal. 

“Yeah. Dad just wanted to verify what time we’ll be arriving tomorrow. He’s teaching a woodworking class for kids at Lowe’s in the morning.” 

Killian let out a breath. Her explanation created a perfect opening for him. “He’s an excellent teacher, which reminds me - I never showed you what your Dad and I made together at Thanksgiving while you and Claire were shopping.”

He went back into the room, took some deep breaths, then grasped the little box and returned to where his girlfriend was sitting, wearing a look of curiosity. He sat down on the arm of the chair and showed her the box in his hand. 

“Oh, Killian! How beautiful! Why haven’t you shown this to me before?” 

He raised his left arm to scratch behind his ear. “I um, I guess I was waiting for the right time.”

“Right time? What do you mean?” 

He held out the box so she could take it from him. As she was running her fingers over the smooth edges and the carving of the heart on the lid, Killian subtly eased himself onto one knee on the floor. She opened the lid and gasped, then reached in with shaking fingers and removed the black leather box. Carefully, but without taking her eyes off the smaller box, she placed the wooden box on the end table. Finally, she lifted her misty eyes to look at her boyfriend. 

“Emma, I thought I was going to be alone for the rest of my life. I’ve lost so many people that I love, and I was afraid to give my heart to anyone else for fear it would be shattered again. Then, when I was at my lowest point, you entered my life, bringing light, happiness and _hope_ back into it. I felt like I had nothing of any worth to offer you, but you showed me that a heart full of love is the most precious treasure of all, and one that I don’t intend to lose. So, Emma Swan…”

He reached out to take the box from her hand, brought it up between them, and raised the lid. The light reflected off the ruby and diamonds and Emma gasped. When she looked up at her love, tears were streaming down her face. 

“...what do you say? Will you marry me?” 

“Yes, Killian! Oh, yes!” She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into an ardent kiss. He could taste the salt of her tears on her lips, and wondered briefly if she could taste it on his as well. 

They separated and Killian extracted the ring from the velvet lining of the box. She lifted her trembling hand and he slipped it onto her finger - a perfect fit. Then he raised her hand to his lips and placed a tender kiss to the knuckle just above where the ring now rested. 

“I love it!” she exclaimed in an awe-filled voice. “It’s absolutely gorgeous!”

“So are you, Emma, and I love _you._ ”

Sliding to the floor to kneel in front of him, she placed her hands on the sides of his face and traced his cheekbones with her thumbs. “Killian, you’ve changed my life completely. When I was growing up, before Mom and Dad adopted me, I was convinced that I was unloved and unlovable. My parents showed me that I was wrong, and they also showed me, by their example, what true love looks like. But just because you learn what true love is, doesn’t mean you believe that you’ll ever find it. But thanks to you, now I have.” 

She briefly touched her lips to his, then gazed into his beautiful blue eyes. “I love you, Killian Jones, and I can hardly wait to become your wife.”

*********

Emma's engagement ring. Thanks to Kym for helping me find it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading & for the wonderful comments that always make me smile. Just the epilogue left!


	24. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it - the final chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve learned a lot from writing this story, & I’ve enjoyed (almost) every minute of it! It could’ve never been done without the beta services of Mary - you guys can’t even imagine how much work she had to do! Extra help with all the legal information came from Krystal & her wonderfully patient husband, and K also provided fantastically motivating feedback on EVERY chapter. Saj was my personal cheerleader through the whole process & was the only one who got sneak peeks. And last, but far from least, is Kym who encouraged me to put the prologue out there to see if it got any response, answered all my posting questions, & provided options for Emma’s engagement ring.

*********

The wedding took place at Marco’s house eight months later. Emma and Killian exchanged their vows outside in the flower garden under a wooden arbor lovingly made for them by her father. Surrounding them was their wedding party of Ruby, Ashley, August and Will, with Mary Margaret as Matron of Honor and David as Best Man. 

As they planned their wedding together, the couple discovered more little facts about each other. 

“Do you want to wear a tuxedo, a suit, or a button down shirt with dress slacks?” Emma asked her fiance’ one day. 

“A tux, of course! I’m only planning on getting married once, so I want to do it right!”

Emma giggled, a sound that never failed to make Killian smile. “This  _ better _ be your only wedding, Buddy!” she teased. “Do you have a color preference?” 

His smile faded a bit, and of course, his perceptive wife-to-be noticed. “What is it, Babe?”

“Would it be okay if I wore blue?”

“Of course it would. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Aren’t tuxedos usually black or gray for a wedding?” 

“Your tux can be any color we want it to be. Personally, I would love for it to be blue, since it would bring out the color of your eyes. They were one of the first things I noticed when I met you,” she said, playing with the soft hair at the nape of his neck. 

“My mum always called me her ‘Little Boy Blue’ because my eyes were bright blue when I was born. I guess that’s why I tend to choose a lot of blue clothing.”

“Then I’d say you wearing that color can serve as a tribute to your mother.”

“Thank you, Love. How, um...how would you like to pay tribute to  _ your _ mother?”

“I don’t know. I  _ would _ like to do that somehow, though.”

“Did she have a particular song she liked, or a color, like my mum? Maybe she had a special flower?”

“Buttercups,” she said thoughtfully. 

“Pardon me?”

“Buttercups were her favorite flower. I used to pick them for her from the field behind our house. When she got sick, I always tried to keep a bouquet of them by her bed while they were in bloom.”

And so it was that when Marco walked Emma from the house and down the garden path to the arbor, she carried a bouquet of buttercups to meet her handsome groom, who was dressed in a navy blue tuxedo. He teared up when he saw her approaching in a romantic white sheath gown with spaghetti straps and a split sweetheart neckline, embellished with intricate lace detailing. Her curls were pulled back into a loose bun, accented with a pearl and rhinestone encrusted headband, with wispy tendrils framing her face. She looked absolutely angelic.

After the ceremony, Will Scarlett couldn’t resist calling her “Pwincess Buhuh-cwup”, which earned him a sharp jab to the ribs from his girlfriend, who was trying not to laugh, but he ignored her and went on to add, “Mawwiage. Mawwiage is what bwings us togevvuh...today.” He had the whole wedding party in stitches as he kept quoting lines from “The Princess Bride” while they were trying to take pictures. 

Emma had purposely chosen a date for the wedding in the same month that she had been attacked. Her reasoning was that she wanted to have a wonderful anniversary to remember that month, instead of it reminding them of a tragic one. She told Killian that she would’ve liked to have had something happy to counteract the anniversary of his injuries too, but it wasn’t really possible to plan a wedding in less than two months. 

Three years later, that month was the date for another event, and the happiness created by it far outweighed the bad memories of the IED explosion. 

Penny Liann Jones, named after her grandmother and uncle, came screaming into the world on a Wednesday afternoon, and immediately had both parents wrapped around her little finger. By the time she was 18 months old, she refused to answer to Penny, preferring to be called Liann or Lee. Emma attributed this to being persistent, like her mother; August said the word he would use was stubborn. 

“Just wait,” Emma told him, pointing to Claire’s rounded belly. “If your kid turns out to be anything like you, you’re in trouble!”

About a year before Liann was born, they bought a house on the same block as Mary Margaret, David, and their growing family. It had a fenced-in backyard, which Evie loved to explore, and was much larger than the house they’d been renting for years. 

Killian had earned his bachelor’s degree in Mechanical Engineering, and worked for a company which designed and produced modified tools and equipment for people to use with their artificial limbs. Ruby was a consultant for him, and often tried out his prototypes with her patients. Once Lee was born, he requested and was granted the opportunity to do his job online from home the majority of the time, except when he had to attend occasional meetings, go out on field visits to troubleshoot problems, or meet with clients. 

Emma continued to work at the Physical Therapy center, though she cut back on hours in order to be home earlier in the afternoon three days a week. They rarely needed a babysitter, but when they did, Belle was happy to watch Lee since she was now a stay-at-home mom to the twin boys she and her husband Will had together. 

Emma had always loved being close to the same age as her brother, so even though it was impossible to be as close as the two of them, she and Killian decided they wouldn’t do anything to prevent another pregnancy once the recommended three months were up after Liann was born. 

Months turned into years without them conceiving another child. Both of them were tested for fertility issues, but they received no answers. Liann was almost four years old, and they adored their precocious blond-haired, blue-eyed beauty, but they yearned to give her a sibling. 

One day, after being disappointed by yet another negative pregnancy test, Killian held his tearful wife in his arms. “Sweetheart,” he said softly, “Maybe we should think seriously about adoption. After all, it worked out pretty well for Marco and Penny Swan.”

Emma hiccuped a laugh and nodded. “Yeah, maybe we should.”

They filled out the paperwork, went through the background checks, and had all the home visits before they were finally approved. Because they weren’t requesting an infant, the opportunity to adopt presented itself more quickly than they expected, much to their delight. 

Charles joined their family six months after Liann turned five. He was a little less than seven months younger than his sister, which his parents knew would be a source of comical confusion for anyone who asked their ages, just like it had been for August and Emma. 

When the adoption was finalized, Killian and Emma gave their little boy the middle name Brennan, after Killian’s father. 

Their sandy-haired, brown-eyed son was sweet, but very shy and wary of people. Emma and Killian had been told that he was abandoned when he was almost two years old and had been a ward of the state ever since. The couple realized they would need to be patient, and consistently show him love and care to help him overcome his insecurities, which they did abundantly. They longed for the day that he would finally be comfortable enough to call them ‘Mommy’ and ‘Daddy’. 

Early in October, a little over three months after they adopted Charles, two events happened which reduced Emma and Killian to tears. The first took place in a department store where the family was searching for Halloween costumes. They were helping Lee decide between being a fairy or a cowgirl, when they realized Charles had disappeared. As they began to search frantically, the little boy popped out from behind a wall of costume props, proudly waving a plastic hook that he’d slipped onto his hand. 

“I wanna be just wike Daddy for Howwoween!” he crowed. 

Killian whipped his head around to look at his wife, whose eyes were filling with tears. Then he ran to scoop up Charles, relief at having found him mixing with joy at being called ‘Daddy’ for the first time by his adopted son. 

“And so you shall be, my boy!” Killian assured him, blinking back tears of his own. 

The family trick-or-treated together, with Charles dressed as Captain Hook, Lee as Tinkerbell, Emma as Peter Pan and Killian portraying Smee, with a crocodile puppet covering his prosthesis. 

“After all, there can only be  _ one _ Captain Hook,” he reasoned. 

The second event took place following another scare, just a week after the episode in the store. This time it involved Emma, who suddenly fainted at work one day. Ashley called Killian and, after reassuring him that his wife was going to be fine, asked him to make a quick stop on his way over to the Physical Therapy center. 

By the time he arrived, Emma was sitting up and had regained her color. She rolled her eyes when she saw her husband practically sprinting through the door to check on her. 

“I’m fine, Babe. I just got a little light-headed. I probably stood up too quickly, or something.”

Killian was busy running his eyes over her face and body to convince himself that she was indeed speaking the truth. When he was satisfied she was okay, he held out the white paper pharmacy bag in his hand. 

“What’s this?” Emma asked, reaching to take it from him. 

“Ashley asked me to pick these up. She has a suspicion about what happened, because of some other things she’s been noticing lately, too.”

Emma pulled out two pregnancy test boxes and stared at them for long moments, before blinking hard and looking up at him. 

“What if I’m not?” she whispered hoarsely.

“What if you are?” he answered. “It won’t matter, Emma. I’m going to love you even more after we find out, regardless of the results.”

She got to her feet, shaking not so much from the fainting spell, as from the prospect of what they would find out in a few minutes. Her husband walked back to the restroom with her and waited outside until she unlocked the door and ushered him in. He pulled her into his arms and she molded herself to him, awed, as usual, at how perfectly they fit together. 

When the timer on her watch went off, she took a step back and looked at him with her lip pulled between her teeth. They had taken so many pregnancy tests over the last several years, and had been disappointed every time. 

Killian plucked the tests off of the sink and held one out to his wife, while he kept the other one. “Together?”

She nodded. “Together.”

Each of them looked at the stick in their hands, then their eyes shot up to meet one another’s. “Pregnant!” they both gasped at the same time. 

Henry Marco Jones was born seven months later. His dark hair was curly, just as his Grandma Alice’s had been, and he had his mother’s green eyes. 

Emma and Killian had been concerned about how Evie would react to having an infant in the house since she was now over ten years old, and the other two children nearly wore her out every day. From the minute they brought Henry home, Evie became his caretaker. She lay right beside his cradle whenever he was sleeping, and let his parents know the second he started to wake up. The two were constant companions until Evie became his guardian angel when Henry was nearly seven. 

On his birthday, Henry found a puppy in one of the boxes; a female Springer Spaniel with big brown eyes and an energetic spirit. His ‘Uncle Davey’ had called Henry’s parents as soon as she was brought into the shelter, knowing she’d be a perfect match for their son. The puppy was immediately dubbed Sophie by her new master, and his parents saw the sparkle back in his eyes that had been missing for a few weeks. 

Their lives were full and happy, with the usual ups and downs that married couples have. Every evening, when the children were in bed and the house was quiet, Killian and Emma would find time to cuddle together on the couch or in their bed. They often reminisced about when and how they first met and events that had happened in the years since then. 

Time had helped heal their wounds, both physically and emotionally, but they would always carry some scars. They realized that even though they’d suffered injury and loss, they wouldn’t change a thing, because it all resulted in the two of them falling in love, and that was something for which they’d always be grateful. 

They’d experienced devastation, and in the end, they had healed...together. 

*********

Emma's wedding dress 

  
If you'd like to see a picture of Emma's wedding hair style and Henry's puppy Sophie, they are on my Tumblr posting of the Epilogue. My username is jonirobinson64. I wasn't able to get the links to post them on here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! Thanks SO much to all of you who have chosen to read this story and to those who leave comments on it. Captain Swan will live on for a very long time if we all keep writing, reading, watching, making gif/pic sets and loving them!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find a playlist for this story, which was created by CSColifer here: https://jonesfandomfanatic.tumblr.com/post/629159690715168768/so-over-the-last-few-months-since-i-started


End file.
